Never Saw That Coming
by VFFW
Summary: TF arrives in Alexandria broken. Can they survive there? Glenn and Abraham live. Carl keeps his eye. NOT A RICHONNE STORY. Off hiatus and very different now. Some OC characters.
1. Chapter One

**Author's note: If anyone's read my other Walking Dead stories you know I stopped watching after season 5. I thought it used to be a good show. This story I originally published wasn't what I had planned on when I posted it. I've made a few iterations of it then decided to go back to the first one I did. The timeline is different and a lot has changed. There are some OC's but most of it centers around Michonne, Daryl and part of TF.**

 **I've always like the pairing and if you've read 'Wish' some of my issues with Michonne and Rick being together are mentioned. Don't get me wrong, I've read some fabulous Rick and Michonne stories on Fanfiction, but I think Michonne and Daryl are the better pairing. IN MY OPINION. Personally, I think the actors who play those parts are better than the one that plays Rick. Again, IN MY OPINION.**

 **Some of the characters mentioned may be OOC, because I stopped watching. I haven't kept up but when new characters popped up in other stories I checked them out a little. I've mostly finished this story and I'm going to. I like to finish what I start. And it gives me something to do until the new season of 'Jessica Jones' and 'Stranger Things' are released on Netflix. Those bastards on Syfy canceled 'Dark Matter'.**

 **Reading this, keep in mind how people would change after being...safe. Not having to worry trying to survive day to day. So some TF members may seem OOC. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcomed. Bashing? Take it on down the road. I'm not making any money on this. I don't own any of TWD characters, just my OC's. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

Michonne was feeling stifled and needed to get out of this place. She was the one that pushed Rick to come here, they did need to be somewhere. This place? These people? She hadn't been lying to Sasha the other day when she said she was killing walkers for herself. This place was making her weak.

She did smile when she saw her friend in his constable uniform walk outside the house they shared. She smirked at him.

"What?" he asked as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably on the porch.

"Just trying to get used to the clean cut look," she aswered.

"Yeah. Me, too." He shifted, nodded to her and left to do his rounds. She knew he'd go by Jessie Anderson's house and she frowned. She didn't think he should get involved with a married woman, but it was his life. She, like everyone else in their group, had suffered losses. Who was she to judge after the things she'd done? They'd all done?

She watched Carol as she walked around dressed in her 'PTA' clothes, as Daryl called them. He was having a hard time. They all were. Except Rick and Carol. They took to this place like ducks to water. She'd never been a Stepford Wife before and she couldn't do it now.

* * *

Daryl walked out on the porch of the house he was livin' with Rick, Michonne, Carl, Carol and Judith, and took a seat with his back against the railing. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and blew smoke out of his nose. He couldn't breathe here. Hell, he'd grown up in a single wide in a trashy trailer park with a drunk, abusive father, a mother who didn't know her own son was missing before she killed herself in a fire and a drug addicted older brother. That he'd had to kill after the Governor let him turn.

He nodded his head as 'Chonne sat beside him.

"Dixon," she greeted in her soft voice.

"Michonne."

They sat in silence and watched the people of Alexandria go about their day. Their boring day looked like to Daryl. He agreed these people were weak, but 'Chonne was right. They needed to not be out there. But in here? He felt like he was suffocating. They needed to be armed, ready to kill walkers. Or the next Governor. Deanna Monroe was clueless. Useless ass politicians. He and his old man could agree on that.

He stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she raised her voice a little.

"Out. Can't breathe in here," he muttered and headed toward the gate. He felt it when she fell into step beside him.

"Company?" she asked. From the tone of her voice it wouldn't matter if he wanted it or not he was getting it.

When got to the armory he pulled his bike out and had Spencer open the gate. He got on, waited for Michonne, started it and they left.

* * *

"She's not listenin', Glenn. She thinks she's givin' us too much power," Maggie spit the word out.

"We're sitting ducks here, Maggie," Glenn reiterated.

"I know. Hell, she still mentions the fact she let us carry knives inside the gates. Sometimes I wanna take her out there, for an hour, and leave her on her own. Her and Reg. I understand she doesn't really know what it's like out there, but shit," Maggie huffed as she sat on their sofa.

It still felt strange, in some ways, to be away from the group. Even though they were near each other. They were always together at the prison. After the Governor and finding everyone again she wanted to stay together. After Beth she didn't want to be around anyone. Now? It was starting to hurt. She needed her family. She needed to be near them. Even Abraham. Asshole though he was sometimes, he kinda grew on her.

She was tryin' so hard to fit in here and she felt like she was dying. Glenn felt it, too, even though they didn't talk about it. Except Rick and Carol. She shook her head.

"What?" Glenn laid down and pulled her next to him.

"Rick. Spendin' time with Jessie Anderson," she said.

"Yeah. Not good spending time with a married woman," he agreed.

"It's not just that, Glenn. She wouldn't last two minutes out there. I woulda thought Rick had better sense."

"I thought he liked Michonne," he told her.

"Me, too. Not sure if Michonne likes him. She's hard to read sometimes."

"They'd be a force together. The power couple of Alexandria. Next to Deanna and Reg and me and you."

Maggie laughed. "Power couple?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Deanna thinks she's giving too much power," Glenn drawled.

Maggie kissed him. "I feel real powerful right now."

Glenn raised his eyebrows before he pushed her off of him and stood up. "Let's go be powerful," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down before holding out his hand.

She took it and used it to pull herself up. "Let's go be powerful. Loudly."

* * *

"Soldiers?" Deanna asked Tobin.

"Soldiers. Army. They're dressed in fatigues. They look rough, Deanna," Tobin said.

"How many?"

"Twenty."

Deanna looked at her husband. "We should talk to them," Reg suggested.

"I'll, we'll come with you," Deanna and Reg stood up.

Tobin had been right. They did look rough. Not as rough as Rick's group but close.

"Hello. I'm Deanna Monroe and I'm in charge of Alexandria," she introduced herself.

One of the soldiers, an older white man who was taller than she was by a foot stood at attention and saluted.

"Lieutenant Daniels, ma'am. Twenty ninth infantry out of Fort Meade, Mrs. Monroe," he introduced himself.

"It's Congresswoman Monroe, Lieutenant."

"My apologies, ma'am. I wasn't aware any of the government survived this outbreak. We weren't sure anyone had to be honest, Congresswoman."

"Have you been on the base all this time?" Deanna asked him.

"We have. We had to kill, this is going to sound bad, ma'am, but we had to kill some our fellow soldiers. After they turned. These are all the men I have left. We started to run low on food and I decided we should head for DC. If there was a safe place it would be in the nation's capital." The Lieutenant grimaced. "We were surprised there wasn't. We found this place by following an armed group."

Deanna took a step back. "An armed group?"

"Twenty to twenty five people dressed in civilian clothes carrying automatic weapons and driving SUV's. Until we get the lay of the land I did not engage." Lieutenant Daniels Lieutenant Daniels narrowed his eyes. "Are you aware, ma'am, there's a pit not far from here with a large population of the undead?"

"What?" Reg questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. We found out the hard way. Almost lost a few of my men. The armed group didn't come from here. Maybe neighbors going to deal with them?" he inquired.

"We don't have any neighbors and we certainly didn't know about a pit with walkers," Deanna protested.

"Walkers?"

"The undead," Deanna stated.

"Yes, ma'am. Good name."

"I'd like to see this pit," Deanna told the man.

"We'd like to take you, Congresswoman, but we ran out of gas about half a mile back."

"We have cars with gas. Will you show us?"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted her again.

Fifteen minutes later Deanna stood with Reg, Lieutenant Daniels and Corporal Spicer, a young white man, near the edge of a pit.

"How many?" Deanna looked at Daniels.

"Hard to tell, ma'am. Possible a hundred or so," Spicer answered.

"Ma'am, we were going to ask for some news and assistance from your settlement," Daniels told her.

"There is no news. And we'd be happy to offer any assistance we can," Deanna offered.

"A place to stay? The armed group didn't look…friendly. When we got to DC we ran into some not so friendly people," he raised his eyebrows.

"DC?" Reg raised his eyebrows.

"DC, sir. They engaged us first, sir. We're sworn to protect the United States and its citizens. We didn't like firing back but they fired upon us first," Daniels frowned.

"Deanna, it's right in our back yard," Reg whispered to her after they walked a few feet away from the Lieutenant and his subordinate.

"Rick and his group?" she suggested quietly.

"Deanna," he chided.

"They're not happy in Alexandria. Rick wasn't happy. He thinks we should have guns," she hissed.

"If we allow the soldiers to stay, Deanna, will they want to carry guns?" Reg asked.

Deanna looked at Daniels and Spicer. "I'd feel safer if they did."

"We should find out his experience."

Half an hour later Deanna and Reg were seated in their living room interviewing Daniels.

"We just got back from Iraq six months before this started. The army had us on standby to go back and help with the outbreak. Virus. We never got orders to leave. Base Commander Jenkins lost contact with the Pentagon. We hunkered down and tried to wait it out. We had some breaches of the fences and soldiers got bit or scratched and we had to kill them. Some just died and came back. Up until a month ago it my platoon was the only one left on the base. Supplies ran low and I decided to try and get to DC. Someone in the government had to have made it. When we got there? Wall to wall of undead. We ran into a large well-armed group that started shooting at us. We returned fire. I'm not happy to say we killed some of them. The rest ran off. I lost a lot of my men. The nineteen with me are all that's left. We'd been on the road for a few weeks when we saw another well-armed group a mile from here. We waited them out. Then we saw the pit. Then we saw walls. We came here, ma'am," he finished.

"It's troubling. The news of another armed group close to us," Deanna exhaled.

"I imagine so. You would think during this time people would be rallying together. To survive," Daniels shook his head sadly.

Deanna inwardly sighed with relief. "Yes, they should. Lieutenant Daniels, I'd like to welcome you and your troops to Alexandria. I've always been a supporter, my family, has been a supporter, to our troops."

"Thank you, Congresswoman," Daniels smiled.

"As a rule, I don't allow weapons to be carried inside the walls," Deanna told him.

"It's a good rule, Congresswoman. Most people aren't soldiers. We are. I believe we should be an exception."

Deanna and Reg shared a look. "Congresswoman, you seemed surprised by what I told you, and what you saw today. At the very least you should have a watch. The armed group may come back and Alexandria could be attacked. I'm not saying the group would do it, they may do it. My platoon and I didn't do anything but try and talk those people in DC. There are a lot of factors we don't know. It could be how people operate now. Which is sad," he sighed. "I agree. People shouldn't walk around with weapons but you need some kind of security here, Congresswoman. I'm not trying to tell you how to run Alexandria, but make you see how it is out there."

"Reg and I will talk about it. We do have a group that's been out there. I reluctantly allowed them access to their knives."

"Ma'am, I don't think it's a good idea. But Alexandria is your community."

"Watch. We will take you up on your offer for watch," she said.

"I'll get you set up with some houses in the back. You'll have to leave your guns with Olivia. She'll come by and tell you how our pantry system works," Reg stood.

"Thank you, Congresswoman. Mr. Monroe. We'll get settled. Move them out, Corporal," Daniels saluted the Congresswoman before barking the order to his subordinate.

"Let's go, people," Corporal Spicer told the troops.

When they exited the house Deanna saw Michonne and Daryl walk over.

"You have a problem," Michonne said to Deanna and Reg.

"Walkers in a pit. Not far from here," Daryl said.

"You need to tell everyone, Deanna," Michonne advised.

Deanna and Reg shared a look. "No, I don't, Michonne. I won't have widespread panic in Alexandria. Lieutenant Daniels, this is Michonne and Daryl Dixon. They're part of the group I told you of earlier. Reg, can you get them situated?" she requested.

"Of course. This way. We'll drop your weapons off first," Reg smiled and led the twenty people away from his house. Deanna turned and entered her house again while Michonne and Daryl followed her. When they entered the living room she gestured to one of the sofas.

"I don't have to tell the residents anything, Michonne. This is my community. As it happens Lieutenant Daniels took Reg and I to the quarry and he showed me. He also told me of an armed group he'd seen near here." Deanna sat back. "You're not surprised."

"By the walkers in the quarry, not the armed group," Michonne confirmed.

"Why you don't have a lot walkers around here," Daryl added.

"Really? How so?"

"At the prison they was always at the fences. Almost brought 'em down," he muttered.

"We ran into our own problems, Deanna. At the prison and while we were on the road. It's why we want our weapons back. Armed group?" she raised her eyebrows at Deanna.

"The Lieutenant and his platoon are our new residents. He's recommended we start a watch. We're doing it. I'd like for what you've told me to remain quiet for now. Lieutenant Daniels is in charge of it." Deanna stood up.

Michonne and Daryl did the same. After they stepped outside and Deanna closed her door she turned to them. "I will inform every one of the walkers in the quarry how I see fit. We've been sheltered here. We're not used to seeing or hearing of things like this." Deanna huffed out a breath at the look on Daryl's face. "This is my community, Mr. Dixon. I won't have you or Michonne causing wide spread panic in Alexandria. I won't. Lieutenant Daniels is an experienced combat veteran. I'm sure he'll come up with a plan."

* * *

"Are you going to the party?" Michonne asked Daryl as he was near the door to their house.

"Nah. Didn't go to ours. Why would I go to this one?" he sneered. It had been a few days and Deanna still hadn't said anything about the walkers in the pit.

Michonne raised her eyebrows.

"Aaron and Eric. Goin' over there," he admitted.

"Want company?"

Daryl shrugged and walked outside. Michonne quickly followed him.

"Michonne?" Aaron asked after he opened the door.

"Is it alright?" she questioned quietly.

Aaron stepped back with a sheepish look on his face. "Sure. Sorry. I thought you would have gone. To the party," he elaborated as Eric came from the back of the house on crutches.

"Why?" she gave him a look.

"You're one of the constables. Aren't you?" Eric questioned.

"No. I was let go. Daniels didn't think a woman should be doing the job," she replied.

"What?" Daryl gaped at her.

"Deanna told me Daniels didn't think a woman should be a constable," she repeated. "She told me today."

"That's bullshit," Daryl snarled.

Michonne shrugged her shoulder. "Not in a party mood."

Aaron walked further inside, got Eric settled on the sofa and sat down. He motioned to the other chairs and waited until they sat.

"Did you want something to drink? We have wine or scotch," he offered.

"Scotch," she requested.

"Me, too," Daryl nodded. "That's bullshit, Michonne."

"I know."

Eric shook his head. "It doesn't sound like Deanna," he commented.

"I guess some of the men here don't think I should be a constable. They went to Daniels and complained. He told Deanna," she explained as she took the scotch from Aaron.

Aaron wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't sound like anyone here," he said after he gave Daryl his scotch, Eric his wine and sat down again. "Except Pete Anderson."

Michonne took a sip and sat back in the chair. "It doesn't matter. Deanna said she'd find something else for me."

"Should recruit. With us," Daryl told her.

"That would be great," Aaron smiled.

"Might a been Aiden," Daryl suggested.

Eric laughed. "No. It wasn't Aiden. He thinks she's the seriously sexy constable."

Daryl glared at him. "She threatened to kick his ass," he reminded him.

"Why he was following her around. He thought she looked good in her uniform." At Daryl's look he sighed. "Daryl, I'm a gay man, in love with my partner, but I can see Michonne is a beautiful woman."

Michonne smiled a small smile. "Thank you. It's been a while since someone called me beautiful. Usually they were full of shit."

"If a gay man says you're beautiful, you're beautiful," Aaron gestured with is wine glass in her direction.

"I don't know you well, but I think you are beautiful. The outside," Eric grinned at her.

"Rick know?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know," she sipped.

Daryl muttered something about housewives.

"Ah, the hot non romance between Rick and Jessie?" Eric laughed again. At the looks he received he shut up.

"Sorry. We heard. About kiss on the cheek at your party." Aaron frowned. "I'm surprised Rick let Jessie give him a haircut. I tried to bring him and his group to a nice place to stay and he punched me."

"Why?" Michonne questioned.

"He let some strange person stand behind him. I thought he was too paranoid for something along those lines." He paused. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. It was, I thought, unusual. We've talked about it," Aaron nodded to Eric.

"Let's talk about something else. What do you think of the soldiers?" Eric changed the topic.

"Don't know. Good, I guess," Daryl said.

"I don't like them. Personal bias," Michonne admitted.

"I'm sure. Daryl's right. You should recruit with us. Well, them." Eric pointed to Daryl and Aaron. "I have another four weeks in this cast."

Aaron nodded in agreement. "A woman. A black woman. Yes, you should. It will show future residents we're accepting."

Michonne shot him a glare.

"Oops. I phrased it badly," Aaron hunched his shoulders.

"Michonne, I'm not a black woman but I am a gay man. I know what discrimination feels like. We didn't mean anything bad by it. In case you haven't noticed there aren't too many minorities here. We want a good solid community with people from all walks of life. White, black, Asian, gay, straight, religious, nonreligious. You would think people would look passed their prejudices now. Especially now. It won't happen. It'll make people dig in more," Eric stressed.

She sat back. "True. I'll recruit with you."

"Eric does most of the talking," Aaron grimaced. "Obviously I'm suffering from 'foot in mouth' disease."

She huffed out a laugh.


	2. Chapter Two

Maggie stomped in her house and flopped on the sofa of their living room. Glenn was out on a run and she wondered how long that would last. When Deanna told her that Corporal Spicer was going to be her assistant she stood in shock. Deanna also informed her Lieutenant Daniels had suggested they start putting in gardens and she wanted Maggie to be in charge. Maggie had stood there wide eyed and agreed. Maggie did think they needed to have some sort of food source other than runs, like what they'd had in the prison.

What had pissed her off was it took someone else to tell her for Deanna to listen. Daniels was just as much of an outsider as she was. She had experience out there. He'd been stayin' on his base. He and the soldiers hadn't left until recently. She was sitting, stewing, about the situation when Glenn ran in.

"We gotta go to the infirmary. Tara was hurt, Noah and Aiden killed," he huffed out.

Maggie stood up. "What?" she raised her voice as she and Glenn ran to the infirmary. When they got there Pete was looking at Tara and Deanna was crying.

"We got trapped in the warehouse. Aiden started firing and hit one of the walkers inside. It had grenades on its clothes. It blew up and he was pinned to the wall with a piece of metal. I tried to get him off. When the walkers got bad he told us to go. We ran and got trapped in one of those revolving doors. Nicholas, the ass, he killed Noah. Instead of letting me figure out how we'd get out he shoved his way inside. Noah ended up in the parking lot full of walkers."

"You said the walker had grenades?" Daniels asked him quietly.

"I think it was a soldier. It had fatigues on," Glenn replied.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rick stomped inside and headed for Pete. Pete backed up a little.

"Maybe. Head wounds can be tricky."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" a young Hispanic man walked inside and saluted Daniels.

"At ease, Corporal Vasquez. Please assist Dr. Anderson with the patient," Daniels pointed to Tara.

"Tara. Her name's Tara," Glenn told the man as he moved Pete out of the way.

"You can't do that. I'm the doctor here," Pete protested.

"Dr. Anderson, have you been drinking this morning?" Daniels asked.

Pete scowled. "It's none of your business," he snarled.

"It is my business. The safety of the residents is my business. You were at the welcoming party the Congresswoman had for us, weren't you? She turned all safety concerns over to me and my platoon. A drunk doctor, trying to assist a badly injured woman, who was trying to help this community, is my concern. Vasquez has medical knowledge. He can help," Daniels retorted.

"Deanna, you can't let him."

"Shut up, Pete. My brother died on that run. We don't have time for your shit right now," Spencer yelled at him. "I'm taking my parent's home, Lieutenant Daniels. We'd like to be left alone." Spencer helped his father with his mother. Deanna was sobbing and could barely walk. As soon as they were gone Daniels whirled to Pete.

"Dr. Anderson, don't you ever do that again. She lost her son and you're going to whine about drinking and looking at patients?" he yelled.

"I'm a doctor. What's he?" Pete scornfully asked as he pointed to Vasquez, who was working on Tara.

"He's the best damn field medic I've ever had the pleasure of working with. Your pansy ass wouldn't have lasted five minutes on the battlefield. He's a doctor, too."

"Michigan State, class of two thousand nine, Dr. Anderson," Vasquez rolled his eyes. "Without equipment, Lieutenant, I'd say she has a concussion. Head wounds bleed a lot," he grimaced at Glenn. "I recommend an IV drip, Dr. Anderson," Vasquez sneered, "to keep her hydrated. Sir."

"Do you concur, Dr. Anderson?" Daniels turned his cold brown eyes in Pete's direction.

"We don't have those," Pete admitted.

"Set her up, Vasquez. You and Dr. Anderson can take shifts watching her," Daniels ordered.

"Yes, sir," Vasquez saluted and left.

"She'll be alright?" Glenn asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Rhee. Can you tell me a little more of what happened out there?" Daniels requested.

Rick was fuming when they left the clinic. "These people," he swore.

"She'll be fine, Rick. I trust Daniels over Pete," Maggie snarled.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn were at Rick and Michonne's house later that night. "I can't believe it. Aiden was a dick, but he did try and save us at the end," Glenn said sadly.

"Hanging a walker because it killed his friends? Stupid, Glenn," Maggie huffed out.

"It was stupid. And gone. He and Nicholas were pissed. Leaving with music on? Getting Noah killed? Tara injured? I'm never going on a run with him again."

Michonne hummed a noise as she sat on the sofa with Judith.

"Where's Rick?" Maggie asked.

"Jessie Anderson's house probably," she answered.

Glenn shook his head. "Why? Shouldn't he be here?"

Michonne looked up. "Should he? He's keeping her safe from Pete."

"You heard, too?" Maggie gasped.

"Yep. Since I was relieved of my constable duties nothing to do but listen to the gossip."

"That sucks. It probably was Pete that complained," Maggie ground out.

"It doesn't matter now," she commented quietly.

"I'm not Deanna's assistant anymore. I forgot to tell you with all that was going on," Maggie huffed out.

"What? Why?" Glenn turned to her in shock.

"Seems Corporal Spicer is more qualified. I am in charge of getting some gardens started."

"Huh," Michonne said.

"That sucks, Maggie," Glenn commiserated.

"We're getting gardens. It only took another outsider to tell her we needed gardens," she snarled.

* * *

"That's bullshit, Abraham. You've seen combat," Rosita yelled at him two days later.

"Didn't matter, Rosita. I'm not with them," he said calmly as he drank the bottle of scotch he'd taken from the pantry.

"Have you told Rick?"

Abraham rolled his eyes. "I'm not crying to Rick about not carrying a gun, Rosita. He's not my father."

"He's the leader," she retorted.

"Not my leader. I followed him, sure. We came here. Not sure if it was the right decision."

"We needed to be off the road, Abraham. We've been going since this first started."

"Look where we ended up. Think the road would be better than here," he told her.

* * *

"What? You can't do that!" Sasha yelled at the soldier at the front gate.

"I can, ma'am. No more going outside for civilians until the investigation is complete," the soldier, Sasha saw his last name was Jackson, told her.

"I'm going to see Deanna," she threatened.

"Go ahead, ma'am."

"Sasha, don't you have anything else to do? My brother is dead and my parents are devastated. Lieutenant Daniels is taking care of things. Go away," Spencer yelled as he slammed the door in her face.

Sasha's mouth fell open and she stomped away. To nowhere. She saw Maggie, Michonne and Glenn in some of the yards, turning soil.

"We can't go outside," she yelled.

"Yep. No outside for civilians. No guns unless they're soldiers," Glenn recited from the list of rules that had gone up that morning.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasha asked Maggie. "I thought you were Deanna's assistant?"

Maggie frowned. "Now I'm not. Corporal Spicer is."

"Why aren't you patrolling? With Rick?" Sasha noticed Michonne in her regular clothes.

"I'm not a constable any longer. Someone doesn't think it's a good position for a woman," she huffed out.

"What?"

"Someone complained to Daniels," was all she offered.

"Who?"

"He didn't say, Sasha. Just leave it," Michonne growled.

"What does Rick say?"

"He'd find out who and take care of it," she answered.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I don't like them," Sasha grumbled.

"You'd be in good company here. We don't like them either," Maggie said as she stood up.

"The Alexandrians love them," Glenn snorted.

"They're idiots," Sasha sneered.

"Hey," Tara waved as she walked over with a smile. She'd been released from the clinic and went back to the house she shared with Eugene, Abraham and Rosita. "What are you doing?"

"Gardens. Daniels thinks we need gardens," Maggie repeated.

"Good idea. Didn't you tell her that?" Tara looked at Maggie.

"I did. I'm not in fatigues," Maggie grimaced.

"He's creepy. All of them," Tara whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Michonne looked up.

"He's creepy." She nodded her head at the soldiers that were passing by. "Like he's watching us or something."

Michonne stood up and watched as the soldiers walked away. She turned to Tara and raised her eyebrows.

"It does. You think I'm being paranoid? Vasquez was nice, better than Pete. I don't know. When he looked at me he freaked me out," she explained.

"Michonne?" Glenn stopped and looked at her.

"You're being paranoid," she agreed and went back to work.

* * *

"It's with a heavy heart I stand here and announce the death of one of our residents. Pete Anderson. Pete was killed tripping over a tree root while assisting Corporal Vasquez outside the walls. Heath, Scott and Annie, our run team, had an encounter with some bandits while with Lieutenant Daniels's soldiers three days ago as they were showing the soldiers how we accomplished things doing runs. The soldiers, Heath, Scott and Annie were separated. After an exhaustive search their whereabouts are unknown. Our thoughts and prayers go out to Jessie and her boys. We hope and pray Heath, Scott and Annie return safely," Deanna announced sorrowfully four days later.

"Who're Heath, Scott and Annie?" Sasha looked at Mrs. Miller.

"Oh, Deanna had two run teams. Heath, Scott and Annie did runs for food and other items. She just let Aiden dabble. He wasn't very good. Everyone that went out with him, except Nicholas, died. Except this last time," she whispered.

Sasha frowned and glared at Deanna's retreating back. "Bitch," she hissed.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing Mrs. Miller," she faced the woman.

* * *

"Not allowed to recruit?" Eric yelled at his boyfriend.

"After what happened with Heath, Scott and Annie, Deanna said it would be better if we didn't recruit for a while. Until the area was clear. I guess Daniels is sending out some patrols," Aaron said.

Daryl scoffed. When the rule went up that civilians weren't allowed outside, except for jobs, he'd been pissed. Then he remembered he recruited and could leave. Until now. They hadn't gone out since the soldiers came.

"Did you ask about curfew?" Eric raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. It's ridiculous and I told her that. We're adults. I think we understand the dangers," Aaron huffed out. "No lights after eight. I guess more walkers are showing up and Daniels and his men don't want to chance killing them in the dark. Which makes sense, Eric."

"It does but they can't see through the walls, Aaron," Eric argued back.

"I told her that, too. Deanna's insistent that he knows what he's doing," Aaron raised his voice.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "He don't know shit."

"I agree with you," Aaron settled back against the sofa. "He knows some. Enough to kill walkers. Enough to start a watch. Enough to get gardens going."

"Anyone could do that, Aaron. We did it at the prison," Daryl retorted.

"He's scary," Eric said.

"What? He's a dick, not scary," Aaron refuted.

Eric shrugged. "I think he's scary. Something's not right with him. Or the rest."

* * *

Rosita found Abraham in their darkened living room. It had been two days of curfew so far and she was sick of it. Walkers couldn't see through the walls.

"You okay, Abraham?" she asked quietly.

"Fine as frog's hair, Rosita," he returned just as quietly.

"More rules went up today," she commented as she sat near him. She'd moved out of their room and was sleeping in another. She didn't know what happened but since they got here she felt more alone than when they were on the road. She missed, damn it, sleeping in one house.

"Saw."

"I don't think we should stay here," she whispered.

* * *

"Maps? I think so, Michonne," Eric answered from his position at the kitchen table. He only had another two weeks and the cast was coming off. He couldn't wait. "What of?"

"The coast," she answered.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "The Atlantic coast?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No reason. Something to do. My garden schedule was posted. I thought I'd spend some time with Carl going over geography. He's not learning it in school."

"Right," he drawled. "Check the book case in the living room. I think we put the atlas there. It's a United States atlas."

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Carl took a glass of water over to the table and sat down.

"Looking at a map," Michonne answered. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you," he grinned.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Have you seen your dad?"

"Right, Michonne. Dad's at Jessie's. Ever since Pete died he's been spending time with her. Not with his kids," Carl snorted.

"I'm sorry, Carl. I've been distracted. I haven't spent much time with you, either," she apologized.

"Yes, you have. You're here. Daryl's here. My dad's not here. You help me with the little bit of homework I have. You and Daryl make sure me and Judy eat. Dad comes home, eats and leaves again. When he's patrolling he walks around, spends time with Jessie and her kids. Ron's still not in school." He looked at his half empty water glass. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Carl."

"I don't like it here. I did when we first came. Now I don't."

"Why?"

Carl shrugged. "All those rules. Jessie Anderson and her kids."

"She's having a hard time, Carl," Michonne said.

"So what, Michonne? We had a hard time until we got here. You think she knows what the hell it's like on there? We've lost so many people. She lost her asshole husband. He was a drunk and he beat her," Carl yelled.

"Carl. How did you hear that?"

"Mrs. Miller. Mrs. Neidermeyer. They think I'm a kid. They whisper."

"Carl, you shouldn't eavesdrop," she scolded.

Carl rolled his eyes. "And they say it's a good thing dad's always over there. He's a better role model than Pete ever was." Carl's voice cracked at the end.

Michonne sat back in her chair. "You want me to talk to your dad?"

"You think it'll do any good? Ever since we got here he's been…weird."

"It's been weird for all of us, Carl," she admitted.

"Not you. Except for losing your job, which is stupid, you're the same," he insisted. He stood up. "Forget it. I'm going to bed." He put his glass in the sink and left the room.

"Did you hear?" she asked quietly.

Daryl walked in and sat across from her. "Yeah. Was in the living room."

"You have something to tell me?" she asked as she got up and brought the bottle of scotch and two glasses to the table. She poured some in both and pushed one across to him.

"Rick, Carol and me were gonna take over," he disclosed before he sipped his own drink.

"What?" she questioned loudly.

"I told 'em it was dumb. We should give this place a chance," Daryl defended himself.

"Mm. I think Daniels beat you to it," she bit out after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I think Daniels beat you to it, Daryl," she snapped. She took a sip and calmed down. "Did Deanna ever say anything to you about the walkers in the quarry?"

"No. Not since we told her."

"I asked, Daryl. She told me Daniels took care of them."

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't believe Daniels."

"Why?"

"Tara's right. He's creepy. All the rules. It's starting to feel like Woodbury."

"Why you have the map?" he pointed his glass at it. "You leavin'?"

"I am. By myself," she pointed her glass at him. "I don't expect anyone to follow me."

"That's dumb, Michonne," Daryl told her.

"Is it? I lived in Woodbury for a few weeks. I imagine this is how the Governor did it. No going outside. No carrying weapons. Curfew. He's smart. Daniels. Playing on the fears of the Alexandrians. Like the Governor." She took a breath, let it out and sipped her drink. "A new rule came out today. At eight o'clock everyone is to be in their homes. After eight no one on the streets of Alexandria. They're starting night patrols."

"Huh," Daryl muttered. "Think he'll do fights? With walkers?"

Michonne shook her head. "No. He won't do that. He'll schedule everything and everyone. I got my garden schedule. You got yours." Michonne stood up, grabbed a paper, sat down and pushed it over to him.

"You shittin' me?" Daryl asked as he looked at it.

"No."

"You tell Rick?" he looked up.

"When, Daryl? When am I supposed to tell him? He's with Jessie. Or patrolling."

Daryl glared at the paper in front of him. "Fuck that. I ain't doin' it."

"If you don't you're banished," she said. "That rule came out today, too."

"What?"

"If you don't work your schedule or break any of the other rules you're banished."

"That's bullshit, Michonne," Daryl yelled.

"Be quiet. Judith is asleep. I know it's bullshit. The rule doesn't say you'll be banished, just punished. Banishment is an option."

"Fuck," Daryl huffed out.

"Why I'm leaving. The Alexandrians don't mind. I don't mind doing it. It's important and I don't have anything else to do outside of Carl and Judith. I don't like being threatened. I would like you to stay. Help with the kids."

"Should take 'em with us," Daryl suggested.

"No, Daryl, we're not taking them on the road. You're not going, either. Just me. You should stay. It might get better. I won't live like this," she slapped her palm on the table.

"You can't decide for me, Michonne," Daryl scowled.

"I can. If you follow me I'll kill you," she threatened.

Daryl stood up and leaned across the table. "I'd like to see you try."

Michonne followed suit. "Don't think I won't do it, Daryl. Those kids need you."


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey? Everything alright?" Rick asked. He'd come in the door and heard loud voices. When he walked in the kitchen he saw Daryl and Michonne leaning into each other across the table with scowls on their faces.

"Fine, Rick. Everything's fine. Just a difference of opinion on where we are in Virginia," Michonne answered.

"That why you got the map?" he pointed at it.

"Yeah. Why we got the map," Daryl agreed.

They sat down. "How's Jessie?" Michonne asked.

"Fine, I guess. It's hard. Loosing a spouse. Carl still up?"

"He said he was going to bed," Michonne offered.

Rick looked between his two friends. The scowls were still on their faces but he decided to stay out of it. "Alright. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night, Rick," Daryl acknowledged.

When they heard his door close Daryl poured them more scotch. "They need you, too, Michonne."

"They do, but I can't stay here."

"Where you goin'?"

"There's a small island near the Outer Banks in North Carolina. It's not on all the maps."

"Then how do you know about it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I took a vacation to the Outer Banks once. When I was there I was told they were just starting to build a small boutique hotel. It was going to cater to the very wealthy. Bill Gates, Rupert Murdoch wealthy. I saw boats loaded with construction supplies. It was close to Cape Lookout National Park."

"On this map?"

"Here," she pushed it across the table. "It's called Lumbee Island. It's small. Only ten miles across. It takes an hour to get to the mainland."

"Smart. Goin' to an island."

"It is. This was years ago. The hotel may not have been finished. From what I remember there were only a few families that lived there."

"Not big. Ten miles across and an hour to get to the mainland?"

"It's small enough I could clear it myself. If the hotel catered to the wealthy I can't imagine they were vacationing when this happened."

"When we leavin'?"

"I'm leaving soon. I'm talking to Rick about the kids."

"You tellin' him what you're doin?" Daryl cut her off.

"No. I'm telling you. You can tell him if you want. After I leave." Michonne sagged in her chair. "Daryl, I don't want you to come with me. I don't want anyone to come with me. This is for me. Everyone else is safe. And happy."

"I'm not," he retorted.

* * *

"She borrowed our atlas?" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"She said she was going to work on Carl's geography," Eric answered skeptically.

"You don't believe her?"

"No. I don't. She wanted it for a purpose."

"Why?"

"I think she's finding another place," Eric ventured.

Aaron sat back on the sofa with his wine. "I'd like to go with her. New rules came out today, Eric."

"I heard. From Mrs. Childress. Banishment could be considered? This isn't Deanna, Aaron."

"It's Deanna now, Eric."

"Is it? Or is it Daniels?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know. She never leaves. He could tell her anything and she'd believe him. After Aiden," he trailed off.

"Right. After Aiden. I feel bad for Deanna, Aaron, but Aiden was an idiot. Hell, we'd have to believe anything Daniels said because we're never allowed to leave. Those armed groups? He could be telling the truth he could be lying. We'd never know."

Aaron looked troubled as he got up to answer the knock at the door. "Lights out, Aaron," one of the soldiers pointed to his watch.

"Right. Sorry," he apologized before he shut the door. He turned off the light and made his way back to the sofa. "I guess I should talk to Michonne."

"They dropped your garden schedule off. You work at eight. Same as she does." Eric paused. "Be careful, Aaron."

Aaron let out a small laugh. "You're making this out to be a clandestine meeting, Eric. Why would anyone care?"

"I think Daniels killed Pete, Heath, Scott and Annie. I think he takes care of people he thinks are troublemakers. Haven't you noticed the patrols inside the walls? Not just Rick. The soldiers walk around. Not with guns, but in groups. Like they're watching us."

"I didn't notice," Aaron admitted.

"I don't have anything to do but watch. Like I'm Jimmy Stewart in 'Rear Window'. And the soldiers give me the creeps. It's like we're living in a police state with all the rules. They don't talk to us. Any of the residents. Just walk and watch."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "You're making mountains out of mole hills. Stop watching 'Rear Window'," he smiled at his boyfriend.

Eric sighed. "Be careful, Aaron."

"Come on, move over. I'm not chancing taking you up the stairs. In the dark," he kissed him. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Everything alright over here?" Corporal Spicer asked Aaron as he headed in Michonne's direction.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're not done with your row," Spicer pointed out.

"Ah, you're right. I was going to ask Michonne over for dinner," Aaron improvised.

"Aren't you gay?" Spicer questioned.

"I am. What does that have to do with anything? We're friends," Aaron retorted.

"Wait until break," Spicer directed before he left.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Maggie hissed to Aaron at break.

"I don't know, but talk about the garden," Aaron advised as a few soldiers appeared by the water.

"It looks good, Aaron," Glenn interjected.

"I guess it's like riding a bike. I did some gardening when we were in Africa," Aaron smiled at them.

"You'll have to have dinner with us sometime. I'd love to hear about it. I never left Georgia until we came here," Maggie smiled back.

"We had some adventures. I'm sure they'd bore you."

"Break's over," Spicer walked by. "Maggie knows how important this is."

"I do. I'm still in charge, Spicer," she countered.

"Uh, no you're not, Maggie. I thought Congresswoman Monroe told you. She decided my efficiency would be better suited to heading the gardens." He frowned. "Judging by the look on your face she didn't. I'll have Lieutenant Daniels talk to you," he said as he walked away quickly.

"What the hell?" Glenn glared at the man's retreating back.

* * *

"Something going on over there," Rosita nodded her head in the direction of where Maggie, Glenn and Aaron were standing. She, Abraham, Tara, Eugene and a few of the other Alexandrians were in another yard digging it up for more gardens.

"Huh," Tara stood up and leaned on her shovel.

"Hey, guys, break's over," Corporal Appleton came over with a smile on his face. "I'd like to get most of this yard tilled today."

Rosita glared at him before getting back to work.

"Dick," Tara muttered.

"What was that, Miss Chamblers?" Appleton walked near her.

"I said mother dick. It's a big yard," Tara shot back.

"Mother dick? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be cussing. You're right. It's a big yard. Put your nose to the grind stone and we'll have it done in no time," he cheered them on.

* * *

"Another rule went up today. No cursing in public," Rosita said over dinner the next day.

Tara ducked her head. "Sorry."

Abraham grunted. "Eugene moved out. Said Daniels made him a better deal."

"What?" Tara yelled. "He never told me."

"Told me when I was ordered," Abraham stressed, "to help him move his things to another house. Closer to Daniels. Eugene is now our resident scientist."

"What the fuck, Abraham?" Rosita yelled.

"They're staggering us. Our garden shifts," he added.

"Are you serious?" Tara yelled again.

"As a heart attack."

"Everyone?"

"Nope. Just us. An hour apart."

"Who's just us?" Rosita narrowed her eyes.

"Me, you, Tara, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Sasha. Got new schedules today. I start at six."

"Why the hell would Maggie do that?" Tara asked.

"She didn't. It was Spicer. He dropped them off personally. According to 'Congresswoman Monroe'," Abraham sneered, "Spicer is much more efficient and has been promoted to heading the gardens. This is one of his improvements."

"This is bullshit," Rosita shouted.

"I'm leaving. Come with me if you want. I'm not living here. I'd rather take my chances out there." Abraham stated.

"Did you tell Rick?" Tara questioned.

"Fuck Rick. He's still a constable. Nodded to me as I was shoveling dirt into the wheelbarrow. Didn't stop. Kept on walking."

* * *

"Mr. Grimes, you have a good group of people," Daniels said as Rick was offered a whiskey. "Jumped right on in. Couldn't wait to help with the gardens," he praised as he sat across from Rick in a chair. "After the complaint was lodged against her Michonne stepped up."

"You still won't tell me who did it?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Constable Grimes. This complaint was told to me in confidence."

"You're not a priest," Rick countered.

"I'm not, but I'm in charge of security. I took it to the Congresswoman and she agreed. We need to keep calm now, Mr. Grimes. My men have spotted the same armed group hovering around us."

"Where? We should take care of them. Before they come here," Rick leaned forward in his chair.

"I'm working on a plan, Constable Grimes. Trust me. After we had to leave the base I don't want to go out there again. No one does. I want to do this with as little loss of life as possible. We don't know how many there are. First rule of engagement. They could be scouts for a larger group."

"You need any help? My people and I."

Daniels held up his hand cutting him off. "I appreciate the offer, Constable, but I've got it covered. My men and I have experience. My platoon did a few tours in Iraq and Afghanistan." Daniels took a sip of whiskey. "I'm not sure if Congresswoman Monroe has talked to you or not, but you report to me now."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "No. She didn't."

"She feels the situation we're in calls for a unified front. All intelligence will filter through me. Any complaints? Something I should know about?"

"Nah. All quiet here. Not much goin' on."

"Good. Good. How's Mrs. Anderson holding up? I offered to have someone talk to her and her children. Psychological counseling."

"Didn't know you had a shrink," Rick noted.

"He didn't finish his degree, but Corporal Spicer is a man of many talents. She turned the offer down. She'd prefer to talk to you."

Rick grunted. "I…can understand her situation."

"I see. I won't pry."

Rick frowned. "Can I go now?"

"Of course. You, being a leader, understand how important morale is to a community. Any problems? You can come to me." Daniels stood up. "Oh. The rule about being in your home at eight doesn't apply to you. If Mrs. Anderson, or her children, need to speak with you, you should be available."

Rick made it to the door. "Right. Lieutenant."

* * *

"Where are we going to go, Glenn?" Maggie whispered in the dark.

"I don't know, Maggie, but we're not staying here. Rick? He doesn't have a clue what's going on," Glenn muttered.

"He does, Glenn. Deanna told me today. While she was explainin' why Spicer's more efficient than me," she huffed out. "She said Rick was fine with all the changes goin' on."

"You believed her? This is Rick we're talking about," Glenn said incredulously.

"I believed her. Why wouldn't I? He let some strange woman stand behind him with a weapon. He kissed that same woman on the cheek at our party. He kept goin' to that same woman's house. More now that Pete's dead. You even said he shouldn't get involved with a married woman. Hell, he all but lives with her," Maggie retorted.

Glenn sighed. "I stopped by to see Eric."

"How's he doin'?"

"Another week and he gets the cast off. He can't wait." Glenn paused. "He said Michonne borrowed an atlas."

"You think she's gonna leave?" Maggie questioned.

"I think we should have dinner," he suggested.

Sasha poked her head inside their room. "You guys decent?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Come on in," Maggie invited.

She came in and sat on the end of the bed. "I heard the whispers. What's going on?"

"Michonne asked for an atlas," Glenn repeated.

"Huh. You think she's going to leave? I am. I can't live here. Like this."

"We were just talkin' about it, Sasha," Maggie told her.

"All these rules. Bullshit."

"Eric also said he's been watching. Did any of you notice the soldiers doing patrol?"

"The rule went up telling us they were," Sasha countered.

"No. Before. He doesn't have anything to do but watch the comings and goings. He thinks they're following us," Glenn proffered.

"I don't think Michonne would be surprised," Maggie got out after a few minutes.

"Why?" Sasha looked toward where her voice was in the dark.

"That day with Tara? After she got out of the infirmary? Tara said the soldiers gave her the creeps. Like he was having us followed."

"This is stupid. We should just leave," Sasha blurted out.

"And go where, Sasha?"

"Wherever Michonne and Daryl think we should go," she replied.

"Not Rick?"

"Are you serious, Glenn? He seems to like it here. And the eight o'clock rule doesn't apply to him," she retorted.

"How do you know?"

"I was looking out my window and I saw him. He was talking to the soldiers," she informed them in a hard voice.

"Carol?"

"Fuck her. You see her out with us? She's with the older people. Making them cookies or something," she answered.

* * *

"I don't think we should do anymore, Carol. Daniels's starting to get suspicious," Rick said to her in the dark.

"Fuck him, Rick. He was never out there like we were. It'll be easier with him here. He's so focused on Deanna, being her toady, they'll never notice," she glared at him. "It's a good thing Pete's dead. One less complication. And with the special privilege you and I have, it'll be quick," Carol told him.

"You, too?"

"Yes. Daniels's just as stupid as Deanna. The older people like me. If they need help I'm allowed to leave and help them."

"Huh."

"It keeps up morale or some bullshit. Once Deanna steps down we'll have Daniels leave and get rid of some of these stupid rules. Gardens and watch are all we need. Idiot. He thinks walkers can see through walls," she sneered.

"You get stopped at the armory?"

"No. Who would look at me and see someone stealing guns?" she questioned.

"Alright. I need to tell Michonne."

"No. Or Daryl. Did you see how fast they just jumped right in to help? They want Alexandria to work out. And it will. Once Deanna steps down."

Rick didn't look convinced. "How many do you have?"

"Enough for most of us. I need a few more. Eugene, Tara and Rosita. We all need to be armed."

* * *

"Do it tomorrow, Spicer," Daniels ordered.

"Yes, sir. Did you want us to kill them?"

"No. Leave them out there. We lost how many getting here? They might make it." Daniels sat back in his chair. "It's unfortunate really. If Grimes and Peletier had come to me we wouldn't be splitting them up. I'd prefer Dixon and the others. Grimes is too much of a problem. He's also charismatic and his people would follow him." He sipped his scotch. "Still, he survived this long with his children. Grimes may have some use yet."

"Why don't we just kill Grimes?"

"I'd like to, but his death would cause too many issues. His people would definitely question what happened. Grimes is distracted with Jessie Anderson. Works in our favor, for the moment. With his his strongest fighters gone, he and Peletier would have to depend on the least strong of his group. Certainly no slouches, except Porter and Father Gabriel. Dixon, Michonne, Rhee, Greene, Williams and Ford. Spicer," Daniels looked up from his chair. "Make sure you impress upon Dixon and Michonne what would happen if we see them in the area. Mrs. Niedermeyer confided in me Michonne is particularly attached to Carl Grimes."

"Yes, sir. Spencer Monroe?" he asked.

Daniels took another sip. "A useful idiot right now. I'm afraid the Congresswoman will have to step down at one point. Make sure the rest of them are on the other side of the community. Dismissed."

Spicer saluted. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Tara looked at the new schedules she'd been handed by Appleton. She raised her eyebrows before she turned around. "New gardens being started on the other side of the community," she said before she handed them out. "I'm there. You?" she looked at Rosita.

"Me, too. You?" she questioned as they looked at Abraham.

He opened his and sighed. "No. Still in the same place. I start at six now."

"Shit. I start at six-fifteen," Rosita looked at the paper.

"Six-thirty," Tara waved it around.

"I don't like this, Abraham," Rosita looked at him.

"Yeah. We're leaving. Tara? You in?"

"Hell yeah. The others?"

"If I see Michonne and the others I'll spread the word. We should save up some food," he advised.

"Rick?"

Abraham shrugged. "Carol? No. Rick? He's got his kids and not going through this bullshit."

"Michonne won't want to leave him," Tara pointed out.

"Then she doesn't come, Tara. Fuck this."

* * *

"Our time changed," Michonne told Daryl when he walked in the door.

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

She gave him a look.

"Right." He looked around.

"Rick's not here. Carl and Judith are sleeping. Where were you?"

"Aaron and Eric's." He moved into the living room and she followed him. "They don't like it here."

"I'm not surprised."

"Think we should ask them if they wanna go with us?"

She fell heavily onto the sofa. "I don't know, Daryl. I know they've been out there. Do you think they would? Doesn't Eric still have his cast on?"


	4. Chapter Four

"I think they would. We'd have ta wait. Gets it off in a coupla weeks. We could save up food. Be smart about this. Left the prison with nothin', found Terminus. Left Terminus with nothin' and ended up here," he reminded her in a harsh whisper.

"Maggie, Glenn and the others?" she whispered back.

"Don't know, Michonne. Maggie, get she's pissed, but Daniels is a soldier. He can protect this place."

She sighed. "It's not like we ever get the chance to talk to them."

"Maybe we should."

"Then we should."

"Do it tomorrow. After this stupid garden bullshit."

* * *

Glenn narrowed his eyes in suspicion when Sasha and Abraham were asked by Private Mayor to go see Daniels right away when they got to their spot in the garden. He shot Maggie a look and she stared, too. Corporal Appleton popped up with a frown on his face. "You should be in the other garden, Maggie and Glenn," he checked his clipboard.

"Sorry, Appleton, Daniels wants to see them. Then they can go to the other garden," Spicer told him.

"Alright. I'll see you over there," he nodded and walked away.

"This way," Spicer waved his hand. "It's nothing bad, Maggie. Daniels has decided, late last night when we were planning more gardens with Congresswoman Monroe, to have you, Glenn, Sargent Ford, Sasha, Michonne and Daryl be our run team. The unknown whereabouts of Heath, Annie and Scott, Congresswoman Monroe's most experienced run team, have made getting the gardens a top priority," he told them as they walked to the front gate. He saw the others standing there with Mayor and Johnson.

"Please, Lieutenant Daniels will brief you on the other side of the wall," he continued. "Jones," he nodded to another soldier who opened the gate.

Glenn watched as Daryl and Michonne went first, followed by Sasha and Abraham. Spicer ushered them outside before the gate closed.

"Thank you. Congresswoman Monroe and I were discussing more gardens, which we've started. Constable Grimes says you are his most trusted and experienced people." Daniels looked at Abraham. "He didn't say much about you, Sargent Ford, but the fact you have combat experience, made the decision for me. Mr. Rhee, I understand you headed the run team at the prison?"

"Yeah," he drawled suspiciously.

"Good. You'll be in charge. I know you were present on the disasterous run when Noah died, so that makes you the most experienced with the area. A few of my men will accompany you. I've provided Sargent Spicer, he's recently been promoted, a list of the things we'll need," Daniels nodded once. "Sargent." He walked by them and into Alexandria.

"Glenn, as the point man, we'll take our cues for you. Here are the lists of things we need." He passed the lists to Daryl and Abraham. "We'll look them over as we head to Fredericksburg. The most heavily populous city close to here. I realize it's dangerous," he held up his hand to stop Glenn's objections, "but would be the best place to find what we need. Greenhouses have been added to the list. Glenn, you, Maggie and myself will take one car. Corporal Mayor, Dixon and Michonne another. Leaving Sargent Ford, Private Wilson and Sasha in another. Each car has a map. I figured we could head there, find a place to stay, clear it out and look at the maps. How does that sound?" he asked Glenn.

"Sure."

* * *

"Ang," Baby Boy called out as he looked out the hotel room window. "We got company."

"Really?" Angel walked over to the window and saw three cars pull into their hotel. "They'll probably stay on the ground floor, if they stay here. Scar, Mark and Snake?"

"On it, Ang," Mark told him as they left the room they were using.

"Hot bed, Ang," John snorted as he took a sip of water and leaned against a wall.

"Reap, Xan and O?"

"We heard," Reap's voice came through their earpieces. "Fucking nuisance."

* * *

"Let's do this quiet, people," Spicer whispered.

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked at Michonne. She was staring at Mayor, katana out. They'd been given their weapons when they pulled into the near empty hotel. Daryl couldn't disagree with the choice. Not a lotta cars meant not a lotta walkers to deal with. Still somethin' wasn't right. Maggie knocked on the door and waited with Glenn on the other side. After a bit she did it again.

"Well?" Spicer whispered.

"Clear," Maggie whispered back.

Spicer motioned with his gun to open it. Maggie frowned, held her gun tighter and opened the door. Glenn followed quickly. Daryl felt a nudge from Mayor. He turned and glared at the man before going in behind Michonne. He turned when he heard the door lock and saw Wilson had a gun to Abraham's head.

Spicer turned and pointed his gun at the group. Mayor stood to the side doing the same thing. "Fuck," he huffed.

"Fuck is right," Spicer grinned. "We're fucking. You're dying. Take your clothes off, ladies."

"What in the hell?" Maggie yelled. Spicer shot the floor by Glenn's feet.

"Constable Grimes and Mrs. Peletier were going to take over Alexandria. We found out. With you six gone it'll be easier to keep them in line. Daniels wanted us to let you go with a warning. Don't come back or we'll hurt the boy."

He saw Michonne stiffen up.

"You know how long since I've had pussy?" Mayor laughed. "We find Alexandria and it's fucking old women or married women."

"Yeah. Some guys like that chunky shit. Grimes," Wilson sneered.

"I've made a command decision. It's been a while since I've had pussy, too. We're killing you. Now Daniels won't be a liar. Take your clothes off, Maggie."

She closed her eyes and tears started to run down her cheeks. Wilson pushed Sasha forward and she scowled at him. "I'll kill him," he pressed the gun harder into Abraham's skull.

"You, too, Michonne," Mayor licked his lips. "Or I'll kill the redneck in front of you. You know, if you're a good fuck, I may let him live a little longer."

"Don't," was as much as he said before he felt the butt of the gun slammed into his head and he fell to the floor. Mayor put his boot on his chest.

"I'll shoot him next time, Michonne," Mayor warned.

"Move, Glenn. Away from your buddies," Spicer waved his gun toward the front desk. "Stop. Sit," he ordered before hit Glenn in the head and zip tied his hands. Daryl felt his hands yanked behind his back and zip tied. He heard a thud and knew they'd done the same thing to Abraham.

He saw Mayor pulled his knife, ran it up and down Michonne' shirt and he saw her close her eyes. "Michonne," he gasped before Wilson kicked him in the stomach.

"Tell him to shut the fuck up, Michonne. Instead of using this on biters I'll use it on him," Mayor crooned to her as he cut her shirt off.

"Daryl," she said and shook her head.

"You owe me, Spicer. I told you they were fucking," Mayor smirked. "I wonder if Anderson knows her boyfriend checks out Michonne's ass. You think they share? Grimes and Dixon?" He used the knife on Sasha's shirt next.

"Ford's banging that Rosita. He has principles," Spicer sneered as he caressed Maggie's face. "Sasha's hotter. You won't mind, Ford, will you, when we go back with the news you're dead I start fucking her?" he laughed. "Not really my type, but next to who we have here, better than what's available in Alexandria."

"Fuck me. You fuckers are fucking worse than a Z grade movie," a dark haired, white woman, wearing all black, sneered as her and a blond woman, dressed the same, stomped toward them. Daryl saw Wilson drop the knife and clutch his stomach. Spicer moved his gun from Glenn to the women. Glenn kicked him and the blond threw another knife at Mayor.

"Stop," he yelled as the dark haired woman pulled out some fucked up lookin' weapons. "I have to go back. If I don't? Daniels will kill the boy. And the rest of them."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Don't," Michonne yelled at her.

She said something to the blond in a different language. Somethin' Daryl'd never heard before. The blond dragged Wilson, by the hair, and dropped him by Spicer. She disappeared and then showed up again with Mayor. Daryl didn't know what the fuck but the blond pulled out her knives and started cutting off Wilson and Mayor's pants.

"Fine. I want you to watch what the fuck we do to rapists. Bell? Roni? Cas?"

Three more women, dressed in black, came over to Michonne, Sasha and Maggie, holding shirts. "Come on, ladies," one of 'em said quietly and moved them out of the room, down a hall.

"Xan?"

The blond cut off Mayor's dick and shoved it in his mouth before she did the same thing to Wilson. "Jesus," Daryl choked out. He heard Glenn and Abraham say the same thing. Spicer threw up.

"Just so we're clear," the dark haired woman punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground. "You don't get away so easy, asshole." She stood up. "Ang? I think we're done here. Copy that." She looked at him. "We're putting the women in a clean room with a knife. We'll leave the weapons. Good luck."

"The bottom two floors are clear," the blond added before they walked away. Daryl felt something hit him in chest. When he looked down he saw a knife in a sheath.

"Shit," he muttered and put his head on the floor.

"We need to do something. They'll come back," Glenn yelled.

Spicer got up, grabbed Mayor and Wilson's guns and ran outside. They heard the sound of a car driving away. "Sasha," Abraham yelled. She came running down the hall with the knife and stabbed them in the head before they saw Michonne, her arm around Maggie's shoulders, come from the same direction. Maggie broke away, took the knife by Daryl and cut Glenn free. Michonne took the knife from Sasha and cut Daryl loose before doing the same to Abraham.

"Shit," Abraham breathed out as he rubbed his wrists and stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked Sasha.

"Fine," snapped. "We should get going."

Maggie was sobbing into Glenn's shirt.

"Michonne?" Daryl looked at her.

"Sasha's right. We should get going. Who the hell knows what else Daniels will do," she agreed tonelessly as she picked up her katana. She looked at it before she put it back in the scabbard and on her back. Then she stood there.

"I'll drive," Sasha stated and started walking to the door. Abraham caught her before she fell down.

"Let's get 'em to a room," Daryl directed softly. "Glenn? You stay with 'em. Me and Abraham will clear this shit outta here."

Glenn nodded and took Maggie down the hall. Daryl approached Michonne like a wounded animal, hands up. She just stared at him. "Come on, 'Chonne," he crooned to her. She stood there and let him guide her down the hall to a room with an open door. He put her on the bed and covered her up. "I'm gonna be gone for a minute. I'll be back." She grabbed onto his shirt and didn't let go. He got in bed with her. She clutched him for dear life and he felt his shirt get wet.

He saw Abraham bring an unresponsive Sasha and get in the other bed with her. She didn't move when he pulled her to him and run his hand down her hair.

* * *

When Abraham felt Sasha fall asleep he looked over at Daryl, holding Michonne. "Hey," he whispered. Daryl looked up. "Is she?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Been. Sasha?"

"Yeah. Think they'll be okay while we deal with the assholes?"

"Bring Sash over here," Daryl told him. Abraham slipped from the death grip Sasha had on his shirt. When she stirred he whispered in her hair. When she fell back asleep he shook his head 'no'.

"I'll handle it," Daryl told him. Abraham saw him slip from the bed and tuck the covers around Michonne's shoulders before quietly slipping from the room.

Abraham was impressed with that blond. Just cut off and stick in mouth. He liked it. He wished he could have done it. He hoped Rosita and Tara would be okay. No weapons. Unless you were a soldier. Shit. He shook his head. He knew Rosita had a knife on her all the time after the clusterfuck in Terminus. In her boot. She hadn't given it up when they gave up the rest of their weapons. Abraham wished he'd done the same. It's not like Deanna or Daniels had them searched. He was stupid. They should have left sooner.

* * *

Daryl stood over Mayor and wished the blond hadn't cut off his dick 'cause he wanted to do it. He brought his crossbow up and saw Glenn coming down the hall.

"Maggie's asleep. Let's get this shit out of here," Glenn picked up Mayor's feet.

Daryl stared searching the body. "What the hell, Daryl?" Glenn yelled at him.

"Keys, Glenn. When they get up we're gettin' the fuck outta here. Ain't stayin' here. Ain't stayin' anywhere near here."

Daryl pulled out keys and paper. "Fuckin' lists," he crumpled it up and threw it on the ground before he took Mayor's hands. They tossed the asshole around the side of the building.

"You think Spicer was serious? About Daniels hurting the others?"

Daryl shrugged. "Carl, yeah. One a those gossipin' assholes probably told Daniels. Think he was full a shit on the others."

"Wait," Glenn put his hand up. "Rick and Carol were going to take over?"

Daryl really didn't wanna have this conversation. "Let's get the other asshole, Glenn. Wanna get it done."

* * *

Glenn stood over Wilson. "I wish they would have done Spicer, too," he snarled as Daryl searched the body and pulled out the keys and paper. He grabbed the feet while Daryl took the arms and they tossed the piece of shit on top of the other piece of shit. When Daryl walked away from the hotel Glenn followed. They made it down the road before Daryl started yelling and cursing. Glenn could relate. Him and Maggie had been through this before. At Woodbury. Glenn wasn't really paying attention but he did catch 'Rick that fuckin' asshole' and 'Carol that fuckin' bitch'. Glenn could relate to that, too. What the hell? They were going to take over? He didn't tell anyone? He killed a couple of walkers that were attracted to Daryl's yelling.

"Daryl? We need to go," Glenn got his attention. Daryl ran toward two more walkers making their way down the street. Daryl stabbed them then stomped on their faces. He winced. "Daryl? I sympathize but Michonne may be up and we need to fucking leave. Remember?"

"Fuck you, Glenn," Daryl yelled at him.

Glenn got in his face. "No. Fuck you, Daryl. We need to get them the hell out of there. Are you fucking hearing me? This? Feels real good to you. It doesn't do shit for Maggie, Michonne or Sasha. You know what will? Getting the hell out of here." He stomped away and ran his hand through his hair. "The Governor just threatened Maggie in Woodbury. These fucks? Were really going to. In front of me. Some asshole was going to rape my wife and I couldn't do a damn thing," he yelled. He bent at the waist and tried not to cry. "They were going to rape Maggie." He stood up and wiped his eyes. "We're going to search the bottom floors of that place and leave. We'll take those lists Daniels made up and find another place."

"Why? Why in the fuck would you wanna?"

"I looked at our list, the one Spicer had. There were some good things on that list. If the others are the same? We won't be trying to think of everything. The asshole did some of it for us."

Daryl looked at the road. Glenn could see he was trying to reign it in. "Fine," he barked and started back toward the hotel. Glenn took a few deep breaths and followed him.

* * *

Abraham watched Sasha sleep through the connecting door. If the situation wasn't so shitty he'd be laughing his ass off. There was a connecting door to the room Glenn had Maggie in. They'd opened it. The connecting door between the room they were in and the one Sasha and Michonne were in was crowded with the three of them. Like they were watching a damn movie.

"Are you fucking serious, Daryl?" Glenn hissed quietly.

Abraham turned his head and glared at the man, too.

"Yeah. Told 'em we should give the place a chance after Daniels and his goons showed up. 'Chonne was gonna leave after all them rules started. We was gonna talk to you and Maggie tonight," Daryl hissed back. "Didn't know the fucker'd pull this shit."

"I can't believe them," Glenn snarled.

"We were going to do the same," Abraham said quietly. "Me, Rosita and Tara. Now I'm really glad we weren't going to ask Rick. The asshole," he sneered.

"Wanna kill that Spicer fuck. Think we should. Then get the hell outta here. Leastways Rosita and Tara'd be safe," Daryl said.

"We will. We'll leave here when they wake up and find another hotel. Daryl and I will go back. They do watch outside the walls. One of us kills the asshole and we leave," Abraham decided. "In the meantime, you," he pointed to Glenn, "watch them and go over those maps. Find someplace out of this fucking state." He held up the papers Daryl pulled from the assholes pockets. "There are some good things on this list."

"They feel up to it, Glenn, find gas. Don't wanna stop for it if we don't hafta. They don't wanna? They don't gotta. Don't know how long me and Abraham will be gone. Only got seventeen for watch now. They do five guys at a time outside. Two in the tower and accordin' to Eric two walk around. Shouldn't take us more than a week. We ain't back by then? We ain't comin' back. You take them and you leave."

"Where in the hell are we going to go?"

"Find some choices. Mountains. An island. Another prison, don't give a shit. Need water."

"What about King County? Rick said."

"Man, fuck Rick. It's 'cause a his dumbass we're here."

"I get that, Daryl. Rick said Morgan barricaded part of King County," Glenn reminded him.

"Huh. Yeah, 'Chonne said the same." Daryl stared into the room. Abraham didn't know if he was watching Michonne or not, but he looked at Sasha again. She was still sleeping.

"Nah. Fuck Rick. We can to. Some small town out in bumfuck might work," Daryl mused.

"What about the farm?"

"The farm?" Abraham looked at Glenn.

"Maggie's dad, Hershel, had a farm. It was overrun with walkers and we had to leave," he told him.

"Mighta burned down. Remember the fire?" Daryl looked at Glenn. "Walker in the well. Surprised you don't remember that," Daryl gave a little laugh.

Glenn did, too. Must be a hell of a story and Abraham was going to get it later.

"Try and find a mountain resort. Something with a hotel," he suggested.

"Yeah. Take some effort to get to the mountains," Daryl agreed.

"No fucking tank's going to make it up a mountain," Glenn gave a little smile.

"Yeah. Can hunt. Snows so we can have water."

Abraham yawned. "Some shit today. We should hit the sack. Have a lot to do."

* * *

Glenn took a couple of the water bottles from the vending machine they'd broken open. Daryl and Abraham had cleared the three others so they had food, sodas and water for awhile. He put them down on the night table, stripped to his boxers and got in beside a sleeping Maggie. She automatically curled into him and he wrapped her up tight. He kissed her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He needed to calm the fuck down and not act like he did at the prison after Woodbury. Treat her like she was fragile. He wouldn't make the same mistake. He wanted to kick Rick's ass. Carol's, too.

* * *

Daryl stood by the side of the bed and debated whether to get in with her or not. He'd hated watchin' what happened to her. Knew it wasn't him and she went through more shit than him but Glenn was right. Gettin' the fuck outta here would be the best thing for her. When she let out a whimper he got on top of the covers and tried to get her as close to him as possible.

Daryl let out a sigh. Fuckin' Daniels. Fuckin' Aaron. Fuckin' Eric. Fuckin' Deanna. He'd like to kick Rick's ass. Carol's, too, and he didn't hit women. Walkin' around thinkin' she was so damn smart. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Needed to find a new hotel, go back, kill Spicer then find another place.

* * *

Abraham wasn't surprised Sasha tried to crawl into his skin. He let out a deep breath. His best buddy's sister had been raped. Tony said it had taken her years, with therapy, to get over it. He'd met Lisa once. She was a pretty little blond with a nice smile. He needed to watch his tone and language for a while. Don't treat her like she was stupid but loud noises or sudden movements could upset her. He didn't know how the hell he was going to do it, but he'd do it. He admired Sasha. Damn good with a rifle.

Fucking Rick. Fucking Carol. He felt bad leaving Rosita and Tara there. Killing Spicer should keep them a little safe. As much of a dumbass as Rick was he'd try and protect them.

* * *

Michonne gasped softly and tried to move.

"Shh, 'Chonne. It's me," Daryl whispered.

She settled back and let out a breath. "Maggie and Sasha?" she whispered back.

"Sash's with Abraham in the next bed. Maggie and Glenn's in another room. Know this is a stupid ass question but you alright?"

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked into Daryl's worried face. "Yeah."

He stared at her like he didn't believe her. "Okay. Me and Abraham's got some stuff to do. You, Sash and Maggie's stayin' with Glenn. Need gas. Need a place to stay. Away from here."

"Carl?" she gripped his arms.

"Be fine. Spicer weren't lyin'. Daniels didn't want us there tryin' to help Rick. Knows Rick will help keep 'em safe."

"Because you, Carol and him were going to take over."

"Yeah. Told ya I told 'em to drop it. Fine. They didn't. I did." Daryl turned his head and she looked over his shoulder to see Abraham getting out of bed and Sasha sitting up.

"We're awake. We need to leave," Sasha said as she stood up.

"Daryl and I have a few things to do, Sasha. We need you, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne to find gas then find another place for us."

"Are you going to kick Rick and Carol's asses?" she bit out.

Daryl sat up and Michonne did the same. She watched as Daryl moved to the side of the bed and bend over. "Nah. Just stuff. They ain't worth it, Sash."

Sasha sank back down on the bed. "Right. They're not worth it. Rick the asshole," she sneered. "Were they going to tell us?"


	5. Chapter Five

The connecting door opened and Maggie and Glenn stepped through. "Tell us what?" Maggie looked at her.

Maggie knew something was going on. When they woke up she was in Glenn's arms and felt safe. Glenn just kissed her and asked her if she was alright. Then he looked at the floor with sadness.

She kissed him and gave him a little smile. "I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't had worse."

"That shit's not funny, Maggie," Glenn whispered harshly.

She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "It's not. But the most that happened was he touched my face and took off my shirt. Who the hell were those women?"

"We don't know. We don't care. Come on. I can hear them." Then Glenn opened the connecting door she'd never noticed. They'd walked in and Maggie headed for the bed Michonne was sitting on and sat down.

"Tell us what?" she repeated

"Rick and Carol were going to take over Alexandria," Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Asked me to help. Told 'em we should give the place a chance after Daniels and them showed up."

"What in the hell, Daryl?" Maggie screeched.

"Maggie," Michonne patted her leg. "It's done."

"I thought that asshole was lying. Fuck," Maggie yelled and fell on her back.

"No, he wasn't lyin'. Best I can figure is one a them saw Carol takin' more guns from the armory. She'd done it before. Rick hid a gun near some wrecked house close to Alexandria. Think Carol has hers with her or in her house. Gave mine back."

"Shit," Maggie huffed. "Assholes."

"We've already established they're assholes, Maggie," Abraham responded dryly.

"You think Spicer was telling the truth about Carl?" Maggie looked at Daryl.

"Yeah, I do. Think one a the Alexandrians talked to Daniels." Daryl rolled his eyes at the look on her face. "Not on purpose but those fucks didn't have nothin' to do, Maggie, but talk about stupid shit."

"Yeah. Thought this was just a blip on their radar," Sasha snorted.

"It doesn't matter. Daryl and I are leaving for a while. We'll be back. We need all of you to find gas. Glenn has the maps and the lists. There's some good shit on those lists. We need to find a new place," Abraham picked up his gun and machete.

"Should be back in a coupla days. Move from here. Find another one. Put the car out front so we know where ya are. Let's go," he nodded to Abraham. Maggie laid there with her mouth open as they left.

* * *

"Come on. We need to find another hotel," Glenn directed. He picked up a duffle bag. "We broke open the vending machines so we have water, sodas, chips and crackers until Daryl gets back." He walked over and held the door open.

Sasha got up, took the gun and knife from the night table, along with the bottle of water that had been left, and followed the others out of the room. She let out a breath.

"They're gone. Not in the lobby," Glenn said softly.

She closed her eyes and continued walking. He held the door open and they made their way over to the car that was left. She could see the other one on the road heading. "Hey. Are they going back?"

Glenn held open the door and moved the front seat forward. "Get in, Sasha. We need to find and clear another hotel for a few days. We have some time so we're being smart about finding a new place. Daryl's already made some suggestions."

Sasha gave him an unimpressed look before she got in the back. "We can handle it, Glenn," she told him.

"We know you can, Sasha, but finding a new place is more important," he replied as he got behind the wheel and started the car.

* * *

"The blond, she cut off their dicks," Michonne noted from the back seat.

"Yep. She did," Glenn confirmed.

"I like her," Sasha gave a little laugh. "I would have liked to have done it."

"Me, too," Maggie said from the front. She turned to Michonne. "What the hell with Rick, Michonne? Carol?"

Michonne shrugged. "Daryl told me a few days ago. I was looking at an."

"An atlas. Eric told me," Glenn looked at her through the rearview mirror.

She gave a small nod. "An atlas I'd borrowed from them. I was planning on leaving. That place was becoming like Woodbury. I wasn't going to stay there. Daryl? It's when he told me. I thought Daniels beat Rick and Carol to it." She shrugged again. "I was just guessing at that point."

"You guessed right," Sasha retorted.

"I guessed right," she sighed as she put her head back.

"We'd talked about leaving," Maggie told her. "Me, Glenn and Sasha."

"Abraham, Rosita and Tara, too. He told me last night," Glenn raised his eyebrows.

"Did they say anything about Rick?" Sasha asked.

"Nope."

"Here, Glenn," Michonne pointed to the small hotel that looked like it had seen better days even before the turn.

Glenn pulled into the parking lot and they headed for the lobby. After Sasha knocked they saw a walker stumbling toward them. Michonne pulled out her katana when Maggie opened the door. She lopped the head off and headed inside. They all searched the lobby.

"Clear here, I think," Sasha put her knife up.

"We'll stay here. Sleep on the floor or on those ratty ass loveseats," Michonne pointed to one of them. She saw Maggie frown then shrug.

"Stayed in worse. A couple of days?"

"If they're not back in a week we're leaving. We'll leave them a note or something, Mags," Glenn told her.

Sasha sat down. "They don't smell too bad. So we wait. And find another place. Did you see anything you liked on the atlas?"

Michonne opened the duffle and took out a bottle of water. She sat, opened it and took a sip. "I did. There's a small private island that used to be rented out before this. Lumbee. It's not big and I don't remember a lot. It might not be on any of those maps," she pointed to the maps Glenn was spreading out on the floor.

"How'd you know about it?" Maggie looked at her before pulling the bag close and taking her own bottle of water.

"I vacationed on the Outer Banks once. Before this. They were starting to build a hotel there. This was years before the turn. I checked out the marketing material. It's small. The pictures of what the hotel was going to look like were beautiful. It was for the rich and famous." She took another sip. "Or just plain rich."

"Daryl suggested an island. Or the mountains. Or another prison," Glenn looked up from the map he put on the floor.

"Away from people. I like that," Sasha sighed.

"Away from people. Yeah. Good idea. We'll still need people, Sasha," Maggie pointed out.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at Maggie.

"We will, Sash. Just us?" Michonne shook her head no.

"We aren't using those dumbass questions. Are you a rapist? I like that one."

"After seeing those people in Alexandria I think we should keep the walker question," Glenn suggested.

Sasha took a drink. "Mm. That one's okay."

"I think we should start with this Lumbee place. We should find a backup. Just in case," Maggie recommended.

"Good idea. We left the prison really fast with nothing. We left Terminus really fast with nothing. We left Alexandria really fast with nothing. We have a few days. We need to be smart," Michonne agreed.

"Who in the hell were those women?" Maggie asked again.

Michonne couldn't help it. She started laughing.

* * *

"You think them women was the armed group Daniels was always sayin' they saw?" Daryl asked Abraham the closer they got to the barn Aaron found them in.

Abraham shook his head 'no'. "No. We didn't even know they were there. They had on real combat boots, not that fake shit. Earpieces. We didn't get that far in the hotel before Spicer and his fellow rapists started but I don't think so. They moved real quiet. Move real quiet like that? They don't want to be seen they won't be seen."

"Huh."

"I think if Spicer, Wilson and Mayor had been on the up and up? We were really there to do a run? We'd never have known they were there."

"Shit."

"Shit's right." Abraham turned his head and looked at him. "I'm so fucking pissed at your buddy, Rick."

"Me, too. Carol. The fuck. They stopped talkin' to me after I gave the gun back. After Daniels showed up. Thought they stopped. Then all them fuckin' rules. Shoulda known better," Daryl said. "Didn't blame Rick in the beginin'. Deanna and them are fuckin' morons. After Daniels showed thought things would be different. Deanna was practically dancin' around 'cause she had soldiers. Daniels ain't dumb. Thought she'd listen to him."

"She did. They started a watch."

Daryl snorted. "Yeah. Started growin' food. Then them fuckin' rules. Saw 'Chonne lookin' at a map. Told me she was gonna leave. Didn't wanna leave Carl and li'l ass kicker, but she couldn't stay there. Tried to talk to Rick. Tell him we should leave. Save up food and leave. Find somethin' else. Always at Jessie Anderson's house." He shrugged. "Guess I didn't try too hard."

"Why?"

"Rick? He had problems after Lori, his wife, died. Carl had to help Maggie deliver Judith and then put her down. Was gonna do somethin' I thought was stupid. Worked out he didn't. Kinda. Seemed to get better. Then the asshole Governor and the tank. Shit happened. When we got to Alexandria thought he'd, I don't know, get the fuck over it. Couldn't change what happened and someone else was in charge. Didn't wanna be like the asshole Governor. Takin' over someone's place. Took over the prison. It was ours," he stressed. "Rick woulda let the prisoners there stay. Did. One he killed. The other two ended up dyin' helpin' us." Daryl shrugged again. "Been told I'm a asshole my whole life. I am. Not for somethin' like that."

He could see Abraham nod out of the corner of his eye. "You know, that's the most you've ever said to me."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"Thank you."

He snorted. "We ain't friends or nothin'."

"I still think you're a dick."

Daryl huffed out a laugh. "I still think you're a dick."

"Good to know we're not friends."

* * *

Abraham, at that moment, could have kissed Daryl as his arrow hit Spicer in the middle of the back. Not a kill shot but the fucker would be dead soon. Daryl quietly crept up to him and pulled out the arrow before turning Spicer over. He spit in his face before he left and made his way back to the tree he was getting out of.

"Didn't wanna leave it," he whispered.

Abraham could understand it. Didn't want to give Daniels a reason to hurt Carl. They walked as fast and as quiet as they could. When they'd put some distance between Alexandria and them they made good time to the barn.

"Dark soon. Stay here. Leave tomorrow."

"Only two days," he sipped a bottle of water.

"Good. Didn't think it'd take much longer. Shit happens all the fuckin' time now."

Abraham was impressed with Daryl. The guy was smart. He didn't think much of Daryl when he first met him. Rick's lapdog. Greasy ass hillbilly. Doing what he was told. He could hunt, Abraham gave him that. Before? Someone he could have seen on a street and steered his wife and kids away from him.

He laid down and put his arm over his eyes. This changed people. Sure as hell changed him. After Eugene's bullshit he'd been more than tired. He was still mourning his family and he always would. Rosita was a nice distraction for a while. He didn't feel so bad leaving her now with Spicer dead or dying. Her and Tara would be safe. Carl would be safe. He didn't give two rat fucks about Eugene, Father Gabriel, Rick or Carol. He had good people now. People he could trust.

He was like Daryl. If Rick had asked him to help he would have said no. It was Deanna's place. He'd be pissed if some asshole came in and took over his place, if he had one. He'd try and kill them. Abraham thought Rick underestimated Deanna. The woman, before Aiden died, seemed to be determined. She would have made his life hell and he didn't think Rick had the balls to kill her. If she was trying to kill him? No question. Deanna wouldn't have gone the direct route and she would have had him out on his ass before he knew what the fuck happened.

Done now. They'd find another place and Alexandria would be a distant memory.

* * *

Rick looked at the still teary eyed Carl and closed his own eyes. When Judith hit his face he turned and gave her a sad smile. When Spicer came back telling them they'd run into another group and they exchanged gunfire he'd been pissed. Daniels never asked if he could take his people for a run. Daniels knew his people were better than anyone in Alexandria, but he should have asked first. They were his people.

Spicer had looked around surprised. They'd gotten separated. He'd driven back here for help. He thought the others would follow. Rick, Carl, Carol, Rosita and Tara wanted to go out right away and look for them. Daniels told them no. They could be running into an ambush. He'd send his soldiers out to look for them.

"Like you did with Heath, Scott and Annie?" Rosita sneered as tears ran down her face.

Daniels had stood up straight. "We found them. And put them down. Did you want me to announce it to the community, Ms. Espinosa? Give them more cause for alarm? Cause a panic that could get more people killed? Is that what you want?" He'd taken a seat on the sofa in his living room. "If this is the same group? Very dangerous. When we saw them they didn't see us. Serendipity perhaps. Or a different group. Another well, very well organized group. Possibly with military experience. We are close to DC. I've been sending a few men out, quietly, trying to find out where they are. They haven't been successful. I'm also assuming such groups are stationary around this area. They could be coming and going. My men don't know the area better than any of us. Including the Alexandrians. They've never left. Congresswoman Monroe is now fully aware of the situation that is happening outside these walls. The residents are to learn how to use guns and kill walkers. Lessons start in the morning. Constable, I'm down a few men. The rest of your group has experience. I'd like to have Rosita and Tara teach firearms. I'm not sure how much assistance Carol will be. Perhaps she can be taught and put on watch at the gate. Or she can stay inside the walls and reassure the older residents. She's practically their age. If they see her they won't lose heart."

Daniels took a breath. "Idiotic? No, Constable. Morale is just as important. If the people believe they can't or won't survive? They'll make stupid choices or freeze, possibly causing more deaths."

Carol hadn't wasted any time shedding her 'PTA' clothes. She'd shown up at the gate for watch. She assured Daniels she knew how to handle a gun. Rosita and Tara had started teaching the Alexandrians how to use them. Daniels had informed Rick, today, Deanna stepped down and he was in charge. They got what they wanted. Not how they wanted it.

"I'm going to bed, Dad," Carl told him, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Alright, Carl."

"I'll miss them," his voice broke.

"Me, too, Carl."

He ran up the stairs. Rick sat heavily on the sofa. Fuck. Daryl. His brother. Michonne. He cared for her he realized now. A lot. Glenn. Steady. Loyal. Maggie was the same. Sasha. Abraham. He could be an ass but he could be counted on.

He looked up when he saw Carol walk in. "Done?"

"Yeah. I'm on days," she sighed as she sat next to him. "Fucking Daniels."

"It's fucking life, Carol," he countered.

She leaned back and put her head against the sofa. "We should leave."

Rick let out a harsh laugh. "Now you want to leave?"

"It's not safe here, Rick."

"It's not safe anywhere Carol. Where in the hell do you think we could go? Huh? Back out there? On the road? Shit. May end up some place worse than this."

"Here? We're sitting ducks."

"Fuck you, Carol. We got what we wanted. They're learning how to use guns and knives."

"Right. Jessie Anderson will never be as good as Michonne," she snorted.

Rick stood up with Judith. "Jessie Anderson? Not a snowball's chance. No one here will. We can count on us. And only us. Anyone of these people have problems? They are on their own." He started to pace. "Jessie Anderson. Should have never gotten involved with her bullshit. I should have never listened to you in the first place. We should have left."

"It's my fault? It was your idea, Rick," she shot back heatedly.

"Now that my head's out of my ass, I see we should have left. My friends are dead," he yelled. "My family is dead. My brother. Michonne. Glenn."

Carol stood up and put her finger in his face. "You listen. We both made the decision to take this place over. Not just me."

"You're right about that. I shouldn't have listened to you about Jessie Anderson. We should have talked to Daryl after he decided not to help us."

"Daryl," she let out a choked sob. "I can't believe it." She fell back on the sofa and started crying. Rick let her be. He didn't give a shit right now. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes. "You're right. We should have left after Daryl stopped helping. I should have killed Pete on my own. I should have done a lot of damn things. Or not done some."

"We're here now. Changes are being made. Maybe this group or groups are no longer in the area. I'd like to find them and kill them."

"You'd have to stand in line," she snapped.

"I think Rosita and Tara should stay with me. You, too, Carol."

"Thanks for the invitation, Rick, but I'd be better on my own. Rosita and Tara? Yes," Carol rebutted.

Rick didn't fight too hard for Carol to stay. He knew she wasn't the cause of his anger about Jessie Anderson. He did that all on his own. He was an asshole. He did tell Rosita and Tara they'd be better with him and they moved back in the next day. He left Eugene and Father Gabriel where they were.

* * *

Daryl dropped his crossbow when he walked in the lobby of the hotel they'd seen the car outside of and saw weapons pointed at him.

Sasha dropped her gun. "Finally. All done?"

"Yeah. We're done."

Michonne put her katana on her back and picked up a map. "Lumbee. First place. Second place. A juvenile corrections facility. Near the prison."

"Alright, woman. Let me take a piss, will ya? Just walked in the damn door," he grumbled.

He heard Sasha laughing as he walked back outside. He leaned against the wall and let out a breath. He got his 'Chonne back. They'd be alright.

Daryl was impressed at the amount of gas they'd gotten. They'd found more food, chips and shit. 'Chonne had given him a report and pointed out the places they'd decided on. Glenn's favorite, a resort in the Blue Ridge Mountains, would be the hardest to get to.

"Like 'em. All of 'em. Think we should put the juvie hall last. Fences. We had a hard time at the prison."

"It was a toss up. They have towers," Sasha pointed out.

"Yeah. Didn't do us a damn bit a good when the tank showed up. Still, we'll keep it on the list. An island. Pretty hard to bomb that. Mountains. Can't get a tank up there, can they?" he asked Abraham.

"Someone could. Chancy if the terrain's steep. If it had a road?" Abraham looked over the map. "Better odds."

"Shit. Deal with if we hafta. Like the island the best. You?" he looked at Sasha.

"Best. Take a boat, set up food, find some animals?" she shrugged. "Fresh water?"

"Yeah. Problem. Try and boil the ocean water."

"We could. We'd have to cover it and collect the steam. Let it turn back to water." Everyone looked at Abraham after he answered. "What? Eugene, that fuck, knew all kinds of useless shit."

"Yeah, we could use his useless shit now," Maggie said.

"No. We can find books. It's not like libraries were a popular place for doing runs," Michonne interjected.

"Yeah. We stayed in a library. When Tara and I found Abraham, Rosita and Eugene," Glenn nodded.

"Not just libraries. Houses. My neighbor had that bomb shelter. He had all kinds of weird ass books in there. Ty and I didn't have anything else to do," Sasha added. "We laughed. Wish we would have taken some now."

"We have a place to start. Lumbee, its closest and kind of what we want. Then the next closest place is the resort. The juvie hall is last. Farthest to get to," Maggie gave a little smile.


	6. Chapter Six

Michonne took another map and put it in front of Daryl and Abraham. They'd had to search a lot of cars to find it. "Lumbee is by Ocracoke Island, but not attached to the rest of the chain. We'll have to go by land and find a boat by Swan's Quarter. We only found two maps with it on there. We've written down directions but we don't think we'll get separated. We have enough gas for the cars where we won't have to stop. Glenn found a jump starter. In case the roads around the bigger cities are too clogged to get through. It still works."

Daryl nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good job, Glenn," Abraham said.

"Thanks. It made sense. After leaving the CDC. We don't want to fuck around with anything."

"Alright. Let's this split this shit between the two cars and get the fuck outta this place." Daryl stood up. "Hated it there anyway."

She'd already talked to Maggie and Sasha. They'd be riding in one car with Glenn and Abraham. Michonne wanted to talk to Daryl alone. She shook her head with a smile. Daryl'd never been a big talker, even when they'd been looking for the Governor. She liked Daryl. She'd been pissed he'd gone behind her back. Rick? She wasn't really surprised. More surprised he didn't ask for her help. Still pissed at him for not telling them. Asshole. Stupid plan. He didn't have to tell them everything but taking over was kind of a big thing.

Usually he'd ask her opinion on decisions. Her and Daryl. This was like a slap in the face. He proved he still didn't trust her. She was going to let it go. No use in getting pissed all over again. It was over. She followed Daryl out to the car and got in the passenger seat. He started the car and turned right out of the parking lot, heading for two ninety five.

"Did you kill him?" she asked quietly as they turned onto the on ramp.

"Shot him in the back. Rosita and Tara." She knew why. "Took the arrow. Won't know it was us," he reassured her.

"I wasn't worried. Are you okay?"

Daryl looked over at her quickly and back to the road. "Peachy. We gonna have a heart to heart?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you like. Rick was your friend for a long time," she observed.

"Was he? Huh. Maybe," Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "We been over this, Michonne."

"No, we haven't. Are you sure you want to do this, Daryl? I can get in that car with Sasha, Abraham, Maggie and Glenn. You can have this one and go back. Or leave on your own."

She saw Daryl grip the steering wheel. "Nah. I'm fine. Can we stop this feelin's crap talk?"

She gave him a small smile before she took one of his hands from the steering wheel. She and Daryl never touched. He didn't like it. She wasn't used to it anymore. He gave her a shocked look. She shrugged. "Drive, Dixon."

She saw him roll his eyes but didn't take his hand back.

* * *

Daryl drove one handed. He was used to doin' it. Holdin' hands with a girl was new. Michonne weren't no girl. She was a woman. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. 'Bout not bein' able." He stopped talking.

She looked out the side window. "There was nothing you could do."

"Should a known."

"Daryl, you couldn't have known. It made sense, what Daniels said. The man's no dummy. I believe Spicer. We were supposed to be left there with nothing but a warning. The other thing? I think that was all Spicer, Wilson and Mayor."

"Still."

"No still. It happened. Nothing more than he cut our shirts off and touched Maggie. Women have to live with the threat of rape. More than men."

Daryl shifted in the driver's seat. "Not right."

"Not all things in life are right. Thank you. I appreciate you trying. And after."

"We find guys like that? Cuttin' their dicks clean off. That blond was brutal. Liked her."

He heard Michonne give a small laugh. "She was. I appreciated the gesture."

Daryl chanced lookin' at Michonne again and saw she was still lookin' out the window. "You gonna be okay?"

She squeezed his hand and didn't say anything.

* * *

"Who do you think those women were?" Sasha asked Abraham.

He frowned. "Why are you asking me?"

"We've already talked it to death,"

"We have," Glenn cut in.

"Except with you and Daryl," she continued.

She saw him shrug. "I don't know. They weren't the armed group Daniels 'says'," he did air quotes, "they saw. We didn't even know they were there. Earpieces. Professionals. FBI, maybe."

"Makes sense. FBI. We were close to DC," Glenn nodded. "I looked at the maps for more than a place to stay."

"We should have done it before this. Or made a back up place to meet. In case another tank ever showed up," Maggie turned in the passenger seat to look at them.

"Yeah. We should do that. Even if Lumbee works out. Have a couple of boats stashed somewhere," Sasha agreed.

"We should. You know sooner or later some asshole's going to find us," Abraham said.

"Yeah. Some asshole's going to find us." Maggie sighed.

"I was hoping only one Governor made it," Sasha let out a sad laugh. "I'm sure there are probably worse. America's pretty big."

"Gareth." Glenn looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Forgot about him. Don't know why. Him and his group were going to eat us," Maggie sneered.

"I'm happy Carol was kicked out and saved our asses. This? Taking over? Fuck that," Glenn scoffed.

"Still pretty pissed. Shit. I wish he'd have just kicked us out," Sasha jeered.

"What I don't get was he just gonna hand us guns when they were ready?" Maggie questioned.

"Maybe he wasn't going to give us a gun," Abraham pointed out.

"That's pretty fucked up, Abraham," Glenn countered.

"Just saying. Fucker let some woman he didn't know stand behind him with scissors. Kissed her. Spent time with her. Even before the husband's cold. He's a few bushels short."

Sasha let out a small laugh. "I think we were all a few bushels short when we got there."

"You didn't see any of us spending time with a married woman," Maggie said.

"If I was Michonne I'd be pissed. She was helping take care of his kids and he's off dipping his wick," Abraham derided.

"I'd be pissed about that. He treated her like the nanny," Sasha wrinkled her nose.

"I'm really surprised he didn't tell her," Glenn mused.

"I'm not. She'd have given him shit. Like in the barn with Aaron," Maggie rebutted.

"What the hell? Carol? Daryl I could understand," Sasha said.

"Carol was with us since the quarry camp. She's changed," he drawled.

"I'll say. I think she's fuckin' crazy," Maggie snorted.

"She's had problems. Killing Karen and David?" Sasha raised her voice. "Stupid. If it was a flu it was in the air. By the time they started showing symptoms, it was too late. We should've looked at walkers better."

* * *

Abraham was proud of himself. He didn't lose his shit until they hit their first roadblock, literally, at Petersburg. Daryl and him got out to see what would be the better option. Moving cars or taking more cars.

"Take different cars. Fuck this shit," Daryl shouted when they reached the end of the fucking parking lot.

"Let's just get it done, Daryl. Standing around and bitching won't change it," he pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck. Was hopin' to get there tonight."

"Me, too. I'm tired of sitting behind Glenn."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Drive, then."

"Michonne?"

Daryl hunched his shoulders. "Says she is."

"She acting any different?"

He raised his eyebrows when Daryl started shuffling his feet. He shrugged one shoulder. "Not really."

"Okay. It'll be nice to get of that tin can piece of shit."

Daryl finally looked up and Abraham could have sworn he was blusing. "Sasha and Maggie?"

"They seem fine. Sash's back to being pissed at Rick and Carol."

Daryl nodded. "Good."

They headed back to the cars. "Was Rick going to give everyone a gun or just you, him and Carol?" Daryl didn't say anything. "What I thought. Cocksucker."

"Don't know, Abraham. Not stickin' up for the bastard, but they stopped talkin' to me."

"I didn't mind him taking the lead. After Eugene's lying ass, I was tired of losing people. I sure as shit didn't want to deal with that idiot Monroe. This? Fucked up out the ass, Daryl. I find out I can't trust anyone but you, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Sasha. I actually felt bad for the asshole. Trying to keep his kids alive. His people." Abraham took his machete and slammed it against a car window. "Fucker."

"Hey," he heard Sasha yell. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he snapped and stomped over the car and pounded on the trunk. Glenn opened it and he started getting the gas out.

* * *

Maggie didn't know what the hell happened but she left it alone. She noticed Abraham trying to be quiet and not as obnoxious as he usually was but somethin' happened. He didn't seem mad at Daryl but he didn't talk to anyone. He moved all of their gas to two cars they'd already cleared out. They weren't compact cars but Daryl nodded at a midsize car. Abraham filled it while Sasha started the engine. After it roared to life Daryl loaded it while Michonne and Abraham loaded the other one. Her and Glenn stood watch. Daryl told Glenn to drive one and got in the back with Michonne.

Sasha raised her eyebrows and got in the passenger seat of Abraham's car. Glenn pulled away, making sure they were following.

"What happened?" she looked at Daryl.

"Pissed at Rick. Like everyfuckinbody, Maggie," he muttered. "Pissed at Eugene. Carol. Deanna. Daniels. Fuckin' life. Fuckin' pick one."

Maggie raised her eyebrows when she saw Michonne cover Daryl's hand with her own. Daryl seemed to settle down and closed his eyes. She turned and faced the front.

"That place almost ruined us," she told Glenn.

He grabbed her hand. "We're not there now. We'll make our own place."

* * *

Glenn knew Maggie wondered what the hell happened because he did, too. She was right. That place almost ruined them. Except for the attempted rape this was better. He didn't know if it was because they'd been safe behind walls for a few weeks and eating regular or the fact Rick and Carol weren't here.

Rick was, could be, a good guy. He felt bad for him, actually. Carol. Something was wrong with her. He huffed out a laugh. Something was wrong with all of them.

"What's funny?" Maggie asked.

"You saying Carol was fucking crazy. Aren't we all fucking crazy?"

"This is crazy. This whole thing. Taking over? Killing people because they have the flu? Little crazier than most."

"We shouldn't have split up."

He heard Maggie sigh. "No, we shouldn't have. The prison was cold and depressing. I guess I got used to being around everyone."

"I think we should stop talking about Alexandria. It's over. We're not there," Michonne suggested. "We aren't going back."

Glenn looked in the rearview mirror. Michonne, most of the time, had a poker face. Now she looked almost like she was sad. He nodded. "Let's talk about our new place. Solar panels. Any idea where to find any?"

He heard Daryl huff out a laugh. "Yeah. Got used to electricity pretty damn quick."

"Still nothing on television," Glenn shot back good naturedly.

"Never watched a lot. Take ya word on it."

* * *

"What the hell?" Michonne sat up and looked over Maggie's shoulder.

"What I say. What the hell?" Daryl repeated.

Abraham's car pulled up beside them. "What the hell?" Sasha had the window down.

They were sitting outside the town 'Drake' from the sign. In front of them was a clean freeway.

"Whoever did this? Organized. And a lot of them," Abraham said from the driver's seat.

"No shit. Even if the roads weren't loaded with cars? There's none?" Glenn gaped.

"Should we go, Daryl?" Abraham asked him.

Michonne looked at Daryl to see a deer in the headlights look. She turned her head and smiled. He'd now become their leader.

"'Chonne?" he looked at her.

She pulled out the map. "We need to get on sixty-four. I say we go. It may be just ninety-five that's cleared off," she showed him the map.

Daryl looked at it. Glenn and Maggie turned and looked at him.

"We'll go. If it's clear like this on sixty-four, gettin' late. We'll stay there. Find a town and pull off."

Sasha nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Good thing we siphoned all that gas."

"Yeah. Good thing. Go, Glenn," Daryl tapped him on the shoulder.

They saw sixty-four was just as empty. "State road. Might not see a lotta cars. Pull off at the next exit, Glenn. Find the closest gas station. Empty it out if we need ta. Start again in the morning," Daryl directed.

At the first gas station Glenn pulled in and his mouth dropped open, like everyone's. The street and parking lot were full of cars.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Fuck," Daryl muttered and got out of the car.

* * *

Maggie raised her eyebrows as she walked around all the cars. "Really organized," she noted.

"Yeah. Parked like this? Ain't gonna find shit. It was a good thing we siphoned all that gas. Who in the hell could do this?"

"Why? Why would someone do this?"

"Easier to see people, Maggie. Everyone that can, drives," Daryl answered. "Easier to get around. They get around that's for damn sure. Even if people didn't drive why the hell would they tramp through woods if ya got a clean ass road?"

"A road period," Abraham added.

"Yeah. We stuck to the roads after the church," Sasha contributed.

"You might find cars on the road. To search, maybe find weapons or food or just use it for shelter," Michonne interjected.

"We ain't findin' shit. Don't need ta. Let's go inside. Stay here. Start early," Daryl put up his crossbow and walked to the gas station. Glenn pulled out his knife and knocked. "Again," Daryl whispered. Maggie clutched her knife tighter. Glenn did it again.

"'Chonne," Daryl motioned to her with his crossbow. She moved her katana in front of her and Glenn opened the door. She walked in and stopped.

"Michonne?" Maggie whispered.

"Shit."

* * *

Sasha walked around the empty gas station. It was empty. There was nothing but the outside door and the windows of the building.

"What in the hell?" Abraham raised his voice.

She heard Daryl laugh. "These fuckers is scary."

"It's not funny, Daryl."

"No, it's not. These fuckers are scary and smart."

"They are," Michonne agreed. "They can see people coming and track them as they leave. Nothing to take? Why stick around?"

"Right. Make sure people don't stick around don't have problems. Wouldn't be surprised if the whole town ain't like this if they didn't burn the buildings." She saw Daryl walk around and shake his head. "What I would do. Shoulda burned this."

"Unless they use it for something," Abraham voiced.

"Yeah. 'Less they use it for somethin'," Daryl echoed. "They ain't been here in a while."

"How do you know?" Maggie asked.

"Floor's dusty. We're the only tracks. Can't tell unless ya look. They look."

"They've seen us already," Sasha noted.

"They know we're here, Sash. Or will know we're here. We ain't doin' nothin'. This ain't like Terminus. These people wanna be left alone. Fine with me. Walkers probably ain't a problem. Or much a one. Still should have a watch. Pull one a the cars by the door. Won't find nothin' to block it with."

Sasha looked around again. "I'll take first."

"Wake me when you get tired, Sash," Maggie told her.

"What the hell? Everyone's calling me 'Sash'?" she glared at them.

"Family," Glenn shrugged.

* * *

Abraham laughed softly. Everyone was calling her 'Sash'. Glenn said family. He put his head on the tile floor and wished he had his flak jacket to use for a pillow. He'd deal. He guessed Glenn was right.

* * *

Daryl chewed his thumbnail as he laid down. They'd slept in worse places. He had. These people kinda worried him. He believed they wanted to be left alone. He'd leave 'em alone. He was tired of bullshit.

"You okay?" Michonne whispered. She'd chosen a spot next to him.

"Yeah. Not worried, but worried. These fuckers scare the shit outta me, 'Chonne," he admitted.

"Is everyone going to start calling me 'Chonne'?" she teased.

"Nah. Just me. Think the rest are afraid of ya."

"Not you?"

"Nah." He rolled to where her voice was coming from in the dark. "Smart ass people."

"Very smart. This wasn't done overnight."

"Took a while and a lot of 'em. Big place, must be. Started early."

"I agree. Where is everything?"

"Yeah. Where is everythin'? People had a lotta shit. Get in an empty house and can see it but don't notice. Just search and move on. Get in a business? No register? No drinks case? Then ya start thinkin' if someone did this in a house? A lotta houses? Where the hell'd they put all the junk?" He sighed. "These people is planners. Must have one helluva big garage." He heard her laugh. "Kinda like to meet 'em. Sure they thoughta shit we ain't. Hell, maybe they got solar panels and we can take 'em."

"Empty out the garage a little?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Hell yeah. Already sittin' around? What the fuck they gonna use 'em for? Probably got more somewhere."

* * *

Glenn didn't mind letting Daryl drive the next day when they left that freaky ass gas station. Maggie held his hand as they drove down the road. He didn't say anything to Daryl as he drove fast. There weren't any cars. He didn't go super fast but usually they went slower than this. He agreed with Daryl. He wanted to get the hell out of here. If the leaders or whatever of this group knew they were there he'd like to get as far away as possible. He'd been listening to Daryl and Michonne a little. If they scared Daryl? They were scary.

* * *

Abraham glanced at Sasha as she slept in the backseat. He'd like to join her. Sleeping on the hard floor wasn't fun. It wouldn't take long. He didn't think the leaders or who the fuck ever did this to that town did much more than what they'd seen. They didn't have enough people. Or space to put all the shit. It might be in the town. If you clean out the closest thing to the road people wouldn't go much further figuring they wouldn't find anything. It's what he'd do.

He could see Daryl's point, though. If you put the shit in the town and burned it down? Space problem solved.

* * *

Daryl slammed on the breaks and put his arm in front of Michonne.

"What in the fuck?" he shouted.

"That's a big ass wall," Glenn said unhelpfully from the back.

"Think Lumbee is taken already," Maggie told them as people came from the buildings on either side of the road. They'd made it onto route sixty-four and the sign said 'MATTAMUSKEET NATIONAL WILDLIFE REFUGE NEXT LEFT'.

"Shit," Daryl punched the steering wheel.

"Throw the weapons out of the cars, people," a redheaded woman shouted.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Shit. Michonne?" Maggie yelled.

"I see her, too, Maggie," Michonne replied.

"Fuck," Daryl shouted he threw his gun out of the window.

"All the fucking weapons. Pointy objects, too," a big black guy standing next to her yelled.

"Smart. Fuckin' smart," Daryl muttered as he threw his crossbow out of the window.

Maggie threw her knife and gun out of the passenger side window. She saw Michonne toss her katana.

"Slowly get out of the cars," the redhead instructed.

Daryl opened the door and got out, putting his hands up. Maggie did the same.

"You," the black guy pointed to her and Michonne. "With your friends."

The redhead raised her eyebrows and said something to the black guy in a different language. The man said something back before he left.

"Pick up the weapons, please, Selene," the redhead requested. An older Hispanic woman went around the cars and picked up weapons.

"Please. Against one car," the redhead waved her gun at Abraham and Sasha.

* * *

Cas sighed as she put her gun away. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Are you lost? Lumbee's closed for the forseeable future."

"Nah, ain't lost," the leader, a tall white guy with dirty blond hair, answered. "Was lookin' for a new place. You're here. We'll leave."

"I see. We're no longer taking residents. We can suggest a place if you like. Not far from here, actually."

The leader frowned. "Where?"

"Two hours northwest. It's a former private boarding school," she answered.

"Are the walls like this?" the big redheaded guy pointed to the walls.

"After a fashion, yes."

"What's that mean?" the dark haired, white woman asked.

Cas smiled. She'd felt bad for the women when Bell, Roni and her had taken them from their near rape scene and put in a cleaned room. She could see they still had the same t-shirts on. "They're not quite as…intricate. You can look closer, if you'd like," she offered. She laughed when the redheaded guy almost ran over and looked at the wall. She kept laughing when he knocked on it. "Reinforced steel."

The leader narrowed his eyes and she smiled again. "Not lying," she told him. "Kai," she called for the young man. "Can you please get these people some cold bottles of sealed water and put the water on for coffee?" she requested quietly.

"Sure thing, Cas," he grinned at her and ran for the apartments.

* * *

Daryl walked over to Abraham, who was running his hand up and down the wall. "Try knocking on it," he suggested.

He did and it felt solid. "I believe her," Abraham told him.

Daryl looked at the redhead and believed her, too.

"How thick is it?" he yelled over at the woman. He recognized her, too, after Michonne said she saw her, too. This was one a the women from the hotel.

"Thirty point forty eight centimeters. A foot," she amended.

"You shittin' me?"

"Not shitting you."

"How tall is it?" Sasha was running her hand up and down, too.

"Two point seven four meters. Nine feet."

"Smart. Metric," Michonne muttered.

"How long?" Glenn turned to the woman.

"Nineteen kilometers. Twelve miles."

"Are you shitting me?" Abraham yelled.

"Not shitting you. We believe in being thorough."

"No shit," Daryl huffed. "Fuck."

"You weren't wrong. They are planners," Michonne whispered to him.

"Fuck me, 'Chonne." He looked at the woman, who was smiling at them. "You believe her?"

Michonne nodded yes. "I believe her."

The Asian kid who'd run off toward the building came back out. "Are you thirsty? They're still sealed," the woman offered. She put something on the ground and backed off.

* * *

Sasha headed over and took a bottle. "It's cold," she accused.

The woman shrugged.

Sasha twisted the cap off and drank. "Shit. Cold water," she breathed out. Maggie practically ran over.

"It is cold," she exclaimed before she opened her bottle and drank it all.

Sasha turned and looked at the rest of them. "Good. Haven't had cold water since." She didn't need to finish her sentence as her group came over and took their own bottles.

* * *

Daryl looked at the smiley woman. "How big's the other place?"

"Twenty five plus square kilometers. Ten square miles."

"Shit," Abraham shook his head as he drank his water.

"Got electric there?"

"Yes."

Daryl could admit she didn't look like she was fakin' that smile. Still. "Whatta we gotta do?"

The woman frowned then. "Live your lives and don't be assholes or our executioners will terminate you."

"The blond?"

"Yes."

"Shit. Executioners. She's damn good at that," Daryl said.

"Can we carry weapons?" Glenn asked.

The woman's eyes got wide. "If you like. It would be your choice. It's not mandatory. We don't, the regent, doesn't make anyone do what they don't want. If you don't want to follow the rules you can leave."

"How many? Rules?" Michonne finally asked a question.

"Do your jobs, live your lives. If any of you are abusers it's automatic termination. People, pets, narcotics or alcohol."

"Don't fuck around," Daryl snorted.

"We prefer to be honest and to the point. We have other shit to do."

He heard Sasha choke.

* * *

Michonne looked at the smiley redhead. She didn't strike Michonne as a liar. Why would they? Even if they were lying about how long the wall was, it was thick. They had cold water. She looked at some of the people still left. They were standing around, guns and 'pointy objects' close to hands but not out. She counted at least twenty.

She wasn't trying to sell the place. "Can we go look and if we don't like it we can leave?"

The woman nodded. "You don't want to stay you don't have to stay."

She looked at Daryl. He nodded slightly. "We'd like to see it. Please."

"Selene, please put the weapons on the ground. Along with this," she handed the Hispanic woman something she pulled from her pocket. "Step by step directions. If you choose not to stay good luck in the future. You can have the water."

Michonne picked up the three bottles left and they got back in the cars. Daryl passed her the directions. As they pulled away she saw everyone go back inside.

"Weird as shit," Daryl muttered.

"She didn't try to sell the place, like Aaron," she pointed out.

"Hardcore people, Daryl. Executioners?" Glenn noted from the back.

"Honest. Smart. Fuckin' scary ass people."

* * *

"That was fucking weird," Sasha commented from the passenger seat as they followed Daryl's car.

"Cold water. That wall was, sounded, solid."

Sasha sipped her water. "It did. I'd like to see it from the top."

"We will. She's one of the women from the hotel."

Sasha nodded. She was in shock at the time, but her and the two other women had shirts and moved them down the hall. They'd put them in a room with the shirts and a knife before leaving. They didn't say one word aside from the black lady telling them move. Nicely.

"Daryl believes her. So does Michonne."

"Do you?" Abraham looked at her.

Sasha narrowed her eyes in thought. "I do. She's got other shit to do."

Abraham laughed. "I guess. Executioners. Right up front with it."

"Yeah."

"They're good. The executioners. The dark haired woman, too."

"We weren't there," Sasha reminded him.

"I think that was the point of them making you leave. They didn't want you to see it."

"I'm glad," Sasha admitted in a low voice. Abraham put his hand on her knee and patted it.

"So were we."

* * *

Maggie's mouth fell open when she saw the wall a few hours later. "Hell, she wasn't lyin'."

"Nope," Glenn grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Daryl shut the car off and waited. A few minutes later the tallest black guy Maggie'd ever seen, with a shorter white blond woman, came from a door. He approached their car but stood away. Maggie could see a sword handle on his back and he had a gun. Shit. She liked this place already.

"I'm Silk, the regent," the man's low, smooth voice greeted.

"Came from Lumbee. Said we could check it out."

The man nodded. "Leave your cars. Lock them. We don't have a lot of crime in this neighborhood but it'll help you sleep at night, I'm sure," Silk replied.

Maggie got out.

* * *

Glenn got out of the car and looked at Silk. Tallest black guy ever.

"This is Teresa. She's my second. This way," he turned with Teresa and headed toward the door. Glenn was impressed. They had to enter a code.

"Electricity," he whispered.

"She said they had it, Glenn," Maggie whispered back.

When the walked in Glenn was expecting to see something other than what he saw. He saw cars. Motorcycles. An RV. Regular bicycles. Lots of cars.

* * *

"Shit," Daryl huffed out as he saw a huge ass garage full of vehicles.

"The garage, obviously," Teresa deadpanned. "If you stay you keep your car in here. We prefer not to advertise. Not a lot of crime but we could get enterprising people that come around."

"That's a word," he heard Michonne mutter.

After they passed three rows deep of cars Silk entered another code and opened the door. Teresa stepped through followed by Silk. Daryl was the first through the door and came to a dead stop. "Shit."

* * *

Michonne had a hard time not dropping her jaw. Everything was green. She saw chickens and ducks waddling around. "We're free range here. If you stay? We recommend rugs. Watch where you step," Silk warned as they walked down a greenbelt. They stopped at the first building. It was huge.

"The tour guides are on the way. Feel free to ask questions. When you're finished we'll go over the rules for staying here."

"Live your lives and do your jobs," she repeated the redhaired woman.

"In a broad sense, yes. We've broken them down," Silk smiled at her. "The BMF."

She saw two women approaching them. "Silk, these the new prospects?" the short blond with a pixie hair cut asked. She was dressed in jeans, hiking boots and a Metallica t-shirt. She also had a knife and a gun.

"Jack," Teresa pointed to the blond. "Rob," she pointed to the dark haired woman, dressed almost like the blond except she had a plain blue t-shirt. "They'll take you around. It's kind of big. Bring them back here."

"Sure thing, Ter," the dark haired woman, Rob, responded.

"The Admin building. The office is in here. Where Silk and Teresa make the schedules. And other things. We'll start in the back with the solar panel field."

* * *

Abraham looked at the Jack woman. "Did you say solar panel field? Like a field, field?"

"Yeah," Jack narrowed her eyes. "A few of those dipshit solar panels don't do shit. We also have wind turbines."

"Fuck," he huffed.

"This way," Rob started walking away.

Abraham knew he wanted to stay when he saw the field of solar panels close to the ground. "How big is this?"

"Half a square mile. We don't have a lot of people yet but the BMF plan the shit out of everything. You'll have to learn maintenance, if you stay. The same with the wind turbines," Rob told them. "This way."

He looked up at the wind turbines as they lazily rotated with the little bit of wind he could feel. "Again, maintenance if you stay."

"We're debating putting up more throughout the Place. Still open for community discussion," Rob continued. "The farms are this way."

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Glenn practically shouted as he saw rows and rows of food.

"We also have greenhouses. We grow coffee and chocolate, oranges and a few other fruits and vegetables that don't grow around here naturally," Jack told them.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Maggie held up her hand.

"Which part?"

"You grow coffee and chocolate?"

"Yeah. The BMF sent a run team to some former countries on the former continent of South America," Jack nodded.

Glenn almost fell down. "A run team to South America?"

"Yeah. The only food run they didn't do. We can stop in or we can continue," Rob offered. "That woman in the back looks a little freaked out," she pointed to Sasha.

* * *

Sasha had a hard time not hyperventilating when they said they grew coffee and chocolate. "Shit. Who the hell can do that?" she wheezed out.

"The BMF. Do you need water or something?" Jack asked her.

"We should take notes, Jack. For the next group of new people we get," Rob suggested.

"We should. You're our first new people. We've only been here three months. All of us came from the Island. We're used to it. We forget where we came from sometimes. Sorry. Did you want us to slow down?"

Sasha held up her hand. "I'm fine."

"Okay but if you need anything we have a nurse that lives here. We can take you to the infirmary or she makes field calls," Jack assured her.

"We'll do the livestock next. All of this is the back of the Place. This way," Rob waved her hand.

* * *

"Well shit," Maggie screamed into her mouth when she saw a few cows and a bull. They were in a large fenced in area.

"We have cows as you can see. We also have horses, pigs, goats, sheep and turkeys. Not a lot, like we said, we just opened three months ago. We don't let them roam free. Goats eat anything nailed down. Sheep and horses would just tromp the shit out of it. The pigs like their sty. The turkey's wander around. Did Silk tell you watch where you step?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Okay. Farms. We can show you the towers or we can show you the infirmary, the library, the apartment buildings and the gym. Your choice," Jack offered.

"Towers," Sasha raised her voice.

"We'll show you one of the towers. We have five. Doing watch is a bitch because we only have thirty-two people here that are allowed to do it and it's twenty four seven," Rob explained as they led them to a tower. They entered through the base and ascended stairs. Through the door was a wide open area with windows on all sides.

"We have night vision goggles. Sucks using those. We have a bathroom and a little refrigerator for drinks. RPG's are on the walls. The grenades are kept in this locker," Jack opened a large metal cabinet and Maggie saw rows of funny looking things.

"How in the hell?" she heard Abraham shout.

"The BMF believe in being prepared. We haven't had to use them yet. If you don't know how you'll get lessons as well as a tour of outside so you don't kill yourselves in our ground traps," Jack explained.

* * *

"Well, fuck," Daryl yelled.

"We have hand grenades in this locker," Rob opened up a footlocker and he saw musta been a hundred fuckin' hand grenades.

"The walls are a foot thick of reinforced steel. You can see the heavy equipment tracks from when the BMF put it up. We just finished the towers. We decided on five because of the ground traps. The BMF thinks as time goes on the skineaters will deteriorate. I've seen some pretty fucking ugly ones," Rob rolled her eyes.

"Rifles are in these two gun cabinets," Jack pointed out the gun cabinets on either side of the hand grenades. "Laser sights. If you don't know how to use them you'll get lessons on those to. Same with the hand grenades."

"They expectin' a fuckin' war or some shit?" Daryl looked at the women.

"Expecting a war? Yeah. They expect everyfuckingthing. Why they're the BMF. It's fucking crazy out there, dude. People are assholes," Jack raised her eyebrows. "You know that, right?"

* * *

"Where in the holy fuck did they get this much fucking military hardware?" Abraham yelled.

"Military bases," Rob lowered her eyebrows. "Where else? It's not like this shit was at Wal-Mart."

"Ah, I need water," Maggie raised her hand.

"Sure," Jack went to the little refrigerator and gave her a cup with a lid. "We refill. I think the BMF is drawing the line at manufacturing plastic. Water bottles anyway. Here," she gave Maggie the cup.

"They did runs on military bases?" Abraham shouted.

"You know what, man? We're standing right fucking here. No reason to yell," Jack snapped.

* * *

Michonne bent at the waist when she saw the RPG's. Night vision goggles. Hand grenades. Rifles with laser sights. Military base runs. Food runs to South America. She took deep breaths. She didn't know if she wanted to see anymore.

"Who's the BMF?" she asked softly.

"They run the Island. Silk said you were sent here from there," Jack nonanswered.

* * *

Glenn looked around the tower they were in and didn't understand a damn thing. Not a damn thing. It was like these women were speaking Martian. Who in the fuck would do a run on a military base?

"Fuck. Just fuck," he hissed.

* * *

Sasha sat down heavily on one of the chairs she'd seen in the tower. A big built blond guy came in. "Jack. Rob. Who the fuck?" he pointed at them.

"They came from the Island. They're looking around. This is Sinjin. If you stay he'll give you lessons on the hand grenades, RPG's and what to look for as far as the ground traps. We didn't get names, Sin." Jack frowned at them.

"Huh," Sinjin leaned against one of the windows. "Army?" he asked Abraham.

"Yeah. Sargent Abraham Ford."

"Lietuenant Sinjin Jamison. Delta C divison," he nodded.

"Fuck me," Abraham snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease, Sargent. We're not in anymore. Are you done or do you need more time in here?"

"I think we're good," Sasha heard Michonne tell the women.

"Did you? Runs on military bases?" Abraham looked at Sinjin.

"Not me. The BMF. They're the only run team we have."


	8. Chapter Eight

Daryl couldn't fuckin' believe the shit they had in the tower. If someone woulda said there was group that did runs on military bases he'da laughed in their fuckin' face.

"You were right to think they were scary," Glenn said from behind him and Michonne, as they followed Jack and Rob.

"You ain't fuckin' kiddin'. I'd never wanna be on the bad side a these fuckers. Executioners that cut off dicks. Night vision goggles. Hand grenades. RPG's. Huge ass solar panel fields. Wind turbines. Almost don't wanna see anymore."

* * *

"We'll start with the infirmary. We have a nurse that lives here. With a surgical room. We can have one of the Island doctors here within half an hour, if it's serious. Rayshonda's pretty good," Jack held open the door and waved them in.

Michonne thought it looked like the waiting room of a doctor's office. "If you stay you have to get a physical, eye exam, dental exam and see the shrink. Psych profile," Rob said as she walked them through the waiting room and into an exam room.

"Fuck," Sasha blurted out. "This looks like from before."

"The BMF don't fuck around. They care about all of their residents. Which includes us. Standard exam room," Rob took a step back.

"Dental?" she looked at the woman.

"Dental. This way," Jack walked down a hall. She opened it to see a dental chair and dental tools. Down from the dentist was an x-ray machine.

"No fucking way. Did they do a run on a dentist's office?" Glenn shouted.

Jack paused. "The BMF don't want us to brag. They cleaned out entire towns leaving nothing but empty buildings. Nothing. Not. A. Damn. Thing. They also cleaned out large portions of Chapel Hill, Durham, Raleigh and Charlotte. I think they left a few nails there. I'm not sure as I was found around Durham. Does that answer this and any future questions?" she looked at Glenn.

"We're." Michonne stopped talking.

"Right. Look, we understand your last place probably didn't have this much. The basic philosophy of the BMF when they started the Island was a scorched earth policy. People are assholes. If it's cleaned out? No reason to stay. Less problems. They're also pretty cool people. If this? You can't handle this? They'll help you set up a place. You'd have to talk it over with them. It's what they did for us," Rob said.

"Did you want to see the surgical room or move on?"

* * *

"I'll say Alexandria didn't have this much," Sasha hissed at Abraham.

"No fucking kidding," he whispered back.

"I think we get the idea. It's like before," she heard Michonne tell the women.

"Yeah, except no pesky insurance forms or copays," Jack grinned.

"The exams are mandatory every year. BMF rules," Rob added.

"Maybe we should move on," Maggie suggested.

"Library?"

"Why the hell not," Glenn said.

* * *

Michonne, after seeing everything else this place had, wasn't disappointed with the library. What shocked the hell out of her was they had a network.

"Books, CD's, DVD's, games. Basically any type of media can be found here. We also have a network. You can use the computers in here," she pointed to a table with a laptop, "or get one from stores. Silk and Teresa will go over your accounts, if you stay, when you sit with them. Did you want to look around or go to the gym or apartment buildings?"

"This is some shit," Daryl snorted. "You fuckin' people. Who the fuck are these BMF people?"

"They run the Island," Jack repeated.

"No." Sasha raised her voice. "That's not an answer."

"The BMF are group of very determined people that absofuckinglutely will not live under someone's thumb. Reap's very fucking clear on it. She says she fucking refuses to live like some _Water World_ extra. That movie sucked," Rob sneered.

"The thing is they have the skills to make it so. We benefit from it. Anyone that's not an asshole or abuser and lives on the Island or at the Place benefits from it. They are the top of the food chain now," Jack smirked.

"We'll go to the apartments," Rob led them out.

* * *

"Fucking finally. Something that's not done," Maggie hissed at Glenn.

"This was a former private boarding school that was expanded," Jack started off as they stood in a dorm room. They'd toured the downstairs to a large, nicely furnished living area and a huge nicely finished kitchen that included a dining room with several small tables and chairs.

"The BMF like the community vibe downstairs. Not mandatory you eat with everyone that lives here. There are plans on the network you can look through and make these into apartments. We'll show you ours, it's finished, after you see this," she offered.

"Before and after," Rob smiled.

Jack did her best Vanna White impression. "Before. Standard two bedroom suite. Shared bathroom. Leave it like this if it works for you."

"We're down the hall," Rob left the door open as she left and walked down a few doors. Maggie noticed the door was different. Dark wood. Rob opened it and walked inside.

"Shit," Glenn huffed out.

It was huge. Hardwood floor in the living area, an eclectic mix of furniture and murals on two walls. "We have a small kitchen," Jack pointed behind them. Cherry wood cabinets, white tiled floor and white appliances. "Galley size. Our apartment? Was two dorm rooms. Just so you get an idea. Each bedroom has its own bathroom," Rob walked down a short hall and opened a door on the left of the hall and stood back.

Maggie goggled. "You can go in," Rob invited. They walked in to a large bedroom. "We haven't decided what we're going to do yet, why there's no furniture.

Jack went to the other side of the room and flipped on a light. "Bathroom."

* * *

"Fuck me," Glenn whistled. They had a Jacuzzi tub with a separate shower and the toilet was behind a closed door. He looked at the white tile on the floor. The vanity was white, two sinks with fancy silver fixtures and a row of large lightbulbs over a huge mirror that turned on with another switch.

"This is. Hell," he stuttered.

"We fixed it up ourselves. I mean, everybody helped us, just like we helped everybody," Jack told them. Glenn stopped paying attention until Maggie nudged him and they walked back out of the room.

"Like we said, plans on the network or you can design your own," Jack reiterated.

"Stores," Rob smiled.

* * *

Sasha fell down when she saw stores. "Fuck," she breathed out.

"It's set up like one of those warehouse type deals. Groceries, a lot of it's from the Island but we've started making some of our own. The meat's from here. Armin makes butter, Tina makes bread. She takes requests. It's what you have to do. Place your order and pick it up the next day. We've only been open a little while so we don't want to leave a lot of shit out. We're not Piggly Wiggly. Electronics, clothes and shoes are on the other side. Toiletries are in the back. Housewares are in between. Use the self-checkout when you're done. We keep track. Teresa doesn't want to waste resources on shit we don't need. Food wise. The other shit we get from the Island. We haven't run out yet. If we do?" Rob shrugged. "We just contact the Island."

"If you want to make something ask Teresa. She'll add it to inventory and tell you when it's about to run out so you can make more," Jack told them. "It's a good place here."

* * *

Michonne wandered over to the refrigerated section and saw eggs, containers she assumed must be butter, bacon, some white stuff she didn't want to believe was mayonnaise, but it probably was. She saw clear bins with rice, flour, dried beans, granola and coffee. Her eyes got wide when she saw sugar. She opened the lid and peered at it intently.

"Sugar. They do a run for it," Rob said from behind her, making her jump. "Maple syrup, too."

"Shit," she gasped and turned to face the woman. "Really?"

"Yeah. Told you Reap won't live like it's the end of the world even though it is the end of the world."

* * *

Glenn ran his hand over everything in the back. Computers, televisions, hand held gaming systems. He saw a few X-boxes and Playstations. The clothes, some with tags on them. Every kind. Dressy, casual, jeans, t-shirts, boxers, socks. High heels, tennis shoes, hiking boots, combat boots and slippers. He didn't know whether to cry, yell or laugh.

The toiletries looked like a damn drug store. Deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrushes and regular brushes.

"Shit," he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Daryl shook his head as he walked around stores. These fuckers passed scary and into shit his pants terrified.

"One helluva garage," Michonne pulled him toward the groceries.

"Fuck. This ain't no damn garage, 'Chonne. Fuckin' warehouses. This place looks like it's locked down tigher than Fort Fuckin' Knox. Ground traps. Scared to find out what them are," he replied.

"Are we going to stay?" Sasha walked over on unsteady legs. He could see Abraham tryin' to keep an eye on her but his head was swivelin' all over the damn place.

"Wanna talk to this Silk guy first," Daryl said to her.

"I." Sasha closed her mouth.

"Past scary. Shit my pants terrified," Daryl looked at her.

"You are not lying. A fucking Delta?" Abraham huffed.

Michonne could see Maggie heading toward them. She didn't say anything. "Are you alright, Maggie?"

Maggie shook her head no.

Glenn walked into one of the shelves, his head was moving all around. When stuff fell off he looked like a little kid and would get in trouble. He bent down and quickly started to put it all back on. Jack and Rob went over to him and helped. He saw Rob laugh a little and got red in the face before he practically ran over to them and stood in between Daryl and Abraham. Michonne thought it was cute. Until she noticed her and Daryl were bookends and the rest were a little behind them.

Jack was shaking her head. "We didn't get to the gym. Did you want to look at it? It's pretty late. Are you hungry? I think Silk and Teresa have some snacks and stuff for you."

"Yeah, wanna see Silk," Daryl told them.

"Okay. Administration building," Rob and Jack left.

Daryl looked at the few people he saw and they was all armed. He saw a little girl runnin' around and even she had a knife. Not a big one, but still had a knife. Place was way above what he was used to.

When the made it inside, Jack led them to what reminded Daryl of a school cafeteria with long tables and chairs.

Silk stood up. "How was the tour?"

"Good."

Silk nodded. "We laid out things for a salad. We're pretty sure you don't want something heavy that would put you in a food coma. Just in case. Help yourselves. We have coffee, no tea yet, water and some apple juice."

He watched as Jack and Rob made salads and sat down near Teresa. Daryl looked at his people, fuckin' Rick, and made his own before sitting next to Silk, who was at the head of the table. The rest of them did the same and sat his side of the table. Michonne started eating.

"Jack?" Teresa looked at the woman.

She nodded her head as she swallowed. "I think we should carry radios. We're used to this. One of them looked like they were going to either have a panic attack or hyperventilate. If we'd needed Ray we would have had to run around and find her."

Daryl saw Teresa touch some sorta computer. "Good idea. Anything else?"

"More signs in stores. One of them looked like they were going to faceplant in the sugar," Rob looked at Michonne. "No offense or anything."

"Signs for the bulk items," Teresa touched the computer thing again.

"The big guy, Army, yelled. Just in shock. We need to figure out how to explain this without mentioning the BMF."

"Mm. No. Ang can kiss my ass. Stupid ass rule," Silk retorted. "Just keep it short and sweet."

"Okay. We kind of did, Silk, but they're going to ask questions out the ass," Rob warned.

"We'll handle it. Anything else?"

They shook their heads.

"How did you like doing it? Did you want to switch off?" Teresa looked at them.

Jack smiled. "Hell to the no. This was the shit. We like showing off, too. We just don't have the balls to tell Ang to kiss our asses."

"Why I get paid the big bucks," Silk laughed.

Daryl's head jerked back in shock when Rob kissed Jack on the mouth. "See ya, babe," she smiled before she took her plate and left.

"Thank you for indulging us. Rob has watch later tonight and we wanted to get her input," Teresa told them.

"Questions?" Silk raised an eyebrow.

Daryl scoffed. "Don't know where to fuckin' start."

* * *

Silk sat back in his chair and looked at the rag tag group eating the salad like they hadn't eaten in days. The army guy got up and went back for more. They probably hadn't eaten in days. Fresh food anyway.

"I'm sure Jack and Rob told you your group would be our first new people. We opened recently. I'll start with the rules here. Everyone helps with everything. Watch, farms, livestock, stocking stores and cleaning the ground traps. Mandatory exams every year. Personal firearms are capped at two. Anything over is kept in the armory. Feel free to carry as many pointy objects as you'd like. You're free to come and go as you please. Let us know if it's for a stroll or if you'd like to leave permanently. Those are the basics. If you would keep your initial questions for the Place and not the Island or the BMF we'd appreciate it."

The leader, a white guy with dirty blond hair, narrowed his eyes. "Alright. How's this work?"

"If you'd like to stay you'll have your exams and a transition period. No guns. Pointy objects only. After three days, if you don't know how to use the RPG's, hand grenades or a rifle, Sinjin will give you lessons. He'll also take you around and show you a compilation of our ground traps so you don't kill yourselves or another resident. You'll have email attached to your accounts that will be set up and it'll be up to you to check for your watch, ground traps and stores schedules."

The white woman with dark hair dropped her head to the table and muttered 'shit'.

"Your accounts will have all of your information, including medical. You can check out things from the library. No fines and no set lending period. You'll use it when you scan anything you take from stores. We like to keep track. Try and cut down on waste. This doesn't mean if you don't want to grow something of your own you can't. You can."

"Because we're new, we'll take suggestions for improvements. It'll be put out for community discussion and if passed it will be implemented, with you as the point person," Teresa smiled. "With the exception of security measures. The BMF have one hundred combined years of combat experience. I think they have it covered."

'Got that shit right,' the army man scowled. 'RPG's. Hand grenades.'

"We have a strict no fighting policy. We have dickheads, like everyone else, I'm sure. Learn to solve it without fighting. If you can't? Out," Silk jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He looked at the woman with dreads. "Live your lives and don't be assholes. Broken down."

* * *

Abraham pushed his empty plate away. "Can we ask about the BMF now?"

"Go ahead," Teresa invited.

"Who in the fuck are these fuckin' people?" Daryl shouted.

"The BMF. Eighteen of the most intelligent people I've ever met. Ang, Merc and Reap are like Stephen Hawking intelligent. The rest are Bill Gates and Steve Jobs intelligent. Ang is also one of the most manipulative bastards I've ever met. That included my former agent," Silk grinned.

"Combat?" Abraham asked.

"The BMF consist of the formers and specials. Former agents of some kind. CIA, FBI, Secret Service, Mossad, MI6 and SVR. The specials are former Special Forces. SEALs, Force Recon and a Ranger."

"Fuck me in the ass," he whooped.

"I'll pass," Silk drawled.

"What's SVR?" Sasha held up her hand.

"Former Russian Intelligence. Mossad is former Israeli Intelligence and MI6 is former British Intelligence," Teresa answered before sipping her coffee.

"Can we have something stronger?" Maggie whispered.

"No. Not right now. You need to have clear heads," Silk countered. "You're more than welcome to look around on your own and talk to any of the other residents as well as stay the night. If you do, we'd like your answer in the morning."

"Just punch in 'one, two, three' at stores if you take anything. You can cook in the kitchen of the apartment building. If you use any of the dishes, we're not your mother and you look like adults, wash them," Teresa rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Shrink? Psych profile?" Glenn asked weakly.

"Shrink. Make sure no serial killers get inside," Silk affirmed. "Lots of assholes. I'm sure some future Ted Bundy made it."

"Of course," he muttered.

* * *

Michonne pushed her empty plate in front of her and sipped her coffee. Real coffee. With real sugar. And real milk. "If." She stopped and cleared her throat. "If we can't handle this Jack said the BMF would help us set up a place. How would that work?"

Silk raised his eyebrows. "They'd probably take you to my old place. Clean out the ground traps, give you plants, animals and whatever else you'd need. It would be up to you to do what you like. I recommend not counting on finding anything until you reach the former state of South Carolina. Or any of the other former states."

She heard Sasha bark out a harsh laugh. "You think?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they're going to clean the rest of this former state," Teresa replied seriously.

"How much do they control?" Michonne looked at Silk.

"The former Outer Banks and the mainland to here in a one hundred mile radius in all directions. Control is such a loaded word. Anyone can come through here. Stay?" Silk shook his head. "They've made it difficult for people to stay anywhere near us or them. If someone were to ask?" He shrugged. "I think Ang is taking it on a case by case basis. The BMF don't give a shit if you're just trying to live. Being an asshole? No."

* * *

"I'm surprised they don't take over the world," Maggie said sarcastically.

She saw Teresa lean back in her chair and sip her coffee. "Mm. I wonder that, too, whoever you are. They definitely could. I've always been too afraid to ask."

"Why are you here?" Maggie glared at the woman.

"You mean here and not the Island?"

"Yes. This fucking place is incredible. Can't imagine what the Island's like."

"Part of the price of admission to the Island is outside protection duty. Like here, they have ground traps but residents also have to go outside. Two days. On the water. One day. On the wall. One day. The BMF don't want people to forget why they protect what they have. Smart policy. Good bennies there." She shrugged and sipped more coffee. "I didn't want to do it anymore. I look at enough biters cleaning the ground traps. Actively going out and killing what doesn't make it in the ground traps? I've done enough."

"Are you shittin' me? They go out and look for walkers to kill?" Daryl shouted.

"Yes."

"Jesus," Glenn yelled.

"They won't die by themselves, folks. Cuts down on stampedes," Silk said.

"And that's all the questions we're going to answer about the BMF or the Island. All you need to know is they are bad motherfuckers. They want you to live your lives and don't be assholes. The rest? Doesn't matter. You can't change what they did. Or will do. What should concern you is what you're going to do. You can live your lives with us or we can wish you luck in the future," Teresa stated.

* * *

Daryl pushed away his empty plate. Shit. He didn't even wanna know what the hell else these scary as shit people did. "Like to look around. Three days, no guns?"

"Three days, no guns. You'll get them back after."

"Help everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"Can leave if we want?"

"As long as you work we don't give a shit. If you and your group want to leave permanently we'll wish you luck," Silk repeated Teresa.

"Do we gotta stay in the dorms?"

"We have one classroom building we'd like to leave as is. The others? More than welcome to take it over and remodel how you like," Teresa told him.

He stood up. He trusted these people. All this shit? Ain't got no reason to lie. Terminus didn't have this much. And they ate salad. "Where do we find ya?"

"We'll be around. Check here first," Silk nodded.

"Thanks." Daryl picked up his crossbow and looked at Michonne. "Let's go look around."


	9. Chapter Nine

"We're staying. Aren't we?" Maggie asked Daryl as they left the administration building.

"Like to. You?"

"Hell yes," Abraham shouted. "Those fucking people? They have major shit."

"You believe them?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Even if they aren't who they say they are? Have you seen this? Doctor's offices, dental offices, those fucking walls. Hand grenades. RPG's. The solar panel field. They are bad motherfuckers," Abraham retorted. "If I'd seen them when I was carting Eugene's useless ass to DC? I'd have stayed." He started pacing. "I'm kind of pissed off we missed them going to Alexandria. If we'd taken the coast."

"Yes, if we'd taken the coast. We're here now," Michonne interrupted. "What these people did, agents and Special Forces or not, they're incredibly intelligent, organized and determined. They're also not begging us to stay. If we leave they'll wave to us as we drive off. Not like Terminus. Silk's not…slimy like Gareth."

"Nah. Had salad. Shit, we seen the farms and animals. We can keep our pointy objects, just lose the guns for three days. Haven't seen a lotta people. Everyone I saw? Had a gun and a knife. Except that little girl. She only had a knife."

"It's better than Alexandria," Glenn agreed.

"Why didn't they bring us with them? When we saw them in the hotel?" Maggie looked at Michonne.

"You heard the redhead. They're no longer taking residents. If those women said they had a place after what had just happened? We wouldn't have believed anything they had to say. Not then, maybe not ever."

"I sure as hell wouldn't have. I trust you," Sasha pointed to all of them.

"Right. We trust each other. We're family," she gave Glenn a little smile.

"Is that why you asked about the dorms?" Abraham looked at Daryl.

He hunched his shoulders a little. "Don't wanna stay there. What Maggie said's true. Shouldna split up. Not in Alexandria. Figured should just stick together, is all."

"We have a new place," Maggie gave a little grin.

* * *

Michonne smiled after she brushed her teeth. Not quite the twenty minutes she'd spent the first time in a real bathroom in she didn't know how long when the reached Alexandria, but it was close. When she came out she was smiling. Abraham was frowning.

"Thought you died in there," he scoffed before he went in and shut the door.

Nothing was going to spoil her mood. Nothing. They'd be safe here. She looked down at the sweats she'd picked up in stores. Jack had shown them where the washing machines were and Maggie volunteered to wash clothes for everyone. Sasha had showered and had gone back to stores to pick up something for dinner. She walked into the room she'd be sharing with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham. Maggie and Glenn had taken the other room. She saw Daryl sitting on the bed and frowing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothin' really. Kinda pissed we didn't find this place sooner. 'Stead of the death trap."

She sat down next to him and patted his leg. "We're here now. Carl's safe. Judith's safe. We're safe."

He snorted. She pushed him on his back and curled up next to him.

"Ah, 'Chonne? Whatcha doin'?"

"Laying down with you, Daryl."

"Why?"

"I want to."

She could feel him fidget and she smiled into his shirt. "Do you think we would have stayed if we found this place sooner?" She took his arm and put it around her waist. She didn't think he could get any stiffer.

"Don't know. Rick? He'da blown a fuckin' gasket. Silk probably woulda used that big ass sword on his ass."

She laughed softly. "I'd be more worried about Teresa."

"Yeah, she's got some wicked lookin' knives on her."

"I like this place," she whispered.

His arm loosened up and felt more natural. "Yeah. Gotta good feelin' about it. Still scared to see the ground traps. Serial killers. Shit. Guess they do plan the shit outta everything."

Then Michonne looked up and kissed Daryl on the mouth. When she pulled away his eyes were wide open. "You can kiss me to, Daryl."

She could feel him stiffen up. She held onto him when she felt him getting up. "Don't," she warned softly.

"Why?"

"I like you."

He glared at her. She sighed. "I didn't realize how much until you were trying to explain to Abraham you want us all together."

"Shit, 'Chonne. Do. Can't count on anyone but us. Now. Could change in the future."

"It will."

"Don't." He shut up. "Not good." He stopped again. "Like ya, too, 'Chonne. Was pissed that blond cut off Mayor's dick. I wanted to do it." He looked around the room. "Never been with no one. Before," he whispered.

She kissed him again and did a little dance inside when he responded this time. "We'll learn together," she told him when they stopped.

"Yeah, right."

"It's been a while. I might have forgotten."

He huffed out a laugh. "That's what you're tellin' me?"

She shocked the shit out of him, judging by the expression on his face, when she got on top of him. "I don't care."

Abraham came into the room. "Do we need ties?"

"What?" Daryl pushed her off of him and sat up, blushing furiously.

"Put a damn tie on the doorknob, Daryl, when you're getting ready to pour the Bisquick," he retorted before he put his toothbrush on the night table by his and Sasha's bed. "Not enough room in that bathroom for all of our shit. The building we take over? We'll do the communal common areas. No communal bathrooms. I'm not in any more."

Daryl sat there in shock when Abraham talked 'bout pourin' Bisquick. "Man,"

Abraham looked at Michonne. "I always knew you were with him and not Rick, in spite of that dickhead checking out your ass," he cut Daryl off and left the room.

Daryl looked over at Michonne to see her mouth hanging open. "What in the fuck?" he asked her.

"Rick was checking out my ass?"

Daryl gave her an unimpressed look. "Guess. Why you askin' me?"

"Didn't you do guys talk when you had watch?"

"No. We talked about the prison and shit we needed or he wanted ta do or Carl or Judith."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's not mention it again."

"Gladly."

* * *

What Sasha liked the most, she decided as she ate one of the omelets she'd made for dinner, was the people. They'd come in, make their food and leave them alone. They got head nods or 'hellos' but no conversation. The other people would sit amongst themselves and chat with each other but she didn't have some clueless person asking her what her favorite dish was.

She saw Daryl was watching everyone carefully along with Michonne. They all were. Everyone was armed, she saw, which made this place way better than Alexandria. Shit. Alexandria couldn't come close to this place.

Agents and Special Forces, she was certain, was bullshit. Kind of like Eugene. Except these people did know a hell of a lot more than him. They listened to them talk about the farms, cleaning the ground traps, it was coming up, who was on the schedule, how Fred, the dickhead, forgot to watch the coffee when he was roasting it and it was burnt. She scoffed at that. If their biggest problem was burnt coffee beans, and she could't believe they grew coffee, they must not have a bad life. Spoiled worse than Alexandria.

* * *

Maggie watched everyone as she ate the omelet Sasha made. It was nice to have eggs. Real eggs. Real cheese. "Tomatoes?" she looked at Sasha.

"Yeah. I threw a little of everything in there."

She nodded and went back to watching everyone. They were ignored for the most part. Made it different than Alexandria. She'd seen the looks they'd gotten when they'd first showed up there. The pitying looks. Assholes. Some people here did nod to them or say 'hello' but they weren't all in their faces. She jumped back when something hit her knees. She looked down and saw a little Hispanic girl.

She looked up at Maggie like she had two heads. "I'm Maria."

"Maggie."

"Maria. Leave them alone," an older Hispanic girl scolded.

"They're new," Maria pointed to Maggie.

"Yeah. And?"

"Who brought you in?"

"Sorry. My sister's only five. She doesn't know any better," the older Hispanic girl apologized and held out her hand to Maria.

Maria pouted. "I wanna know, 'Nita, who brought them in."

"It doesn't work like that here, Maria. It's not the Island. Now apologize. Don't bother the new people."

Maria looked back up at Maggie. "Sorry, lady," she waved as she left.

"Sorry again," 'Nita said and turned to follow her sister.

Glenn raised his eyebrows. "Don't bother the new people. Huh."

"We are new people," Maggie pointed out.

"Different. I know we were new in Alexandria. It felt. I felt different. I'm not as jittery here," he told her.

"Me, either. Those walls. How in the hell did they make those?"

Glenn shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think anyone could make those. Not now."

"I wish we'd found this place before Alexandria."

"I don't know if Rick would have gotten along with Silk," Glenn mused.

"Probably not." Maggie paused. "You know no one's asked us our names but that little girl."

Glenn huffed out a breath as he thought about it. "No one."

* * *

Daryl sat in the office waiting for the shrink to get here. He'd done the medical. That doctor never asked why his back was so scarred up. Not once. He figured a doctor would ask. They did on TV shows. The dentist. Shit the dentist, an Indian lady, let out a deep sigh and told him he needed to brush more but for never going to the dentist he had beautiful teeth.

"If there had been more people like you before the turn I would have been out of business," she told him. "Try and floss, will you?"

Greenmire, the eye doctor, blew air in his eye, had him follow a red dot and read an eye chart. "Perfect vision, Mr. Dixon. I'll see you next year," then moved him out of the eye office.

This was the one Daryl was dreadin'. He didn't wanna talk to no damn shrink about his shitty ass parents or his shitty ass childhood or the shit he'd gone through after the turn. He'd do this shit 'cause it was the 'price of admission' but he wasn't spillin' his guts to nofuckinbody. Maybe 'Chonne.

So far they hadn't done much. They slept in the same bed. He held her when she went to sleep. They kissed. He'd liked learning to kiss and Michonne seemed real happy. The door opening brought his attention to an older white lady with dark hair dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a blue pullover shirt. She had on a gun and a knife, which kinda threw him some. He expected an older guy in a suit.

She took a seat in the chair across from him and pulled out a tablet. Rayshonda had to help them turn them on, not just him, and fill out what information he could remember. It had felt weird usin' it. Faster than paper he guessed.

"Hello, Mr. Dixon. I'm Tab Havers. I'm here to see if you're a serial killer or have serial killer tendencies."

Daryl's mouth dropped open a little. He wasn't expectin' this.

"I ain't."

"Hm. Okay. I'll just ask a few questions anyway. Since we're here. How do you like the Place?"

Daryl frowned. "That it?"

"Is what it?"

"You ain't gonna ask me if my mom was an asshole or my dad was an asshole?"

Tab sat back in her chair. "I hadn't planned on it. Would you like those to be the questions?"

"No," he yelled.

"Then how do you like the Place?"

"How in the fuck do you know I ain't a serial killer?"

The bitch smiled. "Mr. Dixon, I haven't known you, well, at all. Or met you before this. I don't need to ask. You have people. You're obviously very uncomfortable with me. I'm assuming it's because I'm a psychiatrist. I have a winning personality and a fabulous person all the way around and you'd be a fool not to be my friend, but you want your people to stay. To have a safe place. So you'll subject yourself to uncomfortable, probing questions for your people to stay."

Daryl let out a little laugh. "Winnin' personality?"

"And a fabulous person all the way around. Mr. Dixon, I'm not here to judge you or your life, how you grew up, if your parents were assholes because none of that shit matters now. This life is way beyond fucked up and you do the best you can to survive. If you can survive and not lose your humanity I'd say you're the best person you can be. And not a serial killer."

Daryl didn't know what to do. It wasn't what he was expectin'. At all. "Place is nice."

She did something on the tablet then stood. "Nice speaking with you, Mr. Dixon. I'll see you next year."

She held out her hand. Daryl looked at it, then her before he shook it. "Damn weird shit."

* * *

Silk sat in the office and looked at his newest residents. According to Tab, Daryl Dixon and his group would be good additions to the Place. "As newly minted residents of the Place now comes the easy part. Armin," he pointed to her. She was a tiny white woman with gray hair. "Is our IT administrator. She'll give you your name and password. You can get on any computer and change it. Or not. It's not like identity theft is a big business these days. You'll have a welcome email which lays out the schedules and other items. Included is a code you'll use for anything else. Check something out of the library, input your code, blah blah blah. You know the drill. Have problems, find Armin and she'll walk you through it. Or find anyone. We have some residents that aren't computer savvy but if Fred can do it, anyone can do it.

"Teresa doesn't have schedules for the farms and livestock as much as she'll post what needs done. Get it done and she doesn't give a shit. Sinjin will take you to get your guns then outside. He'll go over the RPG's, hand grenades, rifles if you need and show you a compilation of the ground traps. After that? You're free to do what you want. We don't move fast around here. Look at plans for apartments. Or one of the other buildings. If you need help just ask. We're all going through this shit last time I checked. We won't hold your hand. You're adults. Any questions?"

"Is that it?" Glenn Rhee looked at him.

"That's it, Mr. Rhee. I don't know where you were before this, but if you've made it this long you've gone through some shit. We don't force you to interact with us. It would be nice but not mandatory. It takes time when you're in a new environment. The only things we do demand is you do your jobs, help defend this place and don't be an asshole. Any other questions?"

* * *

Daryl frowned at the man. This was the weirdest damn place. "Nah. I think we got it."

Silk stood and nodded. "Welcome to the Place. Sinjin?"

Sinjin gave an evil grin. "Let's go blow shit up."

Daryl shook his head and followed him. He put in his code for the container his gun was in and pulled it out before he put in his belt. He was gonna dump it first chance he got. His pointy objects were good enough for him.

He would admit half an hour later those RPG's were fuckin' cool to use. Wish they'da had some a them at the prison. He knew how to use a rifle. The laser sight was nice. Hand grenades he used before. Sinjin had him throw one anyway. The ground traps were what fucked him up.

"Shit," he knelt down and looked at the first trip wire. Hidden real good. "Fuck."

"Stand back," Sinjin directed. When the trip wire was set off a buncha spikes flew up from the ground.

"Shit. Smart."

All of the ground traps were smart and he'd wished he'da thought a them, too. If they'd had some of 'em would kept a lotta the walkers off the fences. Wouldna stopped the asshole, but the fences wouldna been such a worry. Yeah. Shit his pants scary people.

* * *

Sasha sat and ate silently. The ground traps. The BMF did not fuck around. "I almost want to say it was too much," she said.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Ya think?"

"I thought they were fucking great," Abraham told them. "Smart people. Special Forces."

She smiled a little. The first time since she'd been here. Abraham looked like a pig in shit. She almost felt bad for him being here, with them, and not on the Island. She agreed, they probably had some big shit. She couldn't imagine what and she wasn't going to try. The ground traps blew her mind.

"Why didn't you think of any of those?" she asked Daryl. She was kind of expecting him to get mad. Daryl could be touchy sometimes.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Fuckin' smart. Half of 'em never woulda thought of. Blades from trees? Almost like that alien movie with Arnold." He ate some of the spaghetti Glenn and Maggie made for dinner. She could get used to it. Better than dog. "Guess 'cause I never was a leader. Bein' in charge. Makin' sure all your people made it."

"You didn't miss much," Abraham muttered as he ate.

* * *

Abraham knew Daryl wasn't trying to make him feel like a dick. He did. He couldn't keep his group safe. Not all of them. Kept that lazy, useless fuck Eugene alive. Rosita. He sighed as he turned on his back on the small bed he was sharing with Sasha.

Then he laughed a little. Daryl and Michonne worked. He looked up and saw a glass in front of his face. With Daryl holding it. Abraham reached out and took it then Daryl sat on the bed he was sharing with Michonne.

They sipped some damn good scotch in silence. "Done yet?" Daryl asked after his glass was empty. He held it up and Daryl poured more. Abraham'd never seen the bottle.

"Never wanted ta lead people," Daryl finally said. "Don't think I'd be good at it."

Abraham grunted.

"Mostly because can't count on people much."

"Is there a point to this, Daryl?" he turned his head and looked at him. Daryl was leaning against the wall, legs stretched out across the bed. He shrugged.

"'Chonne told me ta come in here and hold ya damn hand. After what I said. Didn't think I said nothin'. Just explained why I was a dumbass for not thinkin' up those ground traps."

"You do everything your woman tells you?"

Daryl glared at him. "'Chonne ain't my woman."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Fuck off." Daryl took another sip. "Anyways, didn't mean nothin' by it."

Abraham sipped. He knew Daryl didn't.

"Hell, cure or not, I'da killed Eugene's ass from the beginin'." He sipped again. "Guess it makes you better than me." He finished his glass and got up. "Still ain't friends or nothin'."

"I still think you're a dick," Abraham raised his glass in a toast.

"I still think you're a dick."

"Good to know we're still not friends."

* * *

Glenn didn't know what to expect when he started watch. Silk put all the new people on at night. To get them used to how they did things. When Silk walked in his eyebrows rose. He didn't think Silk would do it. Rick did. Deanna didn't. A place like this? Deanna sure as hell wouldn't. He didn't think Silk would either.

After Silk had him put on the night vision goggles and told him what to look for, the man hadn't said another word, just watched.

"Not to sound like a racist, but did you play basketball?" Glenn finally broke down and asked.

"Yes."

"Alright," Glenn whispered and picked up the night vision goggles and looked through them. "Why?" he asked Silk as he held them up.

"Ang was a fucking boy scout." Silk shook his head. "He expects, or tries to expect, everything."

"Yeah, but most people would be somewhere, kinda safe, at night."

"Except for assholes with night vision goggles," Silk grinned.

Glenn had to admit the man had a point.


	10. Chapter Ten

Maggie looked around at their new home. Shit, it wasn't even partially done, but she still felt good about it. Silk had been right when he'd told them things didn't move fast around here. She sometimes, they all did, have a problem with it, but they were settling in. Everyone still left them alone, for the most part, but when Maggie had asked Armin to show her the plans on the network, the woman did. And showed her how to manipulate the program.

She shook her head. She was learning computer programs during the damn apocolyse. Maggie figured Daryl would step up. It wasn't until they'd been here two weeks when she finally asked when they were going to start looking at plans. He'd stared at her like she had two heads. "Figured you and Glenn would take care of it, Mags. Just make sure we all stay together," he told her before he walked away.

"Hey. Is everyone going to call me 'Mags'?" she yelled after him.

"Guess, Mags," he yelled back.

She'd laughed. Then got serious. After her and Glenn had looked at the standard ones they'd started messing around with them. Glenn had liked Jack and Rob's bathroom so she decided they'd all get ones just like it. The living room would be like the living room in the dorm. The same with the kitchen. They'd have a nice dining room. And they'd all have those small kitchens. Maggie wanted them to have some alone space but still be together.

When they were finished, they'd showed the rest of the group and no one had said anything when she put Daryl and Michonne in the same apartment. "Two bedrooms," Glenn told them.

"Fine. 'Chonne?"

"Fine. Furniture?" Michonne looked at her.

Glenn smiled then. "Stores only has so much. Silk said he'd get Ang to send a file of everything they have in stores on the Island and arrange for delivery."

* * *

Sasha closed her eyes and let out a breath as she went through the file Silk had Ang drop off. He didn't drop it off personally, but had it delivered by some people that Teresa and Silk knew from the Island. Sheila, Daniel and some kid around Carl's age, named Tomas, had brought it over.

She hadn't been introduced but everyone there had taken time to say hello and ask about other people they knew on the Island. It was interesting, listening to the people that stayed at the Place. The Island sounded like Mayberry. Of course, everyone talked about the BMF.

As she looked through the pictures of everything they had she was more impressed than she thought she could be about people. The BMF sounded made up and if she hadn't seen the BMF women she would have thought they weren't real. Very organized, determined and shit your pants scary.

* * *

"King or queen?" Michonne asked Daryl. They were in the tower doing watch. Weird schedules. She started an hour after Daryl did. She'd asked Teresa why. Teresa said if anyone was watching they couldn't get a good count of the people here unless they staked the place out. Michonne had raised her eyebrows. The walls were tall. She didn't ask anymore.

"What?" he looked at her.

"What kind of bed should we get, Daryl? A king or a queen?"

Daryl blew smoke. She didn't say anything. He didn't really smoke anymore.

"What do you think? Don't know the difference," he shrugged.

"A queen is big. A king is really big," she smirked.

"Huh. You roll around a lot?"

"No. I think we should get a king. This way when you piss me off you can sleep in the same bed. We're not sleeping in the living room."

Daryl frowned. "Don't plan on pissin' ya off, 'Chonne."

She leaned in to kiss him. "I don't plan on pissing you off, Daryl, but relationships aren't always easy. You'll piss me off. I'll piss you off. It's a fact of life."

"Over stupid shit? Nah, 'Chonne."

She appreciated his outlook on the matter. They'd somewhat settled down into a routine. The ground traps went a long way with helping them feel safe. Daryl hadn't left once in the month they'd been here. In Alexandria, he'd practically been gone from day three.

"We might think its stupid later, Daryl, but sometimes, in the moment, it's not stupid."

He'd fidgeted then. "Ain't never."

She kissed him again. Softly. "I know."

"King really big?"

"Really big."

Daryl smirked. "King. Always wanted a big ass bed."

"Good. I'll make sure it sturdier and quieter than the one we have now," she said. Then laughed when he blushed. Their sex life had, was still, something they were getting used to. The first few times had been awful. They were getting better. When they broke the bed Abraham had given Daryl a hard time. He was still giving him a hard time. Daryl took in stride and said he was, at least, pouring the Bisquick. Sasha had spit her drink out of her nose. Glenn rolled his eyes. Maggie shrugged. "We aren't the only ones, then, Glenn."

* * *

Abraham was leaning against one of the trees near the front when he finally saw the BMF. You'd think the damn President or something was there. Everyone, but the ones on watch, surrounded them. He didn't get a good look, but he recongnized the blond, the dark haired white woman, the redhead and the big, black guy.

"The BMF?" Sasha asked as she stood with him.

"Yeah. Everyone in black."

"Why are they here?"

"Don't know, Sash. It's their place. They can show up anytime they want," he shook his head.

She frowned. He laughed. Everyone called her 'Sash'. Abraham didn't think she really minded. Everyone called Maggie 'Mags'. They'd be calling Michonne 'Chonne' next. Family.

"Hey. That's our furniture," she shouted and ran toward them. The dark haired woman whirled with her weapons out before she snorted, put them away and turned back to pick up her end of the wrapped king mattress one of them was getting for their bedroom. The blond man on the other end sighed.

* * *

Sasha stopped the minute the woman turned with weapons out. She didn't recognize them but they looked sharp. "That's our furniture," she told the woman.

"Okay. Where do you want it?" the woman asked.

"Our house isn't done yet," she told her.

"Okay. Where do you want to store it?" the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Look, lady, we aren't being paid by the hour, but we have more," the big, blond guy told her.

"We'll put in one of the empty dorms, Baby Boy," Silk strolled over. "Little white girl," he smiled.

"Big black man. Point us in the direction. Got shit to do, Silk," the woman responded.

"This way, Reap," Silk walked away.

"You heard the man. This way," Baby Boy laughed.

"Fuck off, man," Reap huffed.

"Move your ass, Reap," Sasha heard another man yell.

* * *

Maggie turned, expecting to see Danika, when she saw the blond from the hotel.

"Silk and the men are playing basketball. You don't have to watch but you do have to get the hell out of here," the blond held the door open.

Maggie froze. "Uh."

The blond ignored her and headed for the rifle cabinet. She pulled one out, put in a magazine and picked up the binoculars.

Maggie didn't know what to say or do.

"Goodbye," Maggie finally heard the woman's accent.

"Thanks?" she squeaked.

"Ridiculous game," the blond muttered.

Maggie waited, she didn't know what for, and almost jumped out of her skin, when the woman told her to close the door when she left.

* * *

Daryl stood by Michonne in the gym while they watched some of the BMF men, shirts off, playing basketball against Silk, Marquis, Rico Suave, Sinjin and Todd. He looked around and saw more people dressed in black with a lot of weapons, sitting in the bleachers. He felt crowded.

"Go, Sinjin," he heard Rayshonda yell when he went up against some skinny Asian guy and made a basket. The people in black booed. The skinny Asian guy flipped them off and they laughed.

"What the fuck, Boomer? A Delta?" the big, black guy they saw at Lumbee shouted with laughter.

"Good, you're here," Teresa spoke to them. "The furniture came early and we put in one of the empty dorms. The one closest to you. Check it out, if you want. You don't have to stay."

"Thought there was only eighteen?" Daryl looked at the woman.

"There are. The people in the bleachers are the tac team. They're doing a run."

"The fuck? They gotta tac team?"

"Two," Teresa replied before she walked away and sat by Rayshonda and started cheering for Silk.

"Shit. Two tac teams."

"I think they passed shit your pants scary," Michonne commented as she looked over the tac team.

* * *

Silk shook Ang's hand as the rest of the BMF and the tac team left through the garage. The residents had stuck around, most of them, and cheered at the game. The new people didn't. They just watched.

"Ang. Thanks."

"We were headed this way," Ang smirked.

Silk laughed. "You are something else, my friend."

"We should do this again."

"You and the BMF men want to get your asses kicked?" Silk raised his eyebrows.

"Keeps us humble. Seriously, how are things? Reap worries."

"Not just Reap. Good. The new people are good. No asshole issues."

Ang nodded. "Good. After this run I'd like you and Teresa to spend a few days at the Island."

"Next phase of your world domination?"

"We'll see you soon, Silk."

* * *

Glenn's mouth fell open when he and the others went to the empty dorm where their furniture was being stored. He and Maggie had watched the basketball game. The Place won and everyone was still hooting about it. He'd never liked basketball before and it was ridiculous to get excited about a game when it was shit outside the walls.

"What in the hell?" he heard Maggie yell. "We didn't order some of this."

"Listen to us. We didn't order some of this," Sasha laughed harshly.

Michonne picked up a piece of paper. "It's from Bell. She said she put some flooring samples, enough for the entire place, in with the order. What we don't use they'll come back and pick up."

"Who in the hell is Bell?" Glenn raised his voice.

"One of the BMF women," Sasha said as she shook her head. "Damn apocalypse and they're worried about flooring samples."

"Got two tac teams. Think they know it's the apocalypse, Sash," Daryl retorted as he walked around and looked at the furniture.

"These people. They act like nothing's going on. Delivering furniture, playing basketball. What in the fuck are we doing here?" Glenn yelled.

"Trying to live," Silk said as he and Teresa stood in the doorway.

"Problem?" Teresa quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you see this shit?" Glenn waved his arm around. "Like nothing's wrong. Delivering furniture like I fucking delivered pizzas."

"They're almost as bad as those assholes in Alexandria," Sasha sneered.

Silk nodded. "Did you want to leave?"

"Just." Glenn stomped around the empty space. "Fuck. No. Yes. What in the hell?"

Teresa pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "Glenn, you and your people aren't the only ones that have a hard time with the BMF. You see all of this and think 'who in the hell can think of fucking furniture when I came from some shithole, where I lost my friends and family, if not my home. Where I've seen assholes come in and rape and steal and kill. They're out gallivanting around like it's a sunny fucking day and the most they have to think about is where the hell the women are getting their nails done'."

"Yes," Sasha shouted.

"I did, too. What I was told? Everyone had the same opportunities to do what they did. You didn't? It's on you. Not them. Reap wasn't kidding. She won't live under someone's thumb and she won't live like some apocalyptic movie extra. They've done some incredible runs for the Island. Shit you wouldn't think anyone could do. All so you can stomp around here, scream and live your life. Be able to have children in safety. Not have to worry about food or if the next group you see has more than one tank."

"Like what?" he heard Michonne ask.

"They have an aircraft carrier," Silk replied.

"You are fucking shitting me. They have a fucking aircraft carrier?" Abraham yelled.

"With aircraft."

"So, no, the women don't worry about getting their nails done," Silk snorted. "They worry about some assholes, just like them, getting an aircraft carrier, with aircraft, and taking away their children's safety."

"You should wonder if the BMF were assholes how long you'd last. If the guy that bombed you out of the prison was like them. Just like them. And there are more people like that asshole out there. Worse than him."

"It's not like you're sitting your asses getting tans," Silk said. "You work here. Hard? You can work as hard as you want. We're not stopping you."

"If you flip it around they could say you sat on your asses, thinking nothing's different. Did you have an aircraft carrier? RPG's? Hand grenades? Laser sights for rifles?" Teresa noted. "Why didn't you have things to protect your home? To make sure your kids weren't potential slaves or meals for the living and the dead?"

"Why they go outside?" Michonne questioned.

"Why they go outside. We don't have some of the benefits they do on the Island. We like it here. We haven't been here long. Some asshole may be right around the corner and we'll have to defend this place. Ang expects it. Why we have what we have," Silk leaned against the doorway. "The furniture and flooring samples? Just things. What they represent is what's important. Your children won't grow up in a shithole."

"They'll have a future. A life. Not just surviving."

"Over the top?" Silk laughed. "Maybe, but those fuckers don't know how to do anything half assed."

Glenn felt tired. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "They really have an aircraft carrier?"

"With aircraft."

"Jesus," Sasha hung her head.

Teresa stood up. "If this is too much for you? They'll help you set up somewhere else. They'll help people that aren't assholes."

"Right now? The assholes out number the nonassholes. We need all the help we can get. You have a nice evening," Silk nodded before they left.

* * *

Daryl filled up his glass again. Glenn raised his and he filled that one, too.

"Fuckin' aircraft carrier," he muttered.

They were sitting around their dorm room, drinking. Sasha and Abraham were on their bed. Him and 'Chonne were on theirs. Glenn and Maggie found some chairs they were using.

Sasha took another big drink. "Fuck. I never would have thought of any of that shit. Who goes and gets an aircraft carrier?"

"Smart motherfuckers. They weren't the only ones like them that made it," Abraham raised his glass and looked at it before taking another drink.

"Guess they aren't so spoiled," Maggie grimaced as she drank her scotch.

"I guess not," Michonne said.

"See why everyone loves the BMF," Daryl told them.

"It makes you wonder what the hell else they have," Abraham commented. "DC? Lot of military in that area."

"Why they were there?" Michonne looked at him.

"Yep. Virginia has dry docks."

Sasha choked. "Please. Let's not talk about it. Anymore."

Maggie scoffed. "Listen to us. We think they're spoiled because Fred burned coffee beans. Find out they got a fucking aircraft carrier? Don't want to talk about it." She gave a harsh laugh. "I don't know who to be more pissed at. Us or them."

"Us. Definitely us." Glenn slouched in his chair.

"I thought the Big Spot was a big deal," Sasha mourned.

"It was to us, Sash. I think the BMF think of things on a bigger scale," Michonne mused.

"They would have seen the helicopter that's for fucking sure."

"Yeah, they woulda," Daryl agreed.

"Shit. I feel like an asshole," Glenn moaned.

Michonne took a sip. "Why?"

"I'm yelling they don't know what it's like. They go out and get big fucking boats and planes."

"Deanna." Michonne took another sip.

"How in the hell can you be so calm about this?" Sasha pointed her glass at Michonne.

"Mm. I've thought about this, since we saw the clean freeway and empty gas station. I'm surprised but not. What we've seen? Organized and smart. Ang, I still don't know which one that was, is Stephen Hawking smart. A manipulative bastard. Really? He wants a safe place for his children. It's all he wants. He just has a group and had a job that gave him the skills to accomplish it." She rolled her eyes at the look on Sash's face. "It's why they don't want to be bragged about. People like us resenting what they've done. The man just wants to be left alone. Like Rick at the prison. He wanted to be able to raise his kids in peace with his people. Like Deanna in Alexandria. The difference? They'll be able to do it."

* * *

"I don't want to turn out like those people in Alexandria," Sasha said to Michonne the next day as they were going through their new furniture.

She straightened up and turned her head. "You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Ground traps. We have to clean those. If they cover a kilometer in all directions? Lot of traps. You'll have to try and not kill yourself or anyone else while doing it."

Sasha let out a harsh laugh. "Really?"

Michonne went back to cataloging what they received from the Island. "You're the one that wanted to say it was too much."

Sasha frowned at the woman. "Not what I meant."

Michonne looked at her again. "I know what you meant and I almost wanted to say it was too much. The BMF are paranoid bastards." She shrugged. "Maybe they are. Better to be safe than sorry. I." She closed her mouth and sat down. "This? These are just _things_ Sasha."

"Nice things," she retorted.

"Nice things. If someone were to attack this place what would you do? Let it burn or protect it?"

"Protect it."

"Why? They're spoiled. Fred burned the coffee beans."

"It's our home now, Michonne."

"Right. It's our home. Like the prison. Like Alexandria for a minute. This is our home. A place we feel safe. And it has nice _things_ , Sasha. But that's all they are. _Things_. If you had the opportunity and skills would you have gotten some nice things for the prison?"

"Yes."

"Me, too. The place was damn depressing. This place? They have some serious protection for this place. We could have done some of this at the prison. Found books or something, knocked down some walls, found some paint. Some people put sheets over their doors. Maggie and Glenn had a few things in the tower. It didn't do a damn bit of good. We lost it to an asshole with a tank. We lost Alexandria, not much of one, but still a loss, to an asshole wearing a uniform. These people did, too. These things won't make you forget what you've lost." She got to her feet. "And if it looks like you're going that way, I'll kick your ass."

Sasha laughed. A real laugh this time. "Thanks."

"What's family for?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Glenn looked around his and Maggie's apartment. What Silk said really stuck with him. If they wanted to work hard no one was stopping him, so he'd decided he'd spend most of his free time on their house. Daryl and the rest had done the same.

He was tired of staying in the dorm. With the house done they could spread out and still be together. Sinjin and Marquis had them helped them learn to plumb for the bathrooms and kitchens. It was good. They were nice guys. Tina and Jack had helped Michonne, Maggie and Sasha learn to wire for electricity. Most of the people here were nice. They had a few dickheads, but what community didn't?

He took a step back and admired his painting skills in his and Maggie's living room. The communal one, Michonne wanted to have Rob come over and paint a mural on one of their walls. They were deciding what to get. Daryl didn't care. None of the guys cared. The women, it seemed like it was all they talked about. And the wood flooring samples they'd ended up putting in. He laughed. They were becoming part of the community. Like when they were at the prison. It felt good.

* * *

"Sinjin," Daryl looked up when he heard the man's name come from the radio.

"He's in the can, Silk," Daryl picked it up and replied.

"Daryl, when he gets done taking a dump tell him to suit up. We've got a stampede of about two hundred. Going for the west side of the Place. They'll clog the traps."

"What?"

"Two hundred plus biters heading for the west side of the Place. They'll clog the traps."

Sinjin came out of the bathroom. "Here he is," Daryl gave him the radio.

"Two hundred plus heading for the west side, Sin."

"Copy that. Who's dancing with us?"

"Teresa, Jack, Rob, Jane and Armin."

"Could use a few more, copy,"

"Danika if you can find her. Marquis. How does that sound?"

Sinjin put his head back. "Sounds good, copy." He put the radio back on the shelf and looked at Daryl. "You got this for a few mintues?"

"What the hell you doin'?" Daryl frowned.

"Killing the stampede on the way. They'll clog the traps," he threw over his shoulder before he closed the door.

"What in the hell?"

Daryl shook his head and followed the dumbass.

* * *

"Why in the hell are all of you here?" Teresa yelled as she looked at everyone standing outside near the west side of the Place.

Fred, the old bastard, just shrugged. "Miss it sometimes, Teresa."

"We can't afford to get rusty," Jane added.

"What in the hell are we doing here?" Michonne whispered to Daryl.

"Got a herd on the way. Crazy ass people are gonna kill 'em."

Michonne nodded and pulled her katana.

"We're seriously going to talk after this. Who's in the towers?" she shouted.

"Hiro, Todd, Tina said next time. Same with Ray and Austin," Silk told her.

Daryl saw Sasha and Abraham smile. "Assholes. Why you here?" he asked them.

"You heard her. Can't afford to get rusty," Abraham pointed his machete at the older woman.

Sasha pulled out her knife. "Nope."

"Alright people, give me room or you'll lose your head," Silk warned as he pulled the sword from his back.

Daryl hoped the Island people weren't full a shit and they really had to go out and kill walkers or this was gonna get bad fast. Fifteen minutes later he looked at his people. Sasha was staring at Armin and Jane with a funny look in her eye. 'Chonne was glaring at Silk.

"I told you to give me room, Michonne," he raised his voice. "You're lucky I'm good. I could have taken your head."

"How many can you take off at once?" Maggie coughed out.

"Enough not to get dead," Silk retorted. "Damn dumb question, Greene. You take off as many as you need to live. Get your asses back inside. We'll burn in the morning."

"We need some sort of policy," Teresa growled as she stomped back in the garage.

* * *

Abraham smiled as they sat around their dining room table eating dinner for the first time. They'd been at the Place two months and finally out of the damn dorm room. And they'd taken out at least two hundred walkers.

"Good people," he said before he ate some of the steak him, Daryl and Glenn had cooked to celebrate. On the grill they had on the patio out back.

"That Armin. She's fast. Tiny. How in the hell did she get more than me?" Sasha pouted as she ate.

"Guess they really did go out and kill walkers," Maggie noted as she ate. "Silk? I saw him take off four heads at a time."

"Huh. Fucker almost got me," Michonne retorted.

"You know that was damn dumbest thing we've ever done. We could have died. They could have been lying," Glenn pointed out.

Abraham shook his head. "Nah. When I heard the call and Jack and Rob started out of the garage, Rob was almost dancing, she was so excited."

"Can't believe that old fucker, Fred. Got more 'n me. Fucker must have twenty years on me," Daryl complained. "Armin? Like some little elf walker killer."

Mags laughed. "Elf walker killer?"

"Shit, Mags, was worried she'd be stepped on and bit. She ain't but five foot, if that. Every time I thought I saw her go down I saw some walker fall in front of her and wham!" Daryl slammed his hand on the table. "Right in the eye. Think she was cuttin' 'em at the knees or some shit."

Glenn sipped his wine. "Pretty impressive actually. I almost got bit watching her."

"Different killing them when you're not running for your life," Sasha commented.

"Yes," Michonne ate some of her green beans. "Good people, like Abraham said."

"I'll say," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Didn't think anyone except us coulda done it."

"We've never done it before, Mags," Abraham shook his head.

"We could," she insisted.

"I always knew we could take out a lot. These people can, too. And better than us."

"Still, Glenn's right. That must have been the damn dumbest thing we've ever done," Sasha echoed. "It's a good place."

"They sure as shit can kill walkers," Abraham grinned. "Good steak."

"Yeah. Silk said we need to learn to butcher, the next time," Glenn told them.

"Already know how," Daryl said before he ate.

"Then you can teach us," Glenn pointed his fork at him.

* * *

Abraham was still smiling when he got in his new king size bed after dinner. They'd spent the rest of it talking about the Place.

He'd had a hard time, too, when they got here. Mostly wishing he'd found the BMF before Eugene had found him. Today? Good place. He'd like to send Daniels, that fuck, a thank you card. He had a good community that knew what the fuck and a good family.

* * *

Sasha laid on her back in her new bed, smiling. She didn't know why. What they'd done had been dumb. When she'd seen Abraham, Glenn and Maggie heading for the garage she'd followed them. They'd all stopped when they'd seen everyone, with pointy objects. When she'd asked Randy what was going on he'd frowned. "Stampede."

"What?"

"Stampede," he repeated before Teresa started yelling about everyone being outside. Fred said he missed it. Jane said they couldn't get rusty. Teresa shouted about the towers. She didn't hear what Silk said to her, but she did hear Abraham tell Daryl they couldn't afford to get rusty. She'd been tempted to go back and get a gun, but Armin didn't have one. Jane either and she looked to be about Carol's age, if not older.

Those BMF people were the shit, she'd decided. Then she frowned again. Jane and Armin were better than her at killing walkers. She laughed to herself. She wouldn't get soft living here. It surprised her to find out her and the others did the least around the Place. She'd been shocked no one said anything to them, good or bad. Weird. She'd been so pissed the Alexandrians didn't do anything until Daniels.

Here? She didn't think she or the rest were lazy. She knew they weren't. Maybe they should have asked. Still, it was a good place. She couldn't imagine Deanna doing half what Armin did. She looked around her bare room. Maybe she should get more things.

She rolled over onto her side. She kind of missed sleeping with Abraham, which was weird in itself. After Spicer and the hotel, feeling safe in a man's arms was the last thing she'd thought she'd feel. She got out of bed and turned out the light. Good place, she thought again, when she got back in bed. She needed a lamp and a night table.

* * *

"Was dumb, Chonne, what we did today. Coulda been killed," Daryl told her in bed that night.

He could feel her smile against his chest. "It was," she agreed.

"Huh. Don't know why the fuck I followed Sinjin. Goin' out there was stupid."

"Very."

He rolled his eyes. "Gonna agree with me all night?"

She laughed then and kissed him on the mouth. "It was stupid. We could have been killed." She curled into him and he held her tighter. "But good. This is our home now, Daryl. We'll protect our home."

"Never did it at the prison," he reminded her.

"They were always at the fences. Easier." She paused. "Sash was afraid she'd turn out like the Alexandrians."

Daryl snorted. "Not fuckin' likely."

"She was worried after we got the furniture. She was going outside and shooting walkers in Alexandria."

"What in the hell?" he pulled away.

"She felt that place was making us weak." He felt her shrug. "I did, too. Rosita and I, when we found her, helped."

"Fuck, 'Chonne. Are you crazy?" he sat up and turned on the bedside light.

She closed her eyes when the light came on. "I think we were all a little crazy," she finally opened her eyes and sat up. "That place? It wasn't real, not with what we'd seen and been through. This place? Better protected than Alexandria."

"No shit," he cut her off.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "With everything we have here, the furniture, scared her. The people in Alexandria have nice things. We have nice things and can get more nice things. She didn't want to be out of touch like the Alexandrians. I don't either. You don't or you wouldn't have gone. None of us do. It was good. This is our home. We protect our home. Turn off the light and lay down. I have watch tomorrow morning," she told him.

He did what she said and pulled her to him again. "You know I'm right," she whispered.

He shrugged this time. "Yeah." He paused. "I haven't left yet. Since we got here. Big fuckin' place, can get away from everyone. Coulda just told everyone in Alexandria to fuck off. Couldn't breathe there, 'Chonne. Can breathe here. Nice seein' we ain't the only ones that can kill walkers."

Michonne laughed again. "Elf walker killer?"

"Stop," he laughed, too, before he kissed her.

* * *

"I don't want to do that again, Glenn," Maggie said.

Glenn pulled her close. "I'm sure we won't. I think Teresa was pissed."

Maggie gave a little laugh. "Yeah. Pretty sure we're gonna have a new policy after today."

"Armin? I can't believe that woman. Jane? Her, too."

"Carol could kill walkers, Glenn."

"I know. I've seen her. Jane has to be older than Carol. She was just mowing them down. Armin? I still have a hard time with her."

"Mmm. It was nice. Finding out, in a good way, they can kill walkers."

"Yeah. We shouldn't have been worried. The whole damn place was out there. Sensible people would have stayed inside and waited for them go away."

"No one used a gun. I would have been too embarrassed to go get one," she admitted.

"Yeah. Silk? I really thought he was going to kill Michonne."

Maggie laughed again. "It's not funny. He told her."

"Yeah. I never want to be near that guy killing walkers. She should have figured he'd have a long reach. Those arms."

"We're never doing it again."

Glenn paused. "Do you think they thought the same thing about us that we thought about them?" he asked her quietly.

Maggie sighed. "Maybe. Probably."

"Yeah. You know the people here thought we were lazy? Not lazy, but didn't do more than what was asked of us?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "Sash told me."

Glenn laughed a little. "Sash. She was kind of mad."

"I know. I can see their point. Flip it around. We haven't really been tryin' here, Glenn."

She could feel him move his head in the dark. "We haven't. This place? Fools you."

"We were still in Alexandria."

"We were. It's time we really left that place, Maggie."

* * *

"Why?" Daryl asked Maggie the next mornin' in the kitchen. He'd started coffee and Sash had made eggs for everyone that was there. 'Chonne and Abraham had watch and they'd been gone for a few hours.

"Glenn and I were talking last night. We haven't been trying here, Daryl, and you know it. We didn't get the house done until we asked for help. We'd still be living in the dorm if we hadn't," she pointed at him.

He could admit Mags had a point. They were a little shy after the shitshow in Alexandria. "A party? Didn't go to none of them in Alexandria."

"You'll have to now. I'm putting my foot down. And it won't be like Deanna's. We're having a housewarming. We'll make some food, put it out, if people come by? They come by. If they don't? They don't. You seem to get along with Sinjin."

"He's okay. Don't talk a lot."

"Shocker," Glenn snorted.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Glenn. "Can appreciate it, Glenn." He turned back to Mags. "They won't go in our apartments or nothin' like that, will they?"

"If anyone comes by, yeah, they'll want to see the whole place, Daryl," Sasha told him. "Just pick up your dirty underwear."

"Dumbest fuckin' thing. Alright. What do ya need me to do for this shit?" he glowered at Mags.

She smiled. "Just be you, Daryl. And grill."

He grunted as he finished his coffee.

* * *

"Why?" Teresa looked at Maggie Greene, seated on the other side of the desk in her and Silk's office. "It's not mandatory you mix and mingle with us, Greene."

The woman rolled her eyes. "We know. We've." She stopped talking, took a breath and let it out. "Our last place, Alexandria, was a clusterfuck."

Teresa sat back in the chair. "Everyone's lived in a clusterfuck. Nothing new."

"We haven't been trying. Here. I figured if you and Silk stopped by everyone else would."

Teresa raised her eyebrows. Her and Silk didn't really give a shit if they tried to get along with everyone here or not. They just needed to do their jobs, protect the place and not be assholes. "Okay. You can have Armin put it out on the network. Invite everyone. Let us know when it is and I'll make sure Silk and I stop by."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled as she left the office.

* * *

Michonne stood with Rob in their living room and the party, such as it was, was in full swing. She was surprised a lot of the residents showed up. Maggie wasn't wrong. They hadn't been trying here. Alexandria had almost ruined them.

"Sure. I'm flattered you asked," Rob responded.

"We've been wanting to see this place ever since it was done," Jack interjected.

Michonne took note. "You should have asked."

Jack laughed. "Right. We know what it's like when you get to a new place. You wonder if the people know what the hell they're doing. If they won't be there the next day because assholes or biters made their way inside. Or someone inside was an asshole."

Rob frowned. "It was worse on the Island. So many people. You felt like you were choking to death when you first got there."

"Yeah. Nothing like stampedes and being attacked to bring people together."

"They have a lot of people there?" Michonne asked.

"A lot. Ang and Reap and the rest of the BMF have been collecting people since this shit started," Jack huffed. "Good people. Told us when we were found we had to help. It was only going to get worse. If we didn't want to?" she shrugged. "They wished people good luck, gave them food, water and waved as they left."

"Not waved but you get the idea," Rob amended. "It was hard being around all of those people. At first."

"It was. Good place. Ang ain't no dummy," Jack added.

"You didn't want to go out anymore?" Michonne questioned.

Rob sighed. "No. I get why we had to. I do. You can lose sight of what it's like out there if you're behind walls. Actively killing biters?" She shook her head. "We were done. We'd killed our share. Here? We're still killing them, but it's like, occasionally. Like the stampede."

"We can live here. We'd like to have kids," Jack admitted. "And cleaning the ground traps can be a bitch."

"So, what were you thinking of?" Rob pointed to the walls.

* * *

"Dixon," Sinjin gave him a head nod and watched as he grilled chicken.

"Sinjin," Daryl did the same.

"Who talked you into this?"

Abraham laughed. "Maggie."

He nodded again. "You know, you guys weren't bad out there the other day."

"Thanks," Abraham accepted.

Sinjin watched as Michonne was deep in discussion with Rob. "Michonne won't do that shit again. Didn't you notice none of us got close to that guy? Between his arms and that fucking sword she is lucky he's good."

"How often that kinda thing happen?" Daryl asked.

"First one here. We only had a few at the Island. Really cut down after the walls were finally finished. The BMF put in the ground traps."

"But you still went out?" Daryl frowned.

"Yep. The BMF wanted us to remember why the fuck we had walls to begin with. Skineaters are easy. Assholes not so much." He sipped the whiskey he was holding. "They can be but sometimes shit happens. Even Ang isn't omnipotent." He shrugged. "Good guy. Good people. All of the BMF."

"Hey," Sasha came over with an empty platter. "Fred is a dickhead," she hissed.

Sinjin laughed. "He's just here for the food. And to check you out. You weren't bad out there the other day."

"Thanks. You weren't either," she returned the compliment.

He nodded. "We know."

Sasha's mouth fell open and Abraham laughed again.

* * *

"This is a very nice house, Maggie," Jane smiled at her as they left Sasha's apartment. "You and your people did a good job."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled. "Michonne's having Rob paint a mural on one of the walls in the living room."

"She's talented. I thought of it. A nice white beach, blue water and palm trees swaying in the breeze," Jane confided. "I think I'll have her start on it, when she's finished here. Thank you."

Maggie wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"For pushing me into doing it."

* * *

"Nice place, Rhee," Silk complimented him as he ate the chicken kebobs Daryl had bitched about cooking on the grill.

"Thanks. Sinjin, Jack, Tina and Marquis were very helpful."

Silk nodded. "They helped most of us with our places. Fred, dickhead, isn't bad either. He did the wiring in mine and Teresa's place. Crazy ass woman wanted embedded lights in the walls." Then Silk smiled. "Nice mood lighting."

Glenn almost spit his out drink. Then he cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

Silk wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Glenn flushed when Teresa came over with two drinks and passed one to Silk. "Nice place, Rhee."

"Thanks. It's Glenn."

"Nice place, Glenn," she finally smiled. "I'd like to take plates for the people doing watch, if that's okay."

"Sure. We didn't know how to do this for everyone."

"This is good. We've done enough watch to know not everyone can be included. Unless the BMF shows up," Silk told him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Glenn stood at the door in shock when he saw Armin. He was on his way to the back for watch and he'd opened the door to the woman.

"Hi, Glenn. Did you need any help cleaning up?" she asked.

His mouth dropped open. "We were going to do it this morning," he told her.

The woman nodded. "I had watch last night or I would have been here. The kebobs were good, whoever grilled them." She shrugged. "We don't have parties but I'm sure there are a lot of dishes left over. I can help."

"Glenn, who's at the door?" Maggie asked loudly as she came from the back. "Hi Armin."

"She wants to help clean up."

He saw Maggie's eyebrows shoot up. "Sure. Lots of dishes."

Armin moved Glenn out of the way. "Should we get started?"

"I'm here," Fred complained as he walked in. "Let's get this over with," he snarled as he stomped off toward the kitchen.

"He's a dickhead. Don't pay any attention to him, dear," Armin patted Maggie's hand.

"Alright," she looked at him in puzzlement.

He shrugged. "I have watch."

"I hate the back," Armin muttered before she followed Fred down the hall.

* * *

Maggie rolled her eyes after Glenn left and headed toward their kitchen. Armin and Fred were bickering like an old married couple. Fred, taller than Armin, but who wasn't, with a lined face, white hair and thin was wearing khakis, a blue botton down shirt and hiking boots. It wasn't so strange for Maggie to see everyone with a gun and a pointy object but Fred's screwdriver was odd. She shrugged. He did look like he had twenty years on Daryl. Maggie'd seen him take down walkers with the damn thing.

"…alright, Maggie?" Armin asked.

"What?" she paid attention.

"I'll wash, Fred volunteered to dry. We'll put them on the dining room table for you and your people to put away. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, Armin. You don't have, too."

"We know," she blithely replied before she filled the sink up with soap water. Fred was grumbling the entire time.

Abraham walked into the kitchen and stopped.

Maggie shrugged when he shot her a look. "Said they wanted to help."

"Huh," he grunted and walked away.

Maggie sat and talked to Armin while she washed dishes. Fred just grunted and made rude comments that, at times, made her laugh.

"You'd get along well with Abraham," she finally told him.

Fred frowned. "See if I come to your next party," he muttered before he left. Maggie put on coffee and sat with Armin until her watch shift. She was smiling. Armin was a firecracker and Maggie liked her a lot.

* * *

Michonne looked up from the cocoa plants when she heard someone come in the greenhouse. She smiled when she saw Sash. "You here to help?"

Sash smiled and sat down. "Yes. I love this greenhouse."

Michonne gave a little laugh. "Everyone does. This and coffee. I think Teresa may put up a schedule for them soon."

Sasha gave a little grin. Michonne raised her eyebrows before she went back to misting the plants.

"It's a good place. The party was nice. Fred is a dickhead."

"It is. It was. He is. He and Armin came over and did dishes for us."

"Really?" she gaped.

"Really. They're married," Michonne told Sasha.

"What?" she shrieked.

"Armin and Fred are married. Almost thirty years. Before this."

"Wow," Sasha breathed out as she followed Michonne around the greenhouse. "I couldn't imagine being married. Even before this. Let alone to someone like Fred."

Michonne nodded in agreement. Her and Mike had talked marriage occasionally. It wasn't anything either of them had pushed for. They had been fine with their lives as they stood. Andre. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I guess it takes all kinds."

"How are you and Daryl doing?"

Michonne quirked an eyebrow. "We're fine. Why?"

Sasha shrugged. "You work. You and him. Better than you and Rick would have."

She sighed. They'd stopped talking about Alexandria. They very rarely mentioned them, the people they'd been forced to leave. She hoped they were okay. "I wasn't interested in Rick. The man was going to give me to the Governor. This last thing? Taking over?" She shook her head. "Please don't mention the man checked out my ass. Daryl and I agreed to never mention it again."

Sash grunted. "Abraham's checked out your ass, too."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "The only man I don't mind checking out my ass is Daryl."

"Daryl checks out your ass."

"Good." When she came to the last plant and finished she looked at Sash. "What's up?"

Sasha found the plants fascinating. "Toby asked me to dinner. In his apartment."

It was her turn to grunt. Sash would talk when she felt like it. She barely remembered her from when she first stayed at the prison but she seemed harder. They all were. The Turn, losing the prison, Terminus and the road hardened them. She felt lighter here. Like her and Daryl could have a life here. "Are you?"

"Do you think he's like Spicer, Mayor and Wilson?"

Michonne shook her head. "No."

"Its." Sash paced. "It's like a date."

"Yes, it is. What's the problem?"

She stopped. "Don't you think it's stupid? Dating?"

Michonne shrugged. "Do you? It's not like there are a lot of choices now, Sash."

She wrinkled her nose. "It's the apocalypse, Michonne. Dating should be the last thing anyone's thinking about."

"Why? Life goes on, Sash. Here? We have a chance to have one. Toby seems like a good guy. He knows how to kill walkers, use rocket launchers and hand grenades. What more could you ask for?"

Sasha let out a strangled laugh. "Not much I guess."

She put her katana on her back and they left the greenhouse. "Do you like him?"

Sasha hummed a noise. "He seems like a nice guy."

"You know he's been out there."

She rolled her eyes. "I know. He came from the Island."

"Not just there. I think Alexandria was the only place seemingly untouched by what's happened. Then they got an asshole. A charismatic asshole, but still an asshole. If you have dinner you don't have to have sex."

Sash narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what to talk to him about. It's not like we can talk jobs or families."

"Then turn him down. He's not going anywhere. Hopefully you aren't going anywhere," she replied and felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want any of her family to go anywhere.

"There aren't any walkers to kill," she snorted.

"Good." She stopped and put her hand on Sash's arm. "Do or don't, Sasha. It's not a hard choice. It doesn't make you out of touch or soft deciding on a dinner date. It makes you damn lucky you're not dead or worse, a walker. This isn't the most exciting life we have now, but it's a life. I'd rather have this than constant struggles, like looking for the Governor or finding medicine or trying not to die of thirst and hunger going nowhere." She started walking again and Sash fell in step with her. "Is it Abraham?"

"What?"

"Is it Abraham?" she repeated.

"Please. The man is an idiot," she huffed.

"He's different. He's a good man. Good men are definitely hard to find."

"You have one. Mags has one."

"I do. I'm holding onto him."

Sash laughed again. "I've seen you side-eyeing Rachel."

"Daryl's clueless. I love that man but he's clueless."

Sash grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Do you? Love him?"

"I do," she whispered.

Sash nodded her head and let her arm go. "He's a good man. Worth two of Rick."

Michonne smiled.

* * *

Daryl watched 'Chonne as she sat across the table from him. Sash was on watch, Abraham was out doin' what the fuck ever he got up to and Glenn and Mags were at Armin and Fred's apartment for dinner.

"You alright, 'Chonne?" he asked. She'd been fidgety all night. Somethin' big was botherin' her. Even when that Mayor fuck was gonna she hadn't been this fidgety.

She shrugged and drank some wine they'd gotten from stores. Daryl could admit this place was alright for alcohol. They needed to brew beer. He'd talk to Silk about it, he decided. Daryl narrowed his eyes and ate the chicken stirfry she'd made. 'Chonne could cook. Daryl sat back in his chair. "Nah. Somethin's botherin' ya." She didn't say anything, just kept eating.

He didn't know how long he'd known 'Chonne, but it seemed like forever. Steady. Smart. Good killin' walkers. Pretty. Nice voice. Nice body. She was never a talker. Until they got here. Seemed like she talked more. Smiled more. Laughed more.

She opened her mouth and closed it. "We gonna fight? Say stupid shit to each other now?"

"What?" she choked out.

"Said we'd have fights. You'd piss me off, I'd piss you off. This one a those times?"

She laughed. "No. I'm not pissed at you."

"Good. Don't know what I woulda done. Haven't seen ya most of the day." He hunched his shoulders a little. "Missed ya."

"I missed you, too. Daryl," she smiled at him.

He felt himself relax. "Seems everyone liked that dumbass party."

"They did. They liked the kebobs."

He rolled his eyes. He'd bitched the entire time he'd made 'em. It was kinda nice. Like they was part of the group. Like the prison.

"I love you," she told him.

He felt his mouth fall open. She closed her eyes, sighed and opened them again. "You don't have to say it back, Daryl."

"Shit, 'Chonne. Was expectin' somethin' else, like you was gonna go for Sinjin and leave my ass."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Just," he looked at his plate. "I'm a hillbilly, 'Chonne. Not good for much but huntin' and killin' walkers. You're smart, pretty. I ain't never been with anyone but you." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just not good for much, is all." He ate and tried not to choke. "Love you, too. Guess. Never loved no one but Merle. Sometimes that was iffy."

She gave a strangled laugh before she walked over to him and straddled him in the chair. She kissed him softly. "You're good for me."

"You."

She put her finger over his mouth and he stopped talking. "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon. Not just to me, but the rest of us, too. Not just for hunting or killing walkers. You're loyal. Smart. Sexy," she purred his hear.

"Stop. I am not."

"I think you are. And my opinion is the only one that matters."

"'Cause you're my woman?"

She smirked. "Something like that."

Daryl kissed her hard and stood up. She put her legs around his waist, he grabbed her ass and took her to their room, still kissing.

* * *

Glenn grimaced as he pulled walkers from one set of spikes. He decided he hated cleaning the traps. It was like at the prison but there were more traps. And they all had walkers. He saw Sash dragging a walker to the trailer they had attached to an SUV.

They'd been at the Place for four months, and aside from cleaning the traps, it was a good place. He understood why Silk had them do it, and he was out here with them, it still was a sucky job. Better than going out and killing walkers, he guessed.

He looked at the new people. Two of them. Corey, a young white guy and Aseem, a young Indian guy. The BMF had dropped them off a month ago with Zach, a little white boy and Shanice, a little black girl. From the gossip they'd been found living in an RV. Silk wouldn't tell them where. Not from around here, he guessed. Like everyone, he'd left them alone and didn't try and push. Like the others had done with them when they'd shown up.

It was nice to see more kids running around. Cheetah, Danika and Marquis' kid, and Maria, Juanita's sister, had two more kids to play with. Aseem was teaching them to play soccer. Sometimes he'd see a few of the others out there, Todd, Alice and Hiro. It was nice to see and hear the laughter.

"Hey, were there kids in Alexandria?" he asked Abraham over dinner that night. Daryl and Michonne were on watch, Sash was at Toby's apartment and Maggie was sleeping because she had watch that night.

Abraham frowned. "How the shit would I know?"

Glenn shrugged and ate more of the spaghetti he'd made for dinner. "I don't know. It's nice to see kids. We had some at the prison."

Abraham looked up from his plate. "You thinking of pancakes when you're pouring the Bisquick?"

"Maybe. We could. This place?"

Abraham ate some of the garlic bread. "This place. I'd like to send Daniels a 'thank you' card."

Glenn laughed. "Yeah. It'd be nice." He ate more. "You ever think about Rosita?"

Abraham shrugged a shoulder. "Sometimes. Daniels, the fuck, he was a soldier. I guess they'd done a few over there. Until this. She's safe there. As safe as any place," he amended at Glenn's look. "They didn't have what we have. Maybe they put up some kind of traps or something."

* * *

Abraham laid in bed that night and thought about what Glenn said. He missed his kids. It would have been nice to find this place before. He was still pissed at Ellen even though he mourned her. Maybe it was better this way. He would have done anything, anything, to keep them safe. She couldn't see it. She saw blood on his hands. Blood he'd gotten trying to protect them. His family.

He didn't think she would have lasted. A bitter pill to swallow, but he'd never fooled himself. He snorted. He did. He let himself be fooled by Eugene, lying ass. Abraham didn't want to admit it but Eugene saved his life. Rick. He'd been fooled by that motherfucker. Taking over. It worked out better for him and his new family.

They were good people. People that would do anything, even kill, for him. He'd do anything, even kill, for them. He'd killed before for his family. His army family. His first family. He'd do it again for his last family. He let out a deep sigh. Abraham would like to have kids again. Little rugrats to run around with. Have Daryl teach them to hunt. He could teach them to fish, like he'd done with AJ. No peewee football. Basketball. Maybe soccer. He wiped his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Do you think about having kids one day, Mags?" Glenn asked her one morning. Sash was sleeping, Michonne, Daryl and Abraham were somewhere around the Place.

She sipped her coffee before she answered. "I have. When we got to Alexandria." Glenn sat down near her with pancakes and bacon. "Why?"

He shrugged and started eating. "Zach, Cheetah, Maria and Shanice. We had kids at the prison."

"Something you want to tell me, Glenn?" she teased.

He let out a nervous laugh. "I'd like to have kids. One day."

She put her hand on his when he reached for his coffee cup. "I would, too, Glenn."

He gave her that smile she loved. It's what she loved best about him. "Here?"

"Probably the best place to have kids."

He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. "You want to start right now?"

She laughed. "I got watch this afternoon," she sighed. "I wish we had more people."

Glenn nodded as he ate. "It would be nice. We had this many at the prison. We still did most of the work."

"True." She nodded and drank before taking a piece of bacon from his plate. "You ever think of them?" She didn't need to say who 'them' was. Glenn knew.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Not really. Not anymore. I asked Abraham if he thought about Rosita."

"Does he?"

"He said sometimes he does." Glenn ate. "I think he misses her more than he told me."

Maggie nodded. "I don't miss Rick or Carol. I wish Carl, Judith, Rosita and Tara could be here."

"Yeah. I know Michonne misses Carl and Judith."

"She was more like their mother than any of us," was as far as she got when they heard explosions.

* * *

"'Chonne," Daryl called into the radio. "You seein' anythin'?"

"Not on this side," her voice crackled back.

"Shit."

"They're in the back," Sinjin broke in. "I'm seeing three Humvees breaking through the trees."

"The front, too. We have Humvees out here," Fred interjected. "Five."

Daryl heard another explosion and it sounded like it came from the front gate.

"They're inside. They rammed the gate," Fred reported. Daryl could hear the sound of gunfire. Then he heard another explosion. "Fuck you," Fred shouted. "I got two. The other three drove off."

"Got the three back here," Sinjin informed them. "Love the BMF. I'm going after them, Silk. Silk?"

"He's gone, Sinjin," Teresa broke in. "Him and Abraham. They took off after them. Shit. There goes Sasha and Toby."

"Fuck. Find Jack and Rob for back here, Ter."

"I'll go," Michonne volunteered.

"Careful, 'Chonne," Daryl radioed. She didn't say anything back.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie ran to the front. Three people they didn't recognize brought their guns up. Before they could do anything they were on the ground. Jane was standing behind them. She pulled out her knife and stabbed them in the eye. "Four more, I think," she panted before she ran to the administration building.

"I'll go with her, Glenn. You go find someone else. We need to find those fuckers," she growled at him.

Glenn didn't like it but Jane seemed like she could handle herself. He found Austin dead near the gate and he hung his head. He got up and ran to the nearest dorm. He pulled his gun and looked around. When he felt one at the back of his head he knew he was dead. "Glenn?" someone whispered. He turned and saw Corey.

"Yeah."

Corey stepped out from behind the wall of the kitchen. "Aseem's got the kids. Let's go," he ran toward the door. Glenn raised his eyebrows and his gun and followed.

* * *

"Can't this piece of shit go any faster?" Abraham yelled as he was firing on the Humvee right in front of him.

"It can. Get your ass back inside," Silk shouted. He ignored the man as he sped up. When they were right on the tail another sound Abraham hadn't heard since before the turn made him look up. "Son of a dick," he shouted as the helicopter swung low and started firing. The Humvee turned its weapons on the helicopter then Silk yelled.

"Now, dumbass. Use the RPG."

"What RPG?" he whipped his head around.

"The one in the back. You think this is my first fucking rodeo?"

Abraham laughed wildly.

* * *

"Michonne?" Sinjin crawled over to her on his stomach.

"I have a katana. GI Joe has a gun," she hissed back.

"That'll teach your dumb ass," he laughed quietly before getting to his knees and started shooting in the direction she pointed and dropping back to the ground as the person fired back. "One." They heard the sound of a shot. "None, now."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Is that a helicopter?" Sasha yelled as she got back in the car with her rifle.

"Yeah. Teresa must've called Ang," he said as he tried to pass Silk before slamming on the breaks. Sasha fell to the floor and she felt the car go backwards before it started rocking.

"What in the hell?"

"Plane," he panted. He put the car in gear and started driving again. "Reap's pissed." When they finally pulled up to Abraham and Silk her mouth fell open as she saw the dark haired woman get out of _plane_ and stomp over to the three people that were on their knees, Silk and Abraham in front of them, with guns to their heads.

"Silk," she greeted softly. "You and the others need to leave now. I'm going to have a little chat with my new friends."

Silk shook his head 'no'. "No. It's our place."

The dark haired woman, Reap, pulled out a gun and shot them in the head. "It would have been a boring conversation anyway."

Silk closed his eyes and sighed.

The helicopter landed and Sasha saw the blond man, Baby Boy, and the black guy from the Island, get out before two SUV's stopped and more people exited the cars. One guy, he looked like he was Native American, approached. "Silk," he nodded his head.

"Ang. We had it handled," Silk glared at the man. The man looked them over.

"Toby. New people," he acknowledged them. "We'll take care of the mess. You should check in. Teresa's worried."

"You're a dick. You're a psycho bitch," he pointed at Reap.

She tilted her head in acceptance.

"Scar, Snake, check out the Humvee, will you?"

"Got it, Ang," two Hispanic men went over and started searching. Ang walked over to Silk and led him away.

"Is he going to be okay?" she whispered to Toby.

"Yeah. Ang is cool. Hey, Reap," he waved to the woman.

"Toby, you should get back. We'll bring him back when Ang calms his fucking ass down," Reap advised.

"We'll escort you," a white guy told them. Sasha's mouth fell open again when he spoke with a British accent. "If you'll get back in the car, please, Toby."

"Sure thing, Merc. Sasha, Abraham?" he pointed to the car.

* * *

Teresa was standing over a body in the grass when she and Sinjin ran over. She pointed her gun at them then dropped it when she saw it was them. "The only one. Here. I saw Jane run to the administration building with Maggie. Glenn took off. I don't know where anyone else is," she said angrily as she ran toward the back of the Place.

"She's checking out the solar panel field. Get a fucking gun, Michonne," Sinjin snarled and ran after her. Michonne narrowed her eyes and ran behind them.

* * *

Maggie put her hand over her mouth when she saw Armin on the ground. Jane closed her eyes and pointed to one of the offices. Maggie nodded and brought her gun up. After searching they didn't see anything. They moved methodically through the rest of the building.

* * *

Glenn, gun up, pointed to the next dorm room. They'd found one woman and Glenn shot her. Casey picked up her gun by the strap and put it over his arm. He saw Daryl pulling an arrow out of another man when they walked in to the next one. "Got one," he told them when he looked at them.

"We did, too," Glenn responded. "In one of the the other dorms."

"Place is fuckin' big. Don't know how many," he hissed.

Glenn nodded. "We need a better plan."

"Yeah. No shit."

"Maggie and Jane took the administration building. I don't know where anyone else is," Glenn was trying not to panic.

"Yeah. 'Chonne said she was goin' to the back tower to cover Sinjin. Search this one then the others. Let's go," he whispered as headed down the hall.

"This is better than the prison," Glenn offered quietly.

"Fuck yeah. Like them RPG's," Daryl replied. "Still need a better fuckin' plan."

* * *

"I believe that woman is the future mother of my children," Abraham whooped as he sat in the passenger seat. Sasha was staring at the SUV's that were following them.

Sasha turned back and faced front. "She's very direct."

"Yeah, she doesn't do bullshit. Xan either," Toby nodded.

* * *

Michonne just acted when she saw the woman stand with a gun pointed at Sinjin and Teresa. She was behind them, not with them. She ran over to the woman and stabbed her in the back. The woman fell and rolled over. Michonne heard the sound of another shot. She looked and saw Sinjin pointing a gun at the ground.

"Guess I don't need a gun," she snapped.

Sinjin walked over and took the woman's gun. "Guess not," he smirked. "Let's go through the rest of this. We'll meet up with the others."

"You two do it. I'll check on the rest," Teresa took a gun from Sinjin and ran toward the front.

"Let's get started," Sinjin started walking away.

* * *

Daryl cursed as he dropped his crossbow and Jack dropped her gun. "We got two. Upstairs. You?"

"Got one, Glenn and Casey got one," he told her.

"We couldn't see how many got inside," Rob said from behind Jack.

"Yeah. Need a better plan than this shit," Daryl snorted.

* * *

Maggie stood over the man and shoved her knife in his eye. They'd found him, dead, in the library. She imagined Armin had shot him before she died. She hoped. It was what she was telling herself. Jane nudged her and they headed toward stores.

After they'd gone through the rooms they went in the direction of the administration building. They saw Teresa jogging in their direction. "Well?"

"Armin, Austin," Jane said softly.

Teresa closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Sinjin and Michonne are searching the solar panel field. We got two."

"The administration building, library and stores are empty, Teresa," Maggie touched her arm. "Glenn might have started in the dorms. We split up."

She nodded. "Let's check out infirmary."

"Where's Silk?" Jane asked.

"Him, Abraham, Sasha and Toby followed the three Fred didn't get."

"Where is Fred?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from him since this started," Teresa replied as they reached the infirmary. A check found the building was empty. When they went outside Maggie saw Glenn and ran over. He pulled her into a hug and she held on tight.

* * *

Daryl sat with the others in the administration building. "Who's doin' watch?" he asked the room. Silk and Teresa walked in.

"The BMF are doing watch for us, Daryl," he answered as he stood in front of them. He closed his eyes, opened them and started talking.

"You know I'm not one for inspirational speeches so don't look at me for a good one. This?" he pounded on the table, "shows how well we can protect our place. It could have been worse. We lost three of our own today. No loss is good but it's how the world works. We can do better. Sinjin, we need some sort of plan for searching this place. Put it together, put it out there."

Sinjin nodded.

"The rest of you did well. You didn't lose your heads. We'll be burying Austin, Armin and Rachel in the morning. The BMF have watch for the next three days. They offered to fix the ground traps. I've turned them down. We'll take the assist when we need it, and we appreciated it today, but this is our place. Our place. We protect our place the best we can."

"They know anything about those assholes?" Toby held up his hand.

"No. If they find out anything? I doubt we'll ever find out," Teresa answered.

"We didn't do shit," Daryl heard Tina hiss.

"Really? We're still here, Tina. What happened at your last place? If it was so fucking protected why the fuck are you here?" Silk shouted. Daryl could see him pull it back in. "That was uncalled for," he apologized. "We're all pissed off. The Island has had these problems. Before you got there. All you remember is going outside and killing skineaters. Assholes? They're all around. Ang isn't fucking all seeing, all knowing. If this had happened at the Island they would have lost people, too. More than us, as they have people that go outside. Everyone here has lost. Everyone. Even that crazy bitch can't predict when the crazies will hit. All we can do is learn and try and do better. If we go off half cocked? It could be worse."

Tina wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Fred?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, honestly," Silk replied. "I'm open to suggestions."

* * *

Daryl and the others were walking back to their house when they finally saw Fred. He was talking to some Indian guy.

"Ang," Sasha whispered.

"Huh," Daryl grunted. He thought Ang woulda been a white guy. He saw Michonne raise her eyebrows.

"…your goon squad?" they heard Fred yell.

"Reap and Xan are on a walkabout Fred," Ang replied calmly.

They heard Fred laugh harshly. "Where the hell were they, Ang? Why weren't they here?" the man yelled.

"Fred, our condolences on your loss," Ang said before Fred cut him off.

"You can take your 'condolences' and shove them up your ass, Ang. You fucking spook," Fred started crying. "Armin. What."

Daryl had to look away when the man broke down crying and that Ang guy just put his arm around Fred's shaking shoulders. He saw them and motioned with his head. Maggie went over and Ang passed a crying Fred to her before patting the man on his back and saying something to Mags before he left and headed toward one of the towers.

"Glenn," she said.

"We'll stay with him," Glenn told them before he walked over to the crying Fred and they headed toward one of the apartment buildings.

When they got back to their house Daryl told Michonne he'd be back. She nodded and went in the direction of their apartment. Abraham headed for the kitchen. Sash shrugged. "Uh, I guess we'll make him something to eat. Or something." She followed behind him.

* * *

Michonne laid down and enjoyed the luxury of being able to do so. After the prison she'd walked with no particular destination. She deliberately didn't follow any tracks, at first, she'd seen after she left. She didn't see the point. Then she thought of those walkers she'd killed. The one with the dreads. She'd seen herself in that walker. She thought of Carl. She missed him.

She rolled over to her side. They still had a place. She probably thought it was wrong to be happy they still had a place, but this was the world now. She had a good man, they were in a good place with good people.

* * *

Sasha laughed as she drank the whiskey Abraham poured the minute she came in the kitchen. "Future mother of my children?"

Abraham grinned as he sat down with her. "The woman is something else."

"I'll say. I've killed walkers. Not many people. She shot them in the head," Sasha recalled.

Abraham took a sip, sighed and grinned. "That she did." He nodded his head. "Good woman."

"Good," Mags announced as she and Glenn walked in. Abraham poured more and passed them around.

"I thought you were staying with Fred?" she asked.

"Teresa and Silk showed up and told us we could go," Glenn shrugged.

Abraham raised his glass. "A toast. To the Place. And the people who live here."

"Good people," Sasha touched their glasses.

"Good people," Glenn echoed.

"It's a good place," Mags deviated. She sipped. "I liked Armin. I think she killed one. I put him down in the library."

"She was a nice lady," Glenn nodded.

"She was," Sasha agreed. She looked around their kitchen. "This is a good place."

"It is. They had to ram that Humvee through the gate. The weakest place here," Abraham noted. "It probably won't be after what happened today."

"Are you saying they wouldn't have taken out the walls?" Sasha asked.

"They could have, sure. We have RPG's in the towers. They didn't make it."

"I think that's kind of the point," Glenn said.

"Yes, my friends, it is," Abraham grinned again.

"It would have been worse if this happened at the prison," Glenn commented.

Sasha snorted. "Worse than the tank?"

"Yeah. If you think about it, we had watch and some hand grenades. All of those would have taken the fences down. The Governor only had one tank and cars. The tank was bad, but if all of those armored vehicles would have gotten inside? We'd all be dead."

"Those people were military. Army," Abraham commented. "Disciplined. It would have been a shitstorm and you didn't have any umbrellas."

Daryl walked in and poured a glass. "Where's 'Chonne?"

"Here," she said as she walked in. "Well?"

"Sinjin thinks they been scopin' this place out," Daryl drank. "Weird ass schedules they didn't really know how many people was here." He drank more. "Said it's what he'da done. Found some fresh walker assholes in the traps. Dressed in fatigues. Got more guns. Had night vision goggles."

Abraham laughed. "Just like them."

"Yeah, what he said," Daryl nodded. "Good place here."

Michonne smiled.

* * *

Glenn helped, they all did, dig the graves for Armin, Austin and Rachel. No one said any words. They were put in the ground and covered up. Fred was no where to be found, but it was nice to see everyone there. It was a good place.

He believed it would have been worse at the prison. Daryl had agreed. After this attack they still had a place to stay. Live. Have children in safety. He almost rethought having kids until Maggie pointed out they still had a place. A good place. With good people. People that didn't lose their heads in a crisis. That had been through some of what they'd gone through and would protect their home.

It's not like he thought Rick wouldn't, but he did tend to lose his shit. He laughed a little as he and Maggie held hands and went back to their house.

"What?" she nudged him.

"This is a good place," he put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Daryl took off his clothes and slipped in beside Michonne. Watch had been borin' but better than what happened a month ago. It reminded him of the prison after they got rid of the Governor the first time. After losin' it, Joe's assholes, Terminus, losin' Beth and Ty, gettin' kicked out of Alexandria, he could live with borin'.

"Mm," she whispered sleepily. "How was watch?"

He kissed her on top of her head and settled her near him. "Borin'. Like I like it."

She mumbled something and went back to sleep. He wondered if 'Chonne wanted to have kids. He knew she still missed Carl. He did, too. And li'l asskicker. He snorted. Before, someone like her wouldna looked at him twice. Shit, he'd probably be still followin' Merle's dumb ass, barely scrapin' by, stayin' in some singlewide shithole somewhere, if this hadn't happened. Not that he liked the walkers, but he wasn't in some singlewide shithole. He was in a nice place with good people.

Family. He ran his hand through his shorter hair. Mags had given him a haircut. He was still tryin' to get used to it. Reminded him of when this first started. 'Chonne seemed to like it. She'd damn near tackled him when it was done. He smirked. For not bein' with a woman before 'Chonne seemed happy. He was, too. He'd sure as hell had fun learnin'.

* * *

Michonne woke up the next morning to see Daryl sleeping beside her. A sight she didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing. She smiled as she looked him over. She'd told Daryl once he was sexy. He was. Now, he was even sexier with his short hair. Glenn had smiled and told her later he reminded him of the Daryl he'd first met in Atlanta.

He talked more, smiled some, genuinely laughed a little and looked relaxed. Something she was sure they all did, but on Daryl it made him look younger. She let out a quiet laugh when she recalled Sash telling her Abraham wanted to send Daniels a 'thank you' card. She'd sign it. They all would. She still missed Carl and Judith, a part of her always would, but they had a good life here.

"Ya lookin' at?" he rasped in a sleepy voice.

"My man."

"Your man, huh?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. "My man," she repeated.

He gave a little smile. When he opened his eyes she could see he was happy here. Daryl's eyes were always so expressive. "You think about kids?" he asked out of nowhere.

Michonne paused. Daryl frowned. "Forget it," he told her, rolled to side of the bed and sat up. She put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Stop, Daryl. You shocked the hell out of me. Where?" she felt her throat close up and she stopped talking.

He shrugged. "Good place here. Good people." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Miss li'l asskicker. Carl."

She took a deep breath. "It is a good place. We do have good people." She cleared her throat. "I had a son."

Daryl hung his head. "Shoulda known. Forget it, 'Chonne. Was just talkin'."

"I want to tell you about him. Not now," she sniffed. "Soon." She hugged him from behind. "I would like to have another child, just," she sniffed again.

"Tell me when ya ready." He paused. "I want a kid. You know 'bout me. You seen and touched my back. Never wanted a kid before. Didn't wanna turn out like my ol' man. Like one now."

She kissed his scars. It was a hurdle for them, him not letting her touch his back. It was one of the reasons they'd had such a rough start when they first got involved. "I love you, Daryl Dixon, and I think you'd be a wonderful father. Any child would be lucky to have you as a dad."

"Stop, 'Chonne."

"I'm serious Daryl." She patted his chest. "Yes, I'd like to have another child. With you."

She could feel his tension drain away. "When ya ready."

Michonne gave a soft laugh and kissed his back again. "I'd say there's no time like the present but we have another month. I'm getting a shot."

"Huh. Why ya never asked me to use a condom?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, 'Chonne," he turned and laid down, bringing her with him. "Never. Just thought ya were takin' care of it. Shouldna treated ya like Merle did his women."

Michonne grimaced. "No talking about your brother while we're naked in bed, Daryl."

He gave a little laugh. "Yeah. Sounds bad."

She gave her own laugh. "Merle had women? Really?"

Daryl rolled on top of her and smiled. "He did. Could be quite the smooth talker, Merle."

"Stop, Daryl," she pushed his face away.

He kissed her. "Love ya, 'Chonne."

* * *

Sasha narrowed her eyes when she saw the dining room table. Usually, they tried to eat together, whoever wasn't on watch, one meal a day. There was so much to do here, contrary to what she thought when they first got to the Place, it was usually breakfast. Sometimes dinner. Now she saw the table laid out with good dishes.

"What the Sam Hill?" Abraham asked from behind her when Glenn came out of the kitchen.

"Good. Go clean up. We're all off tonight. Me and Maggie made dinner."

"What the hell, Glenn?" Sasha asked.

He gave a big smile. "What? My wife and I can't cook dinner for our family?" She frowned. He shook his head. "We figured, after the past six months, with everything going on, we should sit down and have a nice dinner. Like adults," he expanded.

Abraham, she saw, didn't believe him anymore than she did, but he nodded and went to his apartment. Sasha followed.

* * *

"Ain't dressin' up for this shit, 'Chonne," Daryl bitched as he got out of the shower. Michonne was brushing her teeth and looked down at the nice yellow sundress she'd picked up from stores. She had an idea, but she'd let Mags and Glenn break the news. She was happy for them, if what she suspected was true.

"You don't have, too, Daryl. It's our house. We can dress how we like. Or not wear clothes," she grinned at him after she spit and rinsed.

He shuddered. "Don't need to see Abraham and Glenn naked."

She turned with a wicked smile. "Sash and Mags?"

He frowned. "No. Like my damn sisters. Don't want Abraham or Glenn to see you naked."

She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Jeans are fine, Daryl. You have a nice ass."

He still blushed a little and she kissed him again. He was cute when he blushed. She'd never tell him that, though. She prodded him to get dressed and go eat, because it smelled delicious.

"I ain't grillin' no damn kebobs, either," he warned as they left their apartment. "Mags can forget that shit."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Glenn looked around the table at his family. Now he'd really like to send Daniels a 'thank you' card. This was good. He was with his family, in a safe place, mostly, and not scavaging to stay alive. Better than the prison.

They spent most of dinner talking about the six new people that Suave brought in. After the Humvees, Silk had asked for volunteers to recruit. Suave and Toby had taken the job. This was the first time they brought anybody back. Lara, a white woman with blond hair, Mike, a young black guy, Jorge, an older Hispanic man, Ling, a young Chinese woman and two more kids, Wayne, a ten year old white boy and Sammy, a nine year old African American boy, were settling in nicely. Everyone agreed the help was welcome.

"Lara, she's good with the rifle," Abraham nodded as he ate the chicken Glenn had grilled. "Not as good as Sash," he winked at her.

Sash sighed heavily.

Glenn tapped his glass when it seemed like a good place to interrupt. He cleared his throat. "This is good. We should do this more often. But the real reason Maggie and I wanted to do this is; she's pregnant. We wanted our family to know first."

Maggie's eyebrows rose when they all sat there. Michonne was the first one up and hugged them both. Daryl sat back in his chair and smirked. "Damn, Chinaman. Gonna have a little Glenn Rhee runnin' around here."

Maggie burst out laughing and hugged Daryl. He was a good sport about it and didn't hit her. Maggie pulled back. "We're gonna name him Daryl. Daryl Abraham," she shot a cheeky look at Abraham.

"Stop, Mags. Scar that kid for life," Daryl protested.

She was still chuckling as she sat back down and raised her water glass toward him. "A good name for a good man."

Glenn laughed when Daryl blushed.

* * *

"Ain't that some shit. Pancakes," Abraham raised his voice and his glass in a toast. "Congratulations."

Abraham spent the rest of dinner, along with the rest of his family, talking about babies. Daryl teaching him or her to hunt.

Daryl frowned. "Gotta teach Glenn first, Abraham," he shot back and made everyone laugh.

He went to bed later that night happy for Glenn and Mags. Another Rhee. That was some shit. Good for them. It made him sad. He missed his kids. His wife. He was thinking of starting to talk to that Lara woman. She didn't talk much, but she'd laughed at some of his stupider sayings when they'd done watch together. She was pretty. Good with a gun.

* * *

Sasha laid in bed after dinner genuinely happy for Glenn and Mags. It was a good place here. The people, her group, competent. She sighed. They were good people trying to survive this shit. They'd do it. The Place would still be standing after the dust settled. Their kid would live.

She wondered if she'd ended it with Toby too soon. Not that it made a difference. He and Suave were out recruiting.

* * *

"Ain't that some shit, 'Chonne? Glenn and Mags?" Daryl whispered to her in bed that night.

"It's good for them, Daryl. Good for the Place." She rolled over in his arms and faced him. "This place? There's a future here." She let out a breath. "I'd like to tell you about Andre now."

Daryl pulled her closer and listened as she told her man about her son and Mike. Their lives before this. Daryl jerked in shock when he found out she'd been a lawyer. It made her laugh a little. Then the turn. The camp. Her pets. The prison. After the prison fell. She was still crying a little when she felt him kiss her on top of her head. "Then Alexandria. We came here."

"You like Rick?" Daryl asked her.

She had to think about it. "As an inspiring person to follow, yes. Rick, he's not real steady. Everyone's going through this. The takeover?" she shook her head. "No. Not in a romantic sense. Maybe if he hadn't done the takeover? Possible, but doubtful. I couldn't trust him. Not after everything." She kissed his chest.

"I was there, too, 'Chonne. Both times," he muttered.

"You were. I don't think you liked his decision about turning me over."

"Fuck no," he interrupted. "Fucker was crazy. Merle told us what he was gonna do to ya. Even before I heard that, thought it was a dumb idea." She felt him shift. "Takeover? Nah. Didn't think it was a good idea. Coulda found another place."

She put her hand on his mouth. They'd talked on this subject enough. "We're done talking about it. It's in the past. I can count on you to be truthful with me in the future. Something I never could with Rick." She frowned. "I hate the way he says 'thangs'."

Daryl huffed out a laugh. "He's a good ol' boy from the south."

"Abraham's from Texas and he doesn't say 'thangs'," she reminded him.

"No, but Abraham does say some fucked up shit," he countered.

She laughed as she wiped her eyes. "He says some interesting things, Daryl," she rebutted.

"He says some fucked up shit, 'Chonne. Pourin' the Bisquick. Kinda fucked up," he snickered quietly.

"Alright," she sighed in defeat. "Abraham says some fucked up things."

He kissed her head again. "Go to sleep. Got watch in the afternoon." He rolled to his back and tucked her into the side of his body. "We gonna change diapers and shit?"

She snuggled into him. "Think of it as practice."

He froze. "Are ya?"

"Not yet. We should keep practicing," she teased.

"Alright," he crooned and pulled her on top of him. "Practice makes perfect. Heard that before."

* * *

Sasha eyed Michonne as she sat down for breakfast with waffles and coffee. She really liked this place and after a few times cleaning ground traps, chasing those army people and killing two hundred plus walkers, she'd decided to live. She finally grieved her losses. Ty. Bob. Her life before. She needed to start living. Something she could do here.

She'd always miss her brother and parents. She thought they'd be happy she was safe, living. "You look chipper. You're still drinking coffee so I'm guessing you're not pregnant yet?"

Michonne's fork froze for a moment before she continued eating.

"Are you?"

"Are you what?" Mags asked as she came in the kitchen. Sasha jumped up and made the pregnant lady some waffles.

"No," Michonne raised her voice. Sasha looked and saw Maggie heading for the coffee.

Mags glared at her. "I need coffee," she pouted.

"We'll ask about decaf," Michonne told her. "No coffee, Mags."

Mags flopped into a chair. Sasha grinned and gave the woman her waffles. She closed her eyes at the maple syrup before passing it over.

"Thanks, Sash," Mags smiled and poured syrup all over them.

Michonne wrinkled her nose. Mags looked up after taking a bite. "What? I want some sweet stuff. Should make candy," she muttered.

"You should," Sasha pointed at her and laughed.

She nodded. "Maybe I should. Rachel was making it. I don't think anyone's taken it up yet." She ate and narrowed her eyes in thought. "I'll tell Teresa I'll do it today when Glenn and I tell them about the baby."

Michonne nodded and ate. "I wonder if she'll make new policies. Do we have any?"

"I don't know," Maggie mused as she ate. "I'm pregnant, not crippled. I can still do watch and work the farms. Glenn might have a problem if I work with the animals. The cows, bulls and pigs, anyway." She sipped some water Sasha put in front of her. "I heard. Are you pregnant?" she looked at Michonne.

Michonne continued eating. "No. Not yet," she said softly after she drank some coffee.

Maggie squealed in delight. "That would great. We can be pregnant together, Michonne." She looked at Sasha. "You and Abraham are next, Sash," she declared.

Sasha choked on her waffles. "What in the hell, Mags? Are you trying to kill me?" she shouted.

Maggie grinned. "No. I'm trying not to bang your head on the table."

"What?"

"You heard me. You and Abraham."

Sasha looked at Michonne, who shrugged.

"The man can be an ass. What man isn't sometimes? You work. You don't take him too seriously. He's respects you because you call him on his bullshit. You respect him because he can take care of himself and you, if you need it."

"I can take care of myself, Maggie," Sasha glared at her.

Mags nodded. "You can. We all can. We're not Jessie Anderson. Sometimes, Sash, you need to have someone. Why not Abraham? He helped you at the hotel." She took a breath and let it out. "He made you feel safe. I don't think Daryl could have. Not like that."

Sasha's mouth fell open but Mags just continued to talk.

"You like the big, strong type. Daryl? He's strong. He's solid. He's just not a fucking mountain, like Abraham. He makes you feel safe."

Michonne laughed a little. "Daryl's not a fucking mountain."

"You don't want that. You want someone like you," Maggie pointed her fork at Michonne. "So does Sash, just bigger. Abraham's a big guy."

"You are so full of shit," Sasha grumbled.

Mags just smiled and ate. "Maybe," she admitted. "Still, Abraham's a good man. Not that the men here aren't good. They are. Dickheads included. Abraham has a way of making a serious situation not so sucky." She paused. "When me and Glenn were with them, after we left the church, he said some dumbass things. I wanted to laugh sometimes. I can't explain it any better than that." She stared at Sasha. "This place was hard getting used to, Sasha. He made you laugh. You need to laugh more."

"There's not a whole helluva lot that's funny, Mags," Sasha pointed out.

Mags nodded in agreement. "No, there's not. Out there. Here? In here? It's not perfect but it's not out there. It's not Alexandria and it's not the prison. You smiled sometimes in the prison. Before the flu. Before the asshole." Maggie put her hand on Sasha's. "We can have a life here, Sash. We'll fight like hell to keep it. But having a life is living not just existing." She turned to Michonne next. "Why I knew you and Daryl would be perfect for each other. He made you smile."

"When?" Michonne frowned.

Maggie laughed. "I was on watch one day, right after you decided to stay. You and Daryl were getting ready to go out and look for the Governor the first time. He said something to you and you gave him a little smile. He was the first adult you'd smiled for."

* * *

Michonne sat back in her chair and tried to recall the moment. She remembered telling Daryl about Morgan and the spikes underneath the welcome mat. He'd muttered something about the mat saying 'welcome' and what a welcome it would be. She smiled again and heard Mags laugh.

"I was telling him about Morgan's 'WELCOME' mat. He said that was a helluva welcome," she repeated.

"You're good for each other. Glenn says Daryl's almost like when they first met, but he's…not as angry," Maggie shrugged. "Daryl's a good man."

"He is," Michonne agreed.

Mags clapped her hands. "Get to it, ladies. My baby needs some cousins to watch their back, like you do with us."

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne grinned at her.

* * *

Maggie watched as Sash ate her waffles. She knew Sash was thinking about Abraham and she should. He could be an ass and say some stupid things, but he was a good man. Good for her. She wanted to keep her family together.

She was still smiling when her and Glenn met with Teresa and Silk to tell them about the baby. Silk sat back in his chair after they'd given them the news. Teresa smiled.

"Congratulations. We're flattered."

Glenn gaped at the woman. "Why are you flattered?"

Silk, the bastard, just laughed. Maggie didn't understand either.

"You feel safe here, Glenn. In spite of the two attacks we've had," Teresa explained. "You're the first couple, not that we're a hot bed of sex or anything, actively trying to have a child."

"You let me know if you need help naming the baby," Silk chuckled. "Silk's a real good name."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Silk. We'll keep it in mind."

"We don't have any policies for pregnant women, Maggie, so you'll be our test case. No stampedes right off the bat. It's the only one I can think of right now. We'll talk it over and get back with you," Teresa told them.

"Alright. I'm pregnant, not incapacitated," Maggie reminded her.

Teresa gave her a sad smile. "I know, Maggie. I had kids, too. Once upon a time."

Maggie cleared her throat. "Sorry," she muttered.

Glenn stood up fast and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. "Right. Well, let us know about the new policies," he mumbled and they left the office.

"Shit, Glenn," she moaned as they walked out of the administration building.

"You didn't know, Mags," he soothed her.

She sighed. "No, I know. Sometimes I forget we all had lives before this. Shit."

* * *

Abraham made his way to their house in a good mood. He was still happy for Glenn and Mags but he decided he wanted what they had. He'd talked to Lara today when they were working on the farms. She was a nice woman. Not as sarcastic as Sasha. He couldn't see her following a bunch of Humvees, but she'd stay and hold down the fort. He headed for his apartment, showered and dressed. He was going to grill something tonight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd made dinner.

He knocked on Sash's door before he walked inside. She was laying in her bed looking at the ceiling.

"You up?"

"Yes."

"I'm grilling. Steaks."

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm not feeling steaks. What about pasta? With Al Fredo?"

"If you're cooking."

"You help clean."

"Good gracious, Ignatius. We have a deal."

She gave a huff of laughter before she stood up. "I'll go to stores."

Abraham shrugged. "Lead on."

It was almost like before but instead of Ellen it was Sash. He thought back. The last time they'd been in stores together was when they first got here. She punched in her code after getting everything they'd need. Abe picked up some wine to go with dinner. He sat in the kitchen and they talked about the Place, Glenn and Mags and when Daryl and Michonne were going to have a kid.

"Why don't you call Michonne 'Chonne', like Daryl?" Sash asked as they started eating. He poured her wine and sat back in his chair.

He shrugged as he ate. "It doesn't seem right."

"You call me 'Sash'."

He smirked. "Yeah."

"You call Maggie 'Mags'," she pointed out.

"Michonne's a lot scarier than you or Mags, Sash," he admitted.

She shook her head. "Were you hitting on her at Deanna's party?"

"Kind of." He ate. "She's a beautiful woman."

Sash raised an eyebrow. "You were with Rosita."

He swallowed and put his fork down. "Rosita. She's a nice woman. It might make me a dick, but she was a distraction."

Her mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're a dick."

He started eating again. "Yeah. I'm a dick." He looked at his plate. "Not to sound like Rick, but when I met Eugene some bad shit had happened to me. I didn't handle it well. When I found their group they looked at me to lead them. I just wanted to get Eugene's lying ass to DC. I took the lead. It didn't work out for most of them. Would it have if Eugene hadn't been lying?" He shrugged and looked at her. "I don't know. Rosita? She was good with a gun, willing to follow orders and help me. It didn't start off sexual. Until one night I'd lost a few of the group. We found alcohol. Enough said." He ate more. "Then it was just the three of us until we found Glenn, Tara and the rest of you. We made it to Alexandria. We stopped. She moved out of our room."

She looked at him as she ate. She nodded. "Why?"

"I found out she wasn't the last woman on earth," he bluntly stated.

"Huh," she grunted. "Are you going to help change diapers?"

Abraham laughed.

* * *

Sasha finished eating with Abraham. Yeah, that was a dick move, but she could understand. She felt bad for Rosita, but it might not have been any different for her. Eugene or Abraham? She'd take Abraham.

There were plenty of times she'd thought of Daryl in a sexual way. Daryl, in spite of his not ever talking, was a good looking guy. She'd just never made a move because she thought him and Carol were together. Rick? He had nice blue eyes. His accent drove her nuts and he was wrapped up in his dead wife and had two kids. When Daryl had brought Bob to the prison? He was single, that she knew of, could kill walkers, was nice looking. She'd settled for him.

She missed him, like everyone else she lost. She probably always would miss him a little. His loss wasn't the gaping hole like Ty or her parents, but it was still a loss. This was how the world worked.

* * *

"Michonne, you have a minute?" Teresa asked her as she was pulling weeds in the tomato beds. She stood up, wiped the dirt off her ass and ran her hands down the front of her pants, before following the woman to the coffee greenhouse. Michonne quirked an eyebrow when she saw Teresa look around. She stood to the side and nodded. Michonne walked in behind her before Teresa stood in front of the closed door.

"Sorry for the cloak and dagger," she apologized. "Maggie told us her and Glenn are pregnant. We're excited. And flattered, to be honest. This is a big deal. Not just for them but for the Place. Normally, how things worked before, Maggie's friends and family would have a baby shower for her. Now? Well, we'd like to have a small party for her and Glenn. We'd have the BMF come out and do watch so everyone could be there. Or have the day off. Jane volunteered to help with food or drinks. What do you think?"

Michonne widened her eyes. "We never got that. We never thought." She stopped talking.

Teresa nodded. "I'm sure. This?" she waved her hand around. "Is fucked up. If this were any other place, aside from the Island, I'd think this was a stupid ass move and definitely no parties. Because we do live here, we can."

Michonne gave a little smile. "It's a great idea, Teresa. I'll get with Sash."

"Good," she smiled and handed Michonne a flash drive. "Pictures and specs of the cribs they have on the Island along with clothes, toys, etc. You get the idea. No registry but it's better than nothing. We'll have the BMF bring the stuff out when they do watch." She paused. "Do you want to make it a surprise?"

"I'll. Yes. A surprise."

"Fine. I'll tell Jane. We'll figure something out. We'll have it in the administration building. You, Daryl, Sasha and Abraham let us know when and we'll get the BMF out here. If the first date you pick out doesn't work." She shook her head. "No. We'll work with your date. The tac team can come out and do watch if the BMF's on a run."

"They'd do this?" Michonne asked skeptically.

"Why not? They delivered your furniture." Teresa paused. "The BMF, they're good people. They would give us days off from protection duty and do it themselves. Not even the tac teams would work." She shrugged. "Lot of ground to cover on the Island, too. Anyway," she shook her head. "They'd do it. Or send the tac team to do it. You and the others let us know." She did a little dance that made Michonne laugh. She smiled at Michonne again. "It's a good day."

Michonne followed Teresa out of the greenhouse and headed back to the farms. It was a good day.

* * *

Sasha looked at all the cribs they had on the Island and whistled. "They really didn't fuck around," she said to Michonne as they sat in the library in front of one of the laptops.

"Scorched earth," Michonne muttered back. "She'll need a crib, sheets, maybe a mobile, a swing, diapers, burp clothes, a changing table, bottles, diaper bag." Sasha saw Michonne tilt her head to the side. "Maybe not a diaper bag. A baby carrier. A breast pump."

Sasha didn't need to wonder how Michonne knew all of this and she lightly rubbed the woman's arm. "You and Daryl better get a move on, _'Chonne_ ," she smirked.

Michonne smiled and Sasha saw her blink rapidly. "Only Daryl and Carl know."

"Know what?"

Michonne laughed a little. "Toys."

Sasha laughed. "I've been to a few baby showers. Are we doing games?"

"No. No games."

"Good. They were stupid anyway. Cribs," she pointed to the screen.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Daryl frowned at Michonne. "What?"

"You heard me. We're having a party for Glenn and Mags. You're grilling. Don't give me any shit, Daryl," she warned.

"Dumb, 'Chonne. Get why we had the housewarmin'. We're gonna have a party 'cause Mags is pregnant?"

"Yes, we are. And it's not dumb. We'll eat, mingle and relax," she told him.

"See these people every damn day. What the hell?"

She shook her head. "We do. We see these people every damn day. We're working every damn day. This? This is a special occasion." She sighed and sat on the bed. "Before, when women were expecting a baby, the woman's family and friends had a party to celebrate life, Daryl. This is a new life. Coming into this shit world. We can celebrate a new life. We're lucky we have the luxury of doing so. Teresa said she'd have the BMF come out and do watch. Or one of the tac teams. We won't be watchless."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. "This important?"

She gave him a little smile. "Yes. It's important."

"Games?"

"We won't have any. Unless Silk has basketball or something."

"Huh," he grunted. "Gotta do them damn kebobs?"

She stood up and kissed him. "Yes. Everyone liked them."

He put his arms around her. "We're her family, right? Guess family does what family's gotta do. I'll grill those things." He kissed her.

"We are and we do." She paused. "It's a surprise so you can't tell anyone but Abraham."

"Who the fuck else I talk to, 'Chonne?" he asked as he stepped away.

She rolled her eyes. "You talk to everyone, Daryl." She looked at him. "How did you know about the games?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Heard about 'em. Thought havin' a baby shower was dumb then. Kid was comin' into a shit world. Why celebrate?"

"Now?" she asked.

Daryl bit his thumbnail. "Still a shit world. Mags is family." He shrugged. "Kid's gotta better chance here."

"I love you, Daryl Dixon."

He smirked. "Love you, too, 'Chonne," he responded. "We ain't gonna have one a these things? Are we?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "Maybe. It'll be a surprise."

"No it won't. I'll be grillin' those damn kebobs. Stupid. Why you gotta cut up some damn good steak or chicken and put it on a stick? Hell, better to just put it on a plate, whole," he grumbled.

"Go. Talk to someone," she pushed him out of their room.

* * *

"Why are we in here?" Abraham looked down at Sasha. She'd pulled him into her apartment.

"We're having a baby shower for Mags," she informed him.

"Games?" he raised his eyebrows.

"No games," she looked at him in puzzlement. "Daryl's grilling. You'll help. Michonne and I are picking out cribs."

"Good. I hated the games," he muttered. "When?"

"We're working with Teresa and Jane on the logistics. It's a surprise. The BMF or one of the tac teams will come out and do watch for us."

Abraham shook his head. "Must be nice to have a tac team on tap."

"It works for us." She paused. "Would you rather be here or the Island?"

Abraham sat down on one of her dining room chairs. He didn't know why they made apartments. The only thing they did was sleep in them. He smirked. Or made babies in them. She tapped him on the arm. "Well?"

"Truthfully? The Island. We saw that helicopter and the Harrier jet. They aren't taking residents." He leaned back. "Maybe. I don't know if I'd want to go out and kill walkers. The herd? That was something else. As a job? No. Right now? I want what Mags and Glenn have. Going out and killing walkers? Shit happens and I don't have big enough galoshes to wade through it."

She sat across from him. "Lara?"

"Why not? She's not the last woman on earth. She's nice. Pretty. Good with a gun. Nice ass," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Sash laughed. "I can't believe you."

"I have my priorities. When's this shindig happening?"

* * *

Sasha felt like she needed sunglasses with the bright, smiley faces Glenn and Mags wore. She was happy they were lucky enough to live here and give them a baby shower, but the smiley faces were almost too much.

She ate her lasagna and thought about what Abraham said. She wanted a family. Having a kid now was a dumb ass move. Except for here. Maybe other places. She wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, so she wouldn't know. Sasha looked at Mags sitting at the table talking to Daryl.

"Where's Abraham?" Daryl asked. "Know he's off tonight."

"Lara's maybe," she shrugged. Then she narrowed her eyes. "How do you know he's off tonight?"

Daryl looked at her. "Know when any of us in on watch, Sash."

She was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She didn't push it because Daryl didn't look like he'd answer. He was hunched over his plate, shoveling food in his mouth. Mags looked just as shocked as she felt.

"Good policy," Daryl told Mags.

"Six months, Daryl?"

"The hell do I know 'bout kids and shit, Mags. Won't you be big at six months?" He drank his juice. "Won't be able to move fast. Remember Lori?"

Mags frowned. "Yeah. It was hard. I don't think I'd be like her, though."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't matter. You'll be big. Won't be able to move fast. Faster than her, but still not fast," he licked his fingers. "We get another 'enterprisin' group come around here? Use them RPG's probably fall on your ass. Hurt the kid."

Sasha fell a little in love with Daryl. Michonne was a lucky woman. Mags shook her head with a smile on her face.

"She wants to have Glenn stop when I'm eight months," Mags added.

Daryl paused. "Huh." He ate more. "Guess. Mean, could use him. Know we got more people Suave and Toby brought in. They seem ok."

"Ryan was in the Air Force," Sasha said.

"Yeah. Heard Abraham sayin' some shit 'bout bein' a 'flyboy'," Daryl grunted. "Man can use a gun, an RPG and throw a hand grenade. Don't care about the rest. Nadair? She's good, too. Better than Lara with a rifle. Thought Abraham was gonna shit his pants when she took that leaf off the tree. A thousand yards away. Think he's gonna propose or some shit." Daryl sat back and pushed his empty plate away. "He tried talkin' her up but she shot him down. Said he was too goofy," Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Gotta admit the man says some fucked up shit." He stood and took Mags' empty plate and headed for the kitchen. "You done yet, Sash?" he yelled.

"You notice none of us calls Michonne 'Chonne'?" Sasha complained to Mags.

She laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

Abraham was surprised to see Sash in the living room, on the sofa, reading a book with a glass of wine. There was a glass of scotch waiting. He looked around and smiled. "Waiting up?"

She looked at him. "Yes. How was it?"

"How'd you know where I went?"

She shrugged. "Daryl's not the only one that knows where our people are."

He took the glass, sat down by her and sipped. "She's nice. Like the last woman I thought I'd end up with." He sipped more.

"I like when you're goofy," she said out of nowhere.

"Huh. You're good with a gun."

She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. "What took you so long?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Waiting on you, Sash," he smirked. "Worth the wait."

"Is my ass better than hers?"

"No. Speaking as an ass connoisseur, I can honestly say Michonne has the best ass at The Place. You are the best with a rifle."

"Better than Nadair?"

"Better than her." He finished his drink, stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Time to make the donuts."

She laughed.

* * *

Daryl watched as Abraham came in the kitchen the next mornin' whistlin'. "Huh. How's the Bisquick?"

"Just fine, brother."

"'Bout damn time. Thought 'Chonne and Mags was gonna do somethin' drastic. Like lock ya in one a the greenhouses or some shit." He poured more coffee for himself and some for Abraham. "Gonna stop lookin' at 'Chonne's ass now?"

Abraham frowned when he took the mug from him. "I haven't. In a while. She's like my damn sister."

"Good."

"You're still a dick."

"You're still a dick."

"Glad to see we're still not friends."

Daryl sat back in his chair. "Nah. Ain't friends. Family."

"Family."

That was fine for Daryl. Best damn family he'd ever had. Includin' Rick and Carol. He headed to the farms with a little smile on his face.

Sometimes he surprised himself, he thought, as he pulled weeds. Didn't help Rick do it at the prison, sure as shit didn't like bein' forced to do it in Alexandria. Here? Didn't mind. It was important. This food helped feed his family. He always understood why Rick wanted to turn 'Chonne over. Take over Alexandria. Do anything for family.

'Cept he didn't wanna do those things. Always a different way. He learned that from 'Chonne. Doin' shit Rick's way felt like doin' things Merle's way. He'd loved his brother, missed him still, but Merle woulda done that shit. Even Merle didn't agree with turnin' 'Chonne over to the Governor. Know he did it for him. To keep him safe for a little while.

He huffed outta laugh. Merle'd shit his pants he knew his baby brother was with a black woman. 'Cept Merle let 'Chonne go, so he must been impressed with her somehow.

* * *

"What'd you and Merle talk about?" Daryl asked her out of the blue. They'd seen each other, slept in the same bed, but they'd worked off watch schedules and this was the first time they'd had time to talk. Daryl, she smiled to herself, had changed so much since getting out of Rick's shadow. She leaned back in her chair. They had the house to themselves, which is why he asked.

They didn't talk about Merle. Much. She knew he missed him a little. Merle had been a dick, a racist dick, but he'd loved Daryl.

"We talked about you, Daryl," she gave him a soft smile. "He loved his baby brother."

Daryl grunted and hunched over the plate of pasta she'd made for dinner. "That it?"

"That's it," was all she would admit.

She knew something was bothering him. Hopefully he'd tell her. When he was upset, she was upset.

"Why you with me?" he mumbled.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Mags thinks we were meant for each other. You were the first adult I smiled for," she repeated.

He frowned. "What?"

"When we first went out searching for the Governor. I was telling you about the 'WELCOME' mat at Morgan's."

"Smart. Wish I'da thought of it," he ate more and stared. "That it?"

Michonne didn't know why he was insecure all of a sudden. Thinking about all the time they'd been here maybe it wasn't all of a sudden. His confidence in himself was still kind of new for him.

She sighed. "You were the first person that got me, Daryl, at the prison. You took anything I said at face value. Rick? Every time I told him something for the first few months, he was skeptical. Looking for the asshole was something I needed to do. You, too. Rick thought it was stupid. I trusted you. More than Andrea. More than Rick."

He grimaced. "Hell, 'Chonne, didn't say shit to ya when we was out there."

"We didn't need to, Daryl. We just were."

"Don't fuckin' get it," he grumbled.

"You don't need to 'get it', Daryl. I trust you." She sighed. "I don't want this to be the stupid shit we yell at each other for."

He gave a little pout. "First fight?

She laughed a little and shook her head. "Probably." She leaned forward. "I've told you about Mike and Terry. And Andre. I couldn't trust anyone after my baby died. His father killed him. I put him down, but Terry killed him. Andrea? I still don't know why I saved her ass. I did. It was probably the best thing to happen to me at that point, but she wanted Woodbury. You? You stuck your crossbow in my face. After I stayed and we went looking, you didn't side-eye me, sleep with one eye open or threaten me. And you did make me smile. Something I didn't think I could do anymore." She sipped her wine. "You're loyal. You were loyal to Rick. You told me about the takeover. Rick is your friend and you told me about the takeover. After Daniels? I could tell it was hard for you, but you stayed with us. Rick? His first loyalty is to his kids, as it should be, but he had a group, Daryl. Other people that depended on him. We depended on each other. If we couldn't depend on the man we were following to death?" She sighed. "I. You didn't want us to split up. If this place didn't work out? We would have left. You would have been the first one in the car." She ate a little. "Alexandria? It wasn't real. We tried to…be like before. Like that place. Rick? He wasn't the only one that had things happen to him. Sometimes I think he thinks he's the only one."

* * *

Daryl sat back in his chair and watched 'Chonne try and explain why they were together. He shoulda just kept his damn mouth shut.

"Called me his brother. After that shit with Joe," he told her.

"Not just his friend. His brother," she twirled her pasta around. "It must have been hard then, for you to not go back."

"Never," he paused. "Thing is, 'Chonne, Merle woulda done that shit. Or close to it. Tried to take all them guns, get the hell outta dodge. What kinda man am I, 'Chonne, you want to be with me, and my family, up 'til now, was assholes?"

"You're a good man, Daryl. Merle? You know I'm not a fan, but he did let me go. Rick? He let me stay. They both gave me you. Assholes?" she shrugged. "Maybe not assholes, but dickheads."

He snorted out a laugh. "Dickheads. Yeah. Dickheads. Like it."

* * *

Fred looked around the destruction of the Kingdom. He scoffed. Kingdom his ass. 'King' Ezekeil wasn't a total dumbass but he wasn't close to Ang. He was going home. When he started this trip he was trying to go to DC. Armin had always wanted to go to DC. They'd been too devastated to go after Danny died. He dragged bodies and reminisced about his life with Armin.

He hadn't always been a dickhead. He smiled. Armin thought he was but he was her dickhead. This wasn't how he imagined spending his retirement. They had nice pensions and had done some traveling. They were in North Carolina when this shit started. On a fucking layover on their way to DC. Six months later they were at the Island and living better than they had been. They worked hard. Ang, for a fucking spook, wasn't a dummy. They'd done their duty. When Silk and the others wanted to leave Ang made them another place. He and Armin had gone.

When the BMF showed up months later telling Silk they made a better place Fred hadn't been excited but hopeful, after they saw the Place. They might not be able to travel but they'd at least not get eaten or killed by assholes.

Except she did. He felt tears fall. He didn't stay for her funeral. He'd packed up and left. He felt like a coward and he let her down. She'd be so disappointed. He knew the goon squad had killed anyone left and if they'd had a clue what was going to happen they would have killed them all ahead of time. Those women were vicious. Not as vicious as Ang and Merc. Hell, he thought John and Scott were taking lessons from them. He gave a harsh laugh. Hard to let their woman do what they couldn't so they'd stepped up their game.

He found 'King' Ezekiel with Carol Peletier, a weird ass woman, she'd done some shit, and Rick Grimes, from Alexandria. This guy was a dumbass.

"Fred, what behooves you to seek me out this fine evening?"

Fred didn't bother hiding the roll of his eyes. "Sorry, King. I know you're going through some shit, but I came to tell you I'm leaving."

"What?" Carol gasped. "You're a good fighter. We need all the fighters we can get."

"I'm going home. Good luck," he waved and left the 'throne' room. "You dumbasses will need it," he muttered.

"Wait. What do you mean you're going home?" Carol shouted.

He turned and sighed. "Just what I said. I'm going home. We don't put up this bullshit," he sneered. "Negan would already be fucking dust in the wind. His 'Saviors'," Fred did air quotes, "practice for the goon squad. While they were drunk off their asses. Ang doesn't do this bullshit." Fred shook his head. "Look, you seem like a nice man in over his head. Your people, the ones that are left, are in bad shape. Thank you for letting me stay. I…needed it. I can talk to the BMF, maybe have them send you some food or medicine."

Ezekiel raised his eyebrows. "If your home was bad why did you leave?"

Fred closed his eyes. "My wife died. I didn't handle it well." He opened them again. "Turns out assholes are everywhere. I'm going back to where we don't tolerate this bullshit."

* * *

Rick stared at the old man as he left the 'throne' room. "Wait."

Fred, his name was Fred, good fighter, stopped, turned and raised his eyebrows.

"You said the leader of your group don't tolerate this bullshit. Does he have guns and people?"

"Rick," Carol hissed at him.

Rick raised his hand. "Well?"

Fred laughed harshly and looked at him like he was a fucking idiot. "You could say that," he sneered.

"Would they give them, some of them, to us? For letting you stay?"

Fred frowned. "Are you planning on keeping me prisoner? I wouldn't recommend it. The goon squad will kill everyone here. Nobody fucks with their people."

It was Rick's turn to frown. "No. Just as a thank you."

"I doubt it. The BMF don't get involved in community disputes. King Ezekiel was nice and let me stay here. They'd probably give him food and medicine. As a thank you."

"They're not near here?" Rick continued his questions.

Fred quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't say that."

"They are near here. How did Negan miss them? Why aren't they being bothered?" Carol shot the questions rapidly.

"You're a dumbass," Fred pointed to Carol. "You're a dumbass," he pointed to Rick. "You?" He pointed to Ezekiel, "not so much. I could have left. Not told anyone or even made the offer 'King' Ezekiel. That's the deal. I can leave and you'll get nothing or I'll leave and you have a shot at some food and medicine. No guns, no people. It's on all of you to take care of this situation."

Ezekiel stared at Fred. "I'll take the deal."

"What?" Carol whirled on him.

"This war won't be won with just guns, Carol. We need to eat. We need to care for the injured and sick."

"I'm sure you'll want someone to go with me. I'm not stupid. I'll take that Jesus guy," Fred grinned.

* * *

Paul 'Jesus' Rovia sat in the passenger seat of some beat up old car being driven by some guy named Fred. He wanted to go home and for letting him stay at the Kingdom this place where he came from would give the Kingdom food and medicine. Jesus thought it was a good deal if this group wouldn't get involved in community disputes.

"Why'd you leave?" Jesus asked the man. Rick and King Ezekiel asked him to try and get information from this guy. "Was it a bad place?"

The man huffed. "No. I lost my wife. I didn't handle it well. I went on a walkabout, you could say."

Jesus nodded. Being a gay man he didn't think he could relate. "Married a long time?"

"Thirty one years."

"That's a long time," he commented.

Fred nodded.

Jesus had a lot of respect for the man when they finally reached Petersburg. Fred had stashed a car at the other end of the road, where it was clear. "Get the gas, will you?" Fred pointed to the trunk.

Jesus put the gas in the trunk of the car he had waiting. "Pretty smart."

"If your buddies or any of Negan's people try and follow, it'll be a little more difficult," Fred responded before starting the engine of the blue Toyota Camry.

They were making good time. Jesus's mouth fell open when he saw no cars on a major freeway when they neared the sign for Gold Rock. "Where are all of the cars? There should be cars." he looked at Fred. He saw Fred roll his eyes and continue driving. They turned onto state route sixty-four and still no cars. When it was getting dark they passed a sign for 'MATTAMUSKEET NATIONAL WILDLIFE REFUGE NEXT LEFT' Jesus saw people, at least thirty, all of them with guns and knives, come from the buildings on both sides of the road.

"Throw the weapons." The man stopped yelling when Fred got out of the car. "Fred?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: I know from Fanficition stories Rick and company meet up with Negan, the Saviors, Jadis and the garbage dump people. I read the cliff's notes (ha ha) for the show. One of the seven communities is the 'Whisperers' from the comics. The other is Oceanside.**

* * *

"Hey, Snake," Fred greeted the man.

"Who's your buddy?"

"They call him 'Jesus'," Fred replied.

"Really?" Snake drawled. Jesus saw a built Hispanic guy with short black hair, dressed in jeans, combat boots and a blue t-shirt. With lots of guns and a sword on his back. "Alright, Jesus, get your ass out of the car. If you have weapons give them up."

Jesus got out of the car and walked around with his hands up.

"Need to talk to the BMF, Snake," Fred requested.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "Did they hurt you? You know Reap and Xan will go batshit and kill them all."

Fred shook his head. "No, but they need some help."

"Nope. No involvement in community disputes, Fred. Iron clad," Snake said.

"Food and medicine." Fred let out a breath. "Ang knows I'm fine. How long?"

"After you found the school place, we left you alone. Figured you'd come back if you were ready."

Jesus saw Fred wipe his eyes. "I'm ready."

"Good. They missed your dickheadedness at the Place," Snake smirked. "Go inside. Get some coffee and a shower."

"I missed coffee," Fred sighed.

Snake laughed. "Take your buddy with you. I'll get Ang and the others. We'll talk to you and make a decision."

Jesus trotted after Fred like a dog and stopped dead in the doorway of the building they'd walked into. "Shit," he breathed out as he took in the nice furniture. He saw a large screen TV mounted on a wall. Hardwood floors, nice off white walls, huge, fluffy looking chairs and sofas, nice ass coffee and sofa tables, books, movies. He even saw a few gaming systems with games. "What in the hell?"

Fred walked toward the kitchen and Jesus followed along. He saw Fred pull out a container and load a coffee maker. He could smell fresh coffee brewing after a few minutes. "Fuck. Fresh coffee. How in the hell did they do this?" he yelled.

Fred shook his head. "Two bedrooms, with bathrooms. They keep sweats in the dressers. Take a shower," he directed before he went down the hall to the left. Jesus searched the kitchen and almost fainted with the amount of food, fresh food, in the place. The smell of coffee had his mouth watering. He spent a good hour walking around the place, touching everything. When he went into the bathroom of the empty bedroom he smiled. It was huge. A large shower stall with doors, a toilet, with toilet paper and a large white granite looking sink with soap. He looked in the shower and saw shampoo.

"What the hell," he whispered to himself, stripped and got in. After washing his hair and body he got out and looked through the drawers. He found a wrapped toothbrush and toothpaste behind the vanity mirror. "I like this place." He brushed his teeth and pressed the knob on the side of the toilet. He jumped back when it flushed. "Shit. Flush toilet." After he used the toilet, he washed his hands and put his dirty clothes back on.

"Hey, Fred," was as far as he got when he came to a stop. He saw eighteen heavily armed people. All dressed in black. One, a Native American man, was sitting down, a huge ass sword to his right, and the others were standing behind him. They had been talking with Fred but they all turned to him.

"Jesus," the Native drawled. "Please, help yourself to the coffee. Fred was just telling us what he'd like us to give to 'King'," Jesus heard the sarcasm, "Ezekiel for letting him stay."

"Right."

"Milk and sugar are out here," the Native pointed to the dishes on the coffee table.

"You have sugar? Like real sugar?" he gaped.

"Do you have a real name?" a white woman with dark hair sneered.

"Paul. Paul Rovia," he smirked.

"Mr. Rovia, it's getting late. Let's conclude discussions before we leave for the night. You're more than welcome to stay in here and start in the morning," the Native told him.

"Sure," he grinned and headed for the coffee pot. He looked through the cupboards, found a big mug and poured coffee almost to the top. He inhaled and smiled. Coffee. Fresh coffee. He went back into the living room and sat on the sofa near Fred, across from the scary looking people. They looked like they didn't take any shit. And they were wearing a shit ton of weapons.

He fixed his coffee and sighed. "This is fucking fantastic. Real coffee. Real sugar. Real milk," he shouted with joy.

"Mr. Rovia, we're prepared to offer one time humanitarian assistance to the 'Kingdom'," Jesus heard more sarcasm, "as a 'thank you' to 'King' Ezekiel for letting Fred stay. Tell me," the Native sat back in the chair. "Do they have a surgeon?"

Jesus frowned. "We do. Hilltop."

"I don't know which of the seven communities that is and I don't particularly care. Seeing as you arrived with Fred, and you don't reside in the 'Kingdom', I'm assuming any casualties or infirm people can seek assistance from 'Hilltop'?"

"Seven? What the hell do you mean 'seven communities'? There are only five," he protested.

The Native just raised his eyebrows. "I'll ask again. Can any casualties can seek assistance from 'Hilltop'?"

"Yes."

"A working operating room?"

Jesus frowned. "Not really. I mean we have some electricity."

"Fine. We'll send some of the basics. Bandages, sutures, some local anesthetic, blood, all type O negative. That will need to be refrigerated. Sterilized surgical tools, saline. As for food, we'll send the last of the old world food. We don't eat it anymore. Fresh doesn't travel well. Will three pallets be enough, Fred?" the Native looked at the man.

"Sure, Ang. They don't have much. This Negan asshole," Fred shrugged.

Jesus saw the built blond guy roll his eyes.

The Native, Ang, stood up. Jesus noticed he was an inch or so taller than anyone else. He reminded Jesus of Native Americans he'd seen in movies or pictures from the old world. Very regal looking. Hot, actually.

"Come on, dickhead," the white woman sighed. "Let's get you home."

"I missed you, too, goon," Fred smiled.

The woman laughed. Another white woman, with blond hair, scoffed. "Really, Fred. You make us sound as if we worked for the former Mafia or some other ridiculous organization."

"Come on, Fred. You can stay with us tonight. Silk'll be happy to see you," a black lady smiled at him.

"Armin?" he whispered.

Ang frowned. "They're waiting on you. Nothing's been done."

Fred nodded and followed the scary people outside. Ang stopped at the door. "Mr. Rovia, we'll have the supplies waiting for you in the morning. We'll give you a truck with gas. We'll escort you to Petersburg. You'll have two days to get to the Kingdom for help. After four days? We're leaving the truck."

Jesus's mouth fell open when Ang shut the door in his face.

* * *

Paul was pretty sure he'd break his jaw when he got up the next morning. He'd taken a shower, cooked some of the eggs in the refrigerator and had more coffee. He found a travel mug and filled it up with ground coffee, sugar and powdered creamer. He needed to find a coffee pot. He'd share with Aaron. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door.

He frowned when he opened it. There was a big, black, bald guy, dressed in black, with weapons, standing outside the door. "Let's get going, Rovia," the man ordered and walked off. Jesus looked around one more time and shook his head.

When he walked out he saw at least sixty people, including Ang and the other scary people from last night, standing around an eighteen wheeler. Ang strode over and handed him a sheet of paper. "Inventory of the truck, Mr. Rovia. We had more old world food than we first thought. It's nearing the end of its shelf life and judging by what Fred says the Kingdom will share with Hilltop and 'Alexandria'?" Ang looked at him.

"Yes, Alexandria," he whispered. "Uh, I don't know how to drive one of those."

"Striker, can you drive?"

Another big, bald black guy nodded. "Don't bother Striker. He won't answer any questions," Ang directed as the rest of the war party went to SUV's and stood around. "You'll want to check the contents, Mr. Rovia."

* * *

Jesus floored it, taking the car Fred left outside of Petersburg. Ang had told him he had four days. He hoped he didn't run into any Saviors. A day later he wasn't surprised to see Rick and Tim Appleton waiting for him at the Kingdom.

"We have to go get it. It's a lot, King Ezekiel," he handed him the inventory list. "They won't come in any further. We have three days or they're leaving."

"They'll take it back?" Carol shouted.

"No, they'll leave it there."

"Shit. Is this real?" Ezekiel waved the paper around.

"Yep. I had to check the inventory before we started. They're in North Carolina," Jesus choked. "You wouldn't believe this place. It's fucking unreal. We have to go. Now."

* * *

"No cars? Anywhere?" King Ezekiel hissed from the passenger seat. Rick was driving, Carol was in the back with Jesus and they were all asking him questions.

"Not a single car. We get to the sign for the turn off for some national park and thirty people, all armed, ran out of the buildings. One guy, Snake, started yelling until he recognized Fred. We go into one of the buildings and it is nice. Big bathroom. I took a shower. Used a flush toilet. Had fresh coffee."

"You are kidding me. Fresh coffee?" Carol gasped.

"Nope. Real coffee. Met this Ang guy. He's Native American," Jesus said with some shock. "All of them dressed in black. These people have enough guns to start and finish a small war. Not real chatty. They took Fred. Said they'd give the Kingdom what's on the list. One time humanitarian assistance as a 'thank you' for letting Fred stay. The medical supplies, blood, can go to Hilltop. We'll use it for Kingdom people."

"Will Gregory let you do that?" Rick eyed him in the rear view mirror.

"No, but I'll do it anyway. I'll hide it so Negan doesn't get any."

"What else?" Rick asked.

"Got up, made fresh eggs. These people must have a lot of gardens and chickens. The place was loaded with fresh food. Some big guy knocks on the door of the place and takes me outside."

"No one stayed with you?" Rick questioned.

"No. The door stayed open all night long. I could have left. I go outside and I see this eighteen wheeler. I couldn't drive it. Some guy named Striker did. We get to Petersburg, Ang says I have four days. They'll leave. The truck stays there." Jesus paused. "The Ang guy? He said there are seven communities in this area."

"What?" Carol furrowed her brows.

"When he was asking me if the Kingdom had a surgeon I told him Hilltop does. He said he didn't know which one of the seven communities Hilltop was and he didn't care. He wanted to be sure Hilltop would take care of any casualties with the medical supplies."

"You think he was lying?" Rick looked at him again.

Jesus shook his head no. "No, I don't. When I said there were only five he looked at me like I was an idiot. I've been all over the area. I haven't seen another community."

"Huh," Rick grunted. "You didn't know about Jadis."

"True, I didn't. He did. He, the Snake guy, told Fred they'd tracked him until he found the school place then left him alone. He'd come back when he was ready."

"There's more than her? That's not good," Carol whispered.

"No, it's not," Rick agreed.

"I must send Fred a 'thank you' for the 'thank you' I'm receiving," Ezekeil grunted.

"I wouldn't recommend it, King Ezekiel. Not real impressed with the titles," Jesus advised. He gave a little laugh. "I can see why. He looks regal, like you see in movies. The whole Native American warrior. He's got a big ass sword."

Two hours later Rick pulled up to a semi truck sitting in the middle of the freeway. King Ezekiel and the rest got out. Rick saw at least sixty people, all dressed in black and all heavily armed, waiting. Jesus wasn't lying.

King Ezekiel started to approach and stopped. The Native American had his sword out, pointed at them. The people behind him had guns pointed at them.

"That's far enough. The truck is yours. Thank you for taking care of Fred," he nodded once and everyone got in the SUV's and left.

"I told you they weren't real chatty," Jesus reminded them.

"I guess not," Rick huffed out.

King Ezekiel watched as they drove away. When he couldn't see them anymore he turned toward the truck and opened the back. His mouth fell open. It was full of food. "The medical supplies are up front," Jesus told him.

"Shit," Carol gasped.

"Shit is right," Rick echoed and looked at the empty road.

* * *

Rick was in his kitchen looking at his full cupboards and wondered about Ang. Jesus was right. He looked regal. And he did have a long ass sword. Enough guns to fight a small war. More guns than what he gave Jadis for her 'help' against Negan. Shit. Maybe they should have looked around in North Carolina.

"Where'd we get the food?" Carl whooped happily as he put Judith in her high chair.

"The Kingdom."

"Where'd they get it?" Carl frowned as he stared at it, too.

"Fred. Don't know if you remember him or not, but he was an older guy."

"The guy that used the screwdriver?" Carl wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, him. It worked. Seems he wanted to go home. I guess his people appreciated King Ezekiel taking care of him and gave him a lot of food. We helped haul it back."

"Why you and Tim were gone for two days?" Carl pulled down a box of 'Lucky Charms' and opened it.

"Yeah, why we were gone for two days."

Carl poured some in a bowl and gave it to Judith, who squealed happily. "Why'd he leave if they have all this food?" he asked as he poured his own bowl.

"Said he lost his wife and didn't take it well. He left."

"Huh," Carl grunted as he ate. "Dumb."

Rick sighed. "I can understand. When I lost your mom I didn't do well, Carl."

Carl nodded. "Still, this is a lot of food."

"Yeah. They have more." Rick leaned back in his chair.

"You think they'll give us some? If we go ask?"

"No. This was a one time thing."

"Crap."

Rick huffed out a laugh as Tim walked in the door.

"Rick," he greeted.

"Tim. You get everythang in the pantry?"

Tim, blond, blue eyed and not as chipper as when Daniels and the others first got here, nodded yes. "I've been thinking about what Jesus said those guy's names were. I think they were Special Forces."

"Shit," Rick stood up and paced. "Why they had all those guns."

"Oh yeah. We had a ton of guns on base. If Special Forces are around? Or were around in North Carolina? Camp LeJeune is down there. They could be Force Recon."

"Why they wouldn't put up with Negan's bullshit," he hissed.

Tim snorted. "No. They'd have killed him and all the Saviors. They have more than guns. RPG's, bunker buster bombs, antitank guns, all kinds of fun stuff. Marines always got the good stuff."

"Daniels didn't take any of that shit? When you left?"

"No. We didn't know what the hell it was like out there. After we found Alexandria it seemed kind of safe. If you know what I mean."

"You think your base still has all of that?"

"I don't know. Getting there would be a bitch. I mean, I could try it, but how would I get it all back? Most of that shit was trucked in."

"We have a truck."

"Enough gas?"

"Maybe."

"Rick, I can try it. I can't guarantee. The roads were bad. Especially around the DC area. Getting a semi up there would take a lot of work. I mean a lot of work. I'd have to clear roads. I couldn't just ram cars."

"Clear roads," Rick whispered. "It's what they did. Jesus said the freeway had no cars the closer they got to Fred's place."

"It would have taken a lot of people."

"You think these Special Forces were the armed groups Daniels always said he saw?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, again, we only saw the one armed group, one time, and I think it was the Saviors. If those people are Special Forces? If they don't want to be seen, they won't be seen."

"Why didn't they just give us guns instead of food?" Carl frowned again.

"They don't get involved in community disputes," Rick replied absently.

"That's stupid, Dad," Carl shouted.

"I don't disagree, Carl," Rick patted him on the shoulder. "I'd like for them to come out and take care of this asshole."

"Maybe you should ask. They couldn't be any worse than that bitch, Jadis," Tim recommended. "They probably wouldn't, if what Jesus said is true."

Rick grimaced. "That was a bad call."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "I."

Rick sighed. "Yeah, said we shouldn't do it." He started pacing again. "I'd like to take everyone and find this group of Fred's. Ask to stay with them."

"Hail Mary?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. A Hail Mary," Rick confirmed.

"Maybe you should. Maybe we should. Look, Rick, you're a good leader. You've kept us going this long. Negan? Yeah, we hurt him but we still don't know where he's based or how many people or guns he has. We can't count on Gregory. King Ezekiel? He's in worse shape than we are. Maybe it's time to call it a day," Tim advised. He stood up and clapped Rick on the shoulder. "I don't want this asshole to win, either. I wish we'd brought those guns and shit from the base. We didn't. It would be suicide to try and do a run on another base close to here. It could have been stripped by Negan already. Or some other group. Not likely. It's probably has walkers out the ass." He sat back down. "This group of Fred's called it humanitarian assistance. Obviously, Fred told them about Negan. Maybe they'd extend that humanitarian assistance to a place to live."

Rick laid in bed that night listening to Judith sleep. After the Wolves, he'd moved her into his bedroom, leaving Carl on his own. Like Tim, he didn't want Negan to win. This was their home now.

He sighed and rolled over on his side, the faint moonlight highlighting Judith. His daughter. Times like this he missed Michonne. Sara. Sara hadn't been as good of a fighter as Michonne, but her defiance, when they first met, reminded him of Michonne. He'd cried a little when she'd died the day they took on Negan. Thrown from the roof by one of Jadis' people. Rosita ended up killing her before she died. Tara. Gabriel. Eric. He'd lost so many people. Daryl and Michonne were still the hardest for him.

Rick sat up when he heard gunfire. He got out of bed and ran for Carl's room. "Carl," he yelled.

"Dad," Carl shouted back as he ran down the short hall. "I heard."

"I did, too. Stay her with Judith," he ordered before he went back into his room for his boots, pants and shirt.

"But, Dad," Carol whisper yelled.

"Stay with your sister, Carl," he shouted, waking her up. She sat up and was silent. His heart broke for his kids. He didn't have time for it now.

When he got downstairs he looked through the window near the door and saw his people running and shouting. He winced when he saw Tobin fall to the ground. Quietly opening up the door, he ducked outside to try and see what the hell, when he heard the sound of more gunfire and yelling.

Rick saw two people running up the street toward him. People he recognized. Standing up, he shot both of them. "Fucking Saviors," he snarled and ran over to get their guns. He turned, gun up, when he heard a sound behind him. He relaxed his guard and walked to where the Saviors came from, peering into the dark, with Tim right beside him.

"I got one," he whispered.

"I got two," Rick responded.

"Now we just need to find the rest. Should be easy," Tim retorted.

They ran toward the gate to see it smashed in and the Savior driving the truck, dead in the street. Tim put him down before he could come back and cause even more damage.

"Fire," Thomas yelled.

Rick turned to see the back of Alexandria on fire. "Shit, Carl and Judith," he yelled and ran back toward his house. He knew he could count on Tim to try and find the others, if there were any. The few Alexandrians he saw were taking water buckets, trying to contain it. One of them, Rick didn't get a good look, fell and the rest scattered.

"Carl," he shouted as he ran inside. Carl was standing there with his gun out.

"I got one," he pointed to the woman Savior on the floor.

"Shit. We gotta go, Carl. Get your sister," he yelled.

"Why?"

"Fire," he ran back downstairs and peeked outside. He saw Alexandrians, his people running. No more gunfire, he noted. Tim must have gotten the rest. He ran outside and over to Douglas.

"You hear shots?"

The man was panting when he answered. "No, but the fire's spreading. We have to leave, Rick."

"Rick," Aaron yelled as he and Jesus ran toward him. "We have to go. The back half of Alexandria is on fire and its spreading fast."

"Douglas just told me. Any other survivors?"

"I don't know. Aaron killed a Savior near where the fire started," Jesus answered breathing heavily. He pushed Rick down the street.

"My kids," Rick pushed him back.

"Then get them and let's get the hell out of here, Rick," Aaron yelled as he pushed Douglas down the street.

"Dad," Carl shouted as he ran down the steps with Judith.

"Come on, Carl," Rick grabbed his daughter and ran after Aaron, Jesus and Douglas. He saw Anna Wright near the gate. "Come on, Anna," he yelled.

"No," she screamed. "I'm not going out there. This is my home. I'm not leaving. I'm not going out there to die."

Jesus grabbed her arms and dragged her outside the gate. Rick almost laughed when he saw Tim in a car, waiting. "Get the fuck in. Now," he shouted. He was driving off before the doors even shut.

"Where the hell are we going to go, Rick?" Douglas yelled.

"The Kingdom."

"Hilltop's closer. Go there," Jesus directed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Tim slammed on the breaks when he saw a car on the road, parked haphazardly. "You can't go to Hilltop. Negan's there, waiting," Enid panted when Tim rolled down the window. "I took a car, right after they got there."

Jesus and Aaron got out and took her back to the car.

"The Kingdom," Tim shouted as he started to drive again.

Jesus flicked the headlights on and off.

* * *

Ezekiel stood outside the gates of his Kingdom as it burned to the ground, Carol by his side. Shiva. He took a shuddering breath and refused to think of her. His friend. Killed by that piece of shit Savior, but not before she took a bite out of him. He and Carol turned quickly when they heard cars and ducked into the woods. Carol brought her gun up, then he recognized Tim Appleton's voice, shouting for them, as he got out of the car.

"Shit, Rick," he could hear.

Ezekiel came from the trees. "Tim."

"Thank fuck, you made it," he said in relief. "Anyone else?"

"No. Just Carol and I." He looked at the wall of flames contained by the metal walls. "My people did well. We were celebrating. We had food. Until the Saviors rammed the gates."

"Get in," Rick said from the passenger seat. Jesus and Aaron's car pulled up behind them.

"Where are we going to go, Rick?" Carol shouted. "We don't have anywhere to go."

"We're going to find Fred's people," Jesus shouted from the other car.

"You remember how to get there?" Tim knitted his brows.

"Yes. Head to Petersburg. The semi's still there."

* * *

It was getting light out the closer they got to Petersburg. When they got to the semi it was still there, empty. Tim got in the cab and started the engine. "Nice back here. We can all fit, but it'll be cosy."

Anna backed away. "No. I'm not going. I don't want to go. I want to go back to Alexandria. We can rebuild it."

"No, we can't, Anna," Carl retorted. "It was burning," he stressed, "when we left."

"You," she pointed to Rick, "Deanna took you and your people in. This didn't happen to us before you got there. Daniels? He tried to save us from the Wolves. He did save us from the Wolves. You got him killed. You should have given Negan what he wanted. Now look at us," she screamed. "We've got nothing. Nothing. My family is dead. Because of you," she accused. She spit on him and ran back toward Alexandria.

"Dad? We have to stop her," Carl protested.

"Let her go," Ezekiel said in a sad voice. "Just," he dropped his head down. "Let her go."

Rick watched as Anna ran. He closed his eyes when he saw her fall. She was back up and running again when he opened them. "Let's go, Carl," he whispered.

Douglas watched. "I'll go with her. Maybe we can go to Hilltop." He turned to Rick. "I don't want to go, either, Rick. You're a good man. She didn't mean any of it. This?" he looked around. "Deanna didn't do us any favors. She's not good at killing walkers. I'm not the best. She shouldn't be by herself."

"I don't think you should do it, Douglas," Aaron advised.

He shrugged. "I," he swallowed. "At this point I'll live under Negan. I just want some safety. Even if it is an illusion." He held out his hand. "It was good knowing you, Rick. I don't know where this place is so I can't say anything."

Rick shook his hand. He'd had nothing but contempt for the Alexandrians when he and his people had shown up almost a year ago. It was nice he was wrong about some.

"Good luck, Douglas."

"If we don't make it and you're around and you see us walking? Will you put us down?" Douglas asked.

Rick nodded his head. Douglas turned and followed Anna.

"Dumb, Dad. They'd rather live under Negan?" Carl asked in shock.

He looked at his son. "I guess, Carl. Some people, this is too hard. This life. They'd rather have someone look out for them."

"It's what your people are for," he scoffed as he headed to the truck.

"Hilltop has people. They'd rather live under a dictator," he told Carl. "It doesn't make any sense to us, Carl. We can't change it. It's scary. Now."

"It has been," he snorted as Tim put the truck in gear and started driving.

"Keep going until you see the sign for state route sixty-four," Jesus directed from the passenger seat.

Rick sat on the bed in the back and held Judith.

* * *

Aaron's mouth dropped open when he saw the clean freeway near the sign for Gold Rock. Rick, Carl, Ezekiel and Carol were all leaning forward.

"Shit," he breathed out.

Jesus was smiling. "I told you. I asked Fred where the hell all the cars were and he ignored me. Where in the hell would you put all of the cars? This was a major freeway."

"Fuck," Tim said.

"Don't go fast," Rick recommended.

"Hell no," he responded.

"How much farther, Jesus?" Carol asked.

"A couple of hours. We should have taken off the trailer."

Tim snorted. "Now you tell me."

"This is kind of freaky," Enid commented from between Jesus and Aaron.

"Smart," Rick noted. "Can see anyone coming or going." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "These people are damn smart."

"Should we keep going?" Tim asked him.

"Yeah. Keep going."

"How do we know these people didn't get together with Negan?" Carol looked at Rick.

Jesus laughed. "Wait until you see this place. If Negan took half of what I saw there? He'd never have bothered us. He'd have moved here so fucking fast. Trust me, Carol, these people wouldn't get together with Negan."

"He has a point, Carol. They gave us food, medical supplies. Why would they if they were with Negan? They wouldn't have wasted it," Ezekiel interjected.

* * *

Jesus spotted the sign. "Get ready," he warned as the 'MATTAMUSKEET NATIONAL WILDLIFE REFUGE NEXT LEFT' sign got closer. When the buildings came into view he told Tim to shut off the truck. His mouth dropped open as more people than before came from the buildings. A few of them had rocket launchers. He recognized one of them.

"Drop your weapons out of the windows. Now," the white woman with dark hair shouted.

"Do it," Rick directed.

Carol narrowed her eyes and gave her gun to Aaron.

"All the fucking weapons, smart ass. Pointy objects, too," she shouted louder.

Tim grimaced and threw his knife on the ground. Carol frowned and gave up her knife.

"Out of the fucking truck, Rovia. Or I'll have it go bye bye," she yelled.

"How did she know?" Enid whispered.

"I came with Fred," he whispered back as they got out.

"All of you, away from the truck," the woman motioned with her gun to move away after they got out. Enid's mouth fell open when she saw the wall.

"Holy shit," Aaron gasped when she nudged him.

"Haim, Allen, Jennie, check the trailer, please," the woman requested. "Lis, get the weapons."

A pretty blond walked over and picked up their weapons as a big guy with red hair, a blond man and a Hispanic woman went to the back of the trailer. The woman put up a gun, the two men stood in front of it with rocket launchers. She opened the back.

"Clear, Reap," the blond man told her.

"Thank you," the dark haired woman nodded. She put her gun away and looked at Jesus. "Mr. Rovia, you didn't need to return the truck. It was the 'Kingdom's," she sneered, "to do with as they wished."

"We had a problem and require some humanitarian assistance," he requested.

"I see. What type of assistance?" she asked in a business like voice.

"We need a place to live," Rick interrupted.

She looked all of them over. "Interesting. You can wait inside," she pointed to the building behind her.

"Is that steel?" Aaron pointed to the wall.

"Yes."

"Where in the hell did you get this?" Rick shouted as he finally noticed the wall.

"Home Depot," the woman rolled her eyes. "They were having a 'Going Out Of Business' special. We got a good deal on it. Mr. Rovia, if you would please take the lead? Your friends can take the pointy things. Leave the guns. You'll get them back."

* * *

Rick ignored her, everyone did, and walked over to the wall. Carl ran his hand up and down. "Feels solid, Dad," he whispered. He pulled Judith's hand down from where she was touching it.

Enid knocked on it. "It sounds solid."

"You didn't mention this," Ezekiel frowned at Jesus.

"I was too shocked at the armed people," Jesus shook his head. "Hell. I wish I would have seen this before."

"I don't know how the hell you can miss this," Carol hissed at him.

"You did, too, Carol," Enid retorted.

"Mr. Rovia, if you don't mind?" Reap pointed to the building. "Please make sure you pick up your pointy objects," she directed.

"How thick is this?" Tim looked at her.

She frowned. "Thick enough. The building. Please," she reiterated.

"Can I make coffee?" Jesus asked as he walked by her.

"Feel free. Take showers. Cook. It will be few hours before the rest of my colleagues arrive."

Rick whipped his head around. "You have coffee?" he shouted.

"Mr. Rovia," she sighed. "I take it they didn't believe you?"

Jesus laughed. "I guess not."

She narrowed her eyes at Rick. "Get in the apartment. Or stay out here. I don't give a shit at this point."

"Come on, Dad," Carl tugged his arm.

"Come on, Rick," Tim followed Jesus.

Carl followed Jesus and the others. He looked back and saw his dad looking at the wall. "Great wall," he told him.

Rick shook his head. "Yeah, Carl, it's a great wall," he huffed.

Carl's eyes got wide when they walked into the apartment. Jesus headed straight for the kitchen. "I'm making coffee. Fred said they have sweats in the dressers. Two bedrooms with a bathroom in each," he turned with his eyes wide. "Really nice bathroom. The bed's nice, too."

Carol's mouth dropped open. Jesus looked at her. "Negan would move down here so fast," he repeated.

"This is incredible," Enid gasped.

"I." Aaron cleared his throat. "This." He shook his head.

"This is as nice as Alexandria," Carl whispered.

"Yeah," Rick glared at the furnishings.

"Maybe we should have looked around North Carolina, Dad," Carl suggested.

"Maybe we should have," he agreed.

"Where in the hell have these people been?" Carol asked sarcastically.

"Here, Carol. This took a lot of time and effort. And people," Ezekiel mused as he walked through the nicely furnished room. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fresh coffee."

"Yeah. Milk and sugar, too."

"What? How in the hell?" Rick raised his eyebrows.

"We can ask. They probably won't say anything." Tim sat down. "She's not Special Forces. The people she's with must be, though." He looked at Carol. "There's no way these people were working with Negan."

"I'm showering," Enid announced. "Do they really?"

"In the dressers," Jesus replied. "Shampoo and the rest in the shower. Check the drawers. They have toothbrushes. Toothpaste is behind the mirror."

"Cool," she grinned and looked around.

Jesus pointed. "Down the hall."

"I'm taking a shower," Aaron walked down the other hall.

"I am having coffee," Ezekiel grinned. "With real milk and sugar."

* * *

Rick didn't know how much later, but they'd all showered and Ezekiel was making lasagna.

"They've been here a while. Homemade noodles, cheese and sauce," he frowned as he put the dish in the oven. "Maybe I should have gotten out more."

Rick didn't say anything as he fed Judith. She smiled, sauce all over her face, and it made him sad. Pissed off. All he ever wanted, since he found out this started, was a safe place for his kids and people. He noticed Carol pushing her dinner around.

"You alright?" he asked.

She frowned. "Yes," she ate. "It's good."

"I am a man of many talents, Carol," Ezekiel gave a little smile. "I liked to cook. Before the turn."

"I like it, King Ezekiel," Enid nodded.

"It's just Ezekiel, Enid. Jesus is right. They're not impressed with titles. I no longer have a Kingdom."

Everyone, but Jesus, stood with weapons when the knock on the door came. He gave a little grin and opened it. "This is your place. I meant to ask the last time. Why are you knocking?"

"Mr. Rovia, you and your group are staying here," Ang quirked an eyebrow. "It would be rude, on our part. May we?"

He stepped back. Rick looked at the eighteen people that came inside, starting with Ang. Up close he looked like an Indian. Like from the movies. Tan skin, tall, lean, long black hair. Instead of all black the people with him were in jeans, t-shirts and combat boots. They all had lots of guns, knives, machetes and swords.

He looked them all over before they headed toward the kitchen, forcing him and the others closer to the door. Jesus smirked. "You're good."

"We can agree. Please, have a seat. You'll be speaking for your group?" Ang asked as he sat and the rest surrounded him. He leaned his big ass sword against the chair.

"Uh," he looked at Ezekiel and Rick. "No. King Ezekiel," Jesus stressed 'King' while he pointed to him. "Of the Kingdom. Rick Grimes of Alexandria," he pointed to Rick. "One of them will."

Ang looked at Ezekiel. "We're not impressed with titles, Ezekiel, so we'll forgo using it. Mr. Negan?"

"Yes," Ezekiel nodded and sat.

"You need a place to stay. Is everyone dead?"

"Except."

Ang held up his hand. "We're not really interested in more names. Yours and Grimes was more than we wanted to know. We can offer you options. There's another community, not far from here, we have an affiliation with. You'd have to be interviewed. The regents are more than competent, therefore another leader isn't necessary. Frankly, I'm loath to send you their way. We have another place, it's not being used anymore. We can offer you plants, animals, clothing, toiletries and whatever else you'd think you need. We would clean the ground traps, after that, it would be up to you to make a viable community. We can guarantee no one like Mr. Negan would bother you. Our executioners terminate assholes."

"You have executioners?" Carol gasped.

"We do. Very skilled executioners. They terminate assholes and abusers. If any of you are an abuser it's automatic termination."

Enid's mouth fell open.

"The goon squad?" Ezekiel raised his eyebrows.

Rick saw a blond woman roll her eyes.

Ang smiled a little. "Fred used to work for the FBI. He can be a little dramatic sometimes."

Jesus coughed. "He used to be an FBI agent?"

"He'd been retired for some years before this," Ang waved his hand. "Your other option is to leave. We can give you some food, clothing, etc. and you can make your own way."

"We can't stay here?" Carl asked.

"We're no longer taking residents."

"What are ground traps?" Aaron leaned forward from his place on the sofa.

"Ground traps. Just what the name means. We use them for assholes and biters."

"Special Forces, right?" Tim questioned.

"Not pertinent to the conversation we're having now," Ang dismissed the question. "We do sympathize with your loss. Fred said you're not a total dumbass, Ezekiel. Just a nice man that was in over his head. Coming from Fred, it's an endorsement." He stood up and put his sword strap over his head. "We'll give you a day to talk amongst yourselves. You're free to leave at anytime. Stay here. Eat what's available. If you decide to take a walk around I'd be careful."

"Why?" Enid whispered.

"Our ground traps are very extensive."

Ang and his people headed toward the door. "You're not staying?" Rick looked at the man.

"No, Grimes, we're not. We have things to do for our community. You're not our prisoners."

"How do we let you know? What we've chosen?"

"You can tell whomever's outside. They'll find us."

"What if we have questions?" Aaron raised his hand.

"Then you'll have questions. We'll answer tomorrow. Early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ang looked at Tim.

"Why will you help us?"

"You're not assholes," he replied before he and his group left.

* * *

Rick laid down in one of the beds later that night. Carl and Judith were with him. Enid, Tim, Aaron and Jesus were in the living room, Carol and Ezekiel in the other bedroom. He turned on his side to watch his children as they slept. He wasn't sure about this Ang guy. They weren't assholes. Rick scoffed.

* * *

"Which to you think we should take, Carol?" Ezekiel asked her in the dark. The beds were queen size, enough room for another two people.

"Which one do you think, King?" she returned.

Ezekiel gave a sad laugh. "I'm no longer a king."

"Why you stopped talking like a pompous idiot?"

"An affectation, to be sure," he sighed. "I'd like to go to this other community."

Carol snorted. "I don't know. Maybe we should take the empty place and make it our own."

"With just the nine of us?"

"We've had less than that and we found more people. At the prison."

"But you lost it, did you not?"

"To an asshole with a tank," she breathed out. "Ground traps. I wonder what they are."

"I do, as well. Judging by the amount of weapons we've seen, I would assume deadly."

Carol let out a harsh laugh. "I bet." She closed her eyes. It would be nice to put down her gun. She was tired of fighting. Of losing.

* * *

"Which one?"

"The other community," Aaron whispered to Jesus.

"I like it." He paused. "If that other place is affiliated with this one? It's a good place."

"I believe them, too. Rocket launchers?" Aaron said in surprise.

"They have more," Tim interrupted. "A few of those guys were Special Forces."

"How do you know?" Enid asked.

"The way they are. The way they act." He sighed. "It's hard to explain. I've only seen a few. Over in Afghanistan. Confident. Some seemed like assholes. All 'I'm a Delta' or some shit."

"I want to go to this other place," Enid voted. "Do you think we have to stay together?"

"We'll ask. Early tomorrow," Jesus snorted.

"You think they have coffee there?" Aaron laughed a little.

"Another thing. Who in the hell has fresh coffee?" Tim complained.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"We'd like to go to this other community," Rick told Ang the minute the knock came on the door and he opened it.

Ang raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Grimes? I'm assuming you were the leader of Alexandria. Or maybe a lieutenant to the leader. Our regents? Good people. We don't need chaos."

Rick stood back and let them inside. He picked up his daughter as she ate fruit. They'd gotten fruit and vegetables from Hilltop as well as Alexandria. Jesus hadn't been lying about any of it. The amount of food. They had a lot. "When I woke up from my coma and found out what was going on, my first instinct was to find my family. My wife and son. I did. I found them. I started leading my group. It wasn't always easy but I did it for my family and my people, to keep them safe. I haven't always made the right choices. I've lost a lot. My wife. My best friend. My brother. Other people from my group. We lost our home, twice. This? Seeing this? I couldn't make a place like this. It makes me tired. I'm tired. I want a safe place for my kids. For these people that are with me. It's what I've always wanted. I'd like to see my son and daughter have a life. Grow up in peace and safety." Rick sighed and touched Judith's hair, before he looked at Ang again.

"I'm not like you. Special Forces. We could take the other place, your group would make sure no Negan's would come around. I believe it. It would take a lot of hard work. I'm not afraid of hard work. I don't want to lead people anymore. I don't want to start over. Again. Alexandria was like this. It wasn't as nice and it didn't have as many people or as much food. Or fresh coffee. Seeing this? Your people? It won't be like when we first showed up there. These regents? They're not clueless. You wouldn't put up with that bullshit. I don't need to lead."

Ang looked them over. "We'll escort you. You're free to leave at anytime."

"Clothes?" Aaron asked.

"You can get them at The Place. Silk and Teresa are the regents. They're not clueless. We can offer you cars or Ezekiel can use his truck to transport everyone."

"That's where Fred lives, right?" Jesus asked.

"Yes, Fred lives there," Ang replied. "Transportation?"

"We'll take the cars," Carol broke in.

"Two?"

Rick let out a breath. "Should be enough."

"Your group can look them over before you leave. You're welcome to keep them if you decide the Place isn't to your liking."

"If we don't like this place can we go to the empty one?" Carl held up his hand.

"Yes. We'll give you things you'd think you need to make it a viable community."

"This Place have coffee?" Aaron asked.

"It has what we have," Ang said.

"Does the Place have a wall like what you have outside?" Tim questioned.

"After a fashion."

"How thick is it?" he continued.

"Thirty plus centimters."

"In English?"

"A foot."

"Shit," Carol closed her eyes.

"You should save those questions for Silk and Teresa." Ang opened the door and stood aside.

Rick wasn't surprised to see several cars waiting. "Choose what you like. The keys are in them. The tanks are full. Take as much time as you need."

"How far away?" Enid looked up at the man.

"A few hours."

* * *

Carol slumped in the backseat with Carl and Judith. They'd all been quiet since they left whatever that place was. No one ever offered a name. The most they'd gotten was they were going to the Place. Simple. She watched the scenery as it whizzed past. It reminded her of Georgia. She missed the prison. Life seemed so much easier. Until the flu. She hoped this place worked out. The apartment they'd stayed in had been better than Alexandria. The food. Coffee. She hadn't had coffee in years. Milk. Sugar.

She looked over at Carl and Judith. She hoped it worked out for them.

"Kind of reminds me of home, Dad," Carl commented.

"Yeah. It does."

* * *

Aaron followed closely behind Rick, Ezekiel, Carol, Carl and Judith.

"Easy to forget to call him King," he said to Jesus.

"This is going to be a good place."

"Won't you miss Hilltop?" Enid asked.

Jesus shrugged. "The place. Some of the people. If this works out I'm going back and getting them. Let Gregory blow Negan."

Aaron frowned. "I'll be careful," Jesus assured him.

Aaron sighed. "I'd rather you didn't."

After Eric, Aaron didn't think he'd get involved with anyone else. Not that he and Jesus were involved. He liked the man. He was a skilled fighter. Passionate about justice.

"You could come with me," Jesus cut into his thoughts.

Aaron shook his head. "No. I couldn't go back there."

Jesus nodded. "You still miss him?"

"Every damn day," he sighed.

* * *

Rick shook his head as the wall came into view. The SUV's turned and drove off. He waited. A door embedded in the wall opened and the tallest black guy Rick had ever seen exited with a shorter white woman with blond hair. The man had a large sword on his back. He huffed out a laugh. He carried a machete. Maybe he should carry a big ass sword.

The man stopped near the driver's side window, but a little away. Rick rolled down the window. "I'm Silk," his bass voice reminded Rick of Barry White. "This is my second, Teresa. I see you were escorted here."

"Yeah. Ang said we could look at this place. If we don't like it we can go to another one," Rick answered.

Silk nodded. "Park your cars and lock them. We'll have someone give you a tour. You can ask questions. If you'd like to stay the night and get a feel, we'll ask if you want to stay in the morning."

Rick turned and looked at Carl, who was looking at Silk with some skepticism. Ezekiel got out of the car. "My name is Ezekiel."

"This way," Teresa turned and headed toward the door.

Everyone got out of the cars.

* * *

Jesus's mouth fell open when they entered the huge garage. "Now we know where some of the cars went," he nudged Aaron.

"No kidding," he whispered.

"If you stay you'll park your car in here. We've had a few incidents with some enterprising groups," Teresa said as she headed toward another door.

"You've been attacked?" Tim asked.

"We have. As you see, we're still here. The enterprising groups aren't. We prefer not to advertise," Silk passed him and walked through the door.

"Shit," Jesus heard Aaron gasp when everyone walked through the door. It was green. He saw chickens and ducks roaming around.

"We're free range, for some of the animals. Watch where you step. If you stay we recommend rugs," Teresa deadpanned.

Jesus heard Rick scoff. "No shit," Carol snorted.

"Your tour guides will be here in a few minutes," Silk relayed. "We prefer you save your questions for the end. Get them all out of the way at once."

* * *

Carl goggled when he saw chickens and ducks walking around. Judith was staring wide eyed in his dad's arms.

"Wow," Enid whispered.

He stiffened up when he saw two women coming toward them. He put his hand near his gun. The women, one a blond and one a brunette, had on jeans, t-shirts, hiking boots. They both carried a knife and a gun. This place was already one step above Alexandria if everyone carried guns like Silk, Teresa and these two women.

"Jack," Teresa pointed to the blond. "Rob," she pointed to the dark haired woman. "They'll take you around, answer any, most, any questions. We'll see you," she said before her and Silk walked off.

"Alright. This can be a fairly lengthy tour. If you need to stop for anything let us know. We'll start in the back with the solar panel field," Jack pointed.

"Solar panel field?" Aaron raised his hand.

"Solar panel field. Half a square mile."

"Shit," he heard his dad say.

* * *

Rick gaped when he saw the solar panel field. It was a field. Half a square mile according to Jack and Rob. He could tell Ezekiel was impressed. Carol, too. Her mouth was hanging open, like everyone with him.

"Are you seeing this, Dad?" Carl whispered. "More than Alexandria."

"I see, Carl," he whispered back as Jack and Rob said they'd have to learn maintenance on this and the wind turbines, if they stayed. "Wind turbines," he groaned.

"How?" Aaron pointed.

"The BMF don't fuck around. Those little solar panels on signs?" Rob snorted.

"We'll go by the farms next. We like to show the new people, if they stay, what we have to offer. It's a good place here," Jack grinned before they were moved along.

"Shit," Rick heard Ezekiel utter when they reached the farms. Food. Lots of food. Cows, pigs, sheep and horses.

"What are those black birds?" Enid pointed.

"Turkeys. Free range. Not the goats, cows, horses or pigs. The ducks, chickens and turkeys, yeah. We have greenhouses. Did you want to see those?" Rob looked them over.

"Greenhouses?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah. We grow coffee, chocolate and other things that don't grow around here normally," Jack responded.

"Shit. You grow coffee?" Tim yelped.

"The plants. The only food run the BMF didn't do," Jack smirked. "We usually get that reaction."

Rob laughed a little. "It is. We shouldn't laugh. We had a hard time when the run team showed up with them."

"You had a run team for coffee?" Carol gawked at her.

"Not us. The only food run the BMF didn't do. It was the BMF's team. They went to some former countries in the former South America," Rob informed them.

"Shit. A run team to South America?" Aaron squeaked.

"Yeah. Reap doesn't get coffee it gets ugly fast," Rob laughed.

"This way," Jack pointed to a greenhouse. "Everyone helps in here. I think Teresa wants to make a schedule."

"Everyone helps everywhere, not just in the coffee and chocolate greenhouses," Rob corrected.

"That's so cool. How did they do that?" End asked excitedly.

Jack and Rob stopped, turned and frowned. "They sailed down and got plants."

"Right. Sailed down," Jesus muttered. "How else would you get there?"

* * *

Ezekiel felt two inches tall by the time they got through the farms and greenhouses. He never could have done this. He looked at Rick and knew the man was feeling the same. They were all quiet as they walked to the towers.

His eyes almost popped out of his head as Jack and Rob explained about night vision goggles, RPG's, hand grenades, rifles with laser sights and the tac gear.

"That's new. Someone shot, a good fucking shot, at one of the towers. We've always had it, the BMF don't fuck around, but Silk didn't think we'd need it. You can wear it if you want, but we're pretty sure it won't happen again." Jack shrugged. "He's ninety percent sure."

* * *

Carol bent at the waist. "Tac gear?"

"Yeah. Silk won't make you wear it. You can if you want," Jack repeated.

She wanted to laugh and cry. They'd worn pads against the Saviors. Their armor.

"Where'd they get this?" she heard Rick croak out.

"The tac gear? An FBI office," Rob pulled it out and turned it around. She saw 'FBI' in yellow letters.

"The other things," Jesus interjected as he looked at the rockets in the cabinets.

"Military bases. The BMF don't fuck around," Jack reiterated.

"They did runs on military bases?" Tim yelled.

"A few actually. Got some good shit," Jack whooped.

"Didn't they have a lot of walkers?" Enid asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. So?" Rob frowned. "Why they're the BMF. Bad Motherfuckers."

Aaron choked.

* * *

Jesus turned and faced the door when it opened and an older lady stepped inside. "Jane," Rob nodded.

"Hello. New people?" Jane queried.

"Yeah. Love the chocolate, coffee and tower reactions," Jack snickered.

Jane gave a little smile. "You shouldn't."

"It's cool," she protested.

"We didn't start out with this either," Jane reminded her.

"But we have it now," Jack shot back.

"We do. Go. Shoo. I have watch."

"Are you done here?" Rob looked at them.

* * *

"Yeah. I think we're done here," Rick muttered.

He almost didn't want to see the infirmary, where they were going next. These people didn't work with Negan. They'd run him the fuck over. Sailing down to South America for coffee and chocolate. Tac gear from an FBI office. Military base runs.

"Did you see that hardware?" Tim hissed at him. "Daniels was a dumb motherfucker."

"I saw it," Rick hissed back.

"That's a lot, Dad," Carl whispered.

"It is, Carl," he admitted.

The infirmary was like before. Dental exams, eye exams, physicals and a psych profile. Every year. BMF rules if you wanted to stay.

"A dentist?" Jesus shouted.

"Yep. Every year. The BMF,"

"Don't fuck around," Ezekiel snorted. "We understand."

"I couldn't have done this," Rick whispered to no one, he thought.

"Me, either, Rick," Ezekiel scoffed. "These people."

"Pretty sure they didn't work with Negan," Enid said.

Carol frowned at her. "Yes, Enid. He would have moved down here so fucking fast."

"No, he wouldn't have. He'd be dead," Aaron interjected bitterly. "These people would crush him like a bug."

Rick didn't disagree. Tim was right. They'd have killed all the Saviors. He didn't know if he could live here or not. At the empty place… Carol looked like she was going to cry. Jesus and Aaron looked pissed. Ezekiel looked like he felt, broken.

"Carl?" he asked he son.

Carl, wide eyed, looked up at him. "They have a lot," he muttered then shrugged. "We'd be safe here."

"No shit," Aaron snorted.

"I can't," Tim growled.

"Who's the BMF? Silk? Is that like a nickname or something?" Enid held up her hand.

"No. The BMF run the Island. They escorted you here. It's what Silk said," Rob replied.

"Ang?" Jesus asked for clarification.

Jack hunched her shoulders a little. "Ang runs the Island with the BMF."

"You should ask Silk and Teresa," Rob suggested. "If this is too much the BMF will help you with another place."

"Why? Because we're not assholes?" Rick sneered.

"Yeah, basically. The assholes outnumber the nonassholes. ' _Lord of the Flies_ ' meets ' _Water World_."

Jesus laughed mirthlessly. "It's what this is, isn't it?"

"Reap won't live like this is the apocalypse. Even though it is the end of the world. She refuses. They can do it," Rob added. "We benefit."

* * *

Michonne walked into the kitchen to see Mags looking through the cupboards.

"Hungry?" she teased.

Mags turned with a frown. "I want something. I don't know what." She let out a laugh. "Like before. Hungry and nothing to eat."

Michonne poured some of the coffee that was still hot and Mags narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair," she pouted.

Michonne shrugged and sat. "I'm enjoying it while I can."

Mags took an apple from the refrigerator and sat across from her, a little smile on her face. "I can't wait, Michonne, for you and Sash to catch up."

She sipped. "I can't either," she admitted with some surprise.

Mags rolled her hand. "Well?"

"The shot. I'm getting the shot. It won't happen for another few weeks, at the very least, Mags."

The woman frowned. "Alright. So, my baby will be the ringleader."

Michonne laughed. "The ringleader?"

"Yeah. Us? Our kids? They'll be a handful. They'll need to follow somebody."

She raised her coffee mug in a toast. "They couldn't follow anyone better, Mags, than your and Glenn's kid."

She giggled then stopped. "When do the hormones kick in?"

Michonne raised her eyebrows. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're older. You've been around. Not in a bad way," Mags tried to backpedal. "You're smart. Shit. I'm just making it worse."

"You are, but we're family. I don't take it personally."

Mags reached her hand out and grabbed Michonne's hand that was on the table. "I love you. Like a sister. The same with Sash. I'm glad we were together. At the hotel." She took a deep breath. "The first time? With the Governor?"

Michonne patted Maggie's hand. "Scary."

"Yeah. At the hotel? I didn't feel alone or as scared because I had my sisters with me." Mags shook her head. "I'm not explaining this well."

"You don't have to. I understand."

Mags started crying. "I miss daddy. He'd have been happy here. Even cleaning the traps."

Michonne got up, went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Your father was a good man, Maggie," Michonne crooned softly.

After a few minutes she moved away and wiped her eyes. "Hormones?" she laughed weakly.

Michonne shook her head 'no'. "Well, maybe."

She took a breath then got some juice and sat back down. Michonne took a seat across from her and sipped her coffee. "Daryl seems to think we would have locked Sash and Abraham in one of the greenhouses," she said to lighten the mood.

Mags rolled her eyes. "I would not. They don't have locks," she protested. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking of doing something drastic."

"I'm not admitting to anything," she responded. "I'm happy for them. And it was about damn time."

Mags finally laughed. "Yeah. It's good. Seeing them together. Finally."

"It is."

"What's for dinner?"

Michonne grinned. "Daryl volunteered. He, Abraham and Glenn went hunting."

Mags rolled her eyes again. "They better bring home a deer."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Another one," Abraham grunted to Glenn as he and Daryl dragged the buck through the woods to the car.

"Shit," Glenn muttered and went to stab it in the head. "I don't know how the hell you did it at the prison, Daryl."

"Easier now," he grumbled. "Fucker's heavy."

"Eight points. Are you going to stuff the head?" Abraham laughed.

"Fuck off, Abraham. I ain't that much of a hillbilly."

"Michonne would have his head stuffed and mounted," Glenn retorted as he walked alongside them. He looked at the dead deer being carried by his friends. "That's a lot of meat."

"Yeah. Get some good steaks," Daryl smirked. "Ain't usin' this for no damn kebobs."

"They were some good kebobs, Daryl," Abraham complimented him.

"Shit ain't right. Told 'Chonne."

Glenn huffed out a laugh. "They were good, Daryl." Daryl ignored them. Glenn cleared his throat. "Uh, while we're out here, you know, bonding, I, well, me and Maggie want you and Abraham to be the godfathers."

Daryl looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Whatta we gotta do?"

Abraham had a big grin on his face. "I'd be honored."

"Huh. Already told 'Chonne I'd help change shitty diapers."

Glenn let out a strangled laugh. "Thanks, Abraham. It's more than changing shitty diapers. I'm not looking forward to it. If something were to happen to me or Maggie."

"Shut up, Glenn. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you or Mags," Daryl cut him off. "But yeah, if somethin' were to happen, me and 'Chonne, Abraham and Sash. We'll look out for your kid. Now get ya Chinaman ass up there and start the car."

Glenn gave them both a big smile. "Thanks. We know something could happen. You're the best people we know. You're our family."

* * *

Carol cried as she walked through stores. She touched everything. She couldn't believe people still lived like this. Ezekiel had been shadowing her since the tower. The infirmary had looked like a damn doctor's office. They had X-ray machines, a surgery, a dentist office, an eye doctor's office. She sniffed loudly. Ezekiel took a box of tissues and passed them to her. She gratefully took them.

She was angry and sad as she looked at everything they had. And they had everything. Electronics, toiletries, clothes, shoes. She saw Enid and Carl by the computers. Rick was by the food, with Judith, Jesus and Aaron were looking at clothes. She wanted to scream. While they'd been struggling to survive these people had been living like nothing had changed. If they didn't carry weapons she would have thought she was still in Alexandria, just on a larger scale. Better than Alexandria. They had food. Growing. Greenhouses. Rocket launchers. Night vision goggles. Hand grenades. Laser sight for rifles. Tac gear.

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel asked.

She sniffed and wiped her nose. "No. I can't believe this place," she hissed. Jack and Rob were standing by those self check out places she'd seen in grocery stores from before.

Ezekiel didn't say anything.

* * *

Rick held Judith and walked around in a daze. Food. He saw so much food. Like a grocery store. He closed his eyes and could imagine it was him and Lori shopping at one of those warehouse stores. He opened them and looked at his daughter. Spellbound.

"Foo, da," she squealed.

He kissed her head. "Yeah, Judith. Food."

* * *

"I think they must have cleaned out towns, Aaron," Jesus commented as they looked at the clothing.

"No kidding. Can you believe this place?"

Jesus lifted the sleeve of a shirt and saw a tag. "Shit."

* * *

Tim glared at everything. Everyfuckingthing. He couldn't believe these people. Or this place. If Daniels wasn't dead he'd kill him. They should have gone farther south. Asshole.

* * *

Enid reached out and touched the laptops. "This is the coolest place, Carl," she gave a little smile. "Way better than Alexandria. Deanna was a dumbass."

* * *

Carl, trying not to get mad, agreed. "I thought she was a dumbass when we got there. No one carried a gun. Or a knife."

Enid shrugged and went to look at the clothes.

Carl found his dad and his sister. "Dad?"

"What do you think, Carl? Should we stay here or go to the empty place?"

Carl could tell his dad was sad.

"What do you think?"

His dad looked like he was going to cry. "I think here. They have food. Weapons. Rocket launchers. Night vision goggles. Shit. Runs to military bases. Who the hell could do that?"

"The BMF," Carol retorted as she came over to them. "This? I'm so." She stopped talking and clenched her fists.

"Right. If we would have done something different we might have found this place."

"Taken the coast," she said bitterly. "I could smell the ocean."

Enid, Jesus and Aaron joined them. "We're staying, Rick," Aaron announced. "This place? I can't believe this place. If we could have found them…" he trailed off.

"Ezekiel? What's he think?" Rick asked Carol.

She grimaced. "I don't know why you're asking me. He probably feels like you do, Rick. Stupid. I feel stupid. Lucky I can tie my shoes, stupid. Worthless. Incompetent. Do you see this?" she waved her hand around.

"I see what you see, Carol. Are you staying?" he glared at her.

She started crying again. "I don't know."

Ezekiel found his way back to them and put his hand on her shoulder. "We're staying."

* * *

Silk looked at another rag tag group and wondered if they should stay here. The older woman looked like she'd been crying. The young girl looked scared and excited. The man and boy with blue eyes looked angry. The black guy looked angry. The young white men looked bitter, sad and pissed.

"Help yourselves to some salad. We didn't want to offer you anything heavy," he invited. He and Teresa shared a look as they filled their plates. The white guy with blue eyes sat on his left with the young boy and the little girl. "Coffee?" Teresa offered.

"Yes," one of the white men answered quickly.

Silk went to the kitchen and returned with a pot, cream and sugar. He put it down on the table. He and Teresa watched while they ate.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"What do we have to do?" one of the young white men asked. The man looked kind of baby faced. He wondered how many biters and people he'd killed. Not many. Silk shook his head.

"Three days of transition. No guns. Pointy objects only. Jack and Rob told you about the yearly exams. If you're cleared by the shrink, you can stay." The older white woman looked up before she started eating again. "Unless you'd like to share with the class now?" he stared at her.

She shook her head.

"Fine," he lowered his brows. "If you're accepted, after three days, we'll give your guns back. You'll be taken outside for rocket launcher lessons, if you need lessons on the laser sights, hand grenades and rifles, those, too. You'll also see a compilation of the ground traps we have. They cover a kilometer in all directions."

"Shit," the young white guy with blond hair huffed.

"Yes. The BMF don't fuck around."

"Who is the BMF?" the young white girl asked.

Silk looked at the girl. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," the older white guy with blue eyes practically shouted.

"Alright," Silk leaned back in his chair. "The BMF are the top of the food chain."

"What's that mean?" the young white boy questioned.

"Eighteen of the most intelligent people you'll probably never meet again."

"Special Forces," the young blond man sneered.

"Some, yes. Force Recon, SEALs and a Ranger."

"What else?" the older black man with dreads looked up from his plate.

"CIA, FBI, Secret Service, MI6, Mossad and SVR," Teresa answered.

"You are kidding me," the white guy with a beard shouted.

Teresa shook her head. "No. Not kidding."

"What's SVR?" the older white woman asked.

"Russian Intelligence," Silk smiled. "Did you want to know the others?"

The country guy with blue eyes sighed. "Why not."

"MI6 is British Intelligence. Mossad is Israeli Intelligence. I should say former. Those countries or jobs don't exist anymore."

The baby faced white guy put his head on the table.

"Fuck. How in the hell?" the young white guy with the beard yelled.

"It's not important how," Teresa cut in. "They're the BMF."

Silk nodded at Teresa. "They brought you here so you're not assholes or you'd all be dead." He looked them over again. "If the Place is too much for you to handle they'll help you set up somewhere else."

"We heard. Jack and Rob," the young white girl told him. "Because we're not assholes."

"Right. If you choose to stay the young people must attend school. Jane is our teacher. Very competent. You'll receive four hours a day of instruction after you're tested. Anything you need will be on laptops. We don't do paper. No watch until you reach eighteen. Ground traps if you're over sixteen. You'll be issued accounts with email and a code. You use the code for stores or the library. We keep track. We don't want to grow food no one eats. Watch, traps and stores schedules will be emailed to you. It'll be up to you to check them. The farms, Teresa will post what needs to be done. Help everywhere."

"I don't have guardians," the young girl held up her hand.

"Then you'll have to find some until you're twenty. You can look at the files we have on the residents and you'll interview each other. Choose someone from your group and interview them. We don't give a shit, unless they're abusers. Then they'll be terminated."

"The goon squad?" the bearded guy chuckled.

"You know Fred?" Teresa leaned forward. "Fred's the only one that calls the executioners the goon squad," she pulled her gun. "How in the hell do you know Fred?"

Silk put his hand on her gun and made her lower it. "Teresa. They didn't hurt him or they'd all be dead. As you can see we're very protective of our residents."

"He stayed with me," the dread guy admitted.

Silk eyed him. "Alright. He didn't give any details of his walkabout. You don't either. It's his choice to tell us or not."

* * *

Rick backed up when Teresa pulled her gun. Carl was going for his and Rick shook his head.

"No, Carl," he whispered. Rick was impressed. The woman pulled her gun and looked like she wanted to use it.

"What else?" Aaron looked at Rick with wide eyes.

"That's it. Remodel any of the dorm rooms. If you need help, ask. We've all been where you were. If you're competent at killing biters we'll put you on stampede rotation, if you want."

"Stampede rotation?" Carl questioned.

"The ground traps are good. Good for killing biters or assholes. A stampede, you've seen them or you've been under a damn rock, are large groups. If we get over a hundred or so in one place they'll clog the traps. Most of us came from the Island. On the Island, they have ground traps, more than here, but the residents also have to go outside the walls for two days. Part of protection duty. We're fairly skilled at killing them. If you're any good, and you want to be on rotation, we'll have to see you in action, before we put you out there. With us."

Carol's mouth dropped open. "They have to go outside and kill walkers?"

"Yes, they do. The BMF didn't want us to forget what the fuck is outside the walls," Teresa snorted. "Why we go out and clean the traps. There are walls for a damn reason. You think we just sit here on our asses?" she snapped at Carol.

"That's insane," Aaron breathed out.

Silk shrugged. "Is it? People get behind walls and get complacent. Next thing you know some assholes are inside your place. Or the biters take your place from you. We won't lie. We've had two attacks. We lost people in one. We had injured in the other. We're still here. You're here. You do the math."

"If you stay here you defend this place and the people or you can get the fuck on down the road," Teresa snarled. "We'll be defending you."

"That's…interesting," Ezekiel commented quietly.

"Too much for you? You can leave. Take the empty place," Silk responded. "The BMF will set you up. You'll be on your own. Run it any damn way you like. You stay here? Outside cleaning the traps. Defending this place. That includes killing any motherfucker that may get inside."

"Has it happened?" Tim questioned.

"The first attack. Humvees. We took out most of them. RPG's. Love the BMF. The ones that got away? They didn't get far," Silk reported.

Rick couldn't believe this shit. "They have to go outside and kill walkers?"

"They still do. Price of admission. Two days outside, one day on the wall and one day on the water. Protection duty," Teresa said. "People that didn't want to? They had to go. You don't want to clean the traps or use any of the weapons to defend this place? You have to go. Not unreasonable, if you ask me. We have a good place here. All of us have lost places in the past. We're not losing another one."

* * *

Enid was impressed. She looked at Jesus. "Are you staying?"

Jesus raised his eyebrows. "Thinking about it. I'm not sure on killing people."

"Then you have to go. If some asshole is in our place? He or she dies," Silk said menacingly. "That's not up for debate. We'll take suggestions on making this place better, except for defense. You can't kill an asshole threatening your group? We don't need your ass here. You'll get someone killed."

"We've lost enough," Teresa tacked on.

"But it's only happened once?" Tim verified.

"Only once."

"You don't have anyone that comes around and tries to take your stuff?" Carl asked.

"Really?" Teresa raised her eyebrows. "No. They'd be dead before they even finished the threat. If we didn't do it you can bet your ass the executioners will do it."

"Those bitches are crazy," Silk smirked.

"They're women?" Aaron's mouth dropped open.

"'For the female of the species is more deadly than the male'," Ezekiel quoted.

"Kipling. And he wasn't wrong when it came to those two," Silk nodded.

"The blond?" Jesus looked at Silk.

"Xan. Former SVR," he confirmed.

"She looked like a damn Barbie doll," Carol whispered.

"She does," Silk grinned.

"Reap?" Jesus raised his eyebrows.

"Her, too. Former CIA."

"How do you know?" Enid stared at him.

"Fred. He called her a goon. The blond said they didn't work for the former Mafia or some other ridiculous organization," Jesus repeated.

Silk rapped on the table. "Let's get back on track. If you want to stay we'll get the medical done tomorrow. You'll have to give up your guns. If you have more than two you don't now. The rest goes into the armory. If you leave, you can leave whenever you like, we won't beg you to stay, and you'll get back what you brought. You can stay the night. Think it over. We'll expect an answer tomorrow. Medical will start the day after. Sometime during transition the children will be tested for school. The girl will have to choose guardians and interviews conducted with Teresa and myself as mediators."

Enid stared, wide eyed. "I wouldn't know what to ask."

"Not our problem. You made it this long? You're not a dummy. You'll figure it out," Teresa dismissed her concern.

Silk stood up. "Walk around. Talk to anyone."

* * *

"I guess they're serious about protecting their place," Tim deadpanned after Silk and Teresa left.

"You think?" Aaron shouted. "Are we really going to stay here?" he asked Rick.

Rick was still in shock about the women executioners.

"It's their place," Ezekiel pointed out. "This? Incredible. I can see why they demand it from the residents. You're right, Aaron. They'd crush Negan like the bug he is. I killed defending my place and my people. I can do it here."

"I did. I killed those Saviors. We've all killed to protect our place. Our people. Ourselves. We're no better than they are. They have more impressive ways to defend this place. Their people. Shit, I thought Teresa was going to shoot Jesus."

"Me, too," he admitted. "She was fast."

"Yeah," Aaron shuddered. "I've killed before. I don't like doing it."

"No one does, Aaron, except that sick bastard, Negan. I'll do it. I'll stay here. I don't want the stampede rotation," Carol told Rick.

"That's some shit right there. Going out and actively killing walkers," he snorted.

"We did it. At the prison, Dad," Carl interjected.

"We killed them at the fences, Carl. A herd? These people must be damn good if they take on a herd of walkers."

"Do you think they do?" Enid asked.

"If they came from the Island and the people there have to go outside and kill walkers? Yeah."

"Can we trust it?" Carl questioned.

Rick shrugged. "I don't know, Carl. We'd have to see them in action, I guess."

"Then let's go look around," Ezekiel stood up.

* * *

Enid tugged Jesus' shirt before they left the administration building. "If we stay will you be my guardian?"

Jesus raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure, Enid? I wouldn't know what to do."

"I like you. I don't either. I've been on my own. I guess look at my grades?" she gave a little smile.

"I can do that. A network. Shit. I haven't used a computer in years."

"I had one before. MySpace. M." She cleared her throat. "They'll help us. You heard Silk. They'll help us."

Jesus nodded and they followed the others. "Good place."

"It's a good place. The executioners sound scary," Enid replied.

"With those jobs I'm sure were. Are. They were honest."

"Yeah."

* * *

Rick followed Silk and Teresa out of the building, Judith on his hip.

"Silk," he called out.

They stopped and turned.

"We'll be staying."

"Medical tomorrow. Be at the infirmary around nine. Tonight, pick a dorm, any one, and stay there. It'll be your home for the next three days. After that? You and your group be in the administration building at nine. Sinjin will take you around and give the lessons. That includes the young people. They may not do watch but they will learn how to defend this place."

Rick looked at Carl, who was looking around at the people. They all had guns and some kind of 'pointy object'.

"If you take anything from stores enter 'one, two, three' before you scan. The apartment buildings have dishes. Use them but clean up after yourselves. We're not your damn mother," Teresa rolled her eyes as the rest of his group joined them.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Jesus asked.

"If you want to tell us," Silk answered. "We won't force you to interact with us, except for working and defending the Place. It would be nice. It's not mandatory."

Carol scoffed.

Teresa raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"No. No problem."

"We're not your damn babysitters, either. Most of you are adults. You made it this long, you can handle yourselves. One more thing. We have zero tolerance for fighting amongst the residents. We have dickheads, like any other place. Learn to settle your differences without fighting. One punch? Out on your ass," Silk nodded. "Any other questions?"

"No, I think we get the idea," Aaron replied. "So, pick out a dorm, medical tomorrow and in three days we go outside for…lessons."

"Right. The guardians find Jane during the three days and get the kids tested. She'll go over what you need to do from there. You," Teresa pointed to Enid, "pick out a guardian or guardians. We'll have interviews in our apartment."

"What's involved?" Jesus asked.

"You'll be responsible for her. If she's not sixteen you'll need to tell us when. We'll put her on the traps schedule. You'll go with her the first few times. If she wants to go outside for a stroll, it'll be up to you to go with her or make sure she's supervised. If you think she can handle it by herself, it's up to you. Check her grades, make sure she eats and help her with her homework. At eighteen she'll start watch. You'll be with her, on nights the first week, like the rest of you. Make sure she gets her doctors appointments and works. Never had any children?" Teresa smiled a little.

"I'm gay," he announced.

"So?" Silk frowned.

"No kids before," Jesus blew out a breath.

"We have a few residents that were never parents and now have kids. We have a lot of residents that were. Before. You need help? Ask," Teresa advised.

"If those are your kids," Silk pointed to Carl and Judith, "the same for them. You'll be responsible for them until they're twenty," he told Rick.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Jesus and Enid followed Rick and the others to one of the dorms slash apartment buildings.

"We'll stay together," Rick decided. Jesus looked at Ezekiel, who seemed to have no problem following Rick's lead.

"Pick a room, Enid," he rolled his eyes as he walked into the room closest to Rick.

"Are we going to stay here?" she asked as she walked down the short hall.

"Do you want to?" he asked as he followed her and took the room on the left.

"It's," she grimaced.

"Yeah. We saw Jack and Rob's place. Two dorm rooms."

"Nice place," Enid breathed out.

"I'll say. These BMF people really don't fuck around."

She came from the room on the right. "No. They don't."

He gave her a smile. "Come on. Let's go to stores. Get some clothes and shampoo."

"Toothbrush and toothpaste," she grinned back. "I can't believe they have a dentist."

"They have a lot. Smart people, the BMF."

"Do you think they killed people? Before this?"

"Yes."

They walked around stores, looking again, before they headed for the clothes and shoes. Jesus said he wasn't a good cook, but he could do eggs.

"Bread?" she looked around.

"I don't see any. They grow wheat, they must make it. Hey," he yelled at the Hispanic woman that walked in. She stopped and put her hand near her knife. Jesus raised his hands. "Sorry. We're new here."

The woman narrowed her eyes and looked them up and down. "And?"

He gave a little laugh. "Bread?"

"You have to order it and pick it up the next day. Tina. Silk will explain after your transition."

"'Nita," a young Hispanic girl walked inside and ran to the woman. "Randy's waiting. He said to pick up more milk, too," she relayed as she looked at them. "Hi new people," she waved and tugged on the other woman's hand, dragging her to the grocery section.

Jesus gave a smile.

"She's. That little girl has a knife," Enid said in shock.

"Don't fuck around here either. Obviously."

Enid laughed a little. "I guess not."

They picked up eggs, juice, milk, coffee, sugar, a change of clothes and toiletries. Enid entered the code. "Cool," she whispered before she started scanning. "How do you do this?" she looked at Jesus.

"Ah, 'Eggs'. Find the name, put in how much. The clothes you can probably scan," he showed her the scanner, "if they have tags. The bar code," he turned over a bottle of shampoo, "scans, too."

"This is cool," she grinned.

"I think we'll like living here."

Enid found herself smiling on the way to their dorm. It was a good place. She looked around at all of the people again, all of them with guns and knives, when she widened her eyes. And dropped all of her things to the ground.

"Enid? Are you okay?" Jesus, arms full, went over to her.

"I know her," she pointed to a black woman that was walking toward the middle of the Place. She watched as the woman entered a building. "I need to find Rick," she yelled.

"Okay, pick up your stuff. We'll go find him," Jesus responded.

* * *

"Rick," he heard Enid yell as she banged on the door.

Carl opened it. "Are you okay? Is this place being attacked?" he shouted.

"Rick," she pushed him out of the way. "I saw Sasha."

Rick came to a stop from the bedroom he'd put Judith in. "What?"

"I saw Sasha. I recognized her from Alexandria. She was walking toward the middle of the Place. I don't think she recognized me."

Rick grabbed Enid's arms. Jesus moved toward him and Rick backed off. "Sorry. Are you sure, Enid?"

She fidgeted. "Kind of. Pretty sure. Her hair was the same. Up in some bun thing. She had a gun and a knife."

Rick sat down hard on one of the chairs in the living room. Study area, Jack and Rob called it. He stood up quickly. "Enid, I want you to show me where this woman went. Carl? You stay here with your sister."

"No way, Dad. I'm going with you. If Enid did see Sasha then Michonne is with her. They were together. All of them," he yelled back.

"Someone's gotta stay with Judith," he told his son.

"Jesus can. I'll go get Carol," he ran out of the room.

"Would you mind?" he looked at the man.

"No. I'll get Aaron," he said before he left.

"You…" Rick huffed out. "You're pretty sure it was Sasha?"

Enid nodded. "Yes. Pretty sure. I didn't really know all of your people when you first got there. I saw Sasha outside one day, shooting walkers," she remembered.

"What in the hell? She was outside shooting walkers?"

"I'd sneak out. I couldn't take it there, sometimes. Carl followed me once. I saw Sasha shooting walkers. Michonne and Rosita found her. They shot them, too."

"Shit," Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What? Carl said Enid saw Sasha?" Carol yelled as her, Carl and Ezekiel walked in their dorm room.

"Daniels," Rick sneered. "I should have killed him the minute he got inside. Damnit," he shouted.

* * *

Sasha smiled as she smelled the steaks when she walked outside on the patio, carrying drinks. Daryl was grilling, Abraham was standing next to him on one side, Glenn on the other. They both had drinks in their hands.

Michonne laughed as she brought out the salad and put it on the table. Mags was behind her with the potatoes.

"He hates grilling kebobs," Michonne smiled as she nodded her head in his direction. "Steaks? No problem."

"Look at them. Like some old world TV show," Mags grinned.

"I know. I keep waiting for the laughtrack," Michonne agreed as she sat down and sipped the wine Sasha had put out along with juice for Mags.

"We have new people," Sasha informed them as she sat down. "At least two."

"Huh," Michonne grunted.

"We need the people. Fifty's not enough," Mags responded. "Only forty-two being able to do watch? Then with me and Glenn."

"They'll work out or they won't, Mags," Sasha patted her hand. "We haven't done badly."

"Love the BMF," she raised her glass in a toast.

"Love the BMF."

"Why you love the BMF?" Daryl asked as he put the platter of venison steaks down.

Abraham took plates and filled them with meat before passing them around. Glenn started the potatoes and passed the dish to Mags.

"I saw two new people today. One looks like a teenager," Sasha reported as she took the salad from Michonne.

"Huh. Why you love the BMF?" Daryl asked again.

"We can defend this place," Michonne answered.

Mags took a deep inhale and smiled. "It smells good, Daryl."

He cut into his steak and nodded. "Thanks, Mags."

Sasha grinned at Abraham. Daryl still had a hard time with compliments. "To the mighty hunters. We love them more than the BMF," Mags teased.

"Stop," Daryl huffed out.

"It was a good day," Glenn kissed his wife.

"You'll do it?" Mags looked worried.

"Nothing's going to happen, Mags. We'll do it," Michonne nodded.

"Already said I'd help with shitty diapers. 'Cept for teachin' the little Rhee how to hunt, his daddy needs help, don't expect to do much else," Daryl decided.

Mags laughed. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

"Family," he grunted.

Sasha was still laughing as she got up to answer the knock on the door. "Daryl!" she yelled when she opened it and saw who was on the other side.

* * *

Carol started crying the minute she saw Sasha and wrapped the woman in a crushing hug. "We thought you were dead. Daryl? He's." Her mouth dropped open as the rest of her family came from the back.

"Michonne," Carl shouted in joy before he ran over and hugged her. "Daryl," he did the same.

Rick wanted to pass out when he saw his people inside the house. He pulled Daryl into a hug and slapped him on the back. When he pulled away he wiped his eyes. "Michonne," he did the same to her. Then Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and held out his hand to Abraham. Abraham looked at it then at him.

"Rick," Daryl pulled away from Carol. "The hell you doin' here?"

"What?" he choked out.

"Asked what the hell you doin' here?" he repeated. Rick noticed they all stood together, and except for Michonne giving Carl a hug, they'd been standoffish.

"We thought you were dead. Daniels. He said you died on the run. With Mayor and Wilson," Rick shouted. "You've been here? The entire time? What the hell, Daryl?"

"You left us?" Carl started to cry.

"Sash," Daryl said. She nodded and went to the back of the house, coming back with a bottle of whiskey and glasses.

"Shit," he heard Maggie mutter. "Could really use a drink now."

Glenn put his arm around her shoulders. "One glass of wine wouldn't hurt."

"I'll get it, Mags," Michonne left, came back a few minutes later with some glasses and passed them out. Maggie gave a sickly smile before holding onto one.

"Take a seat, Rick," Daryl pointed to the unoccupied chairs. "Carol."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Carol shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, Carol," Abraham sneered at her.

"Hey," Rick shouted.

"No," Michonne hissed. "This is our house. Our rules. You don't get to come in here, Rick or Carol, and dictate to us."

"I told you he'd say that," Abraham snorted.

"You did," Glenn took a drink.

"What?" Carol stared open mouthed as she fell into one of the chairs. Daryl pushed the bottle and glasses Sasha had put on the coffee table toward them.

"Might want one," Daryl advised. "What're ya doin' here?"

"We lost Alexandria," Carl shouted. "Jesus. I guess Fred stayed at the Kingdom. The BMF gave King Ezekiel food for letting him stay there."

Sasha sipped from the glass she was holding. "The Kingdom?"

"You didn't know?" Rick raised his voice.

"No. Fred said he did a walkabout. He'd tell us if he'd wanted us to know. Armin dying," Maggie took a small sip. "They'd been together for a long time."

"What in the hell, Daryl?" Rick asked again.

He took a sip of his drink. "Daniels sent us with Spicer, Mayor and Wilson. We went to Fredericksburg. We was supposed to be dumped there with a warnin'. Said if Daniels saw us he'd hurt Carl. 'Cept Spicer, Mayor and Wilson was gonna rape 'Chonne, Mags and Sash. The BMF was at the hotel. Stopped 'em. We left."

Rick sat back in his chair and took a big drink. He saw Carol down hers. "Why?" she asked.

"The takeover. Spicer said Daniels found out," Abraham scoffed. "Not that any of us, but Daryl, knew."

"We weren't real friendly, Carol, when we were tied up and held at gunpoint while they were going to." Glenn breathed heavily. Maggie leaned into him.

"Dad?" Carl looked at him.

"How'd they find out?" Carol questioned.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Don't know. They did. Figured one a them saw you takin' guns from the armory. Didn't care, Carol. Found the Island. They wasn't takin' people. Told us about this place. Been here ever since."

"They were the armed group," Carol shouted.

Abraham laughed harshly. "No. There was never an 'armed group', Carol. The BMF have been up and down that area since this started. Daniels couldn't find his ass with directions."

"Is he here?" Sasha asked. "Fighting rule or not, I'm killing him."

"Anyone gettin' kicked out it's me," Daryl countered. "I'm killin' his ass."

"He's dead," Rick said.

"No loss," Maggie sneered. "Asshole."

"They didn't take you?" Carl asked.

"No. Didn't offer. Xan cut their dicks off and shoved them in their mouths. It was truly a thing of beauty," Abraham grinned.

"Jesus," Rick breathed out.

"Spicer? He came back," Carol pointed out.

"I wouldn't let Reap kill him. Spicer said he had to go back or they'd hurt Carl," Michonne smiled sadly at Carl. "I couldn't take the chance."

"You did. You came back and killed him. Daniels said he died outside the walls," Rick pointed his empty glass at Daryl.

"Me and Abraham went back. Didn't want Tara and Rosita," he shrugged.

"You were a dickhead about the takeover, Rick. Rosita and Tara. We knew you'd watch out for them," Glenn told him.

He filled up his glass again. "He said you died. You got split up. Spicer figured you'd all go back to Alexandria."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "We left."

Rick stood up and paced. His people were alive. Pissed. He was pissed. "I should have killed him the minute he and his men showed up."

"Why? You think you coulda done it? We had to give up our weapons, Rick. Why you and Carol wanted to take over," Daryl reminded him.

"You were with us, too, Daryl," Carol retorted.

"Was, then I said we should stop. See what this guy was like. Deanna seemed ta listen to him. Ya stopped talkin' to me. Didn't know what the fuck. The run? Wasn't sure 'bout it. 'Chonne thought Daniels had already taken over. We was gonna, I was gonna, talk to ya 'bout leavin' anyway. Never got the chance."

"Fuck you, Daryl. When? When the hell were you going to talk to me?" Rick yelled at him.

"Tried. You was always at Jessie Anderson's. Didn't feel comfortable talkin' to ya when you was doin' patrols or some shit. Eric said he saw soldiers walkin' inside. Never noticed. He did. Aaron told me."

"That's why you had that map?" Carl glared at Michonne.

"It's why I had the map, Carl. I couldn't stay there. Not after those rules. It was Woodbury. I didn't want anyone to come with me. Then the run to Fredericksburg." She let out a deep breath. "I've missed you, Carl, every day. I couldn't, wouldn't take the chance Spicer was lying about hurting you. I was going to talk to you. When I'd found a place."

"Why? Why didn't you say anything to me, Michonne?" Rick pointed at her and yelled.

"You'd signed the papers, Rick. I was the one that pushed you to go there. We needed to be off the road. Carl and Judith needed to be off the road. You seemed happy. All of you. Carol was Betty Crocker and you were interested in a nice woman. You didn't seem to mind."

"I hated it there. I told you I hated it there," Carl yelled at her.

"You did. Why I was going to talk to you after I'd found a place. See if you would come visit me. When I'd fixed it up. Your dad wouldn't worry."

"We all hated it there, Rick. Once we saw what the hell Deanna wasn't doing? We should have left. Michonne didn't know we hated it there. She felt bad for having us listen to Aaron and Eric," Sasha shouted at him. "It was better than what we were doing, which was dying. We get there? Carol's off doing baking contests and you were fucking a really clueless woman. It worked for you two. It didn't work for us."

Carol choked back a sob. Carl sniffed and glared at Michonne. Rick sat back down. "I wasn't fucking Jessie Anderson."

"Right," Abraham retorted. "You let some woman you didn't fucking know stand behind you and cut your hair. You kissed her at that party Monroe threw for us. You were always at her house. You were dipping your wick. Sash's right. It worked for you. It didn't work for the rest of us. Working in those stupid gardens, schedule changes every five fucking minutes. Not allowed on runs. Outside."

"I would have gone with you," Carl shouted at Michonne. "I would have taken Judith and we could have gone with you."

"Come here, Carl," she beckoned. He stomped over and she pulled him into a hug. "I know," she kissed the top of his head. "I didn't know what I'd find, Carl. Rick's your father. He wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to be safe. We all wanted you and your sister to be safe. It's why we didn't try and go back."

"You found this place," he accused.

"We did. It was accidental. The BMF had already taken over Lumbee Island."

"Shit your pants scary people," Daryl muttered.

Michonne gave a little laugh. "They are." She moved Carl a little away from her and ran her hand over his long hair. "You need a haircut."

"I'm still mad at you, Michonne," Carl raised his voice.

"I know. You can be mad. I had to make a hard choice, Carl. I'd do it again. I never wanted anything else to happen to you or Judith." She kissed the top of his head again. "You're here now, right?"

He frowned at her. "Yes. Dad accepted today."

Abraham raised his eyebrows. "You and Carol do anything to fuck this up for us, Rick? I'm throwing both of you in one the ground traps."

Glenn stood with Maggie. "I'll help."

"Come on. Got some steaks. Probably cold as shit now, Rick, Carol," Daryl stood and held out his hand for Michonne. She took it and stood up. "Should go get li'l asskicker. Know 'Chonne's missed her, too."

Carol shook her head. "I'm." She ran outside.

"The hell?" Maggie looked at Daryl.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Been fucked in the head since the prison," he sighed. "Rick?"

"I'll. Judith's with Jesus and King Ezekiel. Carol," he stuttered to a stop.

"Jesus and King Ezekiel? Those can't be their real names," Sasha scoffed.

Rick shook his head. "Jesus. His real name is Paul. King Ezekiel is just Ezekiel."

"Can I stay, Dad?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Carl, you can stay." He headed for the door. "I'm sorry. Carol and I talked about it. After Daniels told us you died. We should have stopped after you gave your gun back. You're right, Sasha. We should have left. Carol wanted to. I didn't think there was anywhere else to go." He let out a harsh laugh. "I. It took all of you dying for me to pull my head out of my ass."

"See ya later, Rick," Daryl told him as he left.

* * *

"Was it them?" Aaron pinned her with the question the minute she came back.

She wiped her eyes. "Yes. All of them. Daniel's lied," she hissed.

"Lied about what?" Tim asked.

Carol whirled on him. "You didn't know?" She pulled her gun and pointed it at him.

"Know what, Carol?" he sneered and pulled his own gun.

"Okay," Aaron raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Put the guns down."

"Carol?" Ezekiel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Daniels. He found out me and Rick were going to take over Alexandria. The run? They were going to drop them off. He kicked them out. Except Spicer, Mayor and Wilson decided to rape them then kill them," she pointed her gun straight between Tim's eyes. "You're telling me you didn't know?"

"I didn't know, Carol," he shouted. "I wasn't part of the 'inner circle'."

"You were going to take over Alexandria?" Aaron shouted.

"Deanna was clueless, Aaron. Look what happened. Yes. We, including Daryl, were going to take over. Make everyone learn to protect themselves," Carol admitted. "Daryl didn't want to do it." She dropped her gun and started to cry again. "They've been here. We've been dying and they've been here. Safe."

"Guess that fucking backfired," Jesus huffed.

"Shut up," Carol yelled at him and ran out of the room. Ezekiel followed.

* * *

He found her sobbing in their dorm room. He sat on the bed next to her and patted her back. When she finally stopped he could hear her breathing and knew she was asleep. He looked up at Rick standing in the doorway.

"She's asleep. I assume your people didn't welcome you with open arms?"

Rick scoffed. "No. No they didn't," he replied.

Ezekeil got up and moved them to the study area. He poured some of the whiskey he'd taken from stores and passed it over. Rick picked it up and downed half. He twirled the glass in his hand before putting it on the table. "Take over?" Ezekiel asked.

Rick sat back in his chair and sighed. "Yeah. Deanna Monroe. You never knew her. When we showed up in Alexandria no one carried any guns. Or knives. Me, Carol and Daryl were gonna take over and make them. Daniels showed up. You didn't know him either."

He hummed a sound.

"Abraham? Said if me and Carol fucked this up for them he'd throw us in one of the ground traps. Glenn said he'd help." He snorted. "They aren't my people. Anymore."

"Are you and Carol staying?"

"Yeah. Safe place. Xan? One of the goon squad? One of the executioners? She cut off dicks and shoved them in mouths. The ones that were going to rape Michonne, Maggie and Sasha."

Ezekiel spit out his drink. "Are you serious?"

"Abraham and them saw it. Think they're pretty serious." Rick stood up. "I'll see you in the morning. If she needs anything," he pointed to Carol, "you know where I am."

"Good night, Rick."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"Come on, Carl. Get ya ass up," Daryl told him from the doorway. "Got medical in an hour."

Carl rolled over and sat up fast. He'd stayed the night. He'd eaten with them. Yelled at them. Cried. He wiped his eyes and looked down. He was in his boxers and his clothes were clean and folded at the end of the bed. He dressed and found his way to the kitchen. Michonne, in between his yelling at her, had showed him around.

He flopped in the chair that was pulled out at the small table in the kitchen. Daryl put some pancakes in front of him with some juice. He poured syrup over them and ate. "I'm still mad at you guys," he said with a full mouth.

Daryl shrugged. "Can be mad all ya want, Carl. We wasn't chancin' Spicer lyin'. He wasn't," Daryl drank what Carl assumed to be coffee. "Daniels woulda hurt ya. 'Chonne woulda died. She'da tried to kill him." He sipped more. "Don't yell at 'Chonne no more. Get why ya did. Don't like hearin' it. You need to yell? You find me and yell."

Carl ate. "You think he would have hurt me?" he moved his pancakes around on his plate, before taking another bite.

"Yeah. Daniels was like your dad. Wanted to take over. Deanna made that shit easy. Don't know if he just wanted to be an asshole or like your dad, wanted a safe place for his people. He'da done what he needed to do. Don't think it woulda bothered him none. Woulda killed your dad, too. Leavin' Judith alone."

"We lost so much, Daryl, after you left," he sniffed.

"Sorry to hear it, Carl. We won't ask. You wanna tell me? You can. Don't gotta." He gave a little smile, which shocked the crap out of Carl. He'd never seen Daryl smile before. "Good thing about the Place? People'll leave ya alone. Ain't like Alexandria when we got there. All them fuckin' idiots in our faces." He looked at him. "How'd ya know we was here? Do wanna know that."

"Enid. She said she thought she saw Sasha."

"Who's Enid?"

"She was one of the not fucking idiots in Alexandria. She was Ron's girlfriend."

"Huh," he grunted. "Don't remember her."

Carl finished his breakfast. "Where is everyone?"

"Sash and Glenn have watch. Don't know where everyone else is. Around somewhere. They let me know if they leave."

"Are you the leader?"

Daryl frowned. "Nah. I ain't no leader. Just let me know, is all. Silk and Teresa run the Place. Good people."

"Do they really go outside and kill walkers?"

"Not here. The Island. We'll go out and kill herds. Done it once since we been here. Clog the traps. Them people? Shit. Better than we are. Silk? Don't stand by him. Almost killed 'Chonne. Them long arms and that long ass sword a his."

"Are you and Michonne together?" Carl got up the courage to ask.

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes.

"You call her 'Chonne'."

"Yeah."

"You call Sasha 'Sash'. Maggie 'Mags'."

"We all do. Us. Not the others."

"Huh," Carl grunted. "I'm still mad, Daryl."

"Know it. Told 'Chonne you would be. If we left ya there. Heard ya when you was talkin' to her in the kitchen." Daryl sat back. "Thing is, Carl, Rick's your dad. She was right. You belonged with him. We didn't know what was gonna happen if we left like we was plannin'."

"Were all of you planning to leave?"

"Yeah. We didn't know it 'til we left Alexandria. After Spicer. Rick seemed to like it there."

"He stopped going over Jessie's house. The Wolves attacked us. They drove eighteen wheelers throught the gate and they had walkers in the back. They let them out. Jessie, Ron and Sam died. Deanna and Reg died. Then my dad and Aaron found Jesus. He told us about Negan and the Saviors. Carol? She left. Found the Kingdom. My dad talked everyone into fighting him. He was taking our stuff. He called it protection. Rosita, Tara and Father Gabriel died when it started. Negan killed Spencer. Sara died, too. When it started. The garbage people threw her off the roof of a building."

"Sara?"

"You didn't know her. I think my dad liked her. She was blond, like Jessie. I think my dad likes blonds."

"Alright."

"They set Alexandria on fire. We left. Gregory? He runs Hilltop, where Jesus is from. He helps Negan. We couldn't go there," Carl wiped his eyes. "We go to the Kingdom and it's on fire, too. King Ezekiel and Carol are the only ones that made it." He let out a sob. "I. We needed you, Daryl. All of you. You weren't there," he shouted.

"Sorry we wasn't there to help ya, Carl. Woulda if we hadn't been kicked out. We coulda ended up killin' you and your dad if we'd stayed. You hearin' me? Then li'l asskicker'd be dead. You think anyone a them fuckin' idiots coulda saved her? Would they have tried? Shit's hard now, Carl. Real hard. Ain't just you and your dad that have been through shit. Everyone still alive's been throught shit. Here. The Island. Hilltop. The Kingdom. Everyone's been through shit. We ain't together 'cause we're fuckin' friends."

Carl sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Daryl rolled his eyes, got up and gave him a paper towel. "Are you my dad's friend?"

Daryl shrugged. "Don't know. Know he was countin' on me when we was gonna take over. Dropped out. Think he's still pissed. What him and Carol wanted to do? Coulda got 'Chonne, Mags and Sash hurt and killed. Me, Glenn and Abraham, too. I'm kinda pissed."

"Why?"

"Mostly mad at myself. Coulda found a way to talk to your dad." He shrugged a shoulder. "We followed him. Got to Alexandria? He's off fuckin' some bitch he don't know. Left us." He sipped more coffee. "Kinda pissed me off." He took Carl's plate and put it in the sink. "Done talkin' about it right now. Shit happened. Can't change it. You got doctor's appointments. Get the hell outta here."

Carl gave a watery laugh. "This is a good place?"

"Better than Alexandria. Don't let none a these people fool ya. They ain't like them. Better than the prison."

* * *

Daryl walked Carl over to the infirmary. Aaron was outside waiting when they showed up. "Carl. Your dad's inside with the others."

"Thanks, Aaron," he responded and headed in the building.

"Aaron," Daryl greeted.

The man held out his hand and Daryl shook it. "Daryl. It's a shock to see you. You look good."

Daryl snorted. "That all you got?"

He gave a little grin. "I." He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're not dead."

Daryl laughed a little. "Yeah, me, too." He looked at the infirmary. "Eric?"

Aaron shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry. Was a good guy. Liked him."

Daryl shifted on his feet when Aaron looked like he was gonna cry. "He liked you, too. This place?" he waved his hand around.

"Good place. Silk and Teresa's good people. Not outta touch like Deanna."

He raised his eyebrows. "I see."

"Sorry to hear about her, too. Carl told me."

"It was ugly." He shrugged a shoulder. "When's death not ugly?" He cleared his throat again and gave a strangled laugh. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't gotta say nothin', Aaron." Daryl looked at the man. They wasn't friends. "Sorry 'bout Alexandria. Know what it's like to lose a place. Lost a few."

"My second, I guess. I lost my first during the turn."

"Right. Why." He paused. "Can come over tonight. 'Chonne's cookin'. Mags has watch. Can eat in our apartment. Mine and 'Chonne's."

Aaron's eyebrows rose. "Are you and Michonne together?"

"What in the hell? First Carl then you. Why?"

"I would never have guessed."

"We are," he retorted.

Aaron put his hands up. "I like her, too."

Some guy Daryl'd never seen before walked outside. "Aaron? You're up," he told the man as he looked Daryl over. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I'd like that. What time?"

"Don't know. Just later. Depends. Come over. Can talk to whoever's around, if ya want."

"Thank you. I'll be over…later. Should I bring anything?"

Daryl frowned. "What? We got everythin' we need. We need somethin' just go to stores and get it."

Aaron laughed again. "I missed you, Daryl."

"Whatever, man," he frowned. "The fuck you lookin' at?" he snapped at the other guy.

"You're Daryl. I'm Jesus."

"And?" Daryl challenged.

"Nice to meet you. Rick's told me a little about you."

"Go fuck yourself. Jesus, my ass." He rolled his eyes again. "Aaron."

"I'll see you later, Daryl," he chuckled.

* * *

"Interesting guy," Jesus muttered as they walked inside the infirmary.

"Aaron?" Rayshonda looked at him.

"Sorry. I was talking to Daryl," he gave a faint smile.

"Daryl's a good man. This way, please," she indicated the hall behind the door she was holding open.

"Daryl's a good man?" Carol repeated. "He was here?"

"He walked Carl over," Rick told her. "I think you were in the back, Carol."

"He didn't come in?"

"Guess not," Rick replied.

Jesus watched the interaction between Rick and Carol when they started talking about Daryl. The guy didn't look like much. Aaron liked him. He guessed Eric did, too. Carol looked pissed. She must have cared for him. Rick looked sad. He'd told Jesus one time Daryl was like his brother.

"Must be a bitch. Thinking your people were dead and they were here," Jesus commented. "From what you said they wouldn't have left voluntarily."

"They didn't. They, Daniels, threatened Carl if they came back," Rick repeated.

"Rick," Tim leaned toward him. "I had no idea Daniels did that."

"Would he?" Rick glared at Tim.

"Probably. The man was loosing it at the end. Hell, we all were. We'd been stuck on base for years. We didn't know what the hell was going on."

"You were fucking chipper when you got there," Carol sneered.

"Daniels said we needed to be careful. After what we'd seen in DC and we got to Alexandria and found out someone, a Congresswoman, made it, we had to make a good impression." Tim glared at her. "Fuck you, Carol. Most of those people were nice. Sheltered, but nice. I thought the decision to have everyone learn to kill walkers was a damn good one. Daniels made the suggestion. I didn't see you or Rick making it."

Carol scoffed. "Right. She wouldn't listen to us."

"But she listened to him. Must have been your charming personality," Tim taunted.

"That's enough," Ezekiel broke in. "It's in the past. We can't change the past."

Jesus thought Ezekiel had a point.

* * *

Abraham opened the door to see Aaron standing outside. He stepped aside and let the man in. "Aaron," he nodded.

"Abraham. It's. Shit, this is weird. You're looking…alive," he stuttered.

Abraham laughed. "Thanks. Feeling alive. Daryl said you were having dinner with them. Usually we eat together when we can."

"Don't change on my account."

"Good. Michonne makes good chicken stir-fry." He led the man toward the dining room. Aaron stopped when everyone looked at him.

"Hi," he waved.

"Aaron," Sasha acknowledged.

"Alright," he whispered.

"Sash," Daryl sighed.

"Aaron. We're sorry to hear about Eric," she amended.

"Come on, Sash. It wasn't his fault," Abraham nudged her before he sat down. Michonne came out with a platter.

"Hello, Aaron," she greeted. "Have a seat," she waved at the table. "Would you like wine?"

"A juice. Juice would be good," he requested.

"Fine." She left the room.

"This is nice," Aaron said hesitantly.

"Thank you. Everyone helped," Glenn finally spoke.

"What the hell happened?" Abraham asked as he ate.

* * *

"Do you think we could live with Daryl, Dad?" Carl asked at dinner.

Carol looked up from her plate. No one, not one person, came over and talked to them. They acknowledged them with a quiet 'hello' or a head nod, but other than that they were left alone. She didn't know how to take it. After her massive breakdown in Tab Haver's office she felt tired. Bone tired. She wanted to sleep for days. She was planning on spending her transition days sleeping.

"I…don't know, Carl. We'd have to ask them," Rick replied.

Carl ate the salad she'd thrown together for them. It had been surreal, going to stores and getting fresh food.

"I think we should," Carl pressed. "Mags said we shouldn't have split up. In Alexandria."

"Mags?" Rick laughed a little.

"Maggie. It's what they call her. Mags. They call Sasha 'Sash'. Daryl calls Michonne 'Chonne'." Carl furrowed his eyebrows. "No one else does. They call her Michonne." He shook his head. "They have a nice house. Did you know they have apartments, like here, but they have a big kitchen, living room and dining room? I guess they try and eat together when they can." Carl ate a little. "It's a nice house. They have a barbeque on a patio out back. It's cool. I guess Rob painted the mural on their wall. The sunrise? It's nice. Michonne said it was symbolic or something." Carl ate more. "Daryl and them are on stampede rotation. I guess they had one when they got here. Don't stand by Silk. I guess he almost took off Michonne's head. His long arms and sword." He grinned. "Daryl said the people here? Better than us at killing walkers."

"Really?" Carol tossed out.

"Yeah. Daryl was impressed. Michonne was pissed. About Silk almost killing her. Abraham laughed and said she'd been warned. Sash said she'd never do that again. They were the first new people here. The BMF made this place for Silk and his people. They didn't want to go outside anymore." Carl finally shut up.

Carol took her plate to the kitchen and washed up before she went to the dorm room she was sharing with Ezekiel. She wasn't surprised when he came in a few minutes later. He held up some coffee and a bottle of Irish Crème. She nodded her head, sat at the little study table and waited.

Ezekiel poured her coffee and doctored it before sliding it over. "How are you?"

She sighed heavily. "Tired," she gave him a sad smile. "You?"

"Feeling foolish," he admitted before drinking his own coffee. "Tired. Sad my people died. Pissed at Negan. Pissed at the BMF."

"Because they didn't help us?"

"They could have. Seeing this," he got up and walked around. "They could have."

"Yeah, well, they didn't know."

"Didn't they?"

"The BMF don't involve themselves in community affairs," she repeated sarcastically. "I yelled at the shrink about it. She admitted they probably knew how many communities were in the area, they like to be 'thorough'," Carol did air quotes. "They have a hands off policy. It's not their place. Or some such bullshit." She sipped more coffee. "She asked me what would we have done if they'd helped and part of the price was actively killing walkers? Everyone would have had to do it. I can't see Gregory doing it."

Ezekiel sat back down. "I wouldn't have wanted to."

"Me, either. I stopped yelling about them after she asked. She said that usually shut people up." Carol laughed harshly. "It's effective." She paused. "It's a nice place."

"It is. We didn't do bad, Carol. We weren't secret agents or Special Forces. I wish I'd found this place sooner."

"Me, too," she admitted. "We could have. When we left Terminus. If we'd traveled the coast we would have."

"I was in DC. After I found the first almost safe place I stayed. I'd lost a few before, like everyone else."

"Do you think fighting Negan was the right thing to do?"

"I was. I was feeding some of my pigs walkers. I laughed on the inside after every time the Saviors took one of them."

"Gross."

"I was desperate. Was fighting them the right thing? Yes, it was. I didn't like bowing down to that asshole."

She raised her cup in a toast. "To King Ezekiel. Stealth fighter."

He shook his head and touched her mug with his. "Are you planning on living with them?"

"No. I'm so different. Even from when we made it to Alexandria. I look back and I can't even recognize myself."

"Change is constant," he told her.

She frowned. "Funny. No. We've gone different directions. I doubt Rick would. Carl's just a kid. He still sees us as what we were like at the prison."

"He's a young man."

She laughed a little. "I remember Carl when this first started. A scared, brave boy. I guess I'm like him. I still see him as the scared, brave boy." She took another sip. "I figured we'd live together."

He widened his eyes. "Did you? This? From the woman that showed up at my Kingdom asking for solitude?"

"I…needed it. Badly. You left me alone. Until you asked for my help."

"I did not," he protested.

"No, you didn't. I stuck my nose in it. I couldn't stand back and watch my family die. Again. I'm not sure if it wasn't habit. They haven't been my family in a long time." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I could use a new one."

He squeezed back. "As could I, Carol. As could I."

* * *

Rick stood in the doorway to Carl and Judith's room and watched them sleep. It was nice knowing he could feed them tomorrow morning. Not have to worry about runs. Wolves. Saviors. His kids would have a chance here. They could grow up here. The only thing they'd have to worry about was walkers.

He went back to his room and laid on the small bed. He didn't have anything to do for the next three days. Different. He didn't know what the hell he'd do with himself. Talk to Daryl. Apologize to Michonne, Maggie and Sasha. He wished Spicer, Mayor or Wilson wasn't dead. He'd kill them. He needed to apologize to Glenn and Abraham, too. Fucking Daniels. Fucking Negan. Fucking Jadis.

He rolled to his side. Fucking Governor. Fucking Shane. Fucking life. He felt the tears fall. He'd missed his brother. Michonne. Glenn. Maggie. He missed his family. The one they'd had at the prison. He could imagine them still living there. Building a life there. Not the best but a good one. The garden and pigs. Maybe found some chickens. He missed Carol. The Carol she'd been before she killed Karen and David. He missed Hershel and Beth. Ty. Noah. Andrea. T-Dogg. Dale. He missed Lori. Not like he used to, but he still missed her. Hell, he even missed Shane. The Shane that had been his friend and partner.

He fell asleep.

When he woke up, he sat up fast and reached for his gun before he remembered he'd locked it away. He listened and could hear Judith babbling. He smiled before he got out of bed. He saw Carl and Judith in the study area.

"Hey, Dad. I was going to wake you up." He looked around. "We don't have anything to do. It's weird."

"Yeah, you do. Testing with Jane. Gonna eat and go find her. You should take a shower and get dressed."

Carl sighed and put Judith down on the floor. "Fine," he stomped off to the bathroom.

Judith held up her arms. "Foo, da," she squealed.

"Food, Judith," he smiled as he picked her up. "Let's go eat."

By the time Carl was finished, he took a shower and dressed Judith it was late. Rick made eggs and bacon, almost setting off the smoke alarm. Fred came in the kitchen. "Rick Grimes. Trying to burn the place down?"

"Fred," he nodded. "Trying to cook breakfast for my kids."

"Those kids in the dining room?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," he grunted. "Move out of the way. I'll do it," he sneered. "Damn useless," he muttered. Rick stood and watched as Fred threw away what he started, grumbling about waste, before he started more. He really was a dickhead.

"That weird ass Peletier with you?"

"Yeah."

"She's a few screws short," Fred announced.

"She's my family."

"Guess you can't choose family," he conceded after he turned the bacon over. When it was finished he put it on a rack he'd dug up from one of the cupboards before he left without saying another word.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Author's note: I've never had children in my life. I'm childfree by choice. Mags and hormones? I'm just guessing. It makes for a good plot device.**

* * *

Rick let out a breath, made his kids' plates and took them out into the dining room. He noticed, like Carol, no one said anything to him or his kids as they ate.

"I saw Fred. I said hi. He ignored me," Carl snorted.

"He's a dickhead. Silk said they had some," Rick reminded him as he watched Judith put a small piece of bacon in her mouth.

Aaron came in with coffee and sat down. "Rick."

"Aaron. How was dinner?"

"Good. Michonne's a good cook." He looked around at the nearly empty dining room. "It's weird. We don't have anything to do."

"I do. I have to test," Carl scoffed.

"Jane. Enid went this morning. Jesus told me. She's in the school," Aaron nodded. "The bacon looks good."

"Fred. He's a dickhead," Rick muttered.

Aaron choked on a laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He stood up. "Don't worry about the dishes. I'm making some. I'll take care of them."

"Thanks, Aaron. You seen Carol or Ezekiel?"

"No. I just got up myself. I don't know where Tim is, either."

* * *

Tim Appleton let out a breath before he knocked on Daryl Dixon's door. Aaron had told them what building they lived in. He needed to get this out of the way. They were going to be living in the same place. He decided to live by himself. He and Rick weren't friends so much as people thrown together in combat. They'd had to depend on each other for survival. Rick was a good guy and contrary to popular, or what was popular belief, friends in combat didn't always stay friends. Here they could have a chance to move on.

He wanted to move on. He wanted to live as normal a life as he could. He'd go out and clean the traps. This place was worth it. He'd defend this place and these people but it didn't mean he had to be their best friends. He choked. He missed his best friend. Vasquez. A good guy. He knocked.

* * *

Michonne raised an eyebrow when she saw Corporal Appleton on the other side of the door.

"Corporal Appleton, right?" she asked.

"It's just Tim. Tim Appleton. I'd like to talk to all of you. If you have time," he requested.

"Come in," she stood aside and let him pass. "I'll get who I can."

He stood, she didn't say he could sit down, and waited. She came back with Sasha Williams and Abraham Ford.

"Corporal Appleton, you fuck," Sgt. Ford sneered.

He held up his hands. "I just wanted you to know I didn't know what the hell Daniels was doing. I didn't know he sent you off to kill you. Or leave you or whatever happened. Spicer was twitchy when he came back and I should have known something went down. He said you'd been separated by a herd. When I found out what a herd was I didn't think anything of it." He dropped his hands. "I'm staying here. After everything, I'd be a fool not to."

"He told Daniels we'd been separted by an armed group," Sasha Williams jibed.

"Like I said, I wasn't part of the inner circle. That would have been Spicer."

"Walking around and spying on us?" Michonne questioned in a hard voice.

"We were just supposed to walk the walls and report any disturbances. We did see an armed group near Alexandria. I think they were Saviors. It was only one time. I don't know what kind of bullshit he was feeding Deanna." They were silent. "If you could please tell the others? Or I can come back and tell them."

"This is fine," Sgt. Ford snarled.

"Right," he muttered. "I want you to know that Rick, Carl and Carol really missed you when they thought you were dead. Rosita and Tara, too. Eugene? Not so much. He jumped ship first chance he got and went with Negan."

"Figures," Ford rolled his eyes.

"Did you kill Spicer?" They didn't say anything. "Good to know. He was a pompous prick. Not that my opinion means much." He sighed. "Alexandria was a good place. I'm sorry for whatever happened."

They didn't say anything as he left. He headed to the library to look at apartment plans.

* * *

Rick knocked on their door again and sighed when he saw Michonne. "Daryl here?"

"He is," she stepped aside and let him in. "He's taking a shower. Carl?"

"With Jane. Testing for school. Jane said she'd watch Judith."

Michonne looked him up and down. "Do you need privacy?"

"Would like it," he told her.

She led him down a hall and opened a door to an apartment. "Coffee?"

He felt odd. Like he was out of sync. He'd felt that way since Daryl'd dropped out of their plan. Michonne was cold to him. She hadn't been. When they'd been making their way to Terminus. She was acting like when they first met. He did put his finger in her bullet hole then. "Something stronger?"

She disappeared into another room and came back out. She didn't say a word to him when she left the apartment. Daryl came out a few minutes later with wet hair. Rick just noticed it was short. Like when they'd first met.

"Rick. 'Chonne said you wanted to talk?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'd like to talk to the others, too."

"Huh. Appleton was here this mornin'. Missed his ass. Let's go. Can't smoke in the house. Mags," he rolled his eyes and led him out of the apartment and to the back. Rick saw the barbeque Carl told him about. The table was nice. He could see himself there with his family having a backyard picnic. Michonne came out with a mug, a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"See ya, 'Chonne."

"Sash's making dinner tonight," she gave him a little smile.

"She's a good cook, too. All a ya are. I'll try and save ya some."

"Mm. Abraham better save me some," she teased. "Rick," she acknowledged before she left.

"Got watch later. Weird ass schedules." Daryl shrugged as he sipped from his mug before lighting a cigarette. "Works. Those Humvees never knew." He pushed the alcohol Rick's way. "What's up?"

Rick poured a glass, took a sip and looked at his. He didn't know what Daryl was to him now. He'd like to be friends. "Want to apologize. To all of you. For what happened."

Daryl shrugged. "Done now. Can't change it. You did what you thought was right. I agreed with ya. At first. Thought we should see what Daniels would do. Deanna listened to him."

"Yeah, well, he took over," Rick snorted.

Daryl took a drag and blew smoke from his nose. "What you wanted to do. What's different? It was him and not you?"

Rick shook his head. "NO," he raised his voice. "He didn't do anything different than what we wanted. He got the Alexandrians using guns and knives. Not well, but they were trying." He took another sip. "I wasn't right, Daryl, when I got there."

"Hell, Rick, we lost the prison, Hershel died, Joe and the assholes, Terminus and those crazy fucks that wanted to eat us, Beth died, Bob's leg was eaten, we lost Ty, then we was walkin' nofuckinwhere with no water and eatin' dog. Find some place and the people were fuckin' clueless. Not surprised we weren't not right."

"Michonne was. You were. Carl said you were all planning on leaving," Rick accused.

"Michonne wasn't. I wasn't. Sasha sure as hell wasn't. We wasn't talkin' to each other. I didn't know 'til I saw 'Chonne lookin' at the atlas. She said she couldn't live there. The rules. Reminded her of Woodbury. Didn't find out 'bout Glenn, Mags, Sash and Abraham until we went to Fredericksburg." Daryl sat back. "You ever find the pit?"

"What pit?"

"Me and 'Chonne, when we first got there, went outside. Right when Daniels showed up. Saw a pit of walkers. Two, three hundred. Told Deanna. Daniels told her first. Threatened us with banishment if we told anyone. Then them stupid rules. Forgot about it until Aaron and Carl told us about the Wolves and the eighteen wheelers. Been kickin' my ass ever since. 'Chonne, too. We shoulda found a way to warn ya."

"Daniels and Deanna knew?" he shouted.

"They knew. Don't know if the Wolves used them or not. Could still be there. After Mayor, Wilson and Spicer didn't wanna be anywhere near Alexandria. Daniels told Deanna he took care of 'em. Mighta. We never went to check. Didn't give a shit at that point. Needed to get the fuck away from there."

Rick finished his glass and poured more. "Tim said he would have. Hurt Carl."

Daryl nodded. "Figured. 'Chonne, she felt bad, leavin' ya with no warnin', but they did watch outside the walls. Not at the time. Later. Sash? Not so much. Saw ya bein' all friendly with the soldiers. Those people were dumbasses. Still didn't deserve what happened to 'em. Daniels, maybe."

"He got it during the Wolves. I put him down," Rick sipped.

"'Chonne thinks Spicer wasn't lyin'. We was supposed to be dropped off with nothin'. Don't matter now, Rick. Sorry about Jessie and losin' Alexandria."

"I. She was a nice woman. Clueless. I wasn't interested in her, Daryl. Part of why I wasn't right. Did you know Sasha was going out and killing walkers?"

"Yeah, 'Chonne told me. She did, too. Why I say she wasn't right. How'd you know?" he frowned.

"Enid. I guess she snuck over the wall. Carl followed her," he shouted. "I didn't know my son was sneaking out and following some strange little girl. I find out some of my people are going out and shooting walkers. I'm. Carol. Shit," he muttered. "I should have seen what the hell was going on with my people, Daryl, not worried about some strange woman."

"Ya didn't. Can't change it. Don't wanna hear it. We wasn't right when we got there. Mags thinks we shoulda stayed together. We shoulda. We didn't. She said that place almost ruined us. It almost did." He tossed his cigarette butt in the barbeque. "Had a hard time here, too. Reminded us of Alexandria. 'Til the herd. Almost everydamnbody was out there. Fred? Fucker killed more than me."

Rick huffed out a surprised laugh. "He's a dickhead."

"Yeah, he's a dickhead. Good with that screwdriver. Felt bad about Armin. She died during the Humvees. Nice lady. Anyways, just tellin' ya it's a good place and maybe you shouldn't split up from your group."

Rick gave a ghost of a smile. "Like to join your group."

Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Don't have no group. I ain't in charge. Silk and Teresa lead this place. Good people. Don't stand by him if you do stampede rotation. Take ya damn head off. Almost got 'Chonne. She was pissed," he tried not to smile. "He warned us." Then he laughed. "We came back in and ate dinner. Glenn says that was the damn dumbest thing we ever did. He was right. Knew we had a good place then."

* * *

Enid and Jesus were in the library looking over apartment plans. They saw Tim come in, nod to them and sit down.

She looked at him. "Do you think we'll stay together?"

"Maybe not him. What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter to me."

"Are you sure you want me to be your guardian, Enid?"

"Yeah. I spent time at Hilltop. I worked there. I didn't do shit at Alexandria. Deanna didn't have anything going on until Daniels. He wasn't bad, but after the Wolves." She shook her head. "Like, this whole thing, the turn, has been bad. Really bad," she thought of being on her own after her parents died. "I didn't feel hopeful? Until I got to Hilltop. We had food. Then we had Negan, the asshole. He's the only thing that tied us to Rick and Ezekiel. He's gone. Or we're not there." She shrugged. "I guess…not."

"Then we won't. What about Aaron?"

Enid gave Jesus a sly smile. "You like Aaron?"

"Look," he pointed to the screen.

* * *

Jesus looked at the apartment plans. He didn't want to stay with Tim or Carol or Ezekiel. Maybe not even Rick. Enid was right. The only thing that tied them to others was Negan. He respected the hell out of Rick and Ezekiel but he didn't want to live with them. He had a hunch Aaron didn't either. Or Carol. He thought she'd stay with Ezekiel. She should. Maybe her and Rick should be separated. This was a good place. If they fucked this up for him and Enid he'd make sure they fell in one of the ground traps he had yet to see.

He couldn't believe he agreed to be her guardian. He didn't know shit about raising a kid. He should ask Rick. He was raising his daughter on his own. During this. He finally tracked the man down after leaving Enid in the huge ass library. Jesus just shook his head at the amount of books they had. They must have stripped a lot of libraries.

"Rick," he nodded when the man opened his dorm room door. Jesus frowned. He hated dorms when he was in college. He'd get started as soon as their transition days were over.

"Jesus," Rick stood back.

"I need to ask you some questions," he stated.

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Come in."

They took seats at the table in the middle of the room. "Enid wants me to be her guardian and I need to know how this shit works."

Rick laughed. "Just be there. Help her with homework. Make sure she eats." He sat down at the study table. "All I can tell you is what I learned when Carl was a baby until this. You don't have to change diapers. That wasn't fun or when he was sick. Enid's older so you missed some of that. Make sure you're there for her," he repeated sadly. "A good place here. If you get involved with someone make sure she's okay with the person. Carl didn't like Jessie Anderson. Not that I was involved with the woman but I made some mistakes in how I dealt with her. Everyone thought I was," he shook his head. "Make sure if you do get seriously involved with someone they'll be able to protect Enid, too. Like I said, this is a good place, but thangs can change fast."

Jesus stared at Rick. "Thanks. Not very helpful, but thanks." He stood up. "Enid and I aren't living with you, Rick. I respect the hell out of you and King Ezekiel, but not enough to live with you."

Rick nodded. "Jesus? Make sure she can take care of herself, too. You won't be around forever."

* * *

Maggie looked at Sash and Abraham at the dinner table.

"Huh. You believe him?"

"I do. Appleton, he didn't do anything but make sure we worked our garden schedules, the fuck. Called Tara on cussing. Part of his report."

"Why the rule about cussing came out?" Sash looked at Abraham.

"Probably. Reports? He'd put it in there but maybe just as a side note, if he did it at all. Those soldiers were all over. If he didn't another one might have," Abraham frowned.

Glenn came in, kissed her and sat down with his plate. "I heard. Daryl. What a dick. Like an apology would make up for what happened."

"Abraham believes him," Maggie pointed to him with her fork.

Glenn grimaced before cutting some of his chicken. "Really?"

"I do," Sash interjected. "It doesn't matter now. We're here. He's not worth getting kicked out by fighting. The ones," she scowled. "The ones that were going to are dead. And so's Daniels. I say we leave it alone."

Glenn nodded. "Alright. We'll leave it alone. Daryl also said Rick stopped by today. I think he wants to wait until we're all off and let us know what he said."

Sash snorted. "Whatever."

"Are you still mad, Sash?" Glenn asked her.

She ate some of her dinner and sipped some wine. "Truthfully? I don't know now. We've been away from that place and him for so long. We have a different life. I feel bad for the Alexandrians. They didn't deserve to go out that way."

"Good weapon, if you think about it," Abraham mused. "I bet the BMF has."

"That's not right, Abraham," Maggie sniffed.

"I know it, but some sick fucks thought it was," he countered.

"This world is full of sick fucks. Terminus," Glenn nodded. "You think the BMF thought of using walkers as a weapon?"

He nodded as he chewed. "Part of why they go outside. We were talking to Sinjin at our party. The BMF actively went out and killed walkers. Lot of walkers? People panic. Not these people. Disciplined. Know what they have to do. Wolves or some shit show up with trailers full of walkers and for some fucked up reason we don't take them out and they get inside? All of us? We'd be mowing them down like cutting grass."

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we would."

Sash smiled. "It's a good place."

* * *

Maggie laid on her back and listened as Glenn finished getting ready for bed. She turned on her side with a smile when he got in with her. He kissed her and rubbed her stomach. She was showing more now.

"Hey, how's baby Greene-Rhee?" he whispered.

"Good. We have a doctor's appointment next month. I scheduled it today," she told him.

"I'll be there."

"I know you will," she kissed him on the mouth. "I love you, Glenn Rhee."

"I love you, Maggie Greene." Maggie could feel the smile he was wearing.

"Are you mad? At Rick?" she asked.

Glenn sighed. "I…don't know. Sash is right. We've been away from that place and those people for so long. We have different lives. A little? Going behind our backs? I can see why they would have done it. The secrecy. I think I'm still a little pissed at the secrecy. We were trying there, Mags. Rick? It doesn't matter now. What happened, happened and we can't change it."

Maggie gave a little laugh. "You sound like Daryl."

"Thank you," he laughed back. "Daryl's a good guy. The baby couldn't get better godparents."

* * *

"Sash," Abraham whispered in her hair as he entered her from behind.

"Abe," she squealed.

"So fucking good, Sash," he grunted as he slammed hard inside her. "Fuck, Sash. Such good pussy. All mine, Sash," he growled as he bit her on the shoulder, making her scream. "Who's pussy, Sash?"

"Yours," she shouted. "Harder," she begged.

Abraham made her beg to come. When he couldn't hold out anymore he ordered her to come all over his dick. She screamed as she did. He held her in place and emptied himself inside of her. He gave a weak grunt as he squashed her into the bed.

She hit him with her elbow and he rolled off.

"You're going to kill me one of these days," she complained as she rolled to her back. "I can't breathe, you mountain, when you squash me like that."

He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. "No. Good pussy's hard to find." She slapped him on the chest. "I wouldn't want to kill one of the best women I know with a rifle, either."

"You ass," she grumbled.

He gave a little laugh and kissed her again. "Do you want kids?" he asked out of the blue. He felt her stiffen up.

"I'd," she sighed. "I've thought about kids. After Mags ordered me and Michonne to have kids, so her and Glenn's kid would have someone to watch their back. Like we watch each other's backs." He could feel her shrug. "We're. It's," she stuttered and stopped. "Yes. This is a good place. We could have kids here and not worry. Too much."

He smiled wide in the dark. "Good." He ran his hand up and down her back. "I had kids."

She kissed his chest. "I know."

"We should knock down the wall between our apartment and your old one. Make it into a big nursery. For our kids."

She choked. "I'm not having that many kids, Abraham."

He swatted her on the ass. "For all of our kids."

"Really?" she sat up.

He pushed himself onto his elbows. "Really. The apartments? A good idea. Do we really use them? Except for sleeping? We eat together when we can. We spend time together in our huge ass living room. Shit, I think we'll start watching football games soon."

Sash snorted. "I can't see Daryl watching football."

"He'll learn. We can use your old apartment as a nursery for all of our kids."

Sash laid back down. "We can ask."

* * *

Sasha stared in shock at a crying Mags before she was up and on the other sofa, rocking her.

"I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. Forget it, Mags. Abraham's an ass," she ran her hand up and down Mags' back.

"It's a great idea," she cried. "Hormones," she explained in between sobs.

"Okay," she continued to rock the crying woman. She looked up when she heard Daryl's footsteps coming down the hall. She saw his wide eyes when he reached the living room.

"What in the hell? What'd ya do to her, Sash?" he raised his voice.

"Nothing. She didn't do anything, Daryl," Mags lifted her head from Sasha's shoulder. "She said Abraham suggested we make her old apartment into a nursery. For all of our kids."

Daryl rocked back on his feet. "Sounds good. Why you cryin'?"

Mags burst into more sobs. "Hormones," she sobbed again. "I love my family."

"This gonna happen all the damn time, Mags?" Daryl asked seriously.

Sasha looked around for something to throw at him.

Mags started laughing and lifted her head again. She wiped her eyes and kissed Sasha on the cheek. "Probably. Get used to it."

"Huh," he grunted. He looked like he didn't know what to do and Sasha started laughing.

"Shit's not funny," he muttered. "Got watch. 'Chonne's sleepin'. I'm near the gate if ya need anythin'."

"We know when any of us has watch, Daryl," Sasha snorted.

"Ya do, huh? Alright, smart ass. Just let us know what ya want done. For the nursery. We'll do it," He walked outside and Sasha could hear him muttering about 'hormones'.

She smiled at her sister. "He's not an ass."

Mags smiled and wiped her eyes again. "Let's not go too far, Sash. He can be an ass."

"He's a good man."

Mags squeezed her hand. "They all are."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Author's note: Firefly-class - Thank you for the note. It's exactly what I was aiming for with Carol's character as well as the group dynamic with Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Abraham.**

* * *

Daryl saw Abraham smirk a few nights later when they were all eating dinner. "Is this why you agreed to the nursery?"

He hunched his shoulders a little when everyone looked at him. "Nah. Not really. Figured we could do somethin' with Sash's old place. Just didn't know what. Nursery's a good idea. Silk said we should turn it into a 'man-cave'. Whatever the hell that is."

Michonne did something she rarely did. She kissed him in front of the others. "It's a great idea, Abraham," she grinned at him.

"Better than Rick and Carol staying with us," Glenn muttered. "Look, I'm not mad at them. Too much. We've been away from them and Alexandria for a long time. We lead different lives. Now. Rick can be a good guy. Inspiring sometimes. Carol's off her fucking rocker. We don't know these other people and I don't give a shit how many times Corporal Appleton apologizes, I sure as hell don't want him living here," he explained.

"No Appleton," Mags agreed.

"Not sure about this 'Jesus' guy," Daryl muttered. "So we turn it into a nursery." He winced when Mags shouted 'yes' and punched her fist in the air.

"Do you think Rick expects to live with us?" Sash asked.

"Probably," 'Chonne replied. "We followed him for a long time. It seems like years. Glenn's right. He can be inspiring. Carol is off her fucking rocker," she patted his hand. He knew she knew him and Carol'd been through some shit, but this last thing had pissed him off. "He needs to find himself. We did."

"Carl?" Abraham stared at her.

She closed her eyes, let out a breath and opened them again. "I love that kid, but Rick's his father. When I was deciding to leave I knew it would be hard." She shrugged. "He can visit. Stay the night. We'll still keep our second bedroom."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Can sleep over. Hell, rope him into helpin' change shitty diapers. He knows how."

Sash gave a short laugh. "It's not like they won't be living here. Just not with us."

"Gotta tell ya one more thing," Daryl said. Him and 'Chonne had talked about this after Aaron had left the other night. They'd all decided no secrets when they left Fredericksburg so they was comin' clean. "When Daniels showed up me and 'Chonne had gone out for a ride. Couldn't breathe in that fuckin' place. Saw a pit of walkers not far from Alexandria. Told Deanna. She threatened us with banishment if we told anyone else."

"How many?" Mags paused her fork.

"It looked like two or three hundred," 'Chonne answered. "We left it alone. I asked Deanna about it a week or so later. She told me Daniels had taken care of them." She shrugged a shoulder. "We couldn't go check."

"You didn't believe him, did you?" Sash pointed her wine glass at her.

"No, I didn't."

"The reason we're tellin' ya now is we forgot about it. Until Aaron came over for dinner." He ate some of Abraham's lasagna. "With everythin' that went on in Fredericksburg, gettin' us the fuck outta that place, that state, was more important."

"Are you thinking the Wolves were storing the walkers there? The ones they used in Alexandria?" Glenn looked up at him.

It was his turn to shrug. "Don't know. Just didn't want ya to think we was keepin' secrets. Didn't mean ta. It wasn't fuckin' important," he said. "Anyways, told Rick the other day when he was over. He didn't know nothin' about it."

Abraham snorted. "Figures."

"You think you killed them?" Mags asked.

"Don't know," he admitted. "They was dumbasses. Didn't deserve that."

"But you and Michonne don't know, Daryl," Sasha hissed. "You don't know. If you had been able to warn anyone what would they have done?"

"Led them away? Shot them all?" Michonne suggested.

"Dangerous and stupid, Michonne," Abraham scoffed. "Wasting bullets on walkers? Where would they have led that many walkers? Away from Alexandria and turned them loose on one of the other communities up there. Hilltop or the Kingdom. Sash is right. You don't know. For all you know they could still be in that pit."

Daryl relaxed. "What I keep tellin' myself. Those trucks blockin' 'em in looked like they'd been there a while."

When him and Michonne were in bed later that night he was still thinking about the pit.

"You think we should go check?" she asked quietly.

"Don't know. Can't change it if those Wolves assholes used 'em in Alexandria," he told her.

"No, we can't change it."

"Who in the hell would be crazy enough to use walkers as a weapon?"

"Those Wolves assholes."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, those Wolves assholes." He hugged her close. She settled into his arms and kissed his chest.

"We can't change it and if they did? It wasn't our fault. From what you told me Rick said, the Alexandrians were learning how to defend themselves. Too little, too late. It's how the world is now."

Daryl rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "It's how the world works. Always worked like this, 'Chonne. Nothin's changed but walkers was thrown in the mix. Don't wanna go check it out. Done now. If they're still there what the hell we gonna do? Shoot 'em? Lead 'em away? They show up down here? We'll take care of 'em then. Or the Island will." He kissed her. "I love you. Wanna stay here, have kids. Share this house with my family and their kids."

She pulled his head down and kissed him. "We should practice more. Mags is getting anxious."

He laughed. "Damn hormones. You gonna be like that?"

"I was with Andre."

"Alright. Not gonna like it, but you'll be growin' us a baby. Can let ya slide," he teased.

She hit him on the back. "You're an ass."

He moved her underwear to the side and slid a finger in her pussy. "So wet, 'Chonne," he breathed in her mouth. "Ya wanna grow us a baby?"

"Yes," she bit his lip.

He took her underwear off, rolled them over and put her on top. "Then get goin', woman," he demanded as he put her on his dick.

* * *

Carol could admit she was impressed with the ground traps. A quick look at the others, especially Carl, and she saw he was, too.

"Who in the hell thinks of this?" Aaron asked Sinjin as he stared at the swinging blades from the trees.

"The BMF. Some of this shit is better than Delta work," he frowned. "I've added a few touches. These? Courtesy of the executioners. Those bitches are vicious."

"No shit," she heard Jesus snort.

"They cut off some guys' dicks. I'm not really surprised," Rick whispered to her.

"Me either," she whispered back. She thought she was vicious. It was nice to see she wasn't even close.

"Effective," she heard Ezekiel clear his throat. "If we'd had some of these at the Kingdom, Negan might not have as many Saviors."

"No, I don't think so," Jesus agreed.

"Yeah. Should have put out some of these," Rick muttered.

She rolled her eyes. Rick didn't think of the spikes at the prison. He'd gotten the idea from Morgan. She hadn't thought of Morgan in a while. His death. He shouldn't have tried to save that Wolf.

After the small compilation tour she'd used the rocket launcher and the laser sight for the rifles. She looked at the gun in her hands, before she gave it to Carl. She'd seen most of the people of the Place carried guns. Not all. Daryl didn't. Michonne didn't. Fred didn't. Maria didn't. She was only five or six, but Juanita didn't want her carrying a gun until she was older.

After outside, she didn't know why she thought it would be scarier outside here than outside the Kingdom, she headed for the library. Her and Ezekiel were making an apartment in one of the other buildings. She found out Aaron, Tim, Jesus and Enid were choosing other buildings, too. Living apart. She huffed out a laugh. She wondered if Rick would try and live with Daryl.

She didn't think he would, not after seeing them in their house. They looked like her old family from the prison, except with Abraham. It was nice to see and so far away from her.

"Hey," Daryl's voice made her jump. She turned around and there he was, crossbow in hand.

"Hey," she gave a tremulous smile.

He looked around and sat down next to her. "Lookin' at plans?" he asked. She laughed. He didn't really do small talk.

"You don't have to talk to me, Daryl. You're right to be pissed. Michonne, Sasha and Maggie," she let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

He shook his head. "Stop. Done now. Was pissed at ya, but we been through some shit, so I'ma let it go. Glad you made it, Carol."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks. I'm glad everyone's safe. This place is incredible."

"Yeah. Couldn't fuckin' believe it when we found it." He looked around again before he looked at her. He was so different here. He looked younger. Seemed lighter or some hokey bullshit. Michonne was good for him. This place was good for him. "Listen, know this place? Seems like Alexandria, kinda. It's not. Good people here." He cleared his throat. "Not good at this," he muttered. "Don't think ya should break up your group. Mags figures us separatin' was why we had problems when we got there. She ain't wrong."

Carol patted his hand. "We're not. I'm with Ezekiel now. I left Alexandria." She closed her eyes briefly. "I left the group at the prison. Killing Karen and David? Looking back now, it was stupid. And I've made more stupid decisions until I decided I shouldn't be with my group. That group? It died when I was banished. It was the right thing for Rick to do," she said at the look on his face. "He couldn't trust me. And for a long time, I couldn't trust me. King Ezekiel offered me sanctuary at a time I really needed it, Daryl. He's a good man. He was a good leader. So, we're staying together."

Daryl looked upset. "Aww, don't be sad, Pookie," she teased. He glared at her. "I'll still live here. I'll be your next door neighbor." She stopped teasing. "Ezekiel told me the only constant was change. He's right. Even if I'd never killed them or we never had the flu or the Governor or any of what happened after, we'd still have changed. We would have brought in more people, maybe fixed that dump up. Grown old. So many things could have happened. Changed. This is what did happen. You and the others being forced to leave was change. I'm glad. If you and the others would have stayed more of us could be dead. So, I like this change. Most of us still alive anyway." She smiled. "I never saw you and Michonne coming. I should have. You stuck your crossbow in her face and she didn't stop looking at you, even with Rick talking to her, until he made you lower it." She kissed him on the cheek. "You make a good couple. You have good people. I do, too." She paused. "Can you tell the others I'm sorry? I don't know if they'd take it from me."

Daryl twitched in his chair. "Not mad at ya. Too much. Anymore. Think you're off your fuckin' rocker."

She gave a surprised laugh. "They wouldn't be far from wrong. Tab doesn't think I'm a serial killer so I'll start with that."

Daryl barked out a laugh. "Strange woman."

"She is a psychiatrist."

"A fabulous person with a winnin' personality," he rolled his eyes. She didn't understand what that meant but he did and that's what was important. "Ya need help or somethin' we'll all come over and help. It's what we do here."

She squeezed his hand. He shifted in his chair again. "I know. And we will. When we're set up we'll have all of you over for dinner."

"We'll all be there," he nodded at her before he got up and left.

She watched as Daryl left and saw Ezekiel pass him. He sat down beside her. "Better?"

She turned to him with a smile. "Yes. He offered me some good advice. Stick with your group. And it's what I'm doing." She pulled up the plans. "So? One or two bedrooms?"

Ezekiel's laugh boomed through through the library. "Are you propositioning me, fair lady?"

She leaned against his shoulder. "I believe I am, sir."

* * *

Ezekiel looked at Carol as she leaned on his shoulder. "Let's start with two."

"Good," he saw her smile. "We can use the second one for guests."

He laughed again. He could get used to seeing Carol like this. "After."

"After," she agreed. "I liked Jack and Rob's bathroom."

"That's some shit, right there," he grinned.

* * *

Rick knocked on their door for the third time in as many days. His transition days he'd spent with Carl, getting him tested and going over a scholastic plan. He'd kept Judith with him as much as possible and didn't do anything but walk around, try and cook and decompress. He imagined it's why they had transition days. He didn't know if the BMF was 'shit your pants scary' like Michonne and Daryl seemed to think they were but they were damn close. And damn smart.

The ground traps. He didn't know how the hell they thought of some of those. He'd been impressed with the spikes underneath Morgan's mat. That man would have had a heart attack with what he saw today. He closed his eyes. He may not have agreed with Morgan's philosophy but he'd respected the man. He opened them again when he heard someone turn the knob. He nodded to Sasha. He wouldn't call them those names unless he was asked. They were a group. Not his. Not his people anymore.

"Hi, Sasha. Michonne here?"

"She at the farms someplace." She looked him up and down. Studying him. "Come in," she stepped back and let him enter.

"Thanks. I want to apologize." She held her hand up and he stopped talking.

"You want something to drink?"

"Juice," he accepted.

"Have a seat. I'll be back in a minute."

He watched her as she left the room and looked at the sunrise mural painted on one wall. He didn't notice it either time he'd been here and let out a strangled laugh. He used to be a Sheriff's Deputy. Trained to see thangs. Maybe he should start noticing thangs again. She came back with two glasses, gave him one and sat across from him.

"You don't need to apologize, Rick. We've let it go. It happened and you can't change it."

"I do. Me and Carol, we shouldn't have kept you in the dark. None of you. We should have done a lot of thangs different, but you're right, we can't change it. We have to deal with it."

She sipped. "Is that it?"

He laughed. "Alright. No. I have night watch and I'd, I was wondering if Michonne could watch Carl and Judith, at night, while I do watch."

She gave a little smile. "Sure. Bring them over. We'll all do it. Good practice for Mags."

"Maggie's pregnant?" he raised his voice.

Sasha smiled wider. "She is. It's a good place to have kids. Better than any we've seen, anyway."

He sipped his juice. "It is a good place. Since we found this place I've been kicking my ass. If we'd taken the coast."

She laughed then. "We'd have found it. I know. We did, too. Michonne said we didn't but we're here now. Can't change we didn't find it. You found it now. It's what's important."

"We found it now." He looked around their house, home, again. "It's nice. I like the mural."

Sasha turned her head and looked at the wall. "Rob painted it for us. After we finished. It's a sunrise or sunset. We can get behind the symbolism."

"Abraham and Daryl?"

Sasha smirked. "Abraham and Daryl, too." She sipped more juice. "I'll admit, I was pissed at you the longest. Partly because you kicked me and Ty out of the prison and we found Woodbury."

Rick ran his hand down his hair. He needed a haircut and a shave. "Yeah. Not one of my better decisions."

"No it wasn't. You were having problems. I thought I got over it. I was wrong. You're not a bad guy, Rick. When you don't have your head up your ass. You've done a good job with Carl and Judith. I can't imagine what that took. I hope your new group of people sees the side of you that isn't your head up your ass."

He nodded. "I have my kids, Sasha. Carol has Ezekiel. Tim, Aaron, Enid and Jesus were never my people. I don't lead people anymore."

It was her turn to nod. "Are you sad about it?"

Rick sipped and thought. "No. I did what I wanted. I found a place I can raise my kids in some safety. It's all I ever wanted." He finished his juice and stood up.

She did the same. "Bring the kids over when you need."

"Thanks, Sasha."

"Hey, Rick," she called out when he was on the sidewalk. "Don't be a stranger."

He raised his hand and went to find his kids. He needed to look at apartment plans. As he walked back to the dorm he wondered if they shouldn't take over one of the smaller buildings. He'd ask Carl what he thought.

* * *

"Hey," Mags smiled at him as she sat down at the table. He'd grilled himself a burger and Mags was the only one around. He knew Sash was butchering, Michonne was at the chocolate greenhouse, Daryl and Sinjin were out hunting and Glenn was on the farms.

"You want one?" he looked at her.

She held up some grapes. "Good." She sat back in her chair. "You want to talk about it?"

"About what, Mags?" Abe sighed.

"Rosita."

He put his burger down. He knew someone would ask him about her soon. He though it would be Sash. He caught her looking at him after Aaron left. The night he came over for dinner and he'd told them what had happened. He shrugged. "Nothing to say. She's dead. She went out helping Rick."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Abe!"

He gave a little smile. Hardly any of them called him Abe. Sash did. Mostly when they were in bed. "Nothing to talk about, Mags. She was a good woman. I'm sad she's dead. This Negan guy sounds like a real fuck."

Mags wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. Sounds like a major asshole."

He finished his burger and pushed the plate away before sitting back in his chair and sipping his water. "She was a good person. It wasn't serious, on my part."

She rolled her hand.

"I've already had the conversation, with Sash, about Rosita."

"I know. She told us," Mags raised her eyebrows.

"Shit. You women."

"Hey, we're your family, Abraham," she sounded offended.

It gave him a good feeling. Daryl said they were family, but it never got old hearing it. "I don't know what you want me to say. She was a good woman. She, they, got into a war they couldn't win. Eugene, that useless piece of shit, got off easy. Again." He frowned.

"Yeah, that does suck," she picked at her grapes.

He put his head back. "I feel bad she died. She wasn't…"

"Sash?" Maggie supplied after a few minutes.

He lifted his head and stared at her. "She wasn't Sash. She wasn't Ellen, my first wife."

"But she helped you take Eugene's useless ass to DC."

"She did. I lost most of her group doing it." He sighed. "We talked about leaving. You know that. I'm pissed, I guess, we didn't leave sooner. And she died because we didn't leave sooner."

"Are you mad? We didn't go back?" Maggie asked him.

Abraham drank more water. "No. Carl. I believe Daryl. Daniels would have killed him. He wanted Alexandria. He could have that place as far as I was concerned. Didn't do a very good job of protecting it," he sneered. "Sash ask you to talk to me?"

Mags frowned. "No, but she's worried."

He grunted. "Huh. I'll talk to her."

"She didn't tell me she was worried, Abraham, but she's my sister. I know," Maggie emphasized.

"Shit. You women."

* * *

"You okay?" Michonne looked at Glenn. He'd wandered to the greenhouse and was following her around.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Restless."

"Mm. You should have gone hunting."

"Pass, thanks," he gave a groan.

She smiled. "Not the outdoorsy type?" she teased.

"Not with Daryl and Sinjin. Shit, that guy? Daryl's the only one that can keep up with him."

Michonne laughed then. Abraham had complained about hunting with those two, too.

"Tara?"

Glenn let out a breath. "I'm sad she's dead. These Saviors sound like a bigger assholes than the Governor."

Michonne sat down and Glenn joined her. "They do."

"You know, why can't people just…stop being assholes? Silk and Teresa are right. Everyone's going through this shit. What the hell? The Vatos? I can understand. They were assholes for a reason."

"The Vatos?" Michonne frowned.

"Yeah. You know I helped Rick, right? In the beginning?"

She nodded.

"Well, we went back to get Merle, yeah, I know," Glenn rolled his eyes. "Anyway, some shit happened and I was taken hostage by some gangbangers."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Daryl and Rick saved me. Rick had dropped a bag of guns outside of the tank he crawled into, to save himself from a shit ton of walkers. We were getting those, too. Rick traded some of the guns for me."

"To gangbangers?" she raised her voice.

"Turns out they were at a nursing home, trying to protect the place from walkers." Glenn laughed. "Do you know why Daryl calls me 'Chinaman'?"

"No. You don't seem to mind." She hummed. "To be honest, it bothers me."

"Don't let it. He's not like Merle. He called me that, when we went to get Merle. I told him I was Korean. He stopped calling me that after I told him." Glenn shrugged. "He calls me that, now, because we're family."

Michonne tilted her head to the side. Daryl did call him that they found out about Mags being pregnant. He'd been smiling. He didn't say it in anger. "We are."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"Finally," Sasha said to Michonne the day of Mags' baby shower.

"I know. I didn't think I'd ever get excited for a baby shower," Michonne noted as they stood in her and Daryl's apartment.

"The BMF were here early. They put everything in the administration building," she told her as Michonne zipped up her yellow sundress. Sasha looked at her red dress. "Do you think this is too much? Dresses?"

"They're not dressy dresses, Sash," Michone countered. "Change if you want."

She shook her head. "No. Abe liked it."

Michonne laughed. "I bet. You're still not showing."

"Neither are you, smart ass," Sasha shot back playfully.

"Mags will be happy. And the nursery's finished. The crib? Should we have it set up?"

"Already done. Daryl, Abraham and Rick are doing it as we speak."

"I wonder how that's going."

* * *

Daryl came to a stop in the administration hall when he saw the BMF. Just them, this time. They were dragging boxes and stacking them wherever Teresa pointed. "Good," she turned when she finally realized they were there. "You're here. The crib," she pointed. "Michonne and Sasha want it assembled in the nursery. You just point and John and Zeev will deliver and put it together."

"Alright," Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"You," she pointed to Ang. "Make sure the chairs are put out."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You," she pointed to the white guy with black hair and blue eyes. "Help."

"Of course, dear," he replied in a British accent.

"You must be MI6," Abraham laughed.

"I must be? I guess I must," he snorted and followed Ang to the back.

"Why are you still here?" Teresa yelled at Daryl. "Go."

Jane came from the back and put out some kinda dish on another table. The redhead was following her. "Thanks, Cas. Just set it down. I'll get it."

"Okay, Jane," she turned and saw them. "Hello. How are you liking the Place?" she smiled.

Daryl grunted. "Nice. Thanks."

"Good," she walked to the back.

The black lady came out with another dish. "Right here, Bell," Jane pointed to another spot.

"Alright, Jane," she put it down, nodded to them and left.

"Come on, man," one of the Hispanic guys raised his voice.

"Right. This way," Daryl turned and walked out.

"Abraham, I need you to…" Daryl didn't hear the rest as the door shut.

"I think she'd give Sheila a run for her money," one guy said to the other.

"No shit. She's fucking scary."

* * *

"Come on, Mags," Michonne called to the woman in the bathroom.

"Nothing fits right, Michonne," Mags wailed.

"Just get your ass out here, Mags. It doesn't matter. It's just a stupid party," Sasha shouted.

"Shut up, Sash. I think it's great. Having a party to celebrate over a year in the same spot. Hell, we never did it," the door opened to Mags in a blue maternity dress.

"You look good. Where's Glenn?"

"On watch until the BMF get here," she said. They heard the apartment door open and Glenn ran in.

"Fucking finally. Did they run into traffic?" Glenn complained as he started taking off his shirt. "I was too afraid to ask." He stopped. "Why are we excited?"

"Because the Place has been here almost two years. It's a big deal. We've been here over a year," Mags started crying.

"Shit," Glenn looked panicked. He pulled her into his arms and soothed her. "It's a big deal. I'm glad they waited for the BMF to do watch."

Mags sniffed. "Me, too. You know we never thanked them."

"We can do it. After the party," Sasha rolled her eyes. "Shower, Glenn."

"Right. We'll have fun. No watch. No work." He gave Maggie a kiss and went into the bathroom.

Sasha opened the door to Mags and Glenn's apartment to see Daryl leading two big guys to the nursery. She shut the door and nodded to Michonne when she entered their bedroom again. She gave a little smile as she watched Mags try and get her shoes on. They waited for Glenn and Daryl knocked on their door before he walked in. "What the hell, Glenn? Waitin' on you," he raised his voice.

Glenn glared as he poked his head out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. "The BMF were late. Where were they? The Pentagon?"

Michonne snickered. "Probably. We'll never know."

He came out a few minutes later dressed, except for shoes. "Screw this. I'm wearing my boots."

"Put 'em on. Think Teresa'll have ya head if we don't hurry," Daryl replied.

"What happened to things don't move fast around here?" he countered.

"They do for this," Michonne raised her eyebrows.

* * *

Maggie started crying the minute she saw the 'CONGRATULATIONS MAGGIE AND GLENN' banner hanging from the ceiling of the the meeting room in the administration building.

Michonne and Sash hugged her. "Surprise. It's baby shower," Sash laughed.

"You…you're giving us a baby shower?" Glenn choked out.

"Family's supposed ta. I heard," Daryl frowned. "We weren't? Hell, Glenn, I'm even grillin' those kebobs."

Glenn slapped Daryl on the back. "That's great. Thank you," then he leaned in and gave him a guy hug.

"We can do it here," Michonne cut in. "We got you what you think you'd need. You can return anything."

Maggie hugged her hard before doing the same thing to Sash. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you. I, we've been talking about baby stuff."

"Those pancakes," Abraham chuckled. "Need a lot of stuff."

"We'll make sure your donuts get some of it, Abraham," Glenn retorted he he slapped him on the back and gave him a hug. "Thanks. We have the best family."

"Come on in," Teresa finally came over. "The food's out. No games. Everyone would like to stop by, Maggie and Glenn, if it's okay."

"Sure," Maggie smiled. "It. That's. Yes," she finally got out.

Teresa laughed.

* * *

Glenn watched as Mags, Sash and Michonne looked through all of the things they'd gotten for his baby. He let out a breath and sagged. He was going to have a baby.

"Overwhelming?" Abraham asked as he strolled over with a plate of kebobs. He held it out and Glenn took one.

"Yeah."

He nodded. "It's scary. Having kids."

Glenn knew Abraham had kids before. He was having another one with Sash. "Is it stupid I want to piss my pants?"

He shook his head. "No. Normal," he said.

"What's normal?" Daryl asked as he walked over to them. "Finally. You know if Mags weren't pregnant and cried every damn time, I'd cuss her out. I hate grillin' those things."

Glenn choked out a laugh. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"Yeah, well, you're family," he shrugged as he took a kebob from the plate Abraham was still holding. "I guess they're good."

"They are, Daryl," Glenn cleared his throat. "Thank you. For this. Any other place? I don't think we'd be able to do this."

"Congratulations, Glenn," Fred stuck his hand out. "This is a good place to have a kid."

"Thanks, Fred," Glenn shook. He wandered off toward the food. Glenn couldn't believe the amount of people. He didn't realize the Place had so many people. "You know, I see most of these people every day. I can't believe so many are here."

"Silk said we got about sixty. Ten kids. Good for Carl," he looked at the boy sitting with the other kids, eating.

"Carl. I remember how he was at the quarry camp. He's grown up," Glenn wheezed.

"Yeah. Taller," Daryl snorted.

Abraham laughed. Glenn laughed, too. "Seriously, thank you. For everything."

"Family," Abraham clapped him on the back, pushing him over a little.

"Thanks, Abraham. I may not be able to walk upright."

* * *

Rick watched as his old people, friends now, stood around in cluster away from the women.

"Different?" he heard Carol ask from beside him.

In the three or four months they'd been there she'd changed a lot. She wasn't so…sad. Ezekiel was good for her. Not killing anyone was good for her.

"Yeah. You been over yet?"

She shook her head. "No. I was watching the master chef," she laughed.

"He can grill," Rick agreed.

"Yes. Everyone loves his kebobs. I didn't even know he knew what those were."

"I guess they had a housewarming when they finished their house and made them," Rick relayed.

"Really? Daryl volunteered to have a party?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Maggie didn't give him a choice."

"Huh. Ezekiel and I thought of having an apartment warming," she mused. "Maybe we will."

"You should. I'm going to. Just waiting on tile from the Island."

She nodded. "How've you been?"

He laughed. "Funny. We spent years together, now I feel like we're strangers."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Rick. For everything."

"Made the decision to take over together, Carol," he reminded her.

She shook her head. "Not just that, but Karen and David. Pushing you to help Jessie and a bunch of other things you don't know about. And you never will," she added at his look.

"You can tell me anythang, Carol. I won't judge."

"It's in the past and it can't be changed. It doesn't matter. Now. I had to work some things out."

"Why you left Alexandria?"

"Yes. I think I'm done."

"Good. I don't want to be strangers, Carol. We've been through a lot together. I know I wasn't always the best leader. I made a lot of mistakes, caused a lot of deaths."

"Who didn't?"

Rick nodded in agreement. "Still, should come over for coffee sometime. You know where I live."

She smiled. "I do, don't I?"

* * *

Maggie broke down again when they went home. Michonne and Sash told her the crib had been brought over and set up. She waddled really fast to the nursery and flipped on the light. It was a beautiful wooden crib. There was a mobile overhead and it had lots of stuffed animals.

"Oh, shit," she cried. "It looks beautiful," she hugged her sisters again.

"Only the best for Greene-Rhee," Michonne laughed and wiped her eyes.

When she finally walked over and looked in it she smiled again. "Cute outfits. What's in the box?"

"Uh, what outfits?" Sash asked her.

"These cute outfits," she held up a cute teal onsie. She held up another one in light purple. "And matching hats," she grinned.

Michonne walked over and picked up a sheet of paper. "The teal one is from Cas and the purple one is from Bell. Roni got you the mobile."

"What in the hell?" Maggie opened the box and stared at it.

Sash and Michonne looked over her shoulder at the knife and gun, crosswise, inside. She pulled out the paper. "Practical gifts. From the Executioners," Maggie ground out.

* * *

Michonne tried hard not to laugh as they sat in the living room talking about the party. Her and Sash had picked out a mobile, but the one they'd picked out had been swapped for two. One was black, white and red and the other was color. To be switched out at the appropriate age, which Roni included. The BMF men had given them the stuffed animal zoo.

Her and Sash figured Mags would want to choose her own. She fell a little in love with men she'd never or barely seen.

Daryl, she could tell, was also having a hard time not laughing.

Abraham just stared at the box with Sash. "It's…practical," he defended.

"They are giving our child weapons," Maggie shouted.

"It's practical, Mags. We would have given him or her a knife. Eventually," Glenn rubbed her stomach.

"We would have. Not at birth, Glenn. Those women. I can't believe them," she shrieked. Daryl lost it.

After he stopped laughing he wiped his eyes. "Gotta love them women. They know what's important." He held up his hand before Mags could say something else. "Look, ya know baby Greene-Rhee's gonna need a knife. That one there? It's a good solid one. The gun? Hopefully, the assholes die out, but there was assholes before this, Mags. I can't see it happenin'. Maybe by the time the baby's Carl's age he won't have to carry it."

Mags sagged back against Glenn. "Shit. I guess it was nice of them," she grumbled. "I liked the other things. I can't believe the amount of stuffed animals."

"One from each," Sash picked up the paper and stared at it. "Nice outfits."

Mags smiled again. "I like they didn't get pink or blue. I always hated that."

"It's a mixture of the two," Michonne commented.

Sash picked up the knife and looked at the handle then the blade. "They're engraved," she gave it to Glenn.

He raised his eyebrows. "'GR'," he noted, after he looked it over.

"The same with the gun. Along the barrel and the handle," Abraham stared at it then passed it to Maggie.

"I guess they want everyone to know who they belong to," Glenn said with surprise.

"That was nice of them," Maggie smiled.

Michonne gave a little laugh. "You are something else, Mags."

She looked up, still smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

Daryl was still laughin' a little when him and 'Chonne went to bed. No one had had watch for the day, but Glenn and Silk. The BMF took the whole day to be fair to people who had night watch.

"They did this on the Island, Teresa told me. Gave everyone a day off while they did watch," Michonne commented. "She said they had a lot of ground to cover."

"Nice of 'em," he responded.

"We need it, occasionally. These people are way past shit your pants scary."

"Yeah, they are. Still don't know all the names. The stuffed animals said the BMF men."

Michonne giggled. He ran his hand over her baby bump. "Happy?"

"I am. Mags and Glenn had a nice time. Everyone did." She paused. "Carol looks good."

"She does."

"Did you talk to Rick?"

"Little. Spent most of the time grillin'."

"Thank you."

"Family. Don't mind it, really." He paused. "Never had a good one. This one? I can grill some small pieces a meat with vegetables and put 'em on fuckin' sticks."

She giggled again. "It meant a lot."

"Love ya, 'Chonne," he turned and kissed her.

"I love you, too, Daryl," she said when they broke apart.

"You ever wonder what woulda happened at the prison? Ya know, if the asshole didn't show up?" he asked after a few minutes.

"No. Back then, until the Big Spot, I wanted to kill the asshole. Why?"

He shrugged. "Talked to Carol after their transition days. Said things woulda changed there, too. Never thought about it. Just lived. Same shit. Different day."

"I don't think anyone thought we had much of a future. Back then. It was the same shit, different day."

"Yeah. Probably woulda left there, too."

"Do you think you'll leave here?"

"No," he said quickly. "Got more here. Got you, the baby, our family. Back then it was just me. Not even Merle."

"Good. I don't want you to leave, Daryl. Go on a walkabout? Maybe."

"Shit," he laughed. "Where the hell would I go, 'Chonne, on a walkabout? Nothin' out there for me now."

"Do you miss it? The prison?"

"Nah. The Place is better than the prison. Ain't leavin'." She sighed into his shoulder and he felt bad he even brought it up. "Sorry, didn't mean nothin' by it. Was just wonderin', is all."

He felt tears on his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave, Daryl."

He turned over and pulled her into his body. He could feel her clutch him like her life depended on it. He kissed her hair. "I ain't leavin' ya, 'Chonne. Promise," he whispered.

* * *

Sasha laughed into Abraham's chest as they lay in bed. "I think Daryl does love those women."

"Good gifts," he laughed with her.

"They were," Sasha agreed. "Are you mad? I'm the future mother of your children?"

"I have the best future mother of my children I could find," he rubbed her not so noticeable stomach. "That woman scares me. I don't think she finds much funny."

"I love your goofy ass, Sargent Abraham Ford," she breathed into his skin.

"I love your very fine ass, Sasha Ford," he told her.

"Sasha Ford?" she lifted her head.

"No Ford's ever had a baby out of wedlock and I'm not starting now." He sighed. "My first wife and kids. They died. They died seeing blood on my hands from a man I killed trying to protect them. I was pissed at her for a long time. Now? I see she wasn't made for this world. Not like you. She didn't take me seriously, either, Sash. Like you. Unlike you, she couldn't take seeing what I would do to protect my family. You'd do the same. Church? Vows? I did it once and it didn't work out."

"Do you still miss them?" she asked quietly.

"You never stop. Like you with Ty. It just…lessens, I guess."

She sat up, leaned over and kissed him. "I would. I'd kill to protect my family."

"I know. I knew it when you followed me and Silk."

She laid back down. Mags was right. The bitch. She started laughing again. "I hate Mags, sometimes."

"Why?"

"She said I wanted someone just like me. It was you."

"Couldn't ask for better," he told her.

"I know."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Glenn would have thought Mags was a two year old on a sugar high if he didn't know better. She wouldn't shut up about the party. She'd said the same things five times now. "Ow," he yelped and held his nipple.

"You weren't paying attention, Glenn," she snarled.

"I was, Mags. The party was great. The food. The people. Our family," he recited.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't believe they had a surprise baby shower for us," she said again.

Glenn kissed her. When she finally responded he nipped her lip. "We have a great family. A great place to live. We're going to have a healthy baby. The baby is going to have cousins to watch their back."

She started crying and Glenn rocked her. "We do," she cried softly. "Is it bad I still want to send Daniels a 'thank you' card in hell?"

Glenn laughed a little. "No. It's not bad. I'm glad he," Glenn cleared his throat. "It would been better if he'd just booted our asses out of there."

Maggie sighed through her tears. "Yeah. Sometimes I want to send Rick and Carol 'thank you' cards for being dickheads."

Glenn laughed a little louder. "We can get behind that." He paused. "Sometimes I feel bad for him. And Carol. I know everyone's lost. Everyone. I couldn't imagine how I'd be if we lost the baby like she lost Sophia or Michonne lost Andre. Or if I lost you like Rick lost Lori or Abraham lost his Ellen and kids."

"I thought about it. When I first got pregnant. I'd probably lose it a little, too. Michonne lost her son and she went a little crazy, but she didn't pull the bullshit those two did," Maggie sniffed. "She saved Andrea. Abraham carted Eugene's lying ass to DC."

That had been a shock, when they'd found out Michonne had had a son. She'd told them the night she announced her and Daryl were expecting a baby. Maggie had squealed in delight they'd be first time mom's together. Abraham had looked at his plate. Daryl closed his eyes. Sash moved her food around. Maggie knew she'd said something wrong. Glenn did, too. She'd apologized and cried. Michonne told them about Andre and the camp. The women had been in tears by the time she was finished.

Glenn stared at Abraham. He knew he'd had kids then. Daryl watched Abraham, too. The next night they'd gone to his apartment, Sash was stocking stores, and drank. They didn't get any details but that wasn't the point. Mags didn't ask any questions.

"I love you, Maggie Greene," he told her.

"I love you, Glenn Rhee," she responded.

"We have the best family."

* * *

Enid smiled as she answered the door to their apartment. She knew Jesus invited Aaron over for dinner.

"Hi, Aaron," she stepped aside to let him in.

"Enid," he smiled at her and walked by her into the living room.

"Jesus is finishing it up now. It's not much."

"Thank you, Enid," Jesus drawled as he came from their kitchen. "It's just spaghetti," he smiled at the man.

"Spaghetti's good. I brought juice," he held up the glass bottle. "I wasn't sure what we were having and Enid's too young so," he shrugged.

"I'm not staying. I'm going to Daryl's house. Homework with Carl." She turned wide eyed to Jesus. "I forgot to tell you."

"Right," he shook his head. "Go on. I expect you to be here at nine."

"Bye," she grabbed her laptop and winked at Jesus before she left.

* * *

"Is she trying to set us up?" Aaron laughed as he followed Jesus to his kitchen. "Nice," he commented as he looked around. "I haven't been in here since you finished it."

Jesus nodded. "Thanks. I don't cook a lot. Enid doesn't either. I need to learn. You're the guinea pig. I guess Michonne's cooking is good."

"It is. I had dinner with them when we first got here."

"I remember," he poured out the water and put the noodles on plates before he stirred the sauce. "How was it?"

"Good," Aaron poured juice for both of them. "We liked Daryl, Eric and I. He was going to recruit with us. Him and Michonne. It didn't happen."

"Daniels?"

"Yeah. Daniels. We should have left then."

"I've been hearing that a lot. It's too bad the man died. He would have dealt with Negan."

"He would have," Aaron agreed. "I think the guy was crazy, actually."

"Tim said he was losing it."

"You see him? Tim?"

Jesus shrugged. "On watch. Sometimes on the farms. You?" he poured sauce on the noodles and put the plates on his and Enid's dining room table.

"Same," Aaron said as he sat down and twirled his fork through the noodles. "He said he wanted to move on, whatever that means."

"Aren't you? Not living with Rick?" Jesus asked as he ate. "Good. I can surprise myself."

Aaron laughed and tried it. He nodded. "It is good."

"Thanks."

"I never lived with Rick. We had our own homes," Aaron reminded him.

"Better than the trailers," Jesus countered.

"Better than the trailers." Aaron paused and ate more. "You miss them? The people at Hilltop?"

Jesus shrugged his shoulders. "Some of them. Not Gregory. I think about going back, before you ask. I'm not. I have a," he coughed. "A daughter and I don't know how the hell that happened."

Aaron smiled and ate. "Enid's a good person."

"She is," he agreed. "I'm gay. What the hell do I know about raising kids?"

"Enough. You got through Teresa," he grinned.

Jesus nodded. "Yeah. She's. She acts like she doesn't care. She'd scare the shit out of Gregory. They wouldn't have rolled over."

"No. Maybe," Aaron mused. "They weren't in our situation."

Jesus looked up. "You agree with that piece of shit?"

"No, but." Aaron let out a breath. "He's interested in saving his own ass."

"Right. Interested in saving his own ass. I would like to go back. Get some of the people there." He looked around his apartment. "I think they'd like it."

"Who the hell wouldn't?"

* * *

"Hey, Daryl. Wait up," he heard someone yell. He turned and saw Carl running over.

"Carl."

"Where are you going?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Why you wanna know?"

He shrugged and dragged his foot in the grass. "Are you coming back?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm comin' back."

"Can I go with you? You're going outside, right?"

"Yeah and what would Rick say?"

Carl shrugged again. "I'm going with you. He'll be fine," Carl assured him.

"Huh," Daryl knew he was lyin'. Maybe. "Sure," he headed out of the garage and waited while Carl shut the door.

"That's cool," he grinned.

He started walkin' down the road lookin'. He'd made 'Chonne jumpy, talkin' about the prison and how he'da left there. She didn't say nothin', but he could tell. She wasn't smilin' or talkin' as much. He rolled his eyes. He was outside, like a dumbass, tryin' to find flowers for his woman.

"Are we hunting?" Carl whispered.

"Nah," he mumbled. When he saw some flowers, pretty ones, he stopped, looked around and picked them.

Carl laughed. "Are you picking flowers?"

Daryl whirled on him, makin' him jump back. "Yeah. Got somethin' to say?"

Carl smiled. "For Michonne?"

"Yeah," he stood up, pitiful lookin' things in his hand. He kept at it. Flowers might work.

"What did you do?" Carl questioned.

"Said somethin' stupid."

"You should get her chocolate. She likes it. A lot."

"Know. Spends most of her time in that damn greenhouse. Need somethin' different."

They walked a while in silence.

"Daryl?"

"Carl."

"Do you think you could spend more time with my dad?"

Daryl stopped. "What?"

"I asked if you could spend more time with my dad." Carl looked around, like he was nervous, before he looked at him. "My dad? He was really sad when we thought you died. You and Michonne. Glenn and Maggie. Sasha. I know he was going to take over, now, but. He does, did, he was doing it for us. For his people, Daryl. Those people? They didn't, they weren't made for this," Carl waved his hands around.

Daryl looked down at the kid. Not that much. He was growin' up. "Know why, Carl. We was there for a while. They mighta been if Deanna hadn't been a dumbass." He bit his thumbnail. "None of us was made for this. Shit just happened."

Carl pushed his hat back on his head. "Please. He's. He's happy we're here, but you were friends. Before you and the others left us."

Daryl frowned. "Didn't wanna leave, Carl. We had to make a decision." He stopped talking because Carl was frowning.

"My dad? He has me and Judith. He's happy about it. He doesn't have any friends. Carol? She lives with Ezekiel. Aaron? Tim? They live on their own. Enid lives with Jesus. They weren't really like you. Or Michonne. He works and comes home. He was smiling at Maggie's shower. He spent time with you and Glenn. He's really sorry." Carl sounded like he was pleading. "Please. Can't you just have a barbeque or something and invite him over?"

"This important?"

Carl smiled. "Yes."

"Fine. What's his watch schedule?"

"He works days and afternoons this week."

Daryl reviewed everyone's watch schedule in his head. Him and 'Chonne had afternoons and nights this week. That meant Rick had afternoons and nights next week. He hummed to himself. "Fine. Can do it on Saturday. We're on afternoons, switchin' to nights. Sash and Abraham? They'll be on nights. Might not be there the whole time."

"Thanks," Carl slumped in relief. "I'll help you pick them."

Daryl frowned. "I can do it. Gotta be me anyways," he grumbled.

When they went back to the Place, Carl was bouncing. Damn kid.

Daryl cleaned the flowers and tracked 'Chonne down in their bedroom. She was sleeping. She had watch at seven and he was on at eight. He put them in a glass on her side of the bed, stripped and slid in next to her. He gave a sigh of relief when she snuggled up next to him. He kissed her hair, whispered he loved her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Carol froze for a minute when Michonne came in the tower. She had been on watch with Alice for a bit. The schedules here were weird. She didn't want to ask anyone why. She didn't want to seem stupid. Sometimes there would be two people, sometimes one when she went on watch. She admitted Silk did it kind of nice. People would work mornings, then afternoons and segue into nights. In the five months she'd been here this was the first time she'd had watch with Michonne, Sasha or Maggie.

She'd had watch with Daryl and Glenn. Nothing with Abraham. After seeing the ground traps she wanted him to cool down more.

"Michonne," she greeted. Then frowned. The woman had a big smile on her face. Carol had never seen her smile before. Except with Carl. And never like this.

"Carol," she nodded before picking up the binoculars and looking in the direction of the woods.

"I'm sorry," Carol blurted out a while later.

Michonne looked at her. Not a mean look. "We know. Daryl told us." She shrugged. "It happened. We were sorry to hear about Alexandria."

It was Carol's turn to shrug. "I left. Shortly after."

"Still," Michonne continued. "It must have been hard. Leaving."

She let out a harsh laugh. "No. Not really. King Ezekiel," she paused at the raised eyebrows. "Ezekiel," she corrected. "He was nice and offered me sanctuary. He's a good man."

"Never said he wasn't, Carol." Michonne sat down. "I've not spoken to the man much."

Carol nodded. "Congratulations. I heard. About the baby."

Now Michonne smiled wide again. "Thank you. We're excited."

She laughed. "I know. I don't think Daryl's feet touch the ground."

"He'll be a good father."

"I don't doubt that, Michonne. You weren't there when Judith was born. He loved that little girl."

"He still does." Michonne leaned forward. "We understand, Carol, why. What pissed us off was the secrecy. Like you or Rick couldn't trust us. Probably with good reason. We wouldn't have helped. We should have saved up food and left. It's over now. We survived it. We're all here."

"What happened, in Fredericksburg."

Michonne shook her head. "The BMF were there, not that we knew it at the time. Reap and Xan took care of it. It was scary." She let out a breath. "I wasn't taking any chances. Not with Carl."

"You shouldn't have. Like we shouldn't have tried to take over," Carol retorted bitterly. She was mad at herself. "I was the one that suggested Rick not tell you."

"He obviously thought it was a good idea to listen to your advice," Michonne commented. "It's over, Carol. You seem…happier here. With Ezekiel. We're happier here. Rick, Carl and Judith are happier here."

"This place? It's a good place. We wouldn't try and take over."

Michonne laughed. "You couldn't, even if you did try."

"Teresa doesn't seem like the forgiving sort."

"She's not. She shot a man in the head. He was part of the Humvee attack," Michonne explained. "They will kill you here. If you tried."

"I don't want to be pushed in one of the ground traps," she shuddered.

Michonne gave another little grin. "Impressive. The BMF are impressive."

Carol widened her eyes. "They are. How," she cleared her throat. "How did they get all of this?"

"You didn't ask?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"They stripped most of this state."

Carol's mouth fell open, then she closed it. "I shouldn't be surprised. Stores."

"Stores." Michonne picked up the night vision goggles and looked around. "On the way here we stopped in a town off of sixty-four. We stopped for the night. A little gas station right off the ramp. It was stripped. Of everything. They must have worked on cars, too. The lifts were gone."

"What?"

"Everything was gone. They left the building. Some of the cars from the freeway were parked up and down the street."

"Shit."

"Shit is right. Why we say they're shit your pants scary." Michonne put the goggles down and looked at her. "According to Jack and Rob they stripped most of this state. Teresa says they'll finish it. If they haven't already."

* * *

"How did you get used to this?" Carol asked after a few hours of silence.

Michonne knew what Carol was asking. She didn't socialize. Not that anyone really socialized but everyone got along well enough with each other. She knew Mags and Armin used to have coffee together. Sinjin and Daryl had gone hunting a few times. Sash was still friends with Toby. Todd and Glenn. Her and Tina.

"We had a party. When our house was finished."

"Rick told me. At Maggie's baby shower. He grilled kebobs," she let out a little laugh making Michonne smile.

"Mags put her foot down."

"I've thought of it. After Rick mentioned he was going to have one."

"Really? You should. Ezekiel seems like a nice man."

"We're not together. That way," she demurred.

"What way is that, Carol? You can be with him how you like."

She turned and looked at the inside of the Place while Carol tried not to fidget. Michonne remembered what Mags told Sash about needing someone. She was lucky. She had Daryl and the rest of her family. She knew from Daryl Carol's husband had been a piece of shit. She'd lost her daughter and Rick put her down. Michonne knew that pain. She'd gone in a different direction. Carol had poured her heart and soul into the prison family. Michonne had closed herself off. They'd never been friends, even before they'd reached Alexandria.

After Terminus she had more respect for Carol as a fighter, but killing Karen and David had put her off the woman. After being here, not fighting, she seemed to calm down. Give her some peace. Like the rest of her family. Michonne ran her hand over her stomach.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Carol asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"We don't care. A healthy baby."

"Have Maggie and Glenn picked out names?"

Michonne chuckled. "Silk."

Carol huffed out a surprised laugh. "Really?"

"No, not really. If it's a boy they're naming him Hershel. If it's a girl? Beth Gwendolyn."

"Those are good names," Carol smiled a little. "You and Daryl?"

"If we have a boy? Allen. A girl? We're still deciding."

"Sasha and Abraham?"

"I'm not sure. Tage, I think."

"Those are nice names," she sighed. "I'm happy for you. All of you."

"Thank you."

"You and Daryl are good together," Carol uttered later.

"I think so, too." Michonne considered her. "You cared for him, didn't you?"

"Was it that obvious?" Carol scoffed. "That man. I still do. Not like you do. Not anymore." Michonne saw her take a deep breath. "He was the only one that looked for Sophia after she disappeared. He did more for her than her own father." She cleared her throat.

"He's a good man."

"He is. You're lucky."

"I know."

Carol let out another little laugh. "Maybe I need a good man."

"Or a good fuck," Michonne suggested.

"Or a good fuck. Shit. I haven't had sex in years."

"Like riding a bike."

"Did you ever think you and Rick?" Carol gave her a mischievous look.

"No. Maybe if things had been different? Who knows?" She shrugged. "I like to think I have more selfworth than that."

"What? Why?" Carol sounded outraged on Rick's behalf. "Rick's a good man."

"He is. He was also going to turn me over to the Governor. And he didn't think twice about putting my ass out there with the takeover plan, Carol. It could have gone really wrong. Deanna? She may have had rose colored glasses, but she wasn't a politician for nothing. Rick and you may have won short term, but not long term. The rest of us would have suffered. Including Carl and Judith."

Carol opened her mouth before she closed it again. "She wouldn't have done anything."

"No? We were outsiders. From out there. Those people respected her. She could have whipped them up into a frenzy and anything could have happened. When people are scared things can go bad really fast."

Carol frowned. "I. You might be right," she conceded after a few minutes.

* * *

Rick looked at the boxes of tile that were in one of the empty dorms. The only empty dorm left. The tac team, and that still burned his ass, had dropped it off. It had been there for a few days, but he didn't know how to lay tile and he'd been on watch. He turned, hand on his gun, when he heard a sound behind him. Lara, a pretty blond, was standing there.

"Need help?"

"Yeah. Never laid tile before," he accepted.

"Me either. Until I got here. Hiro and Juanita helped me." She looked at the boxes. "We should get a wheelbarrow or something and wheel the boxes where they need to go. You took over one of the old storage areas, right?"

He frowned. "It's a large small place, Rick," she laughed at him. "We're not in your business but we have a good idea where everyone lives."

"Yeah. Daryl, Glenn, Abraham, Sinjin, Tina, Marquis and Jack,"

"Helped you learn to plumb and run wire. I guess Fred taught them."

Rick grunted. He couldn't imagine Fred teaching anyone anything. "He's a dickhead."

"He is. Let's get something," she turned and left him standing there.

He followed her quickly as she made her way to the farms. Rick took one of the wheelbarrows and she took another one, telling Nadair they'd bring them back. Aseem asked if they needed any help and Rick wasn't about to turn it down. After the boxes had been moved Lara showed him, along with Corey, who showed up out of nowhere, how to lay tile. They worked at it until he had watch. They promised to come over and help him again, if he needed it.

He was surprised to be on watch with Teresa when he showed up for his shift. She just gave him a head nod and went back to watching outside the walls. Rick shook his head and got another set of binoculars and stood with her. He'd done his share of watch before. Usually with two, before here. Here, the schedules were weird. Daryl told him why and he was impressed.

"You." He stopped talking when she turned to face him. "Uh, just smart. Staggering the watch."

She snorted. "The BMF are smart." She shrugged before she turned back to watch the woods. "Of course, they did shit like watch before the turn."

Rick shifted. "Good place. Here."

"Thank you. We like it," she responded.

Rick never considered himself a talker. At the prison, he'd have two in the towers, then the towers they had left, after the first attack. He'd talk, sometimes, with whoever he was with. He didn't know how to take her. Or Silk. Silk was a big guy. "How'd you meet them? The BMF?"

Teresa turned with a raised eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

"Why I asked," he countered.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

She gave a little smile. "Alright. I don't know how long after this started. My original group," she cleared her throat. "There were only two of us left. We moved around a lot. Not safe to stay in one place for long. The biters. Assholes."

Rick nodded.

"We'd met up with another group of people outside Charlotte. The BMF just happened to be stripping that part of the city. They found our building. After they broke in they asked if anyone wanted to come with them. All we had to do was help." She gave a little laugh. "Ang. A little light on the details. Most of us that were there said 'yes'. They showed us a tablet with what the Island had. The ones that didn't? They were left there with some food and water. We went back and had a week of transition before we were started on rotation for protection duty."

"Huh. They didn't ask you anythang?"

She shook her head. "No. We just had to help. Everywhere."

Rick hummed. "We used to ask questions. How many walkers have you killed?"

"Good question."

"How many people have you killed?"

She laughed. "If you would have found any of the BMF they would have asked you before or after this. What would you have done then, smart ass?"

He paused. "I…don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "Any other questions?"

"Why?"

"The first one is the best," she stated. "In my opinion, those are stupid questions. Anyone could have told you anything. If you want to know how people really are? Tell them they have to help protect their place. If they step up? Good people. If not? They could be the best walker killers on the planet and it wouldn't have done you any good if a group of assholes invaded your place."

Rick had to admit she made a good point. Morgan didn't like killing live people. He didn't mind killing walkers. And he'd died trying to help one of the Wolves.

"It was nice. The baby shower," Rick commented after a little while.

She smiled again. "I'm happy for them. It's good. Them having a baby."

Rick ran out of conversation then and Teresa didn't seem inclined to talk so he looked around the interior of the place. The farms. The greenhouses. He couldn't see the solar panel farm from here but he knew it was there. Yeah. He would have liked to have found the BMF before he and his people found Alexandria.

Before his shift was over Marquis and Fred showed up to relieve them. He acknowledged them and listened to them talk. They talked about the Place, crops, weather and maybe another basketball game. He grunted. It was different from Alexandria. In the beginning, the Alexandrians talked about each other and his people, Daniels and the soldiers. Then they talked about Negan. When his shift was over he told them goodnight. Everyone but Fred responded. Rick shook his head and headed down the stairs.

He pulled his gun when he got close to his house and put it back when he saw cigarette smoke near his front door.

* * *

"Rick," Daryl greeted.

Daryl was standing by Rick's front door waiting on him. He'd ducked out of watch early. Keisha, a nice black girl and Lisa, a nice white girl, just grinned and made comments about getting back to his woman. He didn't blush much anymore. He knew they was just jokin' around. He told them they was just jealous. Lisa smiled and admitted she wasn't, her and Ryan were together. Keish groaned and admitted she was jealous. And Michonne was a lucky woman.

He let out a laugh. Only took the end of the world for women to notice him.

"Daryl. Hey," Rick replied.

"Havin' a barbeque on Saturday. Thought you, Carl and li'l asskicker could come on by," he invited.

"Thanks, Daryl. We'll be there. What time?"

"Two or three. Sash and Abraham's got watch, they'll be there for a little bit. Mags and Glenn. Me and 'Chonne."

"Sounds like fun." He could see Rick look around. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"Yeah. Keish and Lisa relieved me." He shrugged. "Gigglin' girls. Whatta ya gonna do?"

Rick laughed. "Gigglin' girls?"

"Yeah. Good girls. Give me a headache sometimes. Don't mind I slipped out early."

"You need us to bring anythang?"

"Nah. Just grillin' burgers. 'Chonne, Mags and Sash'll make somethin'. Salads or some shit. Need someone who can brew beer," he rolled his eyes.

"They got a lot of alcohol here," Rick commented.

"Yeah. Stripped most a this former state. Can't image what they got on the Island. Shit your pants scary," he repeated. He started walking toward his house. "Hey, Rick. Might wanna not be so quick to go for your gun inside. If there was assholes in here, you'd know."

* * *

Saturday saw Rick trying not to feel like he was a school kid again, with permission to go over Shane's house on a school night. Carl just walked along, holding Judith's hand, as they made their way to Daryl's. Rick had missed Daryl. He'd missed them all, but Daryl and Michonne the most. Jesus was a nice guy, but he wasn't Daryl. Like Carol wasn't Michonne.

Carl walked in and Rick sighed. "Carl, you can't just walk in," he admonished as he followed his son and daughter inside.

Carl frowned. "Why not? I do it when we come over. The times you're on watch at night."

"This isn't one of those times, Carl."

Carl rolled his eyes as Maggie came from the back with a smile. "Hey, Daryl's just starting. Carl, I need you to help me with taking some of this food out."

"Okay, Maggie," he followed her to the kitchen. Rick took Judith's hand, walked down the hall and out the back patio door. He was struck with déjà vu, almost. It reminded him, before, when he'd grill out. Lori and Carl, Shane and his girlfriend of the moment, sitting down, eating hot dogs, burgers, potato salad and drinking beers. He saw Daryl and Glenn by the grill, Abraham wasn't out there, but he could hear him yelling for Sasha.

Michonne was sitting down at the table, watching. "Hey, Michonne," he said.

She turned and gave him a small smile. "Rick. Glad you could make it," she rubbed her stomach a little and shook her head. "It's nice to see you. We invited Carol. She should be here. Soon." Rick could hear someone knocking on the door.

"I got it," Sasha yelled.

Rick laughed. "Full house."

She raised her eyebrows. "Not yet, but soon," she responded as Carl, carrying several glasses opened the door. He put the drinks on the table and went back inside. Abraham came out carrying some plates, with silverware on top, followed by Carol, who had a dish.

"I know you said not to bring anything. I couldn't help it."

Abraham frowned. "Cookies?"

Carol laughed. "No. Not cookies. I made deviled eggs. And they're really good, Abraham." He stared at the plate.

"Go grill, Abraham," Michonne instructed.

Carol took a seat by Michonne and Carl came out again, carrying more bowls. "Almost done," he sighed heavily and went back inside again.

Carol jumped up. "I should go help."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Sit down, Carol. You're a guest. I should help." She looked at the three men around the grill and laughed. "I just can't help it. Sometimes, not that we grill out a lot, it's our TV. Sash, Mags and I will sit at the table and watch."

Carol laughed again. "Like one of those old world sitcoms."

Michonne stood up. "Exactly. We keep waiting for the laughtrack." She disappeared inside.

Rick looked at Carol after he wiped Judith's face. "Daryl's right. We need someone to brew beer."

Before she had a chance to answer Maggie came outside with wine and glasses, putting them on the table before she took a seat. "Carol. How are you?"

Carol took the bottle and poured a glass. "Fine. Waiting for the laughtrack."

Maggie giggled. "I know. It's kind of cute, though."

* * *

Carol oohed and aahed as she toured the nursery. "It looks really nice in here, Maggie," she turned to her with a smile.

"Thanks. Glenn, Abraham and Daryl did a lot. We decided to keep the bathroom and the kitchen, just knock down the walls between the living room and bedroom," Maggie walked over to the crib. "The BMF men gave us the stuffed animals," she pointed to the crib.

Carol's eyes got wide. "Wow. That's a lot."

Maggie smiled. "It is. The women," she frowned. "Bell and Cas got him some cute outfits. Roni got the mobile. The baby has another one we're supposed to put up when he's six months." Maggie turned off the light and led Carol back outside. "We've never seen them all. The BMF."

Carol raised her eyebrows. "I see," she breathed out.

"The women. Not that we've been introduced or anything," Maggie continued. "Still, it was nice of them to do watch for the shower."

"It was nice. Having a day off."

"It was," she agreed as they headed to the kitchen to see Carl putting up the last of the food.

"All done, Maggie. Sasha and Abraham went to bed, Carol. They said they'd see you later. I know Michonne and Daryl have watch in a little bit."

"I should get going," Carol told them. "Thank you. It was nice."

"We're glad you came over, Carol," Maggie smiled at her.

"Carl," they heard Rick yell.

Carl rolled his eyes. "Gotta go. I have homework to do, anyway." Carl went over and gave Maggie a hug. "See you next week, Maggie."

"Bye, Carl," Maggie waved as he left the kitchen. Carol followed him to the front door to see Rick shaking Glenn's hand. She gave him a hug and left with Rick.

"That was nice," she commented as they walked away.

"Yeah. Wish we woulda done somethin' like that at the prison."

Carol nodded her head. "Maybe we should have. I'll see you later, Rick," she said as she headed back to her apartment. She walked inside, they'd taken two dorm rooms like Jack and Rob, to see Ezekiel on the sofa, reading a book.

He looked up as she walked over and sat beside him. "Well? How was it?"

Carol picked up his coffee mug and took a drink. "It was nice."

"Regretting moving in with me?"

She laughed. "Not that nice. They'll always be important to me." She shrugged. "They're a part of my family. Not the most important part."

"Hm. I'm glad you had a nice time."

"Me, too. What are you reading?"

* * *

Carl smiled as he shut his bedroom door. His dad looked happy. They'd had a good time, he thought. They talked about the Place and his dad told stories of when he'd been a baby. His dad didn't mention his mom once, which made him a little sad. He knew his dad had been really hurt by his mom. Now that he was older, he understood his mom and Shane had gotten together.

They'd even talked about some of the good times they'd had at the prison. Sometimes he wished they were still there. He undressed, put on his pajamas and got in bed, listening as his dad put Judith down for the night. The asshole Governor.

He rolled over and thought about Tara. He missed her and Rosita a little. Not like he'd missed Michonne, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie. This was a good place. Better than the prison in some ways. Sometimes he was mad they didn't find this place before they found Alexandria. Tara and Rosita would still be alive. He frowned. So would Eugene. The traitor.

He laughed. Eugene got the worst end of his deal. He and his family were safe. They had a lot of food. They had a lot of weapons. They had a safe place. They didn't have Negan or the Saviors.

* * *

Glenn pulled Maggie closer as they lay in bed. "It was nice," he murmured.

"It was. I'm surprised, really," she commented.

"Me, too," he agreed. He rolled to his side and rubbed his wife's belly. "How are you?"

Maggie sighed. "Tired. Fat. Can't see my feet."

Glenn laughed and kissed her. "How's Hershel?"

"Active. Just like his daddy. He'll be a good runner."

Glenn smiled.

* * *

Glenn wasn't smiling two weeks later as Mags was giving birth. Payton, one of the Island doctors, was with Rayshonda, the nurse for the Place. He was dressed in scrubs and holding Maggie's hand as she screamed.

She'd opted not to get any drugs and Glenn really wished she'd have rethought that as she practically crushed his hand. She'd finally stopped cursing him out. Rayshonda had laughed her ass off. He'd seen Payton smile, too. Not that he'd seen it, seen it, but he knew.

"Just a little more, Maggie," Ray said to her. "Glenn, you should come down here. Help deliver your son."

Maggie finally let go and Michonne and Sasha took his place. He was glad Mags had asked for them. When he saw his son being born he almost choked. It was gross and a little unnerving, but beautiful. Ray helped him clean off Hershel, who was screaming the entire time. He checked and saw his little fingers and toes.

"Glenn," Maggie yelled.

Glenn looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. "He's beautiful, Mags."

She gave a weak laugh. "I'd like to see him, too, you ass."

Sash and Michonne stood by her as he put a quieter little Hershel in her arms. All three of them started cooing. Over his son. He muscled Michonne out of the way and ran his finger down his son's cheek. "He's so tiny," Glenn whispered. Mags looked at him with matching tears.

"He is."

"He's beautiful, Mags," Michonne said over her shoulder.

"Looks just like his daddy," Sash added.

Glenn kissed his wife and son before he turned to his sisters. "Thank you. For being here."

Michonne gave him a hug. "We wouldn't be anywhere else, Glenn."

Mags started crying. "Ahh. Thank you."

"Alright, time for bed," Payton interrupted the moment. "Little Hershel's had quite a shock. Maggie, you need to rest. You did the hard part. Ray."

"Come on, cute little family," she removed her mask and smiled. Then she whipped out a camera and took a picture. "We're posting it, Maggie." She gave the camera to Payton before she wheeled Mags out and into another room. Glenn held Hershel and put him in the tray attached to Maggie's bed. She raised the little divider. "In case he wakes up and you're sleeping. I'll be here with you, Maggie."

"Thanks, Ray," she whispered as she watched her son sleep.

"How long?" Glenn looked at the woman.

"However long you want to stay, Glenn. I won't be here all the time, but someone will." She walked around and checked the IV in Maggie's arm before she left.

* * *

Maggie turned her head and looked at her son. Her and Glenn's son. She smiled at Glenn as he watched him, too. Glenn jumped a little when they heard a knock on the door. She smiled wider when she saw Daryl and Abraham poke their heads in.

"Come in," she waved her hand. "Quiet. He's sleeping."

"Don't get used to it," Abraham whispered as both of them stood by Glenn.

"Damn small," Daryl frowned.

She gave a little laugh when Abraham pushed him. "He's a baby, Daryl."

"Was li'l asskicker this small?" Daryl looked at her.

"Yeah, Daryl, she was," Glenn grumbled.

"Huh," he grunted like he didn't believe them. Michonne and Sash walked in with cups.

"Water, for right now," Sash handed her one of the cups.

"Scotch for you. You looked like you were going to pass out. Earlier," Michonne teased.

Glenn rolled his eyes and took the glass. He drank half. "I felt like it."

Maggie took hers and downed it all. "I'll get more." Sash took her glass and left.

Michonne put her hand out. "Can I?"

"Of course," Maggie whispered.

Michonne ran her hand over his little face. He wrinkled his nose, but stayed asleep. "He's so pretty, Mags."

Maggie smiled up at Michonne. "He is. He's perfect." She fell asleep watching him.

* * *

Glenn sat up fast when he was nudged in the chair. "Ow," he grumbled as he looked up at Daryl. "What'd you do that for?"

"Quiet, Glenn," Maggie said from the bed. He looked over and saw she was feeding Hershel.

He ignored Daryl, walked over and sat down on the bed with them.

"Gotta go. Got work," Daryl told him.

He looked around and saw it was only him, Mags, Hershel and Daryl. "Did you stay all night?"

Daryl shrugged. "Yeah. Made 'Chonne and Sash go home. They're pregnant. 'Sides, you didn't look too comfortable sleepin' in that chair," he pointed to the chair Glenn was just in.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

Daryl shrugged again. "Family," he grunted. "Be back later. Mags, 'Chonne and Sash'll be around. Ray's here somewhere. Call button," he snorted, "on the bed. Ring it if ya need her."

Maggie looked up with a smile. "Thanks, Daryl."

Glenn got up and gave his brother a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. When he pulled away Daryl's face was screwed up. He smiled. Daryl frowned. Glenn counted it as a win Daryl didn't deck him.

"Alright, Glenn," Daryl slapped his back. Not as hard as Abraham, which Glenn appreciated. "Be around later."

"Thank you. For staying last night," Mags held out her hand. Daryl took it and gave it a squeeze.

"Ain't nothin', Mags."

After Daryl left, Glenn went back to the bed. He ran his finger over Hershel's little hand. "We have the best family," he told Maggie.

She watched as their son ate his breakfast. "We do," she agreed.

* * *

Michonne smiled when she entered Maggie and Hershel's room. They were lucky they found a place that could do this. Like before. She stopped when she saw Abraham sitting close to Hershel and Mags was sleeping.

"Hi," she whispered.

Abe looked up and grinned. "Hi. They've been out for a while."

"You?" she took a seat on the bed, careful not to wake Maggie.

He shrugged. "A minute." He touched Hershel's hand. "I forgot how small they are."

"Anyone else?"

"No. I think Teresa put her foot down. Just family."

Michonne grinned. She had a lot of respect for the woman. "When Andre was born, Mike was afraid he'd break him. He didn't pick him up until he was a few weeks old." Abraham raised his eyebrows. "He held him, but didn't pick him up," she explained.

"When Becca was born Ellen was afraid I'd break her, too. When AJ came along? I'd gotten my baby legs by then. She was 'go ahead. I'm tired'," he gave a little laugh. "It'll be nice. Having kids around."

"It'll be something," she mused.

"Kids are great. I miss mine."

Michonne patted his hand. "Me, too."

He nodded and went back to watching Hershel.

* * *

"Poor bastard looks like Glenn," Abraham muttered.

He didn't know how long he and Michonne had been sitting there, watching the baby.

"I heard that," Mags groaned as she tried to sit up. Michonne was up and around, trying to help her before she finished her sentence. "Where is he?" she asked.

"I sent him home. He was passed out in that chair. It doesn't look comfortable," Abraham raised his eyebrows.

"He'll be by later, Mags," Michonne soothed her.

"Can I have some water?"

Michonne took the glass and left the room.

Abraham smiled. He figured Mags was going to lecture him, alone, about the baby.

"I love you, Abraham. Like my brother," she sighed. "Glenn's a nice looking man. Hershel does look like him."

"I love you, Mags, like my sister. My brother?" He shook his head. "Both of them are skunk ugly."

Maggie laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Thank you."

"For what? Telling the truth?"

"For being here. With us. It meant a lot."

"Family."

She smiled. "Family."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT A RESPONSE TO BACKFIRED REVIEW.**

Thank you, Backfired, for taking the time to read and review this new version. Thank you for reading all of my Walking Dead stories. It's nice to see that people find them interesting and worth their time.

Yes, I was trying to refine this story to be better. It was extremely bitter and after re-reading I decided to take a different road for the characters that seemed a little more believable.

I'm posting a slightly different version of Wish on AO3 if you'd like to read that one. It's the same premise but, again, I re-read what I'd written originally and decided to do away with some of the bitterness towards certain characters.

Unfortunately, I deleted the original version of this or I would offer to send to you.

Regards,

VFFW

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reads my stories.


End file.
